


Onmyōji & Sailor Moon

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Onmyōji & Sailor Moon Series [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Basketball Player Harry Potter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cry-baby Tsukino Usagi, Cultural Differences, Dark Potions, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Everyone lives, F/M, First Kiss, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Height Differences, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Racism, Jealousy, Language Barrier, Language Potion, Language of Flowers, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lord/Heir Inheritance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic Adoption, Magic Fever, Mean Tom Riddle, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Controlled Characters, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rebirth, Self-Esteem Issues, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Teenage Drama, Teenage Parents, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Usagi is a Good Friend, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, everyone dies, toddler character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 126,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: When the Dursleys threw him to the streets, Harry has no other solution but to follow Professor Snape in a whole new adventure into a new continent in hope for peace and quiet. If only life was that simple. What do you mean these Creatures aren’t magical? They are attacking people! Someone has to stop them… he had no idea what he was getting himself into when one day he joined a crazy Muggle in a strange sailor suit with a talking cat…Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Harry Potter/Kunzite, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: Onmyōji & Sailor Moon Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030182
Comments: 122
Kudos: 281





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Onmyōji y Sailor Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545941) by [AnnySakuraRuiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz)



> **Spoilers:** All the HP books and movies. All of Sailor Moon's Classic Anime. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters from the animes or movies, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 2,256
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Prologue**

Sunday, 2 January 1994

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

The thirteen-year-old black-haired, green-eyed male student entered the Owlery, but as much as he looked for his own white owl among the amount of owls in the location, he couldn’t find her. It was a strange feeling. _Maybe the boy’s friend Hermione had used Hedwig to send a letter to her parents for the Christmas and had forgotten to tell Harry?_

With a sigh, he stored the biscuits and left the Owlery. He’d give it to Hedwig when she’d return.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 4 January 1994

Harry smiled at seeing Hedwig flying his way in the dungeons as he entered into his lunch break, only to see a letter in Muggle papers tied to her paw. Frowning, he accepted it and opened it to find his Aunt’s elegant calligraphy.

_ [Boy, _

_ I don’t care to know how someone so young managed to do it already, but we are not taking another in. You were enough already. _

_ Came to Privet Drive immediately, pick Scion and leave from our lives. _

_ Petunia Dursley] _

Harry looked at Hedwig confused and then approached the classroom by his side which he had just left, he knocked and at the allowance entered.

[What is it, Potter? Did you forget something?]

[My Aunt is ordering me to go there right now.] Harry argued, signalling the letter. [It seems really important.]

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, then he picked a parchment, wrote on it and it disappeared.

[Very well. You are lucky that I have a free period plus lunch before I start at 1pm. Let’s go, Potter.]

Harry hurried to take his school robe out and give Hedwig, who flew up the school to go put it in Harry’s bed. Professor Snape took him out the school grounds, pass the Dementors and then took hold onto Harry’s shoulder before a feeling of being constricted through a tight tunnel happened. Harry lost his footing, but the hand on his shoulder kept him standing.

[What was that, Sir?]

[Side-apparation, the magic transportation from one place to the other.] Professor Snape offered as he transfigured his robes into a Muggle suit. [The address?] He added.

Harry took a deep breath _– while noticing they were in the Diagon Alley and several people were apparating in and out of the street in that exact plaza where the two were. Harry supposed it was a free area for the teleportation spell._

[4 Privet Drive, Surrey.]

Professor Snape took hold onto Harry’s shoulder again and it was the only warning that Harry got before the tightening was felt again. Professor Snape held him again until Harry could handle himself and then the two walked out the dead-end alley and into the main street of Privet Drive. Harry run to the number 4 and entered without knocking.

[Aunt Petunia?] He asked, hopping not to see Uncle Vernon considering his car wasn’t in the street.

[Boy?]

[Yes, Aunt Petunia.] Harry agreed and saw the woman coming from the kitchen with a baby bottle in hand.

_Baby bottle?_

[Scion’s upstairs in Dudley’s second bedroom.] The woman snapped and set the bottle in Harry’s hands.

Harry looked at it uncertain, before he climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom. He froze at seeing an old cot besides his bed. A dark-brown-haired baby was inside. A premature baby. _A baby. A…_

The baby woke up and started whining for his feed. On automatic, Harry stepped forward, picked the baby and gave him his milk while staring at the grey eyes, which were staring right back.

When he finished descending the stairs with the drinking baby in his arms, he saw Professor Snape sitting in the couch drinking tea and Aunt Petunia looking at the man with an apprehensive look.

[Aunt…?]

Professor Snape looked back from the tea and immediately set down the teacup. He stood, approached and picked the baby from a freaking out Harry.

[As I said in the letter, we aren’t taking another child. Just because your girlfriend thought it funny at leaving your scion on our front-doorstep like it was done with you and…]

[Be quiet, Tunia!] Professor Snape ordered as he looked into Harry’s eyes. [Potter…]

[I’m virgin.]

Aunt Petunia chocked and turned towards Professor Snape.

[Severus?]

The Potions Professor looked back at the Muggle woman and then set down the baby bottle to the side, before picking his wand and pointing at the baby. Doing some kind of spell, _Scion _ _ _ _ _ Potter, born 31 Dec ‘93, child of _ _ _ _ _ and Harry James Potter_ showed over the baby’s head.

[Did you ever call the baby as Potter’s son?] Professor Snape asked Aunt Petunia.

[Yes.]

Professor Snape groaned.

[He was a Bastard. A baby without claimed parents. By doing it you _(as his blood aunt)_ magically claimed Potter as the baby’s father.]

Harry choked and fell back on his ass.

_A baby… his baby…_

[Are you having a panic attack, Potter?] Professor Snape snarled as Harry started having trouble breathing. [Bollocks. Tunia, pick your grandnephew… **_now!_** ]

Harry heard moving, but his mind was refusing to comprehend words or even understand the basic need of breathing…

Professor Snape showed on Harry’s line of sight and somehow Harry realized the other was guiding him out of a panic attack.

**–O &SM–**

[Potter…] Professor Snape started as they left the Dursleys for a last time.

[I’m not going back to Hogwarts. Either I like it or not, my name attracts danger. As freaked out as I may be… hell, I’m _13_! I’m not just throwing the kid to the nearest orphanage like _oh so good_ Professor Dumbledore kept doing on Voldemort, even when begged not to and look what good that did!] Harry tensed as he remembered who he was talking to. [Sir.] He added shyly.

Professor Snape looked back with narrowed eyes and then side-apparated them outside an old house. Unsure what was going on, Harry followed the Professor inside.

[Sit down, Potter.]

Harry looked around and obeyed, seating on the nearest armchair that he saw as two house-elves popped up, one with a blanket and another a teacup. Harry nodded thankfully, pulling the blanket around the sleeping baby against his chest.

[Sir?]

[Your relatives have emancipated you.] Professor Snape put in as he worked somewhere in another room. [And you are right. If you stay in England in no time the Headmaster would persuade you to give up the baby.]

Harry frowned at the wording.

[Leave England, Sir? To where?]

[Found it.] Professor Snape returned as he looked through a parchment. [To the only place where the Headmaster has no control whatsoever; Asia.] Harry gaped as the man read whatever he had been looking for. [A few years back I was given a proposition to work in Japan alongside one of the highest ranked Potions Masters in the world.]

[That’s a high praise.] Harry mouthed before he could realize he was actually speaking it.

[Indeed.] Professor Snape agreed and Harry blushed. [I had to refuse it because when you were a baby and had just survived the killing curse Professor Dumbledore made me make a Magical Vow on your life.] Harry gaped as Professor Snape picked a quill and started filling the parchment. [As such…, I couldn’t leave the country and leave you behind. Now I can legally bring you with me without anyone but yourself with the power to stop me.]

[Oh… what about the language barrier?]

[There are potions that help quick learning of a new language.] Professor Snape supplied. [Baby’s full name?]

Harry looked down at the baby. At his features, dark-brown hair, grey-eyes…

[Tom Marvolo Potter.]

[Any reason in particular?] Professor Snape asked as he wrote the name down.

Harry shrugged. _How could he tell the Professor that the baby was Voldemort’s diary’s baby-self? Sure, it had been seven months since the diary incident, but the baby was definitely a premature. It’d be hard to explain how it was possible, besides if Harry understood this Bastard Law thingy… so long as Harry didn’t claim with words the other parent then the baby was Harry’s and only Harry’s._

[I love the name Tommy.] Harry offered.

The baby moved in his blanket cocoon against Harry’s chest. Harry grinned at how cute he looked.

[You know who the biological parents are, don’t you?]

Harry looked up at Professor Snape and shrugged.

[I’m his Dad.] He argued. [You saw the blood test, Sir.]

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry’s avoidance and finished filling up the parchment, which disappeared with a pop. In no time the fireplace turned green and a shirt fell out the fire before the fire turned normal again. Professor Snape picked the shirt and approached.

[Donna, go to Hogwarts and deliver my resignation letter. Pack all my belongings and Mr Potter’s.] The male house-elf disappeared with a parchment. [Bella, when Donna is done I want you to check all of the belongings for tracking spells or curses.] The female house-elf nodded. [Then you two are to follow us with the belongings to Japan and to close Spinner End’s into total lockdown.]

[Yes, Master Severus.]

Professor Snape took hold onto Harry’s shoulder and then a feeling of being pulled through his bellybutton was felt. The journey was a few moments longer than the apparation one _, to what Harry guessed was because of the leaving the country thingy._ Professor Snape held Harry from falling as they arrived somewhere.

[Japan’s border patrol.] Professor Snape explained as two Wizards approached and checked the trio and only then the shirt finished pulling them the rest of the way. [Sit down.] A chair was pulled under Harry and a house-elf showed up, picking Tommy from Harry’s shivering arms.

 _As Harry leaned forward over his legs and doing his best not to throw up –_ he could hear Professor Snape talking with another person. Eventually a flask was set under his nose, without questioning Harry drank it and the second one that was given. He felt his stomach calm down at the first one and a strange feeling on his throat at the second one.

“Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you,” [Sir.]

“I had no idea you were married and had two children, Snape-sensei.”

Professor Snape’s lips thinned.

“This is Potter Harry, child of my deceased friend Lily…” He argued.

Harry’s eyes grew, turning towards his Professor at the claim. Harry _’s mother and Professor Snape used to be friends?_

“And the baby?”

“It’s the boy’s.” Professor Snape argued.

The blond hummed around his cigar that he was smoking.

“Mahōtokoro School has the philosophy of not taking children with children. So not to incentive the students to get pregnant early in life.”

Professor Snape looked back at Harry, who shrugged.

“How expensive are” [home tutors, Sir?]

“Do you have money?”

“My parents left me a vault full of Wizardry Currency besides other belongings.”

The stranger nodded.

“I’ll pass the word among my co-workers, if neither of them can, then we’ll put the ad on the newspaper.” He agreed. “You’re getting used to the new language potion.”

[Sir,] “I was raised by Muggles. At 11 I was introduced into a whole new world and had one month to introduce myself to the Wizardry World. I pretty much just go with the flow. You put a potion in my hand? I drink it. No questions asked.”

“Could’ve been poison.”

Harry raised his right sleeve and showed the bite-mark scar.

“Basilisk bit me.”

The Potions Master looked at Professor Snape and then went to pick a cotton swab, dutifully Harry opened his mouth and let the other swap his saliva.

“What saved you?”

[Professor] “Dumbledore’s Phoenix’s tears… directly from the source.”

“I have the exact Phoenix’s tears in my private collection that my house-elves are taking care of storing.” Professor Snape offered.

“Good. And the Basilisk?”

Harry glanced at Professor Snape and then at the Potions Master.

“I can teach the house-elves how to get to the location of its carcass?”

“You killed it?”

“With Gryffindor’s sword.” Harry agreed.

“That is…?” The man turned towards Professor Snape.

“Goblin-made.” Professor Snape agreed. “I’ll have my house-elves retrieve it as well.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Goblin-made swords absorb the poisons they are in touch with.”

Harry hummed.

“And the baby? Any side-effect during pregnancy? What about the okāsan? What about…?”

“Bastard Law. Accidentally claimed as Otōsan.” Professor Snape argued. “Not blood related.”

“Oh… that’s good. No need to hurry up a cure then.” The Potions Master agreed, nodding at Professor Snape. “When was the attack?”

“The day that Tommy was fecunded.” Harry supplied, making Professor Snape turn to look at him immediately. He shrugged. “He is premature.”

“Potter, even earlier you didn’t know anything about the baby and now you even know that?”

Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Just because I know who the biological family is doesn’t mean I’m going to say who it is.”

“He is in his right, Snape-sensei.” The Potions Master agreed. “If he claims the biological parents: they’ll become the legal parents.”

Professor Snape’s lips thinned.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… what do you think?
> 
> Not betaed yet, if you want or know someone please contact me immediately
> 
> Next chapter: **The Tsukinos**
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter I –The Tsukinos–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,493
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _ /Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter I**

**–The Tsukinos–**

Tuesday, 14 March 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry bypassed the blonde teen with a strange hairstyle and entered the park. He nodded at the strangers passing-by and walked with Tommy in his arms into the playground. He sat with the boy on the sandy floor, took out his bag and picked the toys he’d brought along. He started making sandcastles with Tommy sitting on his ass looking back with his head tilted sideways as if confused at the whole ordeal.

[I know, I’m not a big castle maker, but just you wait and _– in no time –_ we’ll have Hogwarts.] Harry argued.

Tommy scoffed but stayed seating and watching Harry play with his sand. The sandcastle started growing. The brown-haired grey-eyed baby just sat there watching, not playing along nor even to undo the castle, but it didn’t stop the raven-haired green-eyed teenager. He kept creating his castle until finally when he was about to finish one last tower, it all fell down. Tommy whined – _finally showing how much he enjoyed the sandcastle –_ and Harry looked up at the little kids that had just destroyed it, who laughed.

“Honestly, leave them alone! Have you three no shame?” Harry looked up at the teen blonde girl that he bypassed earlier and the trio of kids run off scared. She kneeled beside him apologetically. [Sorry] She struggled to say as she bowed her head, before she immediately turned back into Japanese as if she didn’t realize she was doing so: “Earlier today I caught them picking on a black cat.” She explained and picked a shovel starting to fill the bucket, finally she turned the bucket around before Tommy. She patted on the top twice. “You pat twice and then…” she raised it and the sand fell down.

Tommy chuckled _, he actually chuckled…_

“I’m Harry and this is Tommy Potter.” Harry introduced and the girl nodded back, obviously glad that he actually spoke Japanese.

“Tsukino Usagi.” The teen offered with a confused look. “Why didn’t that work?”

“Wet sand.”

“Oh…” the girl laughed as she noticed the bottle with water that Harry was using. “Of course… thank you.”

Harry nodded, set some water on the sand and both started using it to make the sandcastle again.

[ _So…_ ] “it’s Tsukino or Usagi? I’m still getting used to what is the right way to call someone.”

The teen laughed.

“English?” Harry nodded. “First name is the surname then it’s the person’s name. You call people by the family name and add the San Chan Kun and so on.” She offered. “People’s personal name is only for family and close friends.”

“Got it. So, Potter Harry and Potter Tommy,” [Miss] “Tsukino.”

Tsukino smiled back.

“You can call me Usagi-chan.”

Harry grinned back and then smiled wider when Tommy actually patted twice on the bucket before Usagi pulled up the bucket.

“Look, Tommy-kun, you helped Obachan make a sandcastle.” She offered to the boy with a babyish voice.

Harry held back his amusement when Tommy as a reply set a hand on top of the castle, all the while looking at the girl in a _‘this is your fault’_ and smashed it. _He hated when he was baby-talked to._ Instead of being angry, Usagi filled another bucket and set before the boy.

“May I wonder what’s with the attire?” Harry asked. “I see a lot of teenagers and young children dressed like that and even slight variations.”

“School uniform.” Usagi explained. “You usually use your uniform while going to and coming from school. In weekends you use your own clothes, though.”

“Oh… my old school was a big black cloak that looked like a dress. It was an internship school, so…” Harry shrugged. “I would cheat and use nowadays clothes under it, what made several of my classmates furious at my _daring_.”

“Boarding school.” Usagi amended and Harry nodded thankfully. “Your Japanese is quite good though.”

Usagi looked at a page that was all messed up and coiled into a ball. Unsure if he was allowed, Harry whipped his hands on his trousers and then picked it. English test _30%_.

“Ouch…”

“I don’t fancy going home.” The girl agreed.

“I can see why… how about this: you help me with Tommy and I help you with English?”

Usagi looked at Tommy, who in reaction threw all the sandcastles down. _Obviously throwing a fit._

“Deal.” She agreed _– even though she was seeing Tommy’s pampered fit. The Muggle had to be **really** desperate._

Usagi picked Tommy as Harry stored the toys. They stood and walked down the road, passing a jewellery store named OSA-P that was on a massive sale.

“They’re all fakes.” Usagi looked back confused. “Those prices? Or they are fakes or they came from the manufacturers unfinished or something like that.” Harry shrugged.

“Thanks.” She agreed, feeling better about not being able to buy any of the jewellery. Eventually they arrived the entrance of her house. Usagi signalled the drawing on the house’s mailbox. “Tsukino.”

“Japanese words?” Usagi nodded. “I’ve lots to learn then. I thought it were drawings.”

Usagi laughed. She entered, started taking out her shoes on the house’s entryway and offered a spare slipper for Harry, who quickly understood that he was meant to take out his own shoes. _Seeing his reaction, she quickly showed the entryway and explained how it was called genkan in Japanese and how in Japanese’s houses you don’t walk around with outside shoes, to which Harry thanked her immediately._ Just as he was putting on the slippers someone _, who Harry believed to be Usagi’s mother,_ showed up. Harry bowed his head.

“I’m home. Mama, this is Harry-kun and Tommy-kun.”

“Welcome home, Harry-san.”

“Thank you for taking me in,” [Madam] “Tsukino.” Harry agreed and raised his head. “Usagi-chan promised on helping me with my” [son] “Tommy while in a trade I help her with her English studies for her classes.”

Usagi turned deep red while Mrs Tsukino looked at her daughter with a narrowed look.

“Umino-kun told me he got 95…”

“Not everyone can get such a good grade without help,” [Madam.]

Mrs Tsukino offered her hand and remorsefully Usagi gave her exam to her mother. Only the reminder that they weren’t alone kept the woman from reprimanding her daughter. She picked up Tommy.

“Come in, Harry-san. I honestly hope you are a miracle maker.”

“Miracle no, but I do have a magic touch.”

The blue-haired _– definitely dyed blue –_ woman laughed.

“I’ll send some snacks. How does that sound?”

“It sounds great,” [Madam.]

Mrs Tsukino nodded and went into the kitchen with Harry’s son while Harry followed Usagi to the living room. He sat by the table as she went to pick her schoolbooks. The two were looking over her answers to the exam, her brother sitting by the side playing with Tommy who Harry knew was simply humouring the boy, when Mr Tsukino entered. Harry looked at the dark-haired man and then at the brownish-blond boy. _Mrs Tsukino’s hair definitely was dyed blue from blonde._

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Papa.” The trio welcomed.

[Mr] “Tsukino.” Harry agreed and Usagi quickly whispered on his ear. “Tsukino-san.” He amended himself.

“Usagi-chan’s friend?”

“English tutor: Potter Harry.”

The man nodded at Harry and then raised an eyebrow at his younger son.

“Mama? Weren’t we only four?”

“Still are,” [Sir.] “That one is mine.” Harry argued. “Usagi-chan actually manages to make Tommy laugh and play along so I agreed on babysitting in a trade for the tutoring.”

Mr Tsukino nodded.

“Are you two staying for dinner? Do you live far?”

“In Harajuku, Sir.” Harry argued and instantaneously everyone looked at his _‘normal’_ attire. “I leave the odd style to when I’m in the neighbourhood.” He added amused, making the children laugh and the parents chuckle.

“I can drive you home afterwards.” Mr Tsukino agreed.

Harry looked at his wristwatch. Professor Snape would only return during the weekends from the going to Mahōtokoro School with the Potions Master.

“I don’t want to be a bother,” [Sir.]

“Nonsense. This way is only a quarter hour instead of an hour. Maybe you should call your parents to warn them first, though.”

Harry’s lips thinned and he lost the smile.

“I’d love to.” The couple looked back puzzled at his sudden sour mode, only to immediately understand. “My relatives emancipated me when my crazy ex dropped my new-born premature kid on my relative’s front-doorstep without even a knock.”

“Oh… do you two live alone?” Mr Tsukino asked, turning into overprotective father-mode.

“My” [mother]“’s school friend took me in and brought me to Tokyo with him. He’s a scientist so he works out of town during the week.”

“And school?”

“Kateikyōshi three times a week.” Harry signalled Tommy. “Tommy makes a fit if Kateikyōshi overpasses his stay.”

The couple shared a look before smiling back.

“If you ever need, you can always ask.” Mrs Tsukino offered kindly. “I’m usually home, Harry-kun.”

Harry smiled thankfully, _not missing on the fact that she had called him «Kun» instead of «San» this time around._

**–O &SM–**

Harry set Tommy down in his cot, Bella popping in.

[He has eaten and changed his nappies. He’ll most likely sleep through the night.] The female house-elf nodded. [I won’t be long; I felt a magic disturbance earlier, but was with a Muggle and Tommy so I couldn’t check it out.]

[Bella will watch over Young Master.] The female house-elf agreed eagerly.

Harry looked at Tommy, then turned around and left the bedroom. He pulled a cloak over himself and left the house, heading back to Azabu-Jūban and going to the jewellery store OSA-P. Only to find a teen blonde with the exact same hairstyle as Usagi but with a different style of school uniform (even shorter than before). _Really? You call That a disguise?_

But then he saw the humanoid Creature she was trying to fight. With a groan, he stormed inside, bypassed the cry-baby teen on the floor and hit the Creature straight in the chest with a _Bombarda_ , throwing it away from the two.

“What the…?”

“If you cannot fight without falling on your arse crying, then fighting Creatures by night is not your thing, Usagi-chan!”

Usagi stared back wide-eyed, Harry groaned as the Creature threw the possessed Humans at them. He took hold onto Usagi and a strange black cat with half-moon-shaped mark on the forehead, getting out the way.

“Harry-kun?”

“Can you do anything at all or do I get you out the store and deal with the Creature myself?”

“How do you…?”

Harry made them duck to avoid an attack.

“Usagi!” He snapped _, not caring about being politically correct._

“I don’t know. It’s my first-time being a Sailor Senshi.”

Harry groaned only to gasp as the Creature’s hand got to his throat and pushed him against the wall. Then an actual rose struck the hand, making it release him. Harry fell on his knees out of breath. He looked up at who saved him to find a masked man.

“Use the tiara, Sailor Moon.” The black cat ordered. “Pick it and say:” [ _«Moon Tiara Action!»_.]

Usagi got ready to argue.

“Just do what the cat said or go home.” Harry snapped as he struggled to breath.

Usagi looked back and nodded. She picked her tiara and actually used an attack by saying those words what actually defeated the Creature, turning it into dust.

“Well done, Sailor Moon… the same for you.”

Harry nodded back and the masked man left. He looked down at the cat looking right back and then forced himself on his feet, starting to walk away towards the unconscious people.

“Harry-kun…”

“What were you thinking?” He snapped at her without turning around. “You can’t fight. You don’t even know your _‘spells’_. And you jump into danger without a second-thought? What do you think your parents would feel if you ended up dead? Go home, Usagi-chan, and stop playing pretend.”

“Hey, wait a minute…”

Harry glared at the cat.

“I won’t always be there to take the attack for you, Usagi-chan. Learn your limits or don’t do it at all.”

“Can you teach me?”

Harry looked back at her and then shook his head.

“I have my spells you have yours.” Usagi looked down at the cat, who nodded. “Go home, I’ll bring each person home and make sure that their life-source is returned.”

“Thank you, Harry-kun.”

Harry nodded and started to send each person home magically.

**–O &SM–**

Wednesday, 15 March 1995

“I’m Luna.”

Harry looked up from Tommy’s breakfast that he was spoon-feeding, towards the cat that had just entered the dining room. _Damn, someone must have walked for at the least an hour and half with its tiny legs…_

“Harry and this is my” [son] “Tommy.” He introduced back. “What is the proper term for a cat?”

“You can use Luna-chan.” The cat offered with a chuckle, before she signalled at the table with her head questioningly.

Harry nodded, the cat jumped over the table and sat down facing the two. Immediately Donna popped in and set a bowl with cat food on it and another with water. _Harry wondered why the male house-elf had cat food in the house._

[Professor] “Snape’s maid and manservant.” Harry explained before the cat could ask. “You’ve come because of yesterday, right?”

“Usagi-chan is still learning. She needs someone to help her.”

“You choose the wrong girl to turn into a weapon.” Harry argued and, at Tommy’s angry babble, resumed the spoon-feeding. [You should learn to use your own hands, Tommy.]

Tommy in answer grabbed Harry’s hand and made him push the spoon into his mouth. _As if that had been what Harry had meant with using his hands._ Harry had trouble hiding his smile at his kiddo’s mocking comply.

“I didn’t choose Usagi-chan. I was guided to her.” Luna argued. “It’s hard to explain.”

“I bet.” Harry agreed. “Can you give me the speech of how everything relies on Usagi’s shoulder s and all that shit after I finish feeding this young man? He refuses to let anyone but me do it.”

Luna shook her head and started eating her own food that the house-elf had brought for her. When Tommy was finally done Bella popped in, took him from the child highchair and took him out the dining room. Harry started eating his breakfast while nodding at the cat that she could start.

“The monster yesterday was a Yōma. Usagi-chan, while as Sailor Moon, is the only one with the ability of destroying them and by doing so to return the life-source that had been stolen to their rightful owners.”

“So, if I had destroyed the Creature the life-source wouldn…?” Luna nodded. “What more spells can she do?”

“For now is only that and the sonar.”

“How does the sonar work?” Luna raised an eyebrow. “Unlike you I’m not bringing Usagi-chan into danger without teaching her how to use her abilities first. I may have different abilities than her, but I can’t back her up fulltime in the middle of a battle.”

“Oh… thank you, Harry-kun.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I have yet to learn the full extreme of her abilities.”

Luna nodded and started explaining all she could about Sailor Moon’s powers.

**–O &SM–**

Harry raised an eyebrow at Luna.

“Then? Where is she?”

“She went playing games in the arcade and then run to this fortune teller for some reason.” Luna huffed. “Didn’t even give me time to speak with her.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be at the front of the school to pick her up tomorrow then.” He agreed.

**–O &SM–**

Thursday, 16 March 1995

Harry felt a massive Magic Aura coming from inside the school campus, he stormed inside to find a group of teenagers throwing rocks at the school building’s windows. He hurried there as Usagi went to interrupt them.

“Usagi-san, wanna kiss?” The stranger with round glasses _– and not in school uniform –_ boy asked _, more like demanded._

Harry groaned as the girl obviously wanted none of that, starting to cry instead of dealing with the problem. He set Tommy down on the floor with Luna, before hurrying to go save Usagi’s innocence. He grabbed the boy’s wrist and threw him over the rest of the messing around group.

“Harry-kun?” Usagi asked from behind him, luckily having stopped crying.

The boy got ready to strike again, but Harry stood at full height intimidatingly, _it was strange to think of himself as taller than the norm…_

“I dare you, Boy. After the forceful kiss that is equivalent to rape from where I came from, anything you’ll do to me will only worsen your police record!”

Somehow that made the group back off and leave.

“Harry-kun?” Usagi called again.

“Yes, I know I shouldn’t have entered the school perimeter.” He snapped and turned around, raised her sleeve and looked at her arm for any hand-mark bruise.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

Groaning, Harry leaned down and picked the crawling his way Tommy.

“Do you have any more classes?”

“No, I’m done for the day.”

“Let’s go then.” Harry turned around, Luna running after him.

“Harry-kun?”

“You skipped your tutoring classes yesterday, Usagi-chan!” He snapped.

Usagi said her goodbyes to her ginger friend then hurried after Harry.

“Tutoring as in…?”

“Luna-chan roped me into teaching you how to control your powers.” Harry agreed with a groan. “Which you missed yesterday and now we don’t have time for a quick class.”

“How so?”

“Can’t you feel the Dark Aura from the _being controlled against their will_ group?” Harry argued, looking back at the teen girl. Then he looked at the cat. “Seriously? And you say that I have to let her come with me into danger?”

Usagi stopped, looking back

“The new House of Fortune. Both Umino-kun and the others went there last afternoon.”

Harry nodded _, well at the least Usagi could somehow tell where the danger was_. He grabbed two scarves, put them over his chest and back sideways one to each side and then set Tommy in them against his chest.

“Dress up, Usagi-chan. Either you like it or not we have to go deal with this.”

“What… with Tommy-kun?”

“What do you want me to do? Leave him at home _– an hour walk away –_ alone?”

Usagi looked down at Tommy, then grabbed Harry’s wrist and hurried the other way. They arrived her home, but her mother wasn’t home.

“Otōto?”

Usagi’s brother came from the living room and nodded at Harry.

“Welcome home. Mama is out.”

Usagi nodded and picked Tommy from the carrying scarves.

“Harry-kun has an etiquette class in half-hour and promised to let me attend. Please, Shingo-kun, I’ll owe you one.”

The brother, Shingo, looked down at Tommy and then up at his sister.

“I get to eat your cake slice that Mama is buying.”

Groaning, Usagi nodded. Harry took out his Tommy’s bag, showed at Shingo _– who nodded, understanding –_ and left it by the entrance.

“I’m going.” Usagi put in and Shingo nodded.

“Have a safe trip.” The boy agreed and walked into the living room with the baby in his arms, before the two hurried out.

_If the classroom was half-hour away in Harajuku there was no way they’d arrive in time unless the metro wasn’t in mad-hour, what at this hour was rather unlikely, but might as well pretend they were hurrying to ‘arrive in time’._

“Etiquette classes, really?” He couldn’t help but ask _, while wondering if the girl had any idea what such a class entailed._

“British” [ _‘gentleman’_.] Usagi argued as they run down the road. “Besides, this way my parents won’t argue every time I go with you for _‘studies’_.”

Harry rolled his eyes and the two hurried in the fortune teller’s direction. They arrived the location and Usagi hid in a dead-end alley.

“Change, I’ll keep an eye out to keep people out.”

“Right… I forgot how.”

Harry looked back at the girl confused as Luna groaned.

[ _«Moon Prism Power, Make Up!»_ ] Luna supplied to which Usagi repeated and literally transformed. _Okay… that was different…_ “Now you too, Harry-kun.”

Harry picked his wand out of it’s holster in his forearm and his cloak from his pocket, with the wand he enlarged his school robe and put it on. _With the way the other girl changed clothes, it explained why they wouldn’t bat an eye at Harry’s actual magic show._

“Sailor Moon-chan, remember this: They won’t stop even if you beg them to. You have to fight back. You have to use the tiara as soon as you can… do you need us to remind you how to use that spell as well?” He wondered uncertain _, because if he would need to learn her English spells alongside his Latin ones this could end up messy._

Sailor Moon shook her head and the two hurried inside the house. Harry immobilized the even bigger group of teen males striking at them and _– as the guy in a mask kept the Yōma’s attention away with a rose to the face –_ Sailor Moon used her tiara spell on the Creature.

Harry looked at the masked man, before the other nodded back and left.

**–O &SM–**

Usagi whined as Harry gave her a quick intensive class on etiquette classes, Luna by the side laughing as the house-elves set up the plates, bowls, massive amount of tableware and massive amount of glasses for the girl to learn.

“Harry-kun…”

“You want your family to think we dropped Tommy so we could have a date?” Harry argued and the girl whined even louder. “This is what” [Professor] “Snape made me learn during the last year for in case a fancy party happened, so it is the only thing that I can actually teach you.” Usagi nodded with an obvious pout. “Now, what is this one for?”

**–O &SM–**

They arrived the Tsukino Residence and _, as Harry picked his son up,_ Usagi eagerly showed up her newly learnt studies to her mother by setting up the table, while Harry sat down on a couch with the falling asleep Tommy against his chest.

“He loves reading a lot.” Shingo put in. “As soon as I realized what he wanted, I picked all my books and let him choose which ones he wanted me to read to him until Mama arrived from shopping. She prepared and gave him a soup.”

“I’ll have to thank her.” Harry agreed. “And thank you for the watching over him. Tommy hates my etiquette” [teacher.]

“Sensei.” Shingo amended and Harry nodded thankfully.

“My etiquette sensei so I had gone to your” [sister] _– “oneesan” Shingo promptly offered –_ “your oneesan to watch over him during my class.” Harry nodded thankfully.

“But then she asked to attend as well.” Shingo argued and Harry shrugged. “It’s not a problem. Like Mama said, you two are always welcomed here. And you actually manage to make Oneechan stay still long enough to pay attention to her studies.”

Harry laughed quietly so not to wake Tommy.

“It’s not easy.” He argued and Shingo laughed back. “Still, most people would consider me a bad influence because of the teenage pregnancy.”

Shingo huffed, yet quietly enough so not to wake up Tommy.

“Old preconceived geezers.” He grumbled. “Don’t mind what they might say. You are a great influence.”

They smiled at Mrs Tsukino when she came to call them for dinner.

“Papa is gonna be late, do you mind waiting for when he arrives and has his dinner?”

“I don’t want to be a bother,” [Madam.]

“Which is exactly why you aren’t a bother.” The woman argued and carefully picked the baby. “I’ll go set him down. Tomorrow you should bring a spare portable crib, I’m afraid that I didn’t keep our old one and gifted it to a friend who needed at the time.”

Blushing, Harry nodded.

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 17 March 1995

Harry finished eating breakfast, set Tommy on his carrying scarves and accepted the bag with the portable playpen cot from Donna, pulling it sideways on his back. Once ready, he left the house and took the metro. He arrived the Tsukino Residence just as Mr Tsukino was about to leave. The man picked the bag with a bow of head and a quick _«Welcome home»_ before taking it inside. After setting up the playpen cot in a corner of the living room, the man bowed his head back and left with _«I’m going»_ to which his wife replied with _«Have a safe trip»_. _For some reason Harry always heard them using those one-word expressions…_

“It’s a playpen. Not exactly a cot but he can take naps in it. It has a mattress and everything…”

“It’s perfect.” Mrs Tsukino agreed. “Did you two have breakfast?”

“I never leave home without feeding Tommy.” Harry agreed and the woman smiled back. He set Tommy down on the carpet and went for the boy’s bag that he left last time and took out the boy’s plushy, giving it to him. Tommy looked back almost with a roll of eyes but then started moving the snake-plushy around as if to play with it. “He inherited his fascination with snakes from his other side of the family.”

“Snakes means longevity and health.” Mrs Tsukino agreed. “Usagi-chan is into usagis herself.” Harry looked at the woman confused. “Usagi means…” [bunny.] The Japanese woman struggled to say in English.

Harry’s eyes grew and then blushed.

“Thank you. I’ve been in Japan made in January a year and there is still a lot I’m learning.” He thanked and the woman smiled soothingly back. [So…] “that’s why the…?” Harry signalled the two buns on each side of the head.

“Meatball Head.” Mrs Tsukino agreed, before asking: “Do you have classes today?”

“Day off.” He argued and signalled the shoulder bag. “Self-studying day.”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Dungeon’s Bat**
> 
> ~Isys


	4. Chapter II –Dungeon’s Bat–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,493
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter II**

**–Dungeon’s Bat–**

Friday, 17 March 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

A pained meow made the two turn towards Tommy to see the baby had taken hold onto Luna’s tail and pulled at it **_– hard_**.

“There there, Tommy-kun.” Mrs Tsukino approached and kneeled before Tommy, grabbed his hand, made him release Luna with one hand _– while her other hand grabbed Luna from under her belly to keep her from escaping once freed –_ and then made him pet Luna on her back instead. “When you pet an animal it’s like this.” She offered kindly and with practice _, as if she’d done it before – most likely she had._

Harry felt pity for Luna as Tommy took advantage and practically slapped the cat’s back as he ‘ _petted’_ her, while looking up at the Muggle matron to make sure he was doing it _‘right’_. The teen sat by the round table from last time and picked his notebooks and class books. Today was the primary classes Japanese took on their abecedary. _As great as the language potion was, it didn’t teach reading skills._ Eventually Luna managed to escape the petting-her monster. When Tommy started getting bored with the snake-plushy, Luna showed up with a fairy-tale book on her mouth. Harry looked up from his studying to find Luna setting the book before Tommy a little eerily of the baby. Tommy looked between the cat and the book deciding which one he wanted more and then accepted the book, starting to pass the pages. Harry patted his lap and Luna run to Harry, laying on his lap. He petted her head as Tommy entertained himself with the book, even if he couldn’t read.

“He can be quite mean, so be careful when coming near him.” He whispered to the cat and Luna meowed back.

Eventually Harry’s two-way-mirror started shivering. Harry hurried to pick it to find Professor Snape.

{[Potter, where are you? Come back right _now_!]}

Harry shivered as the man’s face disappeared. Harry took Luna from his lap in a hurry, packed his books and hurried to pick Tommy.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” [Mrs] “Tsukino. I have to go.”

“Anything wrong, Harry-kun?”

“My” [mother]“’s friend arrived earlier than he was supposed to.” Harry argued and hurried out with Tommy against his chest.

_Professor Snape was so opening him anew if the man realized that Harry had actively used magic before a Muggle… and a talking cat…_

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi arrived home only to see her mother with a worried look.

“Mama?”

“You know exactly where Harry-kun lives, don’t you?” Mama asked and Usagi nodded, to which Mama signalled Harry-kun’s bag. “He left in a hurry and left half his things behind. The scientist arrived earlier than he was meant to be and called Harry-kun home right away.”

Usagi nodded. She gave her mother her school bag and took Harry-kun’s bag and the money for the metro.

“I’m going.” She agreed.

“Have a safe trip.” Mama agreed, while nodding thankfully for Usagi going to check on Harry-kun.

Luna-chan left with her and the two walked to the metro station to go to Harajuku.

“Whoever the Englishman on the other side was, he made Harry-kun panic.” Luna-chan put in. “Not even in battle did I see or feel Harry-kun like that, Usagi-chan.”

Usagi shivered _, picturing a crazy doctor like in the western movies._ They arrived Harry-kun’s house and Usagi knocked on the front-door. Didn’t take long for a man _– in an actual black robe, greasy hair and with a raised eyebrow that could kill you –_ to show up at the door.

“Who are you and what do you want?” The stranger asked harshly.

_Damn, he was tall!_

“Hmm… is Harry-kun home?”

“Who wants to know?”

“Tsukino Usagi.” Usagi offered, bowing her head properly.

When she raised the head, the man had closed the door on her face. Usagi shared a look with Luna-chan and was about to knock again, when Harry-kun opened it. Actually, with his robe on and yet he wasn’t fighting any Yōma this time around.

“Usagi-chan. What are you doing here?”

Usagi showed the bag.

“You forgot your things at my home and Mama was worried.”

“Oh… thank you.” Harry-kun accepted the bag and pulled it inside. He was obviously just about to say something when his guardian said something in English fast that made the teen shiver. “I have to go.” [Professor] “Snape doesn’t like visits.”

Harry-kun looked actually scared as he hurried to close the door. Usagi wondered if this Hakase was hurting her fellow friend.

Usagi arrived home unsure and nodded at Mama.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Mama agreed as Usagi changed shoes. “Harry-kun?”

“He’s fine. Snape-hakase just doesn’t like for Harry-kun to be away when they can be together.” She lied with a silly smile.

“Oh… of course.” Mama nodded thankfully. “Thank you for taking the metro in the middle of a mad hour just to sooth Mama down.”

Usagi groaned at the reminder.

“I’m going to take a bath.”

Mama nodded and Usagi climbed the stairs. She entered her bedroom to set her clothes up, but found a white owl _– that she had a vague idea to have seen in Harry-kun’s house before –_ beaking on the window. Unsure, Usagi opened it and immediately the owl flew to Usagi’s desktop and dropped a piece of parchment. Usagi approached and picked it, to find it being an attempt of a letter.

##  🐰

##  _ I’m sorry for  _ 🏰🦇

##  ⚡

Usagi smiled, Harry-kun had obviously struggled to write in Japanese limiting to write the few words he already knew and going so far as to doing drawings instead of their names.

“Harry-kun’s?” Luna-chan asked.

“Yes, apologising for Hakase.”

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 20 March 1995

Usagi woke with a groan to the sound of an owl beaking on her bedroom window. She got up with a groan and let the white owl in. She accepted the letter grudgingly.

##  🐰

##  🏰🦇 \-  🏠 \-  ✈ ️ -  🏝 ️ -  🏫🏯

##  ⚡

Usagi groaned. She would have to teach Harry-kun how to write. Then her alarm clock started ringing. Usagi looked and groaned. _She had to get ready or she’d be late!_

_She shouldn’t have stayed awake late to listen to the Midnight Zero show._

“Usagi-chan? You are already awake?” Luna-chan asked, waking up with the alarm clock.

Usagi pointed at Harry-kun’s owl _, which was taking a nap on the back of Usagi’s desktop chair,_ before going to pick her clothes to change. _If she hurried up, she would have time for breakfast…_

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived the Tsukino Residence for Usagi’s tutoring, only for Mrs Tsukino to actually pull him into a hug.

“Welcome home. I was worried, Harry-kun.” The Muggle woman reprimanded him and Harry blushed.

“I’m sorry. Back at England I was attempted at life plenty of times.” Harry showed his forehead scar as the woman picked the baby from Harry’s carrying scarves. “So,” [Prof…] “Snape-sensei is overprotective.”

Mrs Tsukino nodded and approached the desk by the entry door with the mainline phone. She picked a piece of paper and gave Harry.

“This way you can call to say that you are fine.”

Harry blushed and stored the phone number in his wallet. _He’d have to find a phone booth nearby his home for the phone calls…_

“Yes,” [Madam…] “Tsukino-san.”

“Okusan.” Mrs Tsukino offered. “It’s what you call a married woman.” She explained and Harry hurried to amend himself. “Come with me, Tommy-kun, I just finished your favourite oatmeal.” She put in and Tommy babbled, making her laugh. “Hai hai, no sweets.” She agreed.

Harry turned deep red that the woman had bothered cooking babyfood for Tommy _(actually knowing what he liked or not)_ and was already moving to the dining room to set him down to feed him a bowl. Usagi arrived not long later, she smiled back while saying the usual _«I’m home»_ to which her mother replied with _«Welcome home»_ and then picked a book from her bag, giving back. Harry frowned to find a series of symbols and their meaning in English.

“Bought this for you. Instead of doing drawings like a little kid, you can actually write Hiragana now.” Usagi argued.

Mrs Tsukino laughed from the dining room as she fed Tommy, who was actually letting the Muggle woman do it.

“How… how does someone write Usagi and Harry?” Harry asked shyly.

“Foreigner names are usually in Katakana.” Mrs Tsukino offered and Harry hummed. “I’ll write you a series of words and lines in Hiragana and Romaji _, alongside your name in Katakana,_ to help you for a next time.”

“Thank you, Tsukino-okusan.” Harry nodded once and then moved with Usagi to the living room table and the two started, only for him to notice that her head was elsewhere. “Anything wrong, Usagi-chan? Is it because of” [Professor Snape?]

“Hmmm…? Oh no… there’s this new radio channel’s show that allows you to send your love letter, that J-Dite reads on the Midnight Zero show live and you even win a flower to give good luck for love.”

Harry looked up from the school studies towards the mourning girl and then nodded.

“That’s in Japanese, with that I cannot help you. I already help you with English and Maths.”

“And I’m thankful.” Usagi agreed promptly.

Shingo arrived with the usual line and nodded at Harry as the two females welcomed him home, only to shriek loudly. Harry looked to what scared the boy confused, only to see him running away from Luna.

“Did Luna-chan hurt him?”

“Otōto is afraid of cats.” Usagi argued with an _it’s no big deal_ shrug.

Harry nodded. After Usagi had finished her homework and her hour tutoring of the day, he stood and climbed to Shingo’s room. He knocked on the door and the boy nodded back.

“May I?”

“Sure.” Harry entered and kneeled on the floor before the boy’s carpet where he was playing with some action figures. “So, you are good with Maths and English, anything else?”

“I can cook, garden and take care of a house, even though outside Japan we aren’t taught those things at school.” Harry agreed and Shingo stared back wide-eyed. “I had some messy relatives.” He argued with a laugh.

Harry picked one of the toys.

“Is there anything you are not good at?”

“I can’t write Japanese.” Harry groaned and Shingo laughed. “I’m serious. I tried sending a letter to your sister and she made fun of me for the doing drawings like a _‘little kid’_.” Shingo scoffed. “Are you afraid of cats?”

Shingo blushed.

“That obvious?” Harry nodded. “I was bitten by one as a baby.”

Harry hummed. He showed the belt on his own trousers, then turned around and raised his shirt to show the scars on his back.

“I once let dinner burnt when I was starting to learn.” He explained. “Since then every time my” [aunt] “would pick one _– I don’t know name for” [belt] “in Japanese –_ I’d start to cry like mad. Even when it was just to put on my own trousers. I couldn’t touch them not even to go to the toilet, what would mean that I wouldn’t go and would hold back until my” [aunt] “would take it out.”

“Belt.” Shingo offered and Harry smiled thankfully. “But you overcome the fear.”

“I had to. I wasn’t allowed anything else. I was forced to…” [ _‘man-up’_.] Shingo shivered and Harry shrugged. “I won’t tell you the same. Yet: Luna-chan is a very calm quiet cat. She doesn’t bite nor scratch. Ask Tommy, he has already pulled at her tail and slapped her back as he _‘petted’_ her.”

“I…”

“Doesn’t need to be right away. Can be little-by-little. A day a step closer. When she is staying still without any movement at all. I can help you if you’d like.”

Shingo smiled.

“Thanks, Aniki.”

Harry messed with Shingo’s hair.

“No problem, Shingo… what is the right terminology here?”

“Just call me Shatei which doesn’t require anything else.” Shingo offered as he laughed. “I’m already calling you older brother as in someone older that I look up to, so makes sense that you’d call me the otōto-version.”

Harry nodded, messed with the boy’s hair and started playing with the toys with him.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 21 March 1995

Harry arrived the Tsukino Residence out of breath.

“Welcome home, Harry-kun.”

“Can’t wait to be 16 to be allowed to take a motorcycle license.” He groaned and accepted the glass of water. “Usagi-chan?” He asked, looking around.

_Wasn’t he late for their classes?_

“Her Sensei was taken to the hospital; they couldn’t wake her up.” Mrs Tsukino explained. “Usagi-chan said she was taking advantage of the free-time to go visit the FM Nr 10 radio station where her new favourite show is.”

Mrs Tsukino shrugged, unsure. Harry looked at his wristwatch then at the woman stealing Tommy.

“It’s a show that gives you a flower that helps with love if you send a love letter for the person you love. Usagi-chan wouldn’t shut up about it yesterday barely focusing on her studies.” He explained and the woman hummed. “I saw a florist at the corner. I’ll be right back, Tsukino-okusan.”

The woman smiled amused and nodded while saying «Have a safe trip» as Harry put his shoes back on, before he hurried out the house. He quickly picked one aster with two bellflowers, threw three white carnations into the mix and finished with one gardenia that the florist set up as a bouquet with a known smile _– for some reason_. When he was done, he returned to the house with the bouquet in his hands to which Usagi gaped at seeing him arrive with and deposit it on her arms.

“When you gift a bouquet you never give pairs always impairs, so it in itself _(besides the number seven)_ is a symbol of good luck. The flower Aster means talisman of love.” He pointed at the flower in question, then to the next one as he introduced it and so on. “Bellflower means unwavering love. White Carnation _– I know that they don’t have any scent but its symbology is how I see you –_ means sweet and lovely, purity, innocence and faithfulness. Finally, Gardenia means secret love, happiness and good luck.”

Usagi started crying, set the bouquet on the table for some reason and jumped over Harry, hugging him tight. _What in the…?_

“Thank you, Harry-kun.”

“It’s not the Midnight Zero show’s flower but hopefully will grant just as much good luck at finding a boyfriend as they claim their flower does.”

Usagi only cried louder and Harry just stood there unknown on what to do. Behind Usagi he saw Shingo pretending to hug the air, so Harry hurried to pass his arms around the crying teen girl _– thankful of the boy who had quickly realized that Harry had never hugged someone before (not even Hermione and Mrs Weasley and both had hugged him a couple of times)_.

“Papa.”

Everyone froze _, Usagi even stopped crying,_ and turned towards Tommy on Mrs Tsukino’s arms.

“What did you just say, Tommy?” Harry asked.

“Papa.” The Babyboy grumbled as he made grabby-hands in Harry’s direction.

Harry was the one to start crying now, he hurried to go pick his kid and hold him close.

“That’s it, Baby, Papa is here.”

**–O &SM–**

Wednesday, 22 March 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi hurried to Naru-chan as she arrived the classroom.

“Tommy-kun said his first word yesterday: «Papa».”

“Harry-san must be in dreamland.” Naru-chan agreed ecstatic and Usagi nodded.

“Which reminds me, Harry-kun gave me a bouquet of flowers that give good luck at love because he knows that I can’t possible write a good enough love letter for the Midnight Zero show.”

Immediately Yumiko-chan and Kuri-chan approached.

“Oh? You have a boyfriend?”

“What? No.”

“He gave you a bouquet of flowers meaning love, didn’t he?” The trio asked amused and Usagi gaped at them.

“Anyway… Naru-chan, was it your name I heard on the Midnight Zero show last night?” She asked instead and the other girls turned on the ginger girl at once, who nodded.

Naru-chan took out a small package from her bag.

“It arrived this morning.” She agreed.

She opened it and showed the flower.

“Oh… Haruna-sensei had one just alike.”

“Oh? Then the Haruna from the other night…” they all shared looks horrified, before Naru-chan put on the flower like a brooch.

Just like that Naru-chan suddenly turned really sleepy and fell down. Usagi leaned forward and was about to wake her up, when a really tiredness attack hit her and she fell asleep.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“ _Harry-kun!_ ”

Harry let the ingredient fall on the potion, which immediately exploded. He shivered as his Private Tutor glared back. Harry glanced back at the black cat running to him.

“What is it?” The black cat looked at Harry’s Private Tutor, suddenly realizing they weren’t alone. “Kamijō-kateikyōshi has magic like me.”

Before the Private Tutor could snap at him for talking with a cat, Luna accepted that since the Private Tutor had magic that he was okay with a talking cat.

“Usagi-chan has fallen into a coma like the other girls.”

Harry did a cleansing spell on himself as his Private Tutor gaped at the cat.

“I have to go,” [Sir.]

“Potter-san…”

“There’s a Creature going around Tokyo attacking people for their life-source. If I don’t go these girls won’t wake. I tried to go to Aurors, they told me that it’s Muggle related so it’s out of their hands because apparently it’s forbidden in Japan the interaction with Muggles.”

Tutor Kamijō’s lips thinned.

“How bad are we talking about?”

Harry took a hand to his neck and undid the glamour he had raised.

“One of those Creatures almost suffocated me to death when I stopped it’s food supply. Each of these Creatures attack differently, but they always focus on people’s life-source.”

“Harry-kun…” Luna whispered, obviously unknown of the extreme of the attack.

“Very well, go, but don’t let the Muggles see you doing obvious magic. I’ll want the potion done and for your house-elf to leave it on my desktop by tomorrow morning.”

Harry nodded and the Private Tutor left. He leaned down and picked up Luna, hurried to his bedroom as Donna popped in to clean up the mess.

“How exactly did they get to Usagi-chan? How bad are we talking about?” Harry asked as he arrived his bedroom, hurried to pick the napping baby and pull him on the carrying scarves. [Bella, take us three into the free-apparating area close to Usagi’s hospital.] He asked.

Bella popped in, took hold onto Harry and Luna and teleported them before disappearing. With Luna over his shoulder like a scarf, Harry run down the road, pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and entered the hospital. He went all the way to Usagi’s room and hurried to her. He looked around at all the girls with a strange flower and then at Usagi. The only one without a flower. He took out the cloak and let it fall over the bed, picked his wand and pointed at the sleeping girl.

“Harry-kun?” Luna started.

 _[Enervate!_ ] A red spell hit Usagi straight in the chest and she woke up with a jump. Harry breathed relieved. “Where is that show on?”

“Harry-kun?”

“The midnight love letter show. Each of this girl has an alien flower.” He snarled.

Usagi sat up still getting used to being awake and then her eyes grew as she realized what happened. She nodded and stood, put on her shoes and Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over the two of them. They walked out the hospital and only when they were outside and out of view, did he pocket the cloak.

“That could have come in handy yesterday when I tried to enter the FM Nr 10 radio station.” Usagi whined.

“Yesterday we didn’t know that there was something wrong with the radio station.” Harry argued. “Can you walk?”

Usagi gave several steps by herself and then nodded, starting to hurry down the road with Harry right next to her.

“Oh no… Tommy-kun!” Usagi suddenly remembered.

“Let me hurry about my” [son,] “just get us there. We need to kill the Yōma before it continues to drain those females and ends up leaving them dry.”

Usagi’s eyes grew and nodded. Harry looked down at Tommy as the two teens run down the road. The Babyboy was looking back from his scarves, Harry pulled the scarf over his head to hide him and to activate the ward protection in the magical scarves.

‘ _I’m sorry, Tommy._ ’

**–O &SM–**

Harry fought head-on against this blond man that called himself Jadeite. He hoped that Sailor Moon was getting better luck than him as he kept struggling not to catch a hit and kept duelling head on against the man. Just as Harry was thrown on his ass and _, he held his arms forward to protect the carrying scarves,_ a rose struck Jadeite on the cheek. Jadeite took a hand to his face, before he looked up at the masked man. He sneered at Harry and then disappeared, before appearing before a black hole in the sky and being sucked inside. The black hole disappearing right afterwards.

“Uizādo-kun!”

Sailor Moon run to Harry’s side and hugged him close as she cried. Harry groaned.

“Just go thank Tuxedo Mask for me, will you?” He argued.

Sailor Moon frowned, looked behind her and saw the guy that always made her eyes turn almost literal hearts. As the girl hurried to go thank, the other left. Luna approached Harry and looked back.

“Are you all right?”

“I need to get home and go do that potion or Kamijō-kateikyōshi will have my head.” He argued tiredly.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 26 March 1995

Harry stayed put as Professor Snape hurried back the next morning and grounded him for skipping classes. Listening to every second as the man kept going on and on at how irresponsible Harry was for assuming that he could just do what he wanted and that there was no problem. That there were no responsibilities.

Then on the Sunday, after Harry finished cleaning every single cauldron to pristine there was a knock on the front-door. Harry looked from the last cauldron confused. _Door?_

Professor Snape went to see.

“Snape-hakase, I believe?” Mr Tsukino’s voice asked.

“Yes.” Professor Snape agreed with an obvious voice of _‘get to the point’_.

“Me and my family are worried over Harry-san. Since Wednesday when he saved my daughter from a coma drug that he has not said anything. Not a call or even a letter like last time.”

Harry turned deep red.

[Potter!] Professor Snape called and Harry hurried to the entrance. “Is this true?”

“Yes,” [Sir.]

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you never listen when I tell you anything. Always assume the worst of me because of who my” [father] “was.” Harry snapped angrily, tired from little sleep and hours non-stop of grounding, only to tense. _[Shit…]_

Professor Snape obviously got ready to snap back, but Mr Tsukino entered the house uninvited and pulled the Wizard into a side-room. Mrs Tsukino and Usagi approached Harry, looking him over.

“What were you doing? You stink.”

“He grounded me for missing my private lessons with Kamijō-kateikyōshi for _‘no apparent reason’_ so I had to clean by hand the entire… flask collection of his… home lab.” Harry shrugged. “To get maturity and a sense of responsibility.”

Mrs Tsukino groaned.

“Where’s Tommy-kun?”

“Upstairs.”

“Go pick him and a change of clothes for you two.”

“Bu… I’m grounded.” He argued confused. “I can’t leave…”

Usagi took hold of Harry’s wrist, pulled him down the corridor and up the stairs into his room. She picked up Tommy as _, uncertainly,_ Harry set two different changes of clothes into his sidebag.

“I was really worried, you know? I tried to contact you but couldn’t. Not even Luna-chan managed to. There was this epidemic of fake animals that Otōto had gotten and…”

“Where’s the shop?” Harry asked, looking back at the girl.

“I’ve dealt with it.” She argued deep red. “That’s what worried me even more. That you didn’t even realize that an attack happened.”

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, Usagi-chan.” He argued. “And I’m glad you can manage to deal with a case by yourself. You are going stronger.”

Usagi grinned back for the praise. They returned to the entrance and Harry saw Professor Snape with a look of who had just swallowed an entire lemon tree. Harry was walked outside and into the Tsukinos’ car before they drove down the road into the Tsukino Residence in Minato-ku, Azabu-Jūban.

“Sir…?”

“I just reminded your okāsan’s friend that you are emancipated and by so old enough to make your own decisions.” The Muggle argued with his hands clenched around the steering wheel. “As well as explain to him how _, when you heard of the coma,_ you hurried to my musume’s side and found that those strange flowers to be the cause of the problem, since _(thanks to your obvious studying)_ you knew they weren’t normal flowers.” The man added. “He is not your guardian; he doesn’t have a say what happens over you.”

“He owns the house.” Harry argued uncertain as they drove into the residency area where the Tsukinos had their house. “I cannot afford Tommy, the private studies and a house by myself for very long. Even if my parents left me with money.”

Mr Tsukino nodded as he thought. Eventually, they parked and Harry was directed inside. A bath was set up and he blushed as Shingo joined him. _Not being embarrassed at the bathing with someone, but at the amount of trouble that he was causing this couple._

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to Harry's letter emotions:
> 
> First: 
>
>> _ (Bunny emotion) _
>> 
>> _ I'm sorry for (Castle Emotion) (Bat Emotion) _
>> 
>> _ (Lightning Emotion) _
> 
> Second:
>
>> (Bunny Emotion)
>> 
>> (Castle emotion) (Bat emotion) \-  (House emotion) \-  (Plane emotion) ️ -  (Island emotion) ️ -  (School emotion) (Japanese Castle emotion)
>> 
>> (Lightning emotion)
> 
> Next chapter: **Jūban Municipal Junior High School**
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter III  –Jūban Municipal Junior High School–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,102
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter III**

**–Jūban Municipal Junior High School–**

Monday, 27 March 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry slept on a futon on the floor of Shingo’s room, Tommy sleeping on his playpen cot that Harry had brought along the other week. The three got up early no problem, Harry letting Tommy enter Usagi’s room and crawl all the way to the girl’s bed with a mischievous gleam on his eyes. In no time the two could hear the girl’s shout. She came down not long later _(as Harry helped Mrs Tsukino set up breakfast)_ with a smug Tommy being held under the armpits from behind, her hair for the first-time wasn’t tied up and she was in PJs with a deranged look.

“I’m sorry, did he wake you up?”

“Yes.” The female snarled.

“Good.” Mrs Tsukino agreed and picked Tommy from her daughter. “Now I know what to use when waking you up every morning. Go get ready as I set up breakfast.”

Usagi groaned and run up the stairs. Harry finished setting up the table and nodded at Mr Tsukino when he joined the family at the dining table. _Harry_ _felt like he and Tommy were imposing on this family moment. Like…_

“May I ask why Kateikyōshis, Harry-san?”

“The new language barrier besides the learning how to handle my family states. My” [grandfather…] “was the owner of a big company that my” [father] “almost let go to ruins. And I believe I have some type of important lineage? I’m still learning, sorry.”

Mr Tsukino nodded.

“Do you have an accountant and an attorney?”

“I’ve an” [Account Manager?] Harry offered uncertain as Usagi joined at the table.

“That’s an Accountant.” Mr Tsukino agreed and Harry hummed. “Is he here in Japan or back in England taking care of the family state?”

“He just takes care of my accounts.” Harry argued confused.

“Do you have any way of contacting him, Harry-san?” The Muggle asked and Harry nodded. “Then call him after breakfast. Hopefully won’t be a bad time in his time zone.”

Blushing, Harry ate his breakfast. After the children and Mr Tsukino left with the usual departing lines, Harry climbed with Luna to Shingo’s room and picked his two-way-mirror. He sat by the desktop.

{[Griphook!]}

Didn’t take long for the Goblin’s face to show up on the other side.

{[Lord Potter, put some distance between your face and the mirror or I will be forced to count every single hair that is inside your nose.]} Harry turned deep red and set the mirror on the desktop to keep some distance. Griphook nodded from his side of the mirror. {[Better. Now what seems to be the problem?]}

{[Last week while I was with my Private Tutor brewing a potion my new friend was attacked by a Japanese Creature that sucks life’s source. They call it] Yōma.} Griphook nodded. {[Professor Snape didn’t like that I had to skip classes _– even if the Private Tutor had given me permission to ship him the finished potion instead –_ to go _‘do nothing’_.]}

Griphook groaned.

{[Did he step out of tone?]}

{[Nothing more than usual, but my friend’s family got worried because I didn’t say a word during all that time. They went to pick me up last night _– the patriarchal Muggle even spoke with Professor Snape alone –_ and took me away. Today he told me to contact my Accountant for some reason.]}

Griphook looked at a wizardry watch by the side and then back.

{[Why are you not in Mahoutokoro School?]}

{[Anti children with children policy.]} Harry explained as Luna jumped into his lap and looked at the mirror puzzled. “Not now, Luna-chan.”

“But… it’s a mirror, how does that work?”

Harry blushed when Griphook stuttered.

{[Yeah, my Muggle friend is a special kind of Witch. She even has a black cat that talks.]} He agreed. {[Her parents don’t know and me and Luna have been teaching her how to use her abilities to fight the] Yōmas.}

{[Does the cat speak English?]} Harry shook his head and Griphook walked away from his side of the mirror, eventually he returned with a potion that he took. {Cat, were you born like that?}

{Yes.}

{Is every cat like that?}

{No, I’m special.} Luna argued. {I know that it’s impolite but… _what_ are you?}

{A Goblin.} Griphook offered. {Are you for any reason related with the Japanese story of the [Moon Princess?]}

{I’m trying to locate her.} Luna was fast to agree. {Do you know who she is? Where to find her?}

Griphook shook his head and Luna sat back on her ass on Harry’s lap, sadly.

{[Lord] Potter, at what time does the Patriarchal Muggle usually arrive from his work?}

Harry looked down at Luna questioningly.

{Around dinnertime.} She offered. “What’s a Muggle?”

“Non-magic folk.” Harry supplied. “I’m uncertain if Usagi-chan qualifies as Muggle with her special abilities.”

Griphook was making mind counts for some reason.

{Very well. That is how long it takes for Muggles to arrive there from England.} Griphook agreed. {Go pick me up from the airport at the time that school ends, your local time.}

Harry nodded and Griphook’s face disappeared, only for Harry to groan.

“This will be a heavy” [Galleon] “that I will have to pay him.” He grumbled as he stored the mirror, stood and climbed back down. “My Accountant will take the next plane and came to Tokyo to talk face-to-face.”

Mrs Tsukino nodded.

“Good, do you have your books on Hiragana?”

Harry went to his bag and looked through it, before picking it. Mrs Tsukino set it on the dining table alongside several empty notebooks and pencils. She sat down Tommy on his playpen cot with his snake-plush and several children books. Harry sat by the table uncertain, only for Mrs Tsukino to sat with him and start going over the new abecedary with him. When Tommy started going restless, Luna jumped inside the playpen cot and let the little monster do everything out of her.

**–O &SM–**

Harry and Usagi arrived the airport uncertain, none knowing exactly how the Goblin was going to come and not call attention to himself. Then a dwarf approached the two.

[Lord Potter.]

Harry’s eyes grew at Griphook’s humanoid look.

[Welcome, Griphook. This is the friend that I told you about:] “Tsukino Usagi.”

At hearing her name, Usagi bowed her head properly.

[Pleazure to meat you.] Usagi struggled to say.

[Meet. Meat] “is meat.” Harry argued and Usagi stuttered. [I’m tutoring English to Usagi.] He added at Griphook’s questioning look.

Griphook nodded and gave Harry a suitcase, who didn’t argue about carrying it. They walked out and took the next train, before walking to the Tsukino’s Residence.

“Mama, I’m home.” Usagi was fast to say as they entered.

“Welcome home.” Mrs Tsukino came to meet them and nodded her head at Griphook.

“My apologies for my” [Family Lord’s] “intruding of your personal space.” Griphook stated professionally and Harry blushed.

“Nonsense. Harry-kun is a friend of the family.” Mrs Tsukino argued. “Hungry, Sir? It was a long flight.”

“A cup of tea would be appreciated.” Griphook agreed.

Mrs Tsukino nodded, signalled the guest slippers and then the living room, before she walked into the kitchen. Griphook changed shoes without asking why, before they walked into the living room where Shingo was reading to Tommy.

“Shatei, this is my Accountant.”

Shingo bowed his head at Griphook, who nodded back and then approached to look at the baby. Tommy looked up from the book to stare back.

[Heir Potter.] Griphook agreed and Tommy nodded back, before he returned his attention to the book and patted on it to call Shingo’s attention, who recapitulated his reading without argument. Griphook approached Usagi and Harry on the couches. “He is growing steady.”

Harry smiled as Mrs Tsukino came with Griphook’s tea.

“He said his first word last week. He called me Papa.” He agreed and Griphook nodded, while accepting the mug. “He is a lot more cooperative since we befriended the Tsukinos.” He added. “He even laughs.”

Griphook hummed against his tea. Eventually Mr Tsukino arrived with the usual «I’m home» «Welcome home» being said between the family. _Harry guessed it was one of the cultural things he should start to use._

“Papa, Harry-kun’s Accountant flew all the way from England.” Usagi called and Mr Tsukino nodded, approached and sat before them in the couches. “Should I and Shingo-kun leave, Papa?”

Mr Tsukino nodded. Usagi approached Shingo and Tommy, she picked the baby and left with him and Shingo. Both climbing up the stairs without argument. _If it was Harry, he would most likely fight for the ability to stay… he guessed it was another cultural thingy…_

“Do you speak Japanese?” Mr Tsukino asked directly to Griphook.

“Just enough.” Griphook agreed.

“Good, it’d be horrible if I’d have to ask Harry-san to translate what I’m about to say.” Mr Tsukino added relieved and Harry blushed. “Harry-san met my musume two weeks ago and started tutoring her in her homework on both English and Maths an hour a day minus weekends.” Griphook nodded. “In trade Usagi-chan and my wife help him with Tommy-kun.”

Griphook looked at Harry and then back at the Muggle with a nod.

“Which explains why” [Lord] “Potter said that” [Heir] “Potter was more sociable now.”

Mr Tsukino nodded.

“The first weekend since then Snape-hakase kept Harry-san at home with him, barely giving him the ability to warn that he was well. It was three nights and Harry-san later explained that people tried to kill him back in UK, so we understand why the Scientist and Harry-san’s okāsan’s friend would be overprotective.” Griphook’s lips thinned. “But then this Wednesday, after saving my musume on the Tuesday, the man came back and literally grounded him with no fundament. From what I understood from their back-and-forth argument: he didn’t even allow Harry-san the ability to explain himself.”

[Professor] “Snape can be a great _‘scientist’_ ” Griphook sent Harry an amused look at the profession title, “but is terrible at social interaction.”

Mr Tsukino nodded.

“I realized that. When Sunday arrived and still no contact, I went with my wife and musume to see what was going on. Harry-san had since Wednesday been grounded, barely having time to take breaks to sleep. When we picked him, he was barely awake.” Harry turned deep red. “I understand he lives with the Scientist because the older was friends with his okāsan. But there is a limit to what someone who is not your Guardian can do to you.”

Griphook climbed out the couch and approached Harry’s. Harry leaned forward in his seating-self and let the Goblin look into his eyes while feeling Harry’s wrist’s vein to feel his magic, before the other returned towards his seat.

“I will have a talk with the Scientist.” The Goblin agreed.

“I also wanted to talk with you over the fact of _(even if Harry-san is studying special classes to take care of his family accounts)_ why can’t he attend school?”

“The private school in Japan who teaches this type of classes does not accept students with children.” Griphook argued. “Something we had no knowledge of until he had moved in for his own protection.”

Mr Tsukino looked at an embarrassed Harry and then back at the _‘dwarf’_.

“And thirdly, Harry-san’s family company. Who takes care of it? Is it really in ruins? Can it be renovated? Or is it better to dismantle?”

“I would have to look it up.” Griphook argued. “To make” [Lord] “Potter start winning money from that, I believe?”

“Yes.” Mr Tsukino agreed. “I contacted Usagi-chan’s school after driving my daughter to school this morning. They accept to take a new student and _, as long as Harry-san affords the Kateikyōshi and the private classroom that he requires to use (which he already is doing),_ they don’t see a problem about him attending 8th grade alongside the other children his age.”

Harry’s eyes grew and turned towards the Muggle surprised.

“Can I have your” [daughter]“’s timetable… with a translation to the words?” Griphook requested.

Mrs Tsukino went to Usagi’s bag by the side, opened it and took the timetable.

“Japanese, Maths, English, History, Science…” the woman continued on as she pointed to each word.

Griphook listened as he looked at each word. Finally, he nodded at her and looked it up thoughtfully.

[Are you studying the abecedary?]

[Yes.] Harry agreed, sending apologetic looks at the couple.

“And” [Heir Potter?]

“He can stay with me.” Mrs Tsukino was fast to offer.

Griphook looked up at her and then back at the timetable. Then he opened his suitcase and took a notebook and pen out, he started pointing down the classes in English. When he was done, he scratched several of them out and added new ones with just one letter.

“Do you have a notebook to point down the classes that” [Lord] “Potter will attend alongside his fellow classmates?” Mrs Tsukino was fast to go fetch it for her husband. Griphook started dictating. Japanese, Maths, Arts, Physical Education and Cooking stayed. Harry didn’t argue about the subjects. “The other periods where his classmates have the other classes, he will have his special classes. I will warn his” [Private Tutor] – “Kateikyōshi” Harry amended immediately – “that the classes will move to the public school.”

The Tsukinos nodded.

“I will ring the school right away to see if Harry-san can start tomorrow.”

Griphook nodded and Mr Tsukino stood going to the main-line.

[Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence will be taught in the free hours.] Griphook put in and Harry nodded. [I will see if your Private Tutor knows Laws and Customs, if not then I will fix you a new one so you learn your inheritance and how to act.]

[Very well, Griphook.]

[I will look up into your grandfather’s company. See if I can bring it back up and make money with it. Everyone always needs potions and not everyone is ready to brow them themselves. Principally in times of war.]

[The Muggles believe I have an etiquette classes on Thursday after school ends.] Griphook raised an eyebrow. [We had to lie to leave Tommy with them while me and Usagi went into danger.]

Griphook hummed. He didn’t answer because Mr Tsukino returned.

“The school gave the yes and Usagi-chan’s Sensei has agreed to give Harry-san private intensive classes to help with his writing studies.”

“Good.” Griphook agreed. [Lord] “Potter said that your” [daughter] “has joined him in his etiquette classes?”

“Once.” Mrs Tsukino agreed.

“I can speak with the… Kateikyōshi” the Goblin said uncertain looking at Harry who nodded “who teaches it to teach her as well.” Griphook agreed. “Even if” [Lord] “Potter does not return to the United Kingdom with the death threat on his head, he still needs to learn how to properly behave.” Harry blushed at that. “Which _, as he just exemplified,_ he cannot.”

The couple shared looks.

“It won’t be a problem?” Mr Tsukino asked to make sure.

“None at all.”

“Then we’d be thankful. Usagi-chan was really ecstatic when she had her lesson with Harry-san that one time.”

Griphook nodded.

**–O &SM–**

Harry entered the clothes store with Mrs Tsukino that they had hurried to before it would close. She went to the school uniforms and looked through them until she found the ones from Usagi’s school. Finally, she picked one set and just as she turned towards Harry, she realized it was too short. A clerker approached and joined at looking for the right size. Eventually, one was offered as the two women looked for more bigger sizes. Harry was embarrassed at the fact that in England he was too short compared to his fellow classmates and in here he was too tall. He went to the changer and tried the uniform on. It was a simple dark-blue trousers, white shirt and dark-blue jacket with five big golden buttons all the way to the neck.

“Tsukino-okusan?” He called and the woman was fast to approach. He showed the neckline. “Needs to be a size bigger because of my neck.”

The woman nodded and looked at the size of the trousers.

“At the least we got the trousers’ right size. The hem is quickly dealt with.”

“Sewing is something I don’t know.” Harry argued.

“I do.” The woman offered amused. “I’ll go look those shirts and jackets.”

She turned around and went to the uniform’s hanger stand. She returned with one jacket and Harry took out the one he had and put the new one. This one though had too big sleeves. He looked at it and then at the woman embarrassed.

“I’ll deal with both hems.” She agreed at his hopeless look. “What about the inner shirt, is it the right size?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Very well. I’ll go look for the gymnastic and swimsuit uniforms now.”

Harry choked and the woman looking through the clothes smiled back soothingly. Finally, a tracksuit in dark-blue in the trousers and jacket’s sleeves, a line of blue on the side of the trousers and sides of the jackets and white on chest and back of the jacket.

“This is…?”

“Unisex tracksuit.” The cashier explained.

With a groan, Harry closed the curtain and put the new ones on. When he opened the curtain again Mrs Tsukino had found a shirt and gymnastic shorts for him to try on. Both women looked at his tracksuit before nodding.

“Good, it won’t even need any sewing.”

Harry accepted the shorts and looked at them and then at the amused women.

“Isn’t this too tight?” He asked and they picked a female one, which was half the size the shorts Harry had been given. “Very well then.” He closed the curtain again and changed.

When he opened both women gasped as Harry pulled at the hem of the shorts. _He felt overly exposed with this… and he had changed in mix locker rooms back at Hogwarts…_

“Those scars?” Mrs Tsukino asked.

“Before moving here.” Harry argued. “Do you think this is the right size?” He asked.

Both women got out of the stupor and took him in as he turned around to show it, before nodding. And it was then that the swimsuit was offered. Harry groaned at realizing that it was one of those shorts-like type that were tight to the legs. He accepted it and closed the curtains, took out his gym shorts and put on the swimsuit over his underwear. Finally, he opened the curtain as he pulled the shirt up to show the elastic.

“Underwear under them?” Mrs Tsukino asked to make sure and Harry nodded. “Very well, then I believe that it’s the right size. Change back and give the uniforms so I can bring them to the counter.”

Harry nodded and closed the curtains, undressed to his boxers, put all the clothes that fit him on one hanger and passed it through the corner of the curtain that Mrs Tsukino picked. Harry then dressed, before leaving the changing room and walked to the entrance. Three more sets of the uniforms were being properly stored in a package and Harry took out his credit card, paying for it. They walked back to the Tsukino Residence where Mr Tsukino and his children were finishing setting up dinner.

“Welcome home! All bought?”

“Yes. Harry-kun, can you go put on the jacket and trousers so I can check the exact height for the hems?”

Harry nodded and climbed upstairs to Shingo’s room. He changed and descended again. Usagi and Shingo laughed at seeing him arrive downstairs with oversized clothes, as Mrs Tsukino took several needles without a head and used it to check the heights.

“In my old school we used one black cloak all the way to shins over our nowadays clothes.” Harry offered. “This will take some time to get used to.”

“At the least you aren’t alone in a new school.” Mr Tsukino pointed out and Harry smiled thankfully at that.

“And done.” Mrs Tsukino said as she put the last one on the hem of the sleeve. “You can take them off. Be careful with the needles and leave them in the living room so I can have it ready for you to bring tomorrow.”

“Yes, Tsukino-okusan.” Harry agreed and climbed to go change again.

He returned down and set the clothes carefully over the teatable, before going to sit at the dining table with the family.

“Thank you for the meal.” The four said properly the one word.

Harry looked at them confused.

“Expression used before meal.” Usagi was quick to explain.

Harry nodded and repeated the word, to which the family smiled back.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 28 March 1995

Harry entered the school’s office with Usagi.

“Excuse me.” Harry tried.

The clerk behind the counter looked back with a raised eyebrow.

“Why aren’t you heading to class?”

“This is Potter Harry; he was just transferred last afternoon.” Usagi put in immediately. “Does he need to sign anything or…?”

The clerk started to look through her paperwork before she found it. She picked a document and gave Harry to read and sign. The teen boy looked at the teen girl with him, who immediately read to him the basic of what it was. And when she was done, pointed at where to sign.

“Romaji or Katakana?” Harry wondered and Usagi quickly looked at the official papers to read the small words.

“Katakana.” Usagi offered and Harry was fast to pick out a piece of paper from his bag to copy his name.

The clerk took it back with a confused look.

“Can’t read Japanese yet?”

“School was informed. Haruna-sensei _, I believe,_ even agreed to give an intensive class on it.” Usagi agreed.

The woman nodded and gave a slip.

“To show the Senseis for them to sign.” She explained. “Return at the end of classes and deliver it back.” She then picked a paper that she had been printing. “And your classes schedule…” she started only to realise the issue.

“I’ll translate it to him.” Usagi agreed as Harry turned deep red.

“Good. Now go to class, you two will be late.”

Harry nodded with a bow of head and then both hurried out. They climbed all the way to Usagi’s classroom and entered just as the bell rang.

“Right on time, Tsukino-san.”

“I’m sorry, Haruna-sensei.” Usagi argued. “This is the new student Potter Harry.”

The teacher looked at Harry and nodded. Usagi went to sit down as Harry approached the teacher with the slip. The woman accepted it, wrote down on it and then gave Harry the chalk. He looked at it confused.

“In Japan new students write their name on the chalkboard and introduce themselves.” She offered kindly. “Do you know how to write your name in Kanji? If not write in the Romaji that I’ll translate.”

“Katakana, Sensei.” Harry offered to which the teacher nodded.

Harry picked the chalk and the same piece of paper from his bag, turned towards the chalkboard and wrote down his name.

ハリーポッター

Then he turned towards the classroom.

“Pleasure, my name is Harry Potter. From where I came from, we write and say first the personal name and then the family name, otherwise it’d be Potter Harry. I’m 14-year-old and I came from England.” He introduced himself. His teacher quickly whispered back. “I don’t know my birthstone, nor my year sign nor my blood type, but I’m a Leo. Please take good care of me.” He added as he was prompted, before bowing his head.

“Welcome, Potter-san.” The whole classroom agreed.

“I’m Sakurada Haruna-sensei.” The teacher offered and Harry nodded back. “You can seat… there’s a free seat right there over the window.”

Harry nodded, accepted the slip back and moved towards his new seat.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Basketball School Team & Head Auror**


	6. Chapter IV  –Basketball School Team & Head Auror–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,278
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter IV**

**–Basketball School Team & Head Auror–**

Tuesday, 28 March 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

During recess Usagi stood from her seat and approached Harry, she picked an empty school schedule and gave him, before she started translating his printed schedule including the days and hours. Harry wrote on the empty schedule in English, quickly understanding that was what she had meant.

“So, Potter-san, why move to Japan?” One of the boys approached to ask.

“New fresh of air.” Harry offered. “And the sunny weather also helps.”

“How do you know Tsukino-san?” The boy added.

“I’ve been tutoring her in English and Maths.” Harry shrugged.

He looked down at his schedule, _realizing that he had to move to his private wizardry lessons…_

“Leave him alone, Guys.” A trio of girls reprimanded at the boys, who huffed and walked away from Harry. Harry looked up at them to realize they were part of Usagi’s friend group. “So… Potter-san… when are you taking Usagi-chan on a date?” The three girls asked, leaning over his student desk to look at him.

“Never.” Harry argued, making the group choke. “I like Usagi-chan, but I don’t like her like that. Neither does she like me like that.” He explained.

“You are a boy she is a girl.” One of the girls argued.

“So? She is a great friend. Maybe even sibling like.” Harry raised an eyebrow, not understanding their point of view.

“Not date like?”

“Usagi-chan is not my type.” Harry argued. “I prefer mature and older.”

The trio groaned and were about to walk away when they remembered something.

“Can we see a picture of your baby?”

Harry nodded, opened his shoulder bag and took out his wallet. He took out Tommy’s picture from his wallet and set on the desk facing the girls, who gawked at the picture.

“Baby?” The rest of the class asked.

“I’m a teenage parent.” Harry agreed. “I guess that Usagi-chan told those two already.” He added signalling the girls. “And _she_ was present when I came to pick Usagi-chan from school for her tutoring on the day that the male students were going haywire.”

The students all stared back surprised. Teacher Haruna re-entered the classroom to find all gaping at Harry, who was surprised and confused at the attention being given.

“Anything wrong, Class?” She asked.

“Potter-san has a baby.” One of the boys said immediately _– if Harry remembered correctly this was Umino the one who hit on Usagi._

Teacher Haruna approached Harry at once, looked at the picture and _, at Harry’s nod,_ picked it.

“He’s gorgeous, Potter-san.”

“Thank you, Sensei.”

Teacher Haruna returned the picture and Harry stored it.

“Where is he?”

“With Tsukino-okusan… Usagi-chan’s” [mother.] He added the last part shyly when everyone had turned towards Usagi.

“Okāsan.” Harry frowned. [Mother] “in Japanese is Okāsan. And” [Father] “is Otōsan.” Teacher Haruna translated and Harry bowed his head thankfully. “Was the school informed?” She asked.

“I believe that Usagi-chan’s Otōsan told them when inscribing me.” Harry agreed.

The woman nodded and moved to the front of the class, while telling the students to return to their seats. Harry signalled his schedule and the woman nodded, she took the Japanese one looked at the classroom number and then guided Harry to it where his Private Tutor, Tutor Kamijō, was already waiting and bowed his head at the Muggle before she left the two _– while eyeing Tutor Kamijō_.

**–O &SM–**

After Transfiguration and Charms’ private class Harry joined Usagi and her friend _(who introduced herself as Naru)_ for lunch, before they walked to the locker rooms for their gym class. Harry entering the boys’ locker room alone. He changed and stored the bag in the locker. Then he walked outside, Usagi and Naru joining him in really short shorts. _Harry_ _mentally belittled himself for thinking that his were short…_

He picked the teacher’s slip and approached the P.E. teacher, a tall with black messy hair, muscular (but not too much) and in a suit man. The teacher accepted it, read it and then picked a pen, signing at the end.

“Go store it in your bag, Potter-san.”

“Yes, Sensei.” Harry agreed.

“Kōchi.” The man interrupted and the teen looked back with a questioning look. [ _Coach_.]

“Yes, Kōchi.” Harry amended and then hurried back to the locker rooms.

When he returned outside and close to the Coach, he saw the boys playing basketball while the girls were playing volleyball instead _(somehow Usagi already managing to get a ball to the face)_.

“Are you capable of playing?” The Coach asked and Harry raised an eyebrow confused, to which the Coach signalled the amount of body scars that Harry had on his skin.

“I was part of the school team back in England, Kōchi.” Harry answered instead.

The man looked back and then joined him to one side of the playing male group. As the opposite team tried to mark _(Harry quickly realizing that his side of the team was the worst one, which really could Umino at the least dribble?)_ , he quickly stole the ball and dribbled to the other side of court, he grabbed the ball just behind the arc, looked around for his team mates that had stayed behind on their side of the court. Rolling his eyes, he gave the only three steps he was allowed with the ball in his hands towards the side of the arc and marked out of the three-point line winning three points. He returned to his team as the others stared back surprised. Harry pulled his glasses up his nose with a smirk.

He could feel the girls stopping playing halfway as his side of the team was quick at realizing that stealing the ball and throwing at him would mean a point. Eventually, the Coach whistled on his whistle, successfully stopping their little game.

“Tsukino-san, talk with your parents: Potter-san will need special glasses for gym so they won’t fall and break.” The Coach said and Usagi agreed at once. “Potter-san, basketball school team is at Wednesday at 3.30 pm, if you want to pass over.”

Harry bowed his head embarrassed.

“I’ll have to speak with the Tsukinos first, Kōchi.” He argued.

“Very well. May I wonder where you learned to run like that?”

Harry blushed.

“My” [cousin] “had a game… either I ran or I get caught and beaten.” He offered still with his head bowed.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi turned towards Harry-kun at once at the claim.

“And your parents didn’t stop your cousin?” Karasuma-kōchi demanded to know.

“My parents were murdered when I was a baby. I lived with my” [Aunt] “and her family to hide me from the mass murderer.” Harry-kun straightened and shrugged. [Uncle Vernon] “was the one to teach” [Cousin Dudley] “to beat me.”

The entire class gasped as they realized where the body scars came from. Usagi’s eyes watered as she could clearly see the belt marks on her friend’s skin.

“Were your relatives sent to prison?” Karasuma-kōchi asked.

Harry-kun frowned confused.

“ _No…?_ They emancipated me when I had a baby and threw us out the frontdoor.”

The students were all gaping at him by now.

“And when was this?”

“January 1994.” Harry-kun offered. “Just before I moved to Japan.”

“And may I wonder why you decided to move?”

“My parents’ murderer is at large.” Harry-kun pulled the hair out of his fringe to show a lightening scar. “I didn’t want for my” [son] “to pass through the same that I did and live parentless.”

“Your parents’ murderer was never caught?” Harry-kun shook his head. “Have you ever met him?”

“Twice since my parents’ death, both times tried to kill me.” Harry-kun agreed. “Hence why I decided to move away.” He added with a shrug as if it was nothing.

Kōchi’s lips thinned.

“Very well, Potter-san. Class, I hope you do your best in welcoming your new classmate and make him feel welcomed.”

“Yes, Karasuma-kōchi.” They all agreed.

They all walked to the locker rooms and Usagi finally let her tears fall. Naru-chan siting besides her on the locker room’s seat and hugging her one-armed.

“Harry-kun had been so harsh at me when I met him because I am so carefree… he is our age so I thought that it was just a different cultural thing…” Usagi whimpered. “Naru-chan…”

Naru-chan nodded back. After they finally changed clothes, they left to find Harry-kun leaning against the wall waiting for Usagi with a bored look.

“Why were you crying this time?” The boy asked.

“Because.”

“That isn’t an answer. Crying doesn’t solve any problem.”

“Harry-kun…” Usagi whined.

Harry-kun shrugged.

“Still doesn’t solve any problem.” He argued. “Come on, I have to give the Senseis’ slip to the entrance desk and I won’t be able to read whatever they put in my hands.”

Harry-kun stepped away from the wall, picked Usagi’s bag, pulled it over his shoulder and walked away _(just like Usagi believed a boyfriend would’ve)_.

“Harry-kun…”

“Hurry up, Usagi-chan.”

Usagi sighed and hurried after the Brit. They arrived the main office and Harry-kun gave the slip to the woman from earlier, who nodded back as she read through it. Karasuma-kōchi was behind the counter talking quietly so not to be overhead with one of the women in the back desks. Finally, the woman _(Karasuma-kōchi was talking to)_ looked back, stood and approached them.

“Potter-san.”

“That would be me.” Harry-kun agreed with a nod of head.

“Your Family Accountant is still in Japan?”

“Yes, he is taking care of paperwork for me to sign for my accounts. Take advantage that he already flew all the way here.” Harry-kun agreed.

“Can you ask him to pass over, if possible, even today?”

Harry-kun looked at his wristwatch and then nodded.

“I’ll contact him immediately.” He agreed. “Shall I be present as well?”

“He speaks Japanese, correct?” Harry-kun nodded. “Then there’s no need.”

Harry-kun shrugged and nodded. With a bow both him and Usagi left. As they walked back, the boy picked a mirror from his bag and used it to contact the Accountant.

“Two-way-mirror.” Harry explained as he stored it back in his bag. “Like a mobile phone, but only works to who has the other side of the mirror. In this case it is me, Snape-sensei and my Accountant.”

Usagi looked back to see Harry-kun smile back, still carrying her bag over his shoulder while his sidebag was against his hip hanging from the opposite shoulder. She held back her tears. _How could he smile like that after everything?_

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived the Tsukino Residence and hurried to pick his kiddo up.

“I’m home.” Usagi put in.

“Welcome home. How was the first day of school?” Mrs Tsukino wondered as Tommy babbled angrily at Harry for having left him a whole day.

“It was good. Gym-kōchi tested me by separating the boys into the good ones and the bad ones and put me with the latter group.” Harry offered.

“Harry-kun won the match by himself.” Usagi hurried to add. “Karasuma-kōchi even proposed for him to enter the basketball school team.”

Mrs Tsukino hummed.

“If you want to join…”

“Wednesday 3.30pm.” Harry argued. “If I do, I have less time to be with Tommy.” Neither of the females knew what to answer to that. “Oh, and all of our classmates thought that just because I’m a boy and Usagi-chan is a girl that we are an item.”

Mrs Tsukino laughed.

“Usagi-chan isn’t your type.” She argued good naturally.

**–O &SM–**

Wednesday, 29 March 1995

Harry joined the rest of his fellow classmates at lunch after an entire morning of Potions and Charms.

“Are you all right?” Umino asked.

“My morning class is exhausting.” He grumbled. “What did you all have?”

“Science and History.”

“Boring vs exhausting…” Harry put in showing his hands for each one, moving them up and down as if measuring which one was worse. “I still prefer practical classes.” The other boy laughed. “I take it you don’t remember me then.”

“How so?”

“When you were behaving out of control and tried to kiss Usagi-chan?” The other turned deep red. “I was the one who stopped you.”

“Oh? Thank you for that.” Harry nodded. “You really don’t like her like that?”

“She likes the Tuxedo Mask. I’m sorry but you aren’t her type neither.”

“Tuxedo Mask?”

Harry scratched the back of his head.

“You’ve heard of Sailor Moon? There’s always a guy that shows up where the Sailor Senshis do. We nicknamed him Tuxedo Mask.”

“The one with the stick and a dress like a Witch?”

[Wizard] “with a wand and a robe.” Harry amended automatically, only to blush at the other’s raised eyebrow. “And nope, the one with the red rose as a weapon.”

The boy groaned.

“So, an actual hero.” He put in and Harry nodded. Umino sighed in defeat. “Are you applying for the basketball team?” He added to change subject.

“Probably not.” Harry argued.

“Why not?”

“It’s during one of the few hours of the day where I can be with Tommy…” [my son.]

Umino nodded as the girls joined them and picked their lunch boxes. Harry picked his and after some help to pick the chopsticks they ate lunch.

**–O &SM–**

Harry was getting ready to leave with Usagi after their Japanese class, when all of their male classmates took hold onto him and pulled him down into the gymnasium where the team was getting ready. Before he had time to argue, Coach Karasuma noticed him and called him close. With a groan when the boys just pushed him into the pitch, he let himself be pulled into the lockers to change to his gym clothes for a try-out _– that someone had **bothered** bringing for him in his place_. Halfway through practice while Harry took a break to go drink water, he saw Shingo in the stands alongside his classmates, with Tommy sitting on his lap. With newfound energy, Harry run back to the pitch.

At the end of the practice while the Coach congratulated them, Shingo apologetically approached with a demanding calling for _«Papa»_ Tommy. Coach Karasuma smiled amused but nodded at Harry, who went to pick his demanding baby, before returning to the pep talk.

When they were done his new teammates messed with Tommy’s hair while bowing their heads at Harry, before they all went to the locker rooms. He sat Tommy down and quickly changed to the school uniform as the baby sat there looking back. Finally, Harry picked his things, bowed his head at his teammates and picked Tommy, leaving. His classmates were waiting for him outside and _, as the girls stole Tommy,_ the boys celebrated.

“The boys have been trying to enter one of the school teams, to put one of our class.” Usagi explained when the three finally walked back to the Tsukino Residence. “Give our class prestige and all that.” Harry nodded. “Even if you just moved into the classroom, I guess that you still count.”

“It’s a boys’ thing, Aniki.” Shingo agreed, making Harry laugh. “During the lunch break Umino-kun asked me to go pick Tommy-kun so you couldn’t use that as an excuse.”

Harry nodded thankfully.

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 31 March 1995

Harry signed every paperwork that Griphook was giving him. Finally, he saw one called _Potions Company «Potter’s Potions for every occasion. Only the best for the best.»_. He looked up at the Goblin before signing.

[School asked me to go speak with them about your childhood and obvious neglect and abuse.] Harry turned deep red. [I gave them an enchanted paperwork to explain your inheritance, the relatives, family name and the You Know Who. People will not ask further questions now.]

[Thanks, Griphook.]

Griphook nodded and retrieved the parchments.

[I contacted the Wizards in this country. Like you mentioned before: showing magic to Muggles even if to protect them is seen to them as the equivalent in Europe to doing Dark Magic. Yet you can keep doing it, you have their permission as people believe you to belong to this Sailor Guardian group, but they cannot legally and morally join you unless the attacker is magical.]

[At the least they won’t arrest me.] Harry agreed.

Griphook nodded again.

[They are also warned, if someone goes to the embassy looking for truth of you being Lord/Heir or for the attacks, they will supply the information in a way that makes Muggles drop subjects. I told them that it was my fault for keep calling you Lord in front of the Muggles, so they will not take it out on you.]

Harry sighed relieved.

[Yeah, because I’m only Lord in Wizardry World. Not to a Muggle.]

Griphook smirked back, but didn’t argue.

[Finally, your Etiquette classes will be given at school. School was already warned that you and Miss Tsukino would have an extra curriculum classes after class ends.]

[My classmates inscribed me in the school team.] Harry argued. [Wednesday after classes.]

Griphook nodded without argument.

[Only Thursday will be classes. This way if attack you two can pretend to be in a class without no one knowing better.]

Harry hummed.

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 1 April 1995

That Saturday Usagi left to visit Naru while Harry took advantage to go to Harajuku alone. Professor Snape was home and let Harry in. It was a tense day, neither talking but staying together.

[Are you really fighting against Japanese Creatures?] Professor Snape eventually asked when Harry packed several underwear and some spare clothes for the weekend.

[Yes, Sir.]

[The Aurors…]

[Muggle World. They can’t interfere. I’m only allowed because I fight alongside Sailor Moon. A Sailor Guardian or whatever they mean with that.] Harry shrugged confused.

[How is her wardrobe?]

Harry approached Professor Snape and looked at him in the eyes, the man took the memo and entered Harry’s mind quickly seeing Harry’s memory of Usagi in Sailor Moon attire.

[Somehow even people who know her don’t recognize her.] Harry shrugged. [Must be part of the effect of her transformation, which doesn’t work on me because of magic.]

Professor Snape nodded as he thought.

[Your Private Tutor said that you are doing well on your studies. Even with the adding of the Muggle classes to your curriculum.] Harry lowered his head embarrassed. [Come. You need a proper robe for duelling. Your Hogwarts school robe won’t work if they use actual fire or knives.]

Harry raised his head at once as Professor Snape turned around and left Harry’s bedroom and went to descend the stairs.

[Sir?]

[And if a case happens and you are with Tommy call Bella.]

Harry grinned and hurried to follow his former Professor. He was side-apparated into free-apparating area of Meiji Jingu Shrine’s backdoor and the two entered the Wizardry street hidden among the woods. Harry was quick to pick his robe, enlarge it and pull it over when several Wizards and Witches would stop to stare at him. They entered a clothes store and a man with a blood-red robe on was fast to welcome them in.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, have you heard of Sailor Senshi that has been going around fighting Crea…”

“Yōmas.” Harry amended.

The tailor looked at Professor Snape and then at Harry.

“Yes, I heard that the Aurors gave a Wizard walking around in a black robe permission to help her.” He added with a pointed look at Harry’s clothes.

“Yeah, that’s me. Snape-sensei believes that I should acquire some proper clothes to help with the duelling.”

The tailor looked at Professor Snape.

“The proper duelling robes, Kōju?”

“With massive notice-me-not spells so people can’t recognize his face.” Professor Snape agreed.

The tailor nodded.

“Can you call the Aurors at the end of the road? I cannot officially do battle clothes without their permission. I’ll start on the measuring as you do.”

Professor Snape huffed and turned around, leaving the shop. Harry followed the tailor to the bench and dutifully took out the robe so the other could measure him.

“Does it need to be actual robes? They turn into a problem when I’m running from bad guys.” Harry asked embarrassed. “That and Muggles believe I’m wearing dresses when with them.”

Before the tailor could answer, Professor Snape returned with a man with a severe appearance, salt-and-pepper hair which he kept slicked back and was wearing traditional Japanese clothing that reminded Harry a lot of the old samurai movies _(it was so strange to think that Professor Snape was tall…)_. The newcomer bowed his head back and approached.

[Lord] “Potter-sama, I’ve heard so much about you from your Goblin. I’m the Head Auror: Gotōda Akira.”

Harry bowed his head properly.

“I’ve tried to tell your Aurors of the danger several times before I would interfere but I was told that since Muggles were involved and the Yōmas are not actually Magical Creatures that they don’t have jurisdiction on the case.”

Head Auror Gotōda nodded.

“They are right. Sutcliffe-san, please try to make his official battle cloth as less Wizardry as possible.”

Harry and the Tailor shared amused looks. Then they heard a scream outside. Auror Gotōda left and looked at the sky, only to signal at Harry. Harry hurried out and saw a Yōma with wings flying into one side of the city.

“Yeah, that’s one of those.” Harry agreed and picked the phone that Luna had created for him, hopping that Usagi was with her own. {Usagi-chan, where are you?}

{Tracking down a bat Yōma.} Usagi was fast to answer, only to scream at someone driving to turn left.

{Give me a call with the address when the Yōma lands. I’ll be there.} Usagi agreed and hung-up. Harry looked at the Head Auror. “I have to go,” [Sir.]

“How dangerous is that?”

“Enough to show up before Muggles without caring about being seen and causing a stupor. And feeding on their life-sources.”

The Head Auror nodded and looked back at the cloth store. Harry looked to see the Tailor giving back the black robe. Harry put it on.

“I applied a notice-me-not charm. Not even us know how your face looks like right now. Gotōda-keishi, do I have permission to start on the proper clothes?”

The Head Auror nodded and when Harry got a call, he grabbed him and side-apparated into the location that Usagi hurried to tell him. A necklace was offered.

“When you are done, open it and throw the powder inside at the Muggle who saw the Creature or that was being possessed or whatever. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office will feel the pull and go deal with the Muggle.”

Harry nodded and run inside the building, finding Luna halfway.

“Harry-kun?”

“Yeah. Tailor is making me a suit for the battles, but did a spell for now on my robe so when I’m wearing it people can’t recognize me.” Harry agreed as he grabbed her and run up the stairs. “What’s going on?”

“Yōma is trying to steal a music cassette.” Luna explained. “Why did Tailor do that?”

“Otherwise my Wizardry World has to arrest me for helping Muggles.” Harry explained. “Which floor?”

“Next one.”

Harry nodded and run the next set of stairs.

“I’ll speak with him to see if it doesn’t affect the other Sailor Senshi and you.” Harry agreed and set Luna down, just as he stormed inside the floor. Sailor Moon was already engaging with the Yōma, who had a female Muggle in her hands and that was threatening to kill. Harry approached a man by the side who was shivering in restrained anger. “Your wife?” He asked and the other looked back, stuttering. “Crush?” A nod. “On the moment Sailor Moon throws the cassette you jump.”

The man looked at Sailor Moon and then back, nodding as Harry got ready to strike. Sailor Moon saw Harry and got the memo, she threw the cassette at the Yōma, who released the woman to catch it and the man was fast to grab his woman. Harry grabbed his wand and fired at the cassette with a quick _Bombarda_. The Yōma turned on him and just as it went to strike, Sailor Moon used her tiara attack. The man nodded back thankfully as he held the woman in his arms. Harry picked his necklace and just as he was about to use it, he saw the way the two connected. _If he used it… they would forget or have their mind confounded of this whole ordeal… the man would never remember admitting his love… and the woman would never know she had been asked on a date…_

“Tell those two to leave now.” Harry pleaded Sailor Moon, who nodded as he started to use the necklace powder on the rest of the people.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Diets**
> 
> ~Isys


	7. Chapter V  –Diets–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,054
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter V**

**–Diets–**

Saturday, 1 April 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

When Harry and Usagi left, several Wizards were starting to apparate and storm inside.

“What…?”

“Please tell me that those two left.” Harry asked and Usagi looked at the cars parked before nodding. “Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members are going to make those people only remember half of what happened. Like we fighting a robber or something. Nothing supernatural.”

Harry bowed his head when one stopped and went their way instead, only for the person to take his wand and start to point it at Usagi. Harry took out his robe and pulled it over Usagi’s head.

“What are you doing?” Usagi asked confused.

“Not now, Usagi-chan.” Harry whispered back, before turning towards the perplexed Wizard. “This is Sailor Moon, my fellow Sailor Senshi. You really want to force me to explain to her all over again about supernatural and how her own powers work? Because it was already a pain in the arse the first-time.”

The Wizard’s eyes grew and then bowed his head apologetically.

“Does Sailor Moon have earrings’ holes?” Usagi took out Harry’s robe and showed them with a nod. The man grabbed a box from his pocket, enlarged it and opened it. He took out a pair of earrings that he offered Usagi, who shrieked ecstatically at the new jewellery. “So long as she uses it when not in full custom, we will know that she is off range. If other Sailor Senshis shows up, you’ll have to contact the main office.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Usagi agreed happily and she run to a car to use the side-mirror to see her new bunny earrings. “Look, Harry-kun, it’s an usagi.”

Harry almost slapped himself at the girl’s train of thought while the Wizard smiled amused.

“How much powder does this necklace have and where can I gather more?” Harry asked, showing the one that the Head Auror had given him.

The man looked through his box and then took out a small leather coin bag from it, that he gave Harry.

“If it’s one location instead of just one person, throw at a building that we check everyone inside. They still will know that you two helped them, they just won’t remember details and anything to do with Yōmas.” The Wizard explained as Usagi kept admiring her new bunny earrings.

“Thank you, Officer.” Luna agreed and that made the Wizard take a double take. “Harry-kun, doesn’t your kind know about talking cats?”

“You are the first.” Harry agreed. “As you see,” [Sir,] “this would be hell to explain to my fellow companion why her cat talks and she is a Sailor Senshi all over again.”

The Wizard nodded, looking back confused. Then he picked a cat collar from the box, before closing it and storing it. He pointed his wand at the collar and did some type of spells, Usagi finally stopping admiring her new earrings to look at the magic.

“Only fellow Sailor Senshis, people with magic or Creatures will be able to understand the cat as long as it uses this.”

“So even if I accidentally talk before a stranger?” Luna asked as Usagi approached to accept the collar.

“Even then they won’t understand you.”

Harry and Usagi bowed their heads thankfully and the man entered the building, while Usagi set the collar on Luna.

“So? Can you hear me?” Luna tried.

“Yes.” They both agreed and walked down the street, only for Professor Snape to meet them at the end of the parking lot. [Professor Snape, wha…?]

“It’s late. Let’s go before the Muggles think that I’m kidnapping you again.”

Usagi picked Luna and Professor Snape side-apparated with the two at the corner of the Tsukinos Residence. The three walked down the road and Usagi opened her house’s door for them while she and Harry said the usual line _(Harry struggling with it)_. Mrs Tsukino immediately showed to storm at Usagi for being so late, when she saw Professor Snape.

“Snape-hakase?”

“My apologies. I took Potter into the mall and met with your [musume](daughter) as she was walking back home. Since it was heavy raining, we invited her to come with us and I only realized how late it was from our location inside the mall when the shops started closing.”

“Snape-hakase bought me new earrings and Luna-chan a collar.” Usagi offered ecstatic.

Mrs Tsukino looked at the earrings and the collar, before she nodded at her daughter.

“It’s late, go change and bed.” Usagi nodded and hurried inside and up the stairs. “Snape-hakase, there is no need to keep buying my [musume](daughter) gifts. You already bought Usagi-chan a mobile phone the other day.”

Harry turned deep red.

“That was an extra I had at home.” Professor Snape argued, easily lying. “And with the mobile phones you now could contact them when they were out.” He added with a raised eyebrow.

Mrs Tsukino was the one to blush this time. Harry took out his own mobile phone, went to the phone list and wrote down the two numbers on the notestick besides the mainline phone.

“Me and Usagi-chan forgot to give Tsukino-okusan.” Harry argued apologetically.

“Of course you did, Potter.” Professor Snape drawled. The man looked at the mobile phone and then back at Mrs Tsukino. “I am looking up the prices of bicycles and metro pass to see which is better.”

Harry looked at the man confused.

“Why?” Mrs Tsukino wondered.

“As welcomed as my friend’s [musuko](son) is at your place, this is not his home.” Professor Snape argued. “Still I thank you in the name of my deceased friend Lily for allowing him to stay here while I learnt my own wrong doings.”

Mrs Tsukino smiled.

“When do you return to your lab, Snape-hakase?”

“Monday morning.” Professor Snape offered.

“Then come tomorrow, we’ll have lunch together and can talk about Harry-kun’s living arrangements then.”

Professor Snape nodded, turned around and left. Harry watched him go, only for the man to come back suddenly having a bag with him.

“You forgot this in the car.” Professor Snape easily lied.

Harry blushed and accepted the clothes bag he had been doing but left in the bedroom and the man turned, leaving.

“I’m really sorry, Tsukino-okusan. I…”

“Tommy-kun is fine. A little restless because you were out the whole day, but you did warn me that you were going to see Snape-hakase so I understand that you didn’t want him present in case there would be an argument.” Harry nodded as he followed the woman into the kitchen. “Now, even if you will start going to sleep at Harajuku, I still expect you to leave Tommy-kun with me. I just love children and he is a great boy.” Harry smiled thankfully. “And you are already paying extra to your etiquette-sensei so Usagi-chan can attend as well, so it is the minimum that I can do.”

“Thank you. Tommy is a nightmare to find someone he likes. Even Snape-sensei’s maid is only if it is for one hour or so. Once the poor woman was in tears when I finally finished my lessons.”

Mrs Tsukino smiled back.

“Do not worry, he is becoming better at dealing with people.” She offered and Harry smiled thankfully. “Then again, after everything that you passed through, I wouldn’t be surprised if you two didn’t have any side-effects.”

Harry accepted the tea, sitting down by the dining table.

“Was it wrong of me of bringing Tommy with me to another country, language and culture?” He wondered out loud.

“Well, I can’t tell for certain, but most likely if you two had stayed your parents’ assassin would have found you and used him as leverage against you.”

Harry nodded quietly.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 2 April 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi woke up with a groan, to see Shingo-kun in her room waking her up.

“What?” She whined at finding it was still pitch black.

“Aniki is having a nightmare again.” Shingo-kun offered.

Usagi nodded and stood, followed her brother to his room and approached the sleeping on the futon teen, kneeling on the floor next to it and pulled the boy’s head unto her lap, starting to sooth down the nightmare with soothing words while caressing his head. _If his nightmares were left alone, he’d start talking and in no time would wake the whole house._ The bedroom door opened and Mama approached, taking Usagi’s place at calming down the teen. As strong as he was during the day, at night he would turn into a small boy in need of calming down. Eventually Harry-kun woke up scared and Mama pulled him into a sitting position, holding him against her chest. She whispered soothingly against his ear while his awake terror kept him from being able to calm down. Eventually he started crying and cried himself to sleep.

“Mama…”

Mama nodded and with Usagi’s help, the two laid him back on his futon. Mama approached Shingo-kun and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. The two left the bedroom and Mama followed Usagi to her room.

“Papa will speak with Snape-hakase tomorrow about acquiring Harry-kun someone to deal with these issues. If he talks with someone who can help, he’ll start being able to face his nightmares by himself.”

“Harry-kun is a strong person.”

“I know, Sweetie, but Harry-kun has passed through a lot. Both at the hands of an assassin after his bloodline, at the hands of the family meant to take care of him and let’s not forget the being thrown out the house when his girlfriend showed up pregnant.”

Usagi’s eyes watered and Mama hugged her one armed. Mama walked her to her bed and laid her down, starting to lullaby her to sleep. Usagi smiled thankfully and held Mama’s hand until she fell asleep and Mama tucked her in, before leaving.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Welcome home,” [Sir.] Harry nodded at Professor Snape, while offering the slippers for the man to trade.

Professor Snape didn’t argue, took out his dragon-leather boots to put the slippers and entered the house.

[Do they know of the magic and warriors?]

[Only Usagi and the talking cat Luna.] Harry argued and guided the man into the dining room where Usagi was setting the table with actual tableware, using the lesson that Harry had given her. [They are going all over to try to make you feel welcomed.] He agreed embarrassed.

[Are you two dating?] Harry shook his head. [Why not?]

[I don’t like women like that.] He grumbled under his breath, only to turn deep red when he felt Professor Snape’s eyes on him. [ _Shit!_ ]

“Anything the matter, Harry-kun?” Mrs Tsukino asked as she came from the kitchen.

Harry only turned redder, feeling a panic attack start to begin.

“There is nothing wrong,” [Mrs] “Tsukino.” Professor Snape argued. “Potter just finally admitted with words that the reason he doesn’t like your [musume](daughter) was because he prefers men instead.”

Harry started to feel his heart bombing in his ears and for some reason he couldn’t breathe. _He…_

“What…?” He somehow heard Usagi and Shingo ask.

“Oh, we already knew.” Mrs Tsukino agreed.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi looked at a pale Harry-kun, who looked to be hyperventilating. Snape-hakase set his bag on the table, then took hold onto the boy’s face and forehead.

“Mama?”

“Me and Papa knew the moment we saw him.” Mama agreed.

“But he has a kid.” Shingo-kun argued.

“And he was 12 when Tommy was conceived.” Snape-hakase offered.

Usagi’s eyes grew as she finally understood.

“The girl… she wasn’t a girlfriend, was she?”

“Do you think a girlfriend leaves a baby on the front-doorstep without even a knock in January?” The Wizard asked as he kept Harry-kun’s attention on him and helped the teen through his panic attack.

“And with the way his relatives are, I’m not surprised that he did it with the girl just to tell himself that he wasn’t gay.” Mama offered soothingly. “When you manage to calm him down, my husband would like to talk with you about psychiatrists. I’m unsure if your house is soundproof but in here when he has nightmares, he wakes the whole house with his screams if left by himself.”

Snape-hakase nodded and finally sat down Harry-kun, before leaving the dining room and going to join Papa in the living room.

“Tea, Mama?” Shingo-kun asked and Mama nodded. The boy run into the kitchen to set it up as Usagi picked the begging Tommy-kun that was trying to climb to his father’s lap. Shingo-kun returned with a cup that he set in Harry-kun’s hands. Instinctively Harry-kun took it to his mouth and gulped it down in one go. Only to awake from the stupor immediately and gasp in pain at the hot drink. “That was tea.” Shingo-kun argued mid-laughter.

Usagi and Tommy-kun laughing as well, while Mama took pity of the coughing boy and went to fetch him a glass of water to sooth down his burnt throat.

“Why did you just gulp it all down?” Usagi asked.

“Snape-sensei gives me medicine in drinks. They taste horrible, so gulp it down in one go and don’t even dare to sniff it or you’ll gag.” Harry-kun whined. [ _Damn_ ] “that was too hot.”

“Want a spoon of honey to sooth down your throat?” Mama offered and Harry-kun nodded.

Mama went to the kitchen and returned with a honey pot and a spoon. She offered a spoon to Harry-kun, who put in his mouth and kept it there. At that moment Papa and Snape-hakase entered the room with a questioning look.

“I gave Aniki a cup of tea and he didn’t even realize that it was hot, just gulped it down in one go.” Shingo-kun explained.

Snape-hakase’s lips twitched in amusement and went to his bag, he took out a flask and looked at the label and then gave Harry-kun.

“For the burnt.”

Harry-kun obviously groaned, took out the spoon, set it down on his plate and then gulped the drink in one go, making a disgusted look at the flavour. Usagi wondered if that was a potion. Harry-kun opened and closed his mouth several times and then nodded thankfully as he returned the flask.

“Papa.” Tommy-kun finally demanded, tired of not being paid attention to.

They all laughed and Usagi went to give her now calm friend, his demanding son.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

A scream made a practicing Hiragana Harry to look up the stairs as did the other three members of the family. _Had Usagi fallen in the bathtub?_ They all climbed to go check _– Mrs Tsukino entering the bathroom alone while the males stayed outside unless it was really needed –_ only to hear the girl crying at being fat.

Harry face-slapped himself, while Shingo started laughing.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 3 April 1995

Harry grabbed the second lunchbox he’d brought along and set it on Usagi’s table. She looked back ready to argue.

“Diet doesn’t mean stop-eating.” He retorted, picking his bag. “Make sure she eats it.” He told the girl’s best friend and the ginger nodded. “Good. I have to head to class.”

“Harry-kun…”

Harry stopped at the doorway of the classroom with a raised eyebrow.

“Eat, Usagi-chan. You can become sick if you don’t. No boy likes a girlfriend that is all skin and bones.”

The girl turned deep red, picked the chopsticks and opened the lunch box, quickly hurrying to eat. Harry walked out the classroom to go to his Herbology class, while Naru nodded that she’d keep an eye on Usagi.

**–O &SM–**

Harry arrived the new gym after his Mind Healer’s session and just as he was about to enter Gym Shapely to go pick up the crazy girl, Usagi left. He looked at how tired and how obviously hungry she was. He grabbed unto her wrist and pulled her into the closest diner. He bought them two meatballs each alongside a water bottle.

“Harry-kun.”

“You are too skinny.” He argued. “You look like you are going to fall down for lack of food.”

“But…”

Harry groaned loudly, not caring what the people would think. He put his arm over the table and pulled hers next to his side-by-side, from their sitting position facing each other. He then pulled both their sleeves up.

“I’m larger than you.” Usagi’s eyes grew at realizing that Harry was wider than her mass-wise. “If I weight myself? The balance will say that I’m overweight.”

“What…?”

“It’s all because of muscles. Usagi-chan, you have been doing exercise that you didn’t before. Sure, you eat but you also do lots of exercise.”

Usagi looked at her arms and finally realized that she had some muscle.

“Oh… it’s not fat it’s…”

“Yes!” Harry reprimanded loudly and nodded at the Waiter serving them, who was smiling amused. “Thank you,” [Sir.]

The Waiter bowed his head back and left them as Harry picked his own two meatballs and gave Usagi hers.

“Thanks, Harry-kun.”

Harry nodded once and then struggled to say the line that he was meant to say before a meal, Usagi being fast to help how to spell it. Only then the two ate.

“I hope that your crazy idea of diet stops, or I’ll start giving you exercise classes alongside the Maths and English tutoring.” He promised darkly.

Usagi stuttered. When they left the diner _, the Waiter smiling back for some reason,_ Usagi walked into a tall Japanese late teens early 20s man. Only Harry taking hold onto her kept her from falling on her arse. Harry looked at the other, _whom was what? 6 inches taller than Harry? And Harry hadn’t reached his height spurt yet! What meant that Usagi that was 6 inches smaller than Harry to be almost 12 inches smaller than this guy!_

“Watch were you going, Odongo atama!”

Usagi who had been about to apologise at the man, immediately started to call him names.

“That’s big from someone who is standing in the middle of the road!” Harry snapped loud and clear.

The stranger finally acknowledged Harry, while Usagi turned deep red.

“Oh, you are her boyfriend?”

As a reply, Harry grabbed Usagi’s hand and interlined their fingers together.

“And if you keep hitting on my girlfriend, I will have you regret it.”

Usagi stuttered like mad as Harry pulled her down the road.

“Harry-kun…” she whispered.

“Sorry about using the girlfriend card.” Harry agreed embarrassed once they were out of earshot.

Usagi started laughing and _, in reply,_ took hold onto Harry’s arm and held onto it like a crazy in-love girl.

“Thanks for backing me up.” She agreed and Harry could feel the stranger following them with his eyes.

“Any time you need.” He promised and Usagi grinned back. “Just don’t expect for me to actually date you. I already have Tommy and your Papa would kill me.”

Usagi laughed and set her head on his shoulder as they walked down the road. Only when they were finally out of sight did she release him and started hopping down the street eagerly. Harry let her, amused that her happiness had returned for something so easy as pretending to be lovers just to make a jerkass leave her alone.

Mrs Tsukino welcomed them both home and was going to ask how his visit to the Mind Healer had went, but stopped at the eager girl hopping two-and-two up the stairs.

“An older boy had been insulting her while obviously hitting on her.” Harry shrugged as he stored Usagi’s shoes properly. “Looked like it wasn’t the first-time he insulted her, so I interjected, by pretending to be her boyfriend. Somehow that made her really happy.” He shrugged again. “Go figure how girls’ heads work.”

Mrs Tsukino laughed.

“And that, my Dear, is _why_ you are gay.” She agreed, what made Harry blush. “How was the visit to the Sensei?”

Harry shrugged, following the woman to the kitchen to help with dinner.

“It was all right. We spoke about the Dursleys and Tommy. He wants me to go over everything in different sessions.” He offered and Mrs Tsukino nodded approvingly. “Next couple of days me and Usagi-chan will need to really study. There will be an English mock exam Friday.”

“Do your best, both of you.”

Harry nodded, picking Tommy and pulling him on his scarves before he started on dinner alongside Mrs Tsukino. _Even though he had cooking classes he had quickly realized that they cooked with the chopsticks so he had been practicing with the woman, not to mention the different recipes._

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 4 April 1995

Harry approached Naru, Yumiko and Kuri with narrowed eyes after their maths class.

“What did you three did?”

“Went to the new place: Gym Shapely. They gave free entries to new people and…”

Harry groaned.

“There’s nothing more expensive than free. What did you do in there that they claimed would help going skinner?”

The girls shared looks confused.

“We were led into these pods in the basement called Shape Ray by a really handsome blond instructor?”

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

“You don’t look healthier; you look like you starved yourself.” He reprimanded and the girls’ eyes grew. “Go to the Infirmary right away.”

Shyly, the girls obeyed. Harry turned around and left the school. He was getting really pissed with Jadeite. He run to the exact same gym he’d fetched Usagi from the afternoon prior, while putting his school black robe and _(uncaring what would happen to him or if he was sighted)_ went all the way to the basement. He took hold onto his wand and blasted the pods in there. _How could those girls not realize that there was something fishy with this? What’s with young girls and the crazy idea of diets?_

“What do you think you are doing?”

Harry turned around and found Jadeite pretending to be the gym instructor in a purple and green tracksuit and sunglasses.

“I’m getting really pissed with you, Jadeite.”

The blond frowned, only for then comprehension to appear.

“You are the Onmyōji.”

“It’s” [Wizard.] Harry argued and stanced himself for duelling while facing the other with his wand in hand.

The other’s clothes changing back into his _‘normal’_ dark-grey tracksuit clothes. Both getting ready for a whole-out fight.

“Wait a moment! I won’t forgive the evil souls that sabotage a girl’s dream to lose weight. I’m the pretty Sailor soldier of love and justice; Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!”

Harry and Jadeite looked at Usagi in full Sailor Moon attire in a strange pose and then at each other.

“Is that really what you have to deal with, Onmyōji-san?”

“Every day.” Harry agreed with a groan, not even commenting on the title.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me.” Sailor Moon whined.

Jadeite snapped his fingers and the three Instructors that had been upstairs started being controlled against their wills and immediately went after Sailor Moon. _The man acting like: they are good enough for you._ Harry hoped she could handle herself as Jadeite turned his attention back onto Harry.

“Shall we finish what we started last time?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, while he set himself in position.

“I won’t be pushed down that easily this time.” He snarled.

Jadeite struck and Harry struck right back.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Harry doesn't know the meaning I'm not writing it in English, but just in case you don't know:
> 
> musuko means son
> 
> musume means daughter
> 
> Next chapter: **Moon and Earth Kingdoms**
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VI  –Moon and Earth Kingdoms–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,228
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter VI**

**–Moon and Earth Kingdoms–**

Tuesday, 4 April 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

“Luna!” Sailor Moon cried as she run up the stairs with the three guys after her.

“Their tiara is controlling them.” Luna-chan offered.

“But…”

“You fighting them **_is_** exercise.”

Sailor Moon stopped running at once, her eyes shining like little stars. She turned around and faced the three men. _Exercise!_

**–O &SM–**

Sailor Moon and Luna-chan run down the stairs, only for Jadeite to disappear before their eyes. Uizādo-kun fell on one knee.

“Uizādo-kun…” Uizādo-kun picked his necklace and gave back. “What…?”

“Wizards control. Before people leave…” the teen gasped out of breath.

Sailor Moon looked at Luna-chan before picking the necklace, opened it and threw some of the powder at the walls of the room. Immediately the entire room shined and in no time popping sounds were heard all over.

“Let me.” A man asked, kneeling besides the two. Sailor Moon gave space and let the Wizard start to check-up on Uizādo-kun. “What happened?”

“Shape Ray _, those pods,_ was sucking the women looking for a quick weight loss.” Uizādo-kun gasped out, signalling behind him. “I know of three teenage girls who I sent to the School Infirmary to be checked.”

“Were you inside?”

“I fought the one who created the Shape Ray.” Uizādo-kun argued as several other Wizards and Witches climbed down the stairs, one approached Sailor Moon and checked her for any wounds as the others went to check the pods. “He took a ball of people’s life-source when he escaped, I couldn’t stop him.”

“I… I know where the four people who had been inside those pods are.” Sailor Moon offered to which three of the Witches nodded and followed Sailor Moon out, while Uizādo-kun was being watched over by Luna-chan. Sailor Moon changed back to normal and hurried to her school. She showed the Infirmary to the three women with her and then went to her classroom and pointed at Haruna-sensei through the door. “I was supposed to be in class… but when Uizādo-kun’s Magical Kateikyōshi came looking for him I knew that he had went to a case.”

The women nodded.

“We’ll see what we can do so your Sensei and classmates don’t realize that you were out.” They agreed. One went to Naru-chan and the girls, while the other two entered the classroom.

Usagi stayed outside, before she nodded at the approaching Harry’s Kateikyōshi. Kamijō-kateikyōshi looked inside and realized what happened.

“Case?”

“They were draining Haruna-sensei, Naru-chan and the others… they only didn’t get to me because Harry-kun stole me before they could.” Usagi agreed. “Please don’t ground him.”

“Where is he?”

“Gym Shapely.”

The Wizard nodded and left, disappearing with a pop. Finally, one of the women inside signalled at Usagi to enter, she sat on her seat as she saw Haruna-sensei drinking a flask that she was being made to. Then a spell hit her and before Usagi could react, the two women had left and Haruna-sensei was giving class and Usagi’s classmates were paying attention as if nothing was amiss…

“Pay attention, Tsukino-san!”

“Yes.” Usagi agreed at once and opened her books.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry accepted the Pepper Up potion from his Private Tutor, shyly.

“Do you really do this on a day-a-day basis?”

“Yeah.” Harry agreed and gulped down the potion. “I’m sorry for skipping Charms and Transfiguration without warning, Kamijō-kateikyōshi.”

The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members started laughing from their place looking at the pods, for some reason.

“What is his name? The one you had to fight against head-on. How was his duelling technique?” Harry frowned confused. “You have to learn how to duel him, don’t you?”

“Oh… of course. Well, he is Jadeite and…” Harry stopped at the massive hold of breath. He shared a look with Luna to be certain. _But looked like yep, that name meant something…_ “Kateikyōshi?”

[Moon Princess] “is involved in this?” The man eventually asked.

“I’m looking for her.” Luna agreed.

The group shared looks and then approached, sitting on the floor facing Harry.

“This is a Japanese myth.” Harry nodded. “Two-thousands of years ago there was a kingdom of the earth and a kingdom on the moon.” [ _Moon Princess._ ] Harry glanced at Luna and then at the group uncertain. “The” [Earth Prince, Prince] “Endymion-sama, fell in love with the” [Moon Princess, Princess] “Serenity-sama.”

Harry groaned already feeling like this was a Romeo and Juliet story.

“Did they die in each other’s arms?”

“In fact, they did. How did you…?”

“Famous Muggle book that is given in English class.” Harry shrugged. “They die and their family bonds together.”

“This is not like that.” [Prince] “Endymion-sama dies in battle and” [Princess] “Serenity-sama dies trying to protect him. At the same time all over everyone was dying so” [Moon Queen] “Serenity-sama decided to use her crystal with the lunar sceptre to revive everyone… including the Sailor Senshis that protected her daughter.” Harry’s eyes grew. “You and your friend are reborn from that era.”

_Shit…_

“Why does Jadeite’s name matters?” Harry asked.

“He was part of the Shitennō…” [Prince] “Endymion-sama’s version of Sailor Senshis, his” [Four Heavenly Knights.]

“He is fighting to the wrong side.” Harry argued.

“During the battle from what our historians managed to gather, they were manipulated by” [Queen] “Beryl-sama to turn against the Moon Kingdom.”

Harry looked at the pods and then at them.

“If the Sailor Senshis are awakening then this mean that the evil…?”

“Is awakening as well.” The group agreed.

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

“Is there a spell that breaks mind-control? How hard is it and am I able to learn it to do it in an instant or do I need him to stay still?” He asked. “And how many Shitennō exists?”

“Four: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.”

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 8 April 1995

Harry nodded at Professor Snape while he studied the anti-mind-control spell. The man approached, looked at the book and then up at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

[The _‘bad guy’_ is being controlled by a two-thousand-years long mind-control apparently.]

Professor Snape huffed.

[What was the spell that put him like that, how exactly does it work, how do you plan to break it and do you think you can actually pull it off yourself?]

Harry looked at the book and then up at the man sitting before him.

[I only know that he is part of a Japanese Myth and that he and three others were part of a Prince’s army and suddenly turned against the Moon Kingdom out of nothing. Even killing their own Prince they swore to protect.]

[Have you told your friend?]

[That she is the rebirth of a Sailor Guardian from the Moon Kingdom who was supposed to protect the Moon Princess and instead the entire Moon Kingdom got destroyed?] Harry argued. [Yeah… not a good idea.]

Professor Snape huffed.

[No, it is not.] He agreed. [People take decades to learn to break spells like this one.] The man signalled the book’s open page that Harry been studying. [You won’t learn fast enough even if you would neglect all your other studies.]

Harry passed a hand through his face.

[Then what? Am I supposed to A.K. him? He is hurting people, Sir.]

A knock on the frontdoor, made Professor Snape stand and go check, only to return with Usagi carrying Tommy.

“I know you said that you would come for some intensive studies, but he kept demanding for you.” The girl apologised. “And there’s so much that my own powers can keep his magic under control and hidden from Mama and Shingo-kun.”

Professor Snape looked at Harry and then at the book.

“You need to keep him still long enough to do a check-up spell. Not all spells break every mind-control spells, otherwise the Wizardry War I would’ve been a lot easier as plenty of people were under mind-control.”

“What is it?” Usagi asked, looking from one to the other.

“The Shitennō are being mind-controlled by the real bad guy.” Harry explained, accepting his son. “Next time, try to keep Jadeite still. I have to do a check-up spell to see what and how he is being controlled.”

“I have to fight him myself?” Usagi asked and Harry nodded. “But you were barely breathing last time! How am I supposed to manage it if even you can’t!?”

Harry blushed when Professor Snape immediately approached and looked directly into his eyes.

“You overused yourself, Idiotic Boy!” Professor Snape took Tommy from Harry’s arms and set him down on the floor before he grabbed his wand and started chanting, spells after spells hitting Harry straight in the chest.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 10 April 1995

Harry looked at the board everyone was reading.

“What is it?”

“The grades of the English tests.” Umino explained. “Mizuno-san got top grades again.”

Harry frowned and then looked at who the boy was pointing.

“So?”

“All she does is study.” Naru offered. “No friends and… hey, where are you going?”

Harry approached the other girl.

“Hello, I’m Potter Harry.” The girl looked back confused. “It’s my second week in the school. I’m still getting used to everything around here.”

“What can I help you with, Potter-san?”

“You could give me your name and allow me to become your friend.”

“Why do you want that?”

Harry shrugged, remembering Hermione.

“Back at my old school there was this over smart girl who everyone made fun off. She ended up becoming my best friend. Just like her, you look like you don’t have any friends and instead spend the time reading books because you have nothing better to do.”

The girl looked back surprised.

“Mizuno Ami.”

Harry grinned and bowed his head.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mizuno-san.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Potter-san.” Harry then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards where Usagi was sitting with their lunchboxes. “What…? Potter-san…?”

“Usagi-chan, let me introduce you to our new friend Mizuno Ami.”

Usagi smiled and patted the floor next to her.

“Pleasure, Ami-chan. Sit, Harry-kun did these wonderful lunchboxes. If you want, we can share.”

The girl looked between Harry and Usagi uncertain and then sat down shyly. Usagi opened the boxes and then gave Harry two chopsticks, helping him on how to hold them.

“Thank you for the meal.” Ami agreed while picking her sandwich, as Harry struggled with the chopsticks. “Usagi-chan, do you have an elastic band?”

Usagi looked at the girl, then opened her bag and took one out. The girl picked Harry’s chopsticks and put the elastic at the bottom moving it around both chopsticks, before returning them. When Harry held the chopsticks, they stayed in place. His eyes grew and looked up at the girl.

“Thank you.”

“My okāsan used to do that to me when I was young.” She offered kindly.

Harry smiled, thanked for the food properly alongside Usagi and then the two started to eat.

“May I wonder why you study so much?” Harry asked.

“I want to be a doctor like my mother.”

Harry nodded.

“So long as it is what _you_ want.” He agreed. “Don’t eat all of those, Usagi-chan, I also want some.”

Usagi pouted and Ami laughed. The two looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You really like each other, don’t you?”

Harry and Usagi shared looks and then started laughing.

“We are best friends.” They agreed. “Not lovers.”

Ami’s eyes grew and then stuttered. Harry shrugged.

“We are used to people assuming.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Ami argued.

They both shrugged and Harry glared at Usagi when she tried to steal the last one unnoticed.

“You do that and tomorrow you cook your own lunch box.” He reprimanded and Usagi immediately offered it with her chopstick for Harry to eat. Harry scoffed but allowed it, eating it. “And then you wonder why people assume, Usagi-chan. You just _fed_ me.”

Usagi blushed as Ami laughed.

**–O &SM–**

Harry left his Shrink to see Usagi outside with a worried look, he raised an eyebrow.

“Ami-chan forgot this.” She showed a computer’s floppy disk. “I don’t want to go to her Cram School alone.” She whined.

Harry nodded and they went together.

“You fight Yōmas, you need to learn to face issues by yourself.”

“But…”

Harry signalled at her to shut up at feeling the Dark Aura.

“Are you finally going to study, Odongo atama?”

Harry lost the energy, only to see the idiot from last time.

[Seriously?] “Do you follow Usagi-chan or something?”

The other frowned as he noticed Harry.

[Why are you with her anyway?]

[Like I said the other day: She’s my girlfriend.] Harry snapped at him, grabbed Usagi’s hand and entered the Cram School. “That guy is leaving me pissed.”

“Harry-kun?” Usagi called and Harry raised an eyebrow back. [Than-ky-ou.]

Harry smiled amused but nodded. They hurried up the stairs and looked through the classrooms, looking for the one with their new friend.

“Do me a favour.” Usagi hummed. “If a Yōma shows up… you don’t say the Sailor Senshi line.”

“No can do.” Usagi argued and Harry rolled his eyes amused.

A red Yōma did show up eventually, Usagi looked at Harry who rolled his eyes as he put on his new duelling attire. Usagi transformed and hurried inside the room, saying her line. _What was he expecting though? She was a 14-year-old female._

“Question number one:” Harry looked at Sailor Moon as he changed. “Genius Newton question. Why do apples fall from trees?”

Sailor Moon glanced back at Harry _, who was still outside the room,_ confused.

“I don’t know…” only for the Yōma to attack her… with test forms. “Uizādo-kun!”

Harry groaned.

“Because the Earth has gravity!” He snarled, entering the room. Immediately the attack stopped.

“Then question number two. What is gravity? Explain in less than 50 words.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Gravity is the force that keeps every being alive or not locked to earth otherwise we’d be flying and leaving earth into the incognito.” He snapped.

The Yōma looked back confused.

“Correct…”

“Release her and have me instead.” Harry snarled.

The red Yōma looked down at Mizuno Ami, then threw her to the floor and its arm grew striking at Harry, grabbing him and pulling him close. Its other arm turning into a slicing weapon. _That would hurt…_

“Ami-chan, use this…” Harry looked at Luna to see her throw a blue pen at Ami, who caught it. “Say” [«Mercury Power Make-up»!]

Harry gasped just as the slicing weapon went against his head. _Another Sailor Senshi… wait… weapon…_

[ _Moon Tiara Action_.]

Harry’s eyes grew only for the tiara to hit the blade, breaking it. Harry fell to the floor as Ami transformed. He nodded at her.

“We’ll explain later.” He offered. “Luna-chan, what’s her spells?”

[«Bubble Spray!»]

Sailor Mercury nodded and repeated it, only for the room to become cloudy. Harry nodded at Ami before grabbing onto Sailor Moon’s tiara and throwing it at the girl, who was fast to repeat her tiara spell, this time successfully killing the Yōma. Sailor Moon signalled the fallen controlled students and Harry threw at her the necklace.

“So… Sailor Mercury I believe?” Luna nodded as Sailor Moon joined their side. Two Wizards entered, nodded at Harry and the two Sailor Senshis. Harry hurried to their side and signalled Sailor Mercury. “We need a new earring.”

One of them looked at the girl, nodded and took out a bracelet, that he gave Harry. Harry hurried back to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon as the two returned to normal he pulled the girl’s uniform’s sleeve up and put the bracelet on.

“Thank you, Sir.” Ami said professionally, even bowing.

The Wizard smiled back and they left the Cram School. Harry returned his clothes back to normal, making Ami gape back.

“It’s a long story.” Harry offered, while looking back at the building.

_Jadeite hadn’t been there…_

They arrived the Tsukino Residence with the usual lines being traded between Usagi and Mrs Tsukino and Ami bowed her head at Mrs Tsukino.

“New friend?” Mrs Tsukino asked.

“She came to help me make something out of Usagi-chan’s studies.” Harry agreed and Mrs Tsukino laughed while Usagi whined. “But at the least she got 60% on her English exam this time.”

Mrs Tsukino hummed and patted Usagi’s head.

“Better than last time.” She agreed proudly. “Go on upstairs, I’ll bring snacks.”

“Thank you.” The three agreed and climbed upstairs into Usagi’s room, Harry picking Tommy on the way.

“I’m tutoring Usagi-chan.” Harry offered as explanation. “But in Japanese, History, Science and other subjects I can’t help her.”

“Why?” Ami asked as they sat down around Usagi’s floor for the _‘studying’_.

Harry picked his class schedule, the one in Kanji and gave the girl. Tommy sitting on Harry’s lap and playing with his school uniform’s buttons.

[Tommy, stop! If you keep that up, you’ll undress me.] Harry mock-reprimanded his son. Tommy looked up at Harry and then grabbed the button, literally taking it from its house all the while looking up at Harry in the eyes. [Do I need to ground you?] He snapped back.

“What is it, Harry-kun?” Usagi asked.

“Tommy is undressing me even after I told him to stop.” Harry translated while having a glare contest with his son.

Usagi stood and approached her bookshelf, she picked one book and returned. Harry opened it over the small table and turned Tommy around to face the book, who immediately started passing pages.

“Tommy-kun has a fascination with books.” Usagi explained to a confused Ami, while Harry rearranged his jacket. Then Mrs Tsukino entered with a tray with snacks and drinks. “Thank you, Mama.”

“It’s the minimum I can do since they are taking time of their own free-time to come help my daughter study.”

Harry and Ami laughed as Usagi pouted.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 16 April 1995

That weekend Usagi and Ami went on a shopping rampage, so Harry picked Tommy and went home, to find Professor Snape waiting for him at the Harajuku’s metro station.

[Sir.]

Professor Snape nodded back and they walked home, as soon as they entered Harry saw a new bicycle in white with a leather bag on the front and a child-bikeseat in the back. Harry looked back at the man confused.

[Commuting bicycle. The bag is bigger on the inside so be careful around Muggles.] Professor Snape explained. [From now on, you’ll go to school on your bicycle.]

Harry nodded _, not seeing a reason to argue about the wisdom of it._

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 17 April 1995

Harry got ready to leave home with Tommy when his mobile phone rang.

{Yes?}

{Harry-kun, have you left already?}

Harry frowned confused at Ami’s question.

{I was just about to. Why?}

{There’s something strange with Usagi-chan and her parents.}

{How strange?} Harry asked.

{I arrived earlier to make sure Usagi-chan would be ready to leave for school when you arrived, but she already left. And her parents are also in a hurry as if late for work and…}

Harry looked back at Tommy on his child-bikeseat and then sighed, he got out of the bicycle and got Tommy out.

{Did something out of normal happen this weekend?} He asked as he set the whining Tommy down next to a popping in Bella. [No, Tommy, you can’t come with me.] He snapped.

{This new clock’s shop was in a massive sale.} Ami offered as Tommy actually started crying and Harry groaned. {Calm him down, I’ll meet with you at Azabu-Jūban’s metro station and will do my best to bring Usagi-chan.}

{I’m going on bicycle.} Harry argued.

{It’s still closer since you don’t know where the shop is.}

Harry hummed in agreement and hung-up, storing back the mobile phone. He leaned down and picked the crying baby, soothing him down. Just as Tommy was finally calming down, there was a knock on the door. Tommy cried loudly again and Harry opened with Tommy on his arms. The Head Auror was there in person.

“I take it you heard of the people in a hurry even though they are more than in time?” Harry wondered as Tommy refused to stop crying.

“Yes. One of yours I suppose?” Harry nodded. “Was your musuko affected?”

“Musuko?”

[Son.]

“His Nanny.” Harry argued. “So, I cannot bring him and he doesn’t want to stay with the house-elves.”

The Head Auror offered his arms, confused Harry let him pick the whimpering boy.

“Go do your thing. This time they affected Wizards and Witches as well. I’ve Tokyo Aurors running around like crazy. I spoke with the big Men over the subject, they told me that I still don’t have jurisdiction. The least I can do is help you with your son, the Wizards can’t claim that I interfered with Muggles since your son is a Wizard and I still helped with the strike without being directly involved.”

Harry looked at the whimpering Tommy on Auror Gotōda’s arms and then climbed the bicycle.

“Thank you, Sir.” The man nodded and walked into the living room with the whining Tommy.

Harry hurried to ride all the way towards where the girls were waiting for him. Usagi practically climbing walls in her hurry.

“Tommy-kun?” Ami asked.

“Head Auror – _Magical Police Boss_ – Gotōda-san picked him and agreed to watch over him since this time the Yōma affected his kind as well and he still isn’t legally allowed to interfere.” Harry explained. “You think she can pull it off?”

“She had already eaten lunch by the time I got to her.” Ami argued and Harry shivered _, that could come back later and bit their lower behinds_.

 _A Yōma who could mess with time was not good._ They hurried to the shop and _, for the first-time,_ Usagi was the first to take action. She transformed before Harry or Ami could even react. The two shared looks, before hurrying to change as well and follow the crazy girl. As soon as they entered the shop, the doors closed behind them and a clerker showed up with a smirk, before running inside a massive wall clock. Sailor Moon following her without thinking twice.

“When Sailor Moon is back to normal, we’ll have to have a huge talk about jumping into danger when it’s obviously a trap.” Harry grumbled as the two ran after the girl, which made Sailor Mercury laugh. “I’m serious!”

“And she’ll repeat it next time all over again.” Sailor Mercury argued and Harry groaned loudly.

They reached Sailor Moon only to realize they were lost in a specie of time-machine.

**–O &SM–**

Harry took the metro back to Harajuku and then walked home, with Usagi sitting on the bicycle’s seat, Luna sitting on the child-bikeseat and Harry pulling it down the road. Ami besides them. Auror Gotōda welcomed them in and frowned at seeing the overtired Usagi.

“She was also affected.” Harry grumbled and picked the shorter girl up bridal-style _, leaving Ami to store his bicycle and to get Luna out,_ and took Usagi to the living room. [Donna, bring me a Pepper Up potion!] He ordered and the house-elf was fast to obey.

Harry accepted the potion and made the girl drink it. In no time fume started leaving her ears as she started wining some colour, only then he took back his son.

“Thank you for watching over Tommy-kun for us, Gotōda-keishi.” Ami said properly, bowing to the Head Auror.

“It’s the minimum I can do after being unable to fight the Yōmas myself because of the laws.” The man argued, before turning towards Harry. “Any news on the location of the” [Moon Princess] “yet?” Harry shook his head not questioning how the Wizard knew about it, as he let Tommy whine at being left behind. “Very well, Potter-sama, Sailor Senshis.”

He bowed his head and left. Harry sat with Tommy on his lap as Usagi obviously started looking better.

“Potter- ** _sama_**?” Ami asked.

“In UK Wizardry World I’m a” [Lord] “and Tommy is my” [Heir.] Harry grumbled. “Means nothing in normal world, but…” he shrugged. “I’m part of the oldest Wizardry Families. For some reason that means that we are called” [Lords.]

“You are the closest they have to royalty.” She wondered and Harry nodded in agreement. “It makes sense.” Ami agreed.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **Hikawa Shrine & Mind-Control**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/73/37/39/733739e4ad0e51a49eba4149c452b6c5.jpg)


	9. Chapter VII  –Hikawa Shrine & Mind-Control–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 4,762
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter VII**

**–Hikawa Shrine & Mind-Control–**

Monday, 17 April 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Feeling better, Usagi-chan?”

“Yes, thank you. That drink gives quite the kick.”

Harry snorted.

“Pepper Up potion.” He offered. “It’s what we take for a cold, but I supposed that the effect would be the same for something like this since Kamijō-kateikyōshi used it when I fought Jadeite by myself.”

The girls smiled back, only for Harry’s glasses to fly away. Harry glared down at Tommy, who had just patted Harry’s glasses away.

“Papa.” The boy grumbled, as if reprimanding for having been left behind.

“If you keep that attitude, I’m putting you in your cot.” Harry threatened and accepted the glasses from Bella. [ _Oculus Reparo!_ ] He put them back on.

“So, your powers can do anything at all?” Ami asked.

“Not everything. If not taught I cannot do it and one spell that no one can do is revive people. Although there is a killing spell.” The girl nodded. “My magic is based on Latin words. Unlike you that use English words.”

“You are a literal Wizard.” Ami offered and Harry nodded. “Why people can’t know?”

[Salem Witch’s Fire.]

Luna tilted her head sideways, only for Ami to translate to her and Usagi quickly _– making Harry blush at his slip into English._

“You cannot show magic to or help people without magic, because of something that happened centuries ago?”

“My relatives know I’m a Wizard and made certain to make me know how unwelcomed I am for being different.” Harry argued. “Just look at skin colours. Or genders. Or religious beliefs. Or sexual orientation. Or…”

“We got it. Plenty of people wouldn’t accept you.” Ami agreed, pointedly interrupting him.

Harry blushed and hid his head in Tommy’s hair.

“Was Merlin real?” Usagi asked the question that everyone usually did.

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “And so was” [Morgana] “and” [King Arthur.]

Ami gaped back, obviously knowing how the historians all said that the three didn’t exist and was just a myth.

“How about we take advantage of free day and go to this shrine close by?” Usagi asked hopefully.

“The Meiji Jingu Shrine?” Harry wondered.

Usagi shook her head.

“Hikawa Shrine.”

Harry shared a confused look with Ami, who shrugged.

“Very well. Let’s go.”

Harry set Luna on the front leather bag and then set down the eager Tommy on the child-bikeseat, only then they left the house. Harry riding slowly beside the girls.

“Why are you bringing it?” Usagi asked confused.

“I have to get used to ride it twice a day.” He argued. “Coming and going even if in a bicycle it’s still a lot for untrained leg muscles.”

Usagi blushed as Luna and Ami laughed.

“And this way Harry-kun doesn’t need to carry Tommy-kun the whole ride.” Luna offered.

“Yes, there’s also that.” Harry agreed and Tommy grumbled from his location behind Harry’s seat. [You wanted to come, Tommy.] Harry argued without turning around or stopping to look back at his son.

Eventually halfway back to Azabu-Jūban they arrived the shrine that Usagi meant. He looked up at the stairs and climbed out the bicycle, pulling it over his shoulder with Tommy and Luna still on it. They climbed the stairway without any problem and then Harry set down the bicycle, taking the cat down and then picking up Tommy. As he let his son sat down to look around, Ami took the bicycle to a nearby tree until they were done.

Usagi hurried to go buy some amulets and Ami followed her, while Harry followed his son around the place. He nodded at a short old man and had to stop Tommy from trying to enter the private area of the shrine.

“Hello, Dear, do you want to work here?”

Harry snorted at the old man’s obvious hit on.

[Sorry, no Japanese.] He obviously lied.

Somehow the old man didn’t remember to call on his bullshit considering that Harry was in school uniform. _Or maybe there were a lot of transfer students – on an exchange schools program – that would come for one semester that never learned the language, Harry didn’t know…_

“Ojīsama!” A dark-haired girl in white kimono and red trousers came running, guiding the old man away from Harry. [Sorry.] She hurried to try to speak in English to Harry and bow her head like Harry was quickly realizing was a cultural thing to do.

Harry signalled at Ami, who approached.

[The old priest hit on me by trying to invite me to work here. So, I replied that I don’t speak Japanese.] He quickly informed the other girl.

Obviously too fast for the shrine girl to accompany.

“Harry-kun says that it is okay.” Ami offered. “He wonders what the old man wanted, though?”

“Apology to him from me. Ojīsama tries to hire any beautiful face that shows up.” The other girl offered embarrassed.

[Apparently her grandfather does it all the time to anyone he finds beautiful.] Ami offered towards Harry, who hummed. [You didn’t know what Ojīsama meant, did you?]

[Family and profession titles apparently weren’t part of my tutoring.] Harry agreed shyly.

[I’ll teach you later.] “Potter Harry-kun says that it is alright.” Ami added with a bow and Harry copied her.

“Your school closed because of the sudden everyone is in a hurry phenomenon as well?”

Ami nodded and Usagi hurried their way, she picked an amulet and offered Harry. Harry looked at the Kanji and then at Ami for help. The girl leaned over to read it for him.

“I got a charm for good luck in class for me.” Usagi put in.

[Yours is a charm for family.] Ami offered and Harry nodded, storing it on his belt. Only to frown and looked around. [What is it?]

[Where’s Tommy?]

There was no need to translate that one. Even the new girl realized that Harry meant the toddler. Harry looked around as did the other girls. Finally, they dispersed, looking for the missing kid that he had lost because of the old Priest.

“Papa!”

Harry run fast at hearing his kid’s cry for him. To find a tall blond man in a shrine-kimono coming his way with the struggling boy in his arms.

“I found him near the ceremonial fire.” The stranger offered and gave the boy back. “Had to stop him from walking into the fire and it spooked him up.”

Harry took Tommy back, almost starting to cry. He nodded once at the stranger, not even looking at him, as he looked his boy up and down for any possible wound _– burnt or otherwise_. The girls found them like that and the shrine girl took them inside into her own bedroom _– the shrine girl thanking the caretaker «Thank you, Taitō-san.»_. Harry’s body shivering from the panic attack of possibly losing his son.

“Is he alright?” The girl asked.

“He’ll be as soon as he calms down.” Usagi agreed.

Harry heard the knock on the door and raised his head from his son’s hair that was leaning against Harry’s chest _, having cried himself to sleep,_ to find the kneeling blond man setting a food tray on the floor and push it inside the bedroom, before he closed the side-door again. Harry’s foggy glasses from crying keeping him from seeing anything in detail.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito closed the bedroom’s door again. He was certain. This was the Onmyōji who had been giving him trouble this past month. And now Jedaito knew his weak point. A simple baby boy.

Now that Jedaito thought about it during their first duelling _, back when his face was still obvious to see,_ he had two scarves hanging sideways on his chest and back over each shoulder. Just in the right position for carrying a baby.

Onmyōji-san had held-back back then and now Jedaito knew why. He couldn’t fight at full power with the fear of being hit.

Jedaito sneered. _Onmyōji-san had messed with him one last time._

He approached Onmyōji-san’s bicycle and cursed it.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

As Harry rode home _, Usagi and Ami taking the 6 o’clock bus to go to the opposite direction,_ he felt a strange feeling. Tommy whined halfway so Harry ended up stopping and climb out to pick his whimpering son up. It was then that somehow his bicycle shifted into a Yōma. Harry tensed, backing away.

“Wanna ride?” The Yōma with wheels like arms offered suggestively.

– ** _Papa!_** – Tommy hurried him, breaking him out of the stupor.

Harry grabbed his wand when it jumped from its holster in his forearm. He looked around to be sure no Muggle was watching and then used a _Bombarda_ on his former bicycle. Which turned into a mess.

“You okay, Kiddo?” Harry asked and Tommy nodded back. [Professor Snape is going to have my head, that bicycle was brand new.]

Then by the side a slow clap started. Harry turned, still holding Tommy with one arm, to find Jadeite coming down the road with a smirk.

“I knew it. You might hide your face now, but you didn’t when we first fought, Onmyōji-san.”

Tommy took hold onto Harry’s necklace as Harry faced the Shitennō. _This would be hell to do with a baby on his actual arms and no carrying scarves or protection._ Sound of apparations made Harry frown and looked at the popping-in Wizards in samurai-kimonos that didn’t even hesitate and immediately struck at Jadeite, forcing him to stay still. _How…?_ Harry looked down at Tommy, to see the boy had splashed the powder of the necklace all over himself accidentally when he opened the necklace. _Smart boy…_

_Although, Harry wondered why Aurors were coming instead of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members… how could they know that Harry needed back-up instead of help with Muggles?_

Jadeite struggled against the magic controls as one of the Aurors approached him and _, after a quick check-up,_ a purple spell hit the blond man, making a black energy leave him and disappear _… just like those of a Yōma._ Harry stepped forward confused to realize that the other had passed out.

“It’s done, Potter-sama.” The Auror offered and Harry nodded. “You should get home and bath your son before he swallows the dust.”

Harry looked down at Tommy and then up at Jadeite.

“Hmmm… do you know how to repair a broken bicycle? Jadeite-san turned mine into a Yōma and I had to Bombarda it. Please, Snape-sensei will have my head…” He pleaded.

The group laughed and one approached the bicycle, repairing it and checking if it was fine. Then Harry set Tommy on his child-bikeseat and magically levitated Jadeite onto the bicycle’s seat.

“Potter-sama…”

“If he is out of the control then there’s no reason for him to be treated like a Dark Wizard.” Harry argued. “Or whatever it is that you call illegal Wizards in Japan.” He added when they frowned confused.

The Aurors shared looks before nodding, apparating away. _Really? Not even offering to help them go home?_

Harry accepted the phone call as he was about to turn the road to his home, Jadeite still blacked out.

{Harry-kun, are you alright?}

{Yes, why?}

{Jadeite locked us in another dimension space and said that he knew your real face and was about to go kill you.} Usagi cried on her other end. {We just managed to return and…}

{We’re fine, Usagi-chan.} He immediately soothed. {Any Muggles?}

{Yes, Ami-chan used some of the powder that had been stored in her bracelet, we warned the Members of your imminent attack and one left to warn the Aurors.} _That explained why Aurors were the ones to come to Harry’s rescue…_ {You have no idea how many people the Members had to deal with, there were like a whole week of missing bus in the other dimension!}

{That explains why I managed to call for back-up and Aurors were the one to show up, dealt with Jadeite-san and you still are dealing with the side-effects while I’m almost home.} Harry agreed, almost at home. {Relax, you warning them made them help me in time.}

Usagi obviously breathed relieved.

{Looks like Rei-chan is a Sailor Senshi as well. Sailor Mars.} She added and Harry groaned. {What is it? Did something happen?} She immediately started to worry again.

{I will have to apology to her for pretending not to speak Japanese.} Harry grumbled and Usagi chuckled. {Ask for a jewellery for her from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members.}

{Luna-chan is doing that right now. I’m going your way.}

{I’m fine, _really_. I’m just arriving home and…}

{You fought Jadeite by yourself while having to hold back because of Tommy-kun with no scarves with magical-protection!} Usagi retorted, starting to cry.

Harry sighed and agreed, knowing better than to argue. He stored the phone and turned the bicycle into the house, the house-elves immediately opening the frontdoor for him.

[Call Professor Snape. Tell him it’s urgent!] He ordered them and both popped away.

Harry closed the door behind the bicycle, took Tommy from the bicycle, putting him on the floor and then carefully picked the still blacked out blond teenager, almost falling under the weight. Only for Professor Snape to be teleported with house-elf magic and take Jadeite from him. The Knight was taken into the kitchen table and laid over it as the Wizard started looking over him.

[Who is he?] Professor Snape asked, looking oddly at the attire.

[Jadeite, the Aurors claim to have broken the mind-control.] Harry offered. [Usagi is coming worried because Jadeite told the Sailor Guardians he was going to murder me since he knew who I am. Although she warned the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members of Jadeite’s threat, who immediately told the Aurors, which was why Aurors went to my rescue instead.]

[Did he touch you… or Tommy?]

[Tommy used the powder in my necklace to call them before he could’ve.] Harry argued. [Bella, Tommy needs a bath, apparently the powder can’t be swallowed.] He added and the house-elf nodded immediately. [The Aurors were the one to fight him, I limited to pull him over the bicycle and ride him here. So, no, he didn’t get the chance to hurt us… but I had a panic attack earlier?]

[About what?] The Wizard stopped what he was doing to look back at Harry’s eyes, who took out his glasses to let the man look into his eyes, only putting them back on when he saw the figure of the hand signalling at him to do so.

[Tommy disappeared from my view in a public Shrine _– not the Meiji Jingu Shrine –_ and when we found him the Priest had just stopped him from entering into the ceremonial fire. Which made me react slower when the Yōma Creature attacked us when Jadeite tried to make sure I was the Wizard that caused him trouble. Tommy had to literally wake me up.]

The Wizard nodded and looked at the house-elves.

[Prepare Potter a soothing tea and give Tommy his bath before he swallows the powder.] The two nodded and the adult turned again towards Harry. [Ring the Tsukino family to warn them that I invited Miss Tsukino for dinner. I’ll deal with your panic attack later if I see you need it.] Professor Snape agreed and started performing spell after spell.

Harry picked his phone while leaving the dining room. He walked outside to wait for Usagi and to be able to call, as Bella picked Tommy and took him for his bath. He rang the Tsukino Residence’s mainline and Mrs Tsukino was quick to answer.

{Moshi moshi. Tsukino Residence.}

{It is Harry-kun, Okusan.}

{Oh… hello, Harry-kun. I didn’t see you today nor Tommy-kun.}

{Ami-chan called me early to warn me that the school wasn’t happening because of the whole everyone is being too fast to take breaks and draining themselves.} Harry explained and nodded thankfully at Donna when he walked out to give Harry his tea, before returning inside. Mrs Tsukino stuttered in embarrassment on her side of the call. {Snape-sensei is inviting Usagi-chan for dinner, since his lab also closed today.}

{Yes, of course. Thank you for calling. I’ll see you tomorrow?}

{With the way Tommy made a fit today? I don’t know what you have been doing with him, but he practically broke my glasses for daring to say that today he couldn’t go.}

The woman laughed on her other side, while Usagi turned the road and Harry waved her over.

{Should my husband go fetch Usagi-chan later?}

{There’s no need. Snape-sensei will drive her home in time for bed.} Harry argued as Usagi arrived his side. {Want me to pass to your daughter?}

Mrs Tsukino hummed affirmatively and Harry gave the mobile phone to a confused Usagi. The panting from running girl turned deep red as her mother obviously gave her a warning to behave herself. Finally, Usagi returned the phone and Harry stored it.

“Harry-kun…”

“I’m fine. Tommy opened my locket with the powder and the Aurors were fast to come thanks to your obvious warning.”

Usagi breathed relieved as they entered. Only for her to gasp at seeing Jadeite laying on the dining table.

“What…?”

“They also happened to break his mind-control and he blacked out to the world. I asked the house-elves to call Snape-sensei to come check to be certain that Jadeite-san is out of the control.”

“But…”

“When those people being controlled by the Yōmas attacked you, did you think they were at fault?” Professor Snape asked, while telling Donna in English to fetch him several potions by name.

“No…”

“Jadeite-san was being controlled just as well.” Harry offered.

Usagi looked back at Harry, who nodded.

“Will he be on our side?” She asked instead.

“That’s what I’m trying to see. He somehow got reawaken after two-thousand years in coma. It’s not exactly my area of expertise.”

[Thank you, Professor Snape.]

“Yeah, what Harry-kun said, Hakase.”

Professor Snape scoffed and accepted the potions from Donna just as the doorbell rang. Harry went to check to see that Luna had guided Ami and Hino to his frontdoor. _Shit…_

[Who is it?] Professor Snape asked.

[Fellow Sailor Senshis.]

Professor Snape looked back and realized Harry’s issue.

[They’ll have to be told eventually. Let them in.] Harry opened the door wider and just as the two girls were entering, they found Jadeite’s laid form on the table. “I’m” [Professor] “Snape.” Snape interrupted the girls before they could transform and strike. “Whatever was taking control of this man has been cleansed. I’m now dealing with the physical and memory issues left by the mind-control.”

“How so?” Ami asked.

“I don’t know for certain but when a Wizard controls another with a Dark Spell for a long time it leaves the person cursed almost crazy… and this teenage-looking man has been under a curse for at the least two-thousand-years. It’s not the same but it cannot be that much different.”

The girls shared looks and then looked at Usagi, who nodded. Bella popped in with a bathed and changed Tommy.

[Shall Bella set up dinner for guests in drawing room?] The female house-elf was fast to propose.

Harry nodded and the house-elf popped away after giving Harry his bathed and dressed son.

“Ami-chan, can you bring Hino Rei-san to the couches and start explaining everything?” The shrine girl immediately turned towards Harry, who smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that earlier, but your Ojīsama was literally hitting on me and it was either pretend not to speak Japanese or call the Priest a pervert.”

The girl opened and closed her mouth several times before she groaned and nodded, understanding why Harry had done it. Usagi guided the girls into the drawing room and Ami started explaining everything to Hino while Harry fed Tommy.

**–O &SM–**

Bella set up the bathtub for the girls, who nodded thankfully and climbed upstairs to take a bath while Harry looked at Jadeite still blacked out.

[Will he wake?]

[He has a mind-block. I’m doing my best to undo it before I let him wake up.] Professor Snape argued. [Did I hear it right and you pretended not to speak Japanese earlier to avoid an old man’s lust?]

Harry stuttered.

[Yes, Sir. It was easier than made him realize his wrong doings, considering that he was just being odd and not actually harmful. Besides his granddaughter was fast to go stop him and apologize.]

Professor Snape looked back from the diagnosis spell he’d just redone and then returned to the spells.

[Very well, I won’t speak with him over it then.] A shriek and then a splash were heard upstairs. [Energetic those ones.]

Harry smiled amused and Bella popped in.

[Master Harry’s friends’ clothes washed clean and hanged outside bathroom for friends.]

[Thank you, Bella.] Bella’s eyes watered like every time he forgot not to thank and popped away. [I need to stop making her cry.] He groaned loudly.

Professor Snape laughed.

[You are so your mother’s son.]

Harry’s eyes grew and looked back at the actually laughing Dungeon’s Bat.

_There was no **freaking** way…_

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 18 April 1995

**_ STS’s POV _ **

Severus finally broke the mind-block and the immortal 18-year-old male on his dining table woke up.

“I’m Snape-sensei.” He offered.

Potter that had fallen asleep on a chair by the side, stirred awake. The teenager jumped to his feet and approached the blond immortal teen.

“How do you feel?”

“What happened?”

“I was told you were being controlled so _– when you cornered me and my son –_ Tommy called my kind for backup and they broke your mind-control.”

Severus rolled his eyes at Potter’s lack of restrain. The blond looked at the boy as he sat up on the table, then he looked up at Severus.

“You broke the mind-block, haven’t you?”

“It wasn’t easy. Besides the Japanese’s mind-set, your mind doesn’t work the same as a Wizardry-one does. I had to do and undo a lot of spells until I finally found the right one.”

The teenager bowed his head thankfully.

“So, it worked? You are out of control?” Potter asked hopeful.

The blond scoffed and messed with Potter’s hair even further than it already was.

“Yes. I remember mostly everything now, Onmyōji-san.”

“Even when you were controlled?”

“Parts of it.” The other argued. “Even if I wanted to, I don’t know how to help you get into where the base was. It’s like without the control that part slipped from my mind.”

Potter sighed.

“Well, at least you can help us now.”

“Onmyōji-san…”

[Princess] “Serenity and” [Prince] “Endymion were also reborn. It wasn’t just the Sailor Senshis.” Severus accepted the drink from Donna as for some reason that meant something for the blond. “You once swore your life to the Prince.”

The blond’s lips thinned and then he nodded.

“I failed him.”

“You were being controlled.” Potter argued. “Besides without you we’ll have issues looking for the two. Neither of us know how they look like.”

“I don’t know how” [Princess] “Serenity-sama looks like and if I do it is further locked in my mind.” Jadeite argued, slowly approaching the corner of the table. “But it’s possible that if I meet” [Prince] “Endymion-sama’s reborn form that I’ll recognize him.” He offered and Potter nodded. “Physician-sensei, am I good enough to stand?”

[Potions Master.] Severus argued. “And you should move to a bed. In the morning we’ll see how you are dealing.”

The other nodded _, accepting Severus’ word as law,_ and stood slowly. Potter was fast to guide him up the stairs into one of the extra rooms. Severus fell on a chair behind himself. _That had been too much magic!_

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry looked up from the feeding Tommy to find Jadeite arriving in one of Professor Snape’s robes which was too big for him.

“Only thing we have closer to your size?” Harry wondered and the other agreed, sitting beside them. [Bella, find some proper Muggle clothes for Mr Jadeite and then resize them to his size.] He ordered.

Immediately Bella popped in as Harry spoon-fed Tommy. With a snap of fingers, the clothes disappeared and with another snap they were traded by clothes alike the ones of the priest from the Hikawa Shrine _… so that was how Jadeite had located him…_

“Your son doesn’t like me.” Jadeite put in, not even commenting about the sudden nakedness and then new clothes.

Harry looked at his son glaring daggers at the man.

“Yeah, you kinda turned my bicycle into a Yōma yesterday, so…” Harry shrugged. “Don’t mind it. He is a pampered brat. He had a crying fit because apparently you saved him from burning himself to death.”

Tommy grumbled and Harry smirked, finishing Tommy’s bowl with oatmeal. Then he finally started on his own meal. Jadeite sat facing Harry, Bella popping a breakfast for him.

“You are one of a kind.” The older put in and Harry shrugged. “Physician-sensei left early, but he stopped by my room to check how I was. According to him I’m completely free.”

“Good. What was the name you were using while working at the Hikawa Shrine? And age? Because you don’t look a day over 20-year-old.”

Jadeite looked down at his clothes and then back up at Harry.

“Technically the attack happened when I was 18-year-old so I didn’t age since then. I can make myself look older but I’m still mentally only 18 _– a teenager from the time of” [kings] “and” [queens] “who had a lot more worries on his shoulders, but still only a teenager._ ” Jadeite put in and Harry nodded, accepting it. “As for the name I was using at the shrine was Taitō Jedo. As in Jed Taitō, Jedaito.”

“So first it was J-Dite and now is Taitō-san?” Jadeite nodded amused. “Very well, then we’ll keep the Taitō Jedo-san’s alias.”

“Won’t Sailor Mars…?”

“If you are going to join us you need to be able to mingle among the Humans.” Harry argued. “This was the alias you were already doing and people already recognize you from it.”

Jadeite… Taitō nodded.

“Then I’ll keep my job at the Hikawa Shrine, Onmyōji-san.”

“Yes, and it’s Wizard!”

Taitō smiled amused and Harry just knew that he would keep calling him that because he could tell it pissed Harry off. The two finished breakfast and Harry hurried to set Tommy on his bicycle child-bikeseat.

“Didn’t you say that you destroyed the Yōma, Onmyōji-san?” Taitō asked as he looked at the bicycle.

“I did, but the Wizards fixed the bicycle for me after they took the control from you.”

The blond looked at the bicycle apprehensively, then he walked out and before Harry could finish getting things ready to leave, there was a sound of a car. Harry frowned and looked out to see Taitō had just fixed himself a car.

“Climb, Onmyōji-san, you are going to be late.” The teen called.

“I… I don’t have a child-carseat.” Harry finally managed to find his voice to argue.

Taitō actually rolled his eyes and a child-carseat showed up on the backseat. Harry took out Tommy from the bicycle and hurried to the car. He set Tommy on the child-carseat and then sat on the hanger seat.

“Can you actually drive?”

“How hard can it be?” Taitō asked instead of answering and hit the gas.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Taitō Jedo, Mind Healer & Magic Fever**
> 
> ~Isys


	10. Chapter VIII  –Taitō Jedo, Mind Healer & Magic Fever–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a romantic chapter, but hey happy St Valentine day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 5,684
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter VIII**

**–Taitō Jedo, Mind Healer & Magic Fever–**

Tuesday, 18 April 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi was just about to ring Harry-kun to ask if he was going to take long, when a sound of a car parking was heard. Usagi looked at Mama and Ami-chan, before running to the frontdoor. Harry-kun was climbing out of a car being driven by Jadeite-san _– dressed in his priest’s clothes –_ with a look of _someone who had just driven in the fastest rollercoaster of his life_. Harry-kun went to the back and took a whining and pale-skinned Tommy-kun out the backseat and took him into the house.

“Harry-kun?” Mama asked confused as she accepted the obvious motion-sick Tommy-kun, that looked ready to throw up.

“Taitō Jedo works at Hikawa Shrine.” Harry-kun explained, signalling the shrine clothes. “Snape-sensei apparently roped him into watching over me when he’s away in trade for being allowed to stay at our place.” Jadeite… Taitō-san bowed his head from the car. “He is an 18-year-old who just moved into the big city from a closed town so Snape-sensei felt pity for him.”

Mama nodded and waved at the girls, who entered into the car.

“Good morning.” Usagi and Ami-chan offered and Taitō-san nodded back.

“Put the seatbelt.” Harry-kun hurried as he put his own on his location on the hanger seat.

The two girls shared looks and hurried to put the seatbelt as they sat on each side of the child-carseat in the backseats. Then Taitō-san stepped into gas. When they finally arrived the school, Harry-kun stepped out of the car as if it was a nowadays thing. The girls hurrying to follow and held onto her legs, trying to keep their breakfast inside. Harry-kun looked way better than the two females, whose legs were trembling and barely keeping them standing. He actually looked like he did this type of crazy driving for a living.

“I’ll meet you at the Shrine.” Taitō-san put in over the window.

“Tomorrow I’m taking the” [fucking] “bicycle, Yōma threat or no threat!” Harry-kun snapped back loudly, making Usagi stare back surprised considering how much the other looked to be enjoying the driving.

Taitō-san smiled back and picked Harry-kun’s school bag from the car offering back, before he drove away at all velocity.

“Does he have a driving license?” Ami-chan asked as they watched him disappear at the corner of the road.

“Until leaving my house this morning he had never even once driven before.” Harry-kun argued, which explained a lot. “I definitely can’t wait for the permission for a motorbike license!”

The three entered the school.

“You’d have to find one that you can travel with Tommy-kun.” Usagi retorted.

Harry-kun shrugged, the three heading to classes. The world somehow back to normal pace and this time no Wizard came to deal with the memories. _How could they? So many people around the whole Tokyo that had bought the clocks…_

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry picked Tommy after classes and went with the girls to Rei’s shrine. Taitō met them at the entrance with a nod and directed them into the girl’s private room. Rei nodding back.

“I’m going to make snacks. Do you want some?”

“Can you actually cook?” Harry argued. “Or is it the same as driving?”

Taitō smiled back and Harry huffed, dropping his son on Usagi’s arms before he left the room after Taitō.

“Onmyōji-san, you know that once” [Queen] “Beryl-sama realizes that you’ve broken my control that the other Shitennō will take my place, don’t you?”

Harry nodded.

“Will they come after you?” He wondered and Taitō nodded.

“Is very likeable.” He agreed and nodded at the passing old man as they arrived the shrine’s private kitchen. “Still, I’m a” [Knight] “and it’s my job to protect the” [Prince…] “reborn form or otherwise.”

Harry frowned and then raised an eyebrow at the blond.

“I’m the lasts bloodline of one branch of the old Wizardry Families. I may be a” [Lord] “but I am neither a” [Prince] “nor your reborn” [Prince.]

Taitō laughed.

“I never said you were.” He argued and Harry scoffed. “Potter-sama.” He added with a mock-bow.

Harry mock-glared back _, even if it was better than the other name that the older insisted on calling him,_ before finishing the snacks and they brought the two food trays to the bedroom. Tommy was sitting on Ami’s lap who was looking at an encyclopaedia, Usagi and Rei were arguing over a comic book and Luna was looking back with a _help me out_ face.

“The pretty saviours of justice,” [Ladies and Gentlemen.] Harry agreed, what made Taitō laugh and the girls gape back.

“But Jadeite-san is defeated.” Usagi argued, signalling at the blond teenager besides Harry.

“The Shitennō are four, last time I checked.” Harry looked at Taitō, who nodded as the two entered and set the tray on the teatable. “And if Jadeite-san was being controlled, then that means that there is a bigger threat than the Shitennō themselves.”

The girls shared looks surprised.

“But can’t we celebrate a well-done job for once? He is on our side now, isn’t he?” Rei asked, _obviously still getting used to this new world._

Harry opened his mouth to argue when the girls stared at him pleadingly.

“Fine. There is this Amusement park that we can go to next weekend. It is called” [ _«Dream Land»_.]

Taitō frowned for some reason and Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes, as the girls immediately started making plans.

“I better go with you as well.” The man stated.

“Then that’s set.” Usagi agreed eagerly and stole the comic book from Rei.

Harry glanced at the apprehensive teen and had a bad feeling about this park.

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 22 April 1995

Harry arrived the amusement park with Tommy on his scarves, the baby boy looking around eerily, as the girls run around in all directions. Taitō dutifully following Ami and Rei as Harry followed Usagi. Before Harry could think the girl run back and took hold onto his hand and pulled him into the kiddy train.

“Usagi-chan…” then Harry realized why she had actually grabbed his hand. On the train was the tall _always with an insult_ guy. The other stared back apprehensively and Harry turned towards the owner of the train dressed as a panda with a raised eyebrow, signalling the baby on his carrying scarves against Harry’s chest. “Can he come?”

The man-panda looked back.

“Sure, the train is very still. So long as you keep him safe and calm.”

Harry nodded and climbed one of the train carriages behind an eager Usagi. The tall guy on the carriage before them, obviously feeling too tall for it. The ferry started and they rode all the way. Usagi eagerly pinpointing everything to Harry like she would normally. By the end Taitō was waiting for them and took Tommy back as Usagi was already pulling Harry into a massive rollercoaster. _Damn, the girl didn’t stop._

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito watched as Potter-sama was pulled away by Tsukino-chan, then looked down at the glaring back babyboy.

“Do you know those two?” Jedaito looked at the late-teens early-20s man by his side with sunglasses that hid his features from Jedaito, with a raised eyebrow. “Odongo atama and Englishman.” The other explained himself.

“I owe my life to Englishman-sama .” Jedaito agreed with a nod of head and held Potter-kun better. “His guardian has hired me as his bodyguard.”

“He doesn’t make your life easy then.”

Jedaito smiled amused.

“Which is the young master at this young age that does?” He argued, before bowing his head to the amused stranger and followed the teenagers.

He really hoped he was wrong, but he felt like he had put a Yōma in here while he fake-worked at the Shrine.

[E… vil…]

Jedaito froze and looked down at the boy in his arms, who was fighting off some kind of mind-control. Jedaito immediately run towards Mizuno-chan and Hino-chan, who raised an eyebrow.

“Potter-kun just said what I believe means « _Evil_ » in English.” Mizuno-chan picked her small compact computer with the Sailor Mercury symbol and started using it, while Hino-chan picked Potter-kun, sat down, laid him on his back on her legs and started chanting Kuji-in while moving her fingers to perform the Kuji-in hand positions over the toddler in order to expel whatever control. “I fear that I put a Yōma in here last week.”

Mizuno-chan nodded as she worked on the computer.

“Makes sense that you had several at the same time.” She agreed. “Where’s Harry-kun and Usagi-chan?”

“Rollercoaster.” Jedaito signalled the big one and the girls nodded.

Finally, Hino-chan finished and Potter-kun looked to be returning to normal.

“Ami-chan, find where it is.” The Miko asked the working on the compact computer girl, while pulling the baby into a sitting position and holding his shaking body close to her chest to be able to use her own Miko Aura as a ward.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry frowned as he and Usagi left the rollercoaster only for a Dark Aura to hit him. While Usagi was obvious oblivious, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after it until they arrived a pink castle.

“Sweet Castle.” Usagi read from the sign and looked back hopefully.

Harry opened the door and an excited Usagi pulled him inside. There were actual sweets on tables and several people were filling themselves. Usagi made a move to go to one but Harry stopped her.

“Yōma.” He argued at her whine, what worked at making her start looking around in an attempt at pinpointing it.

Only for the main attraction, Princess Dream, to show up and expel some kind of gas. Harry’s hand released Usagi as suddenly before him were his parents running to him with Tommy on their hold. Harry’s eyes watered and run to his parents. _They were here. **Alive!** They…_

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito and the Sailor Senshis run inside the Dream Castle after feeling the Dark Aura from the inside. Potter-kun securely against Jedaito’s arms. As the two girls faced the Yōma, Jedaito hurried pass it which at recognizing him didn’t strike and let him through. Jedaito arrived the main room and found Tsukino-chan laying on the floor mumbling about Tuxedo Mask. Jedaito kneeled before her, set down Potter-kun and touched the girl’s temple to enter her dream.

Inside he saw both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask riding one of the rides’ horses and having fun as if in a date. Jedaito groaned at how simple her dream was, he approached her and woke her by creating a nightmare. Tsukino-chan jumped onto her feet as she woke and gasped back.

“Yōma had you under a dream spell.” Jedaito argued and looked around for Potter-kun that had crawled away, only to find him whining and calling for Potter-sama, who was crying in his own dream. “The Sailor Senshis are facing the Yōma. You have to destroy it’s apple. Go!”

Tsukino-chan nodded.

[ _Moon Prism Power, Make Up!_ ]

Jedaito frowned and looked at the teenage girl as she transformed. _So that was how it worked…_

Sailor Moon run away towards the others and Jedaito approached Potter-sama stuck in his dream. He went to enter when Potter-kun grabbed his finger, stopping him. Jedaito frowned at the babyboy, who continued sitting on his ass while watching his father sleep and cry about it. Somehow the babyboy showed right then and there an over intelligence that no one his age should have. When the Yōma was defeated; Potter-sama refused to wake up.

Jedaito looked up at the Sailor Senshis arriving, the three looking at the struggling to stay in his good dream Onmyōji-san. Sailor Moon won tears and approached, pulled Potter-sama’s head onto her lap in a kneeling position and started soothing him down as if she’d done it before.

[No… Mum, Dad…] “don’t go!”

Jedaito finally understood why Potter-kun stopped him. _A good dream like that one shouldn’t be turned into a nightmare._ Finally, Potter-sama woke up in tears and Sailor Moon pulled him upwards into her arms in a motherly fashion.

“Hush… it’s okay. I got you. It’s okay.”

Potter-sama set his face against her shoulder and started to cry like a little baby _, being even worse than when Potter-kun had disappeared from his sight at the Shrine._ Said Babyboy climbed his father’s lap and leaned against his chest, Sailor Moon moving her arms to hold the baby as well.

Halfway through it the girl’s clothes returned to normal and the castle dismantled. Jedaito looked at the other two, but Mizuno-chan was already using a powder on each person that had been affected.

“Taitō-san?” Tsukino-chan called and Jedaito looked at her. “Can you bring us to my family residence? I don’t want Harry-kun’s _kind_ to see him like _this_. This is something only family and closed ones should see.”

Jedaito nodded and picked the obviously not alright Potter-sama up as Tsukino-chan picked Potter-kun and they all left before the magical police arrived.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi opened the frontdoor to her house.

“Mama?” She called and Mama was fast to come only to find the barely responsive Harry-kun in the hanger seat. “They hit him with a drug powder and he started dreaming with his parents alive. His mind refuses to wake up to reality, I don’t know what else to do.”

Mama gasped and hurried to the teenager, getting him to walk out the car and inside the house. Usagi accepted Tommy-kun from Rei-chan who was for once not trying to pick a fight with her. The three girls entered and sat in the living room, while Taitō-san stayed sitting by the dining table.

**–O &SM–**

Usagi entered Otōto’s bedroom where Mama was trying to bring Harry-kun back and set the whining Tommy-kun on his unresponsive lap.

“Now, Tommy-kun.”

“ ** _Papa!_** ”

Harry-kun’s eyes blinked and then looked down at the boy on his arms, not seeing him at first until he did.

“Tommy…”

“Papa!” Somehow Tommy-kun sounded a mix between reprimanding and tearful.

Harry-kun immediately pulled the babyboy close and held him tight. Usagi left the bedroom with her Mama, who nodded back approvingly.

“Mama…”

“You did well by bringing him right away to me.” Mama agreed and they arrived downstairs where the girls were finishing the dinner and Taitō-san and Shingo-kun were setting the table. “Thank you, Everyone. I’m so glad that my Usagi-chan and Harry-kun have found such great friends.”

Everyone nodded and eventually Harry-kun came down and joined at the table.

“I’m sorry for earlier. I got stuck in a mind-set where my parents hadn’t been murdered and were there for me and Tommy like my Aunt and her family weren’t.” The teen explained himself shyly and Mama pulled an arm over his shoulder.

“We’re your family now. Even Snape-hakase. We always will be there for you, Harry-kun.”

The Brit blushed and hid his face by lowering his head. No one made fun of him for it.

**–O &SM–**

Usagi used Harry-kun’s two-way-mirror _– like she had seen Harry-kun do several times –_ to contact Snape-hakase.

{Hakase.} She called.

{Did something happen at the amusement park?} The Wizard asked as soon as he saw Usagi’s face instead of Harry-kun’s.

{There was a Yōma.} Usagi agreed. {Harry-kun was hit with a good-dream drug.}

{Where are you?}

{My home.}

The call _– if you call this talking face-to-face a call –_ was hung-up. Usagi stored the mirror back in Harry’s bag and run downstairs as Taitō-san drove the girls’ home. Mama looked back confused as Usagi opened the frontdoor and Snape-hakase was already walking inside the front yard. The Wizard nodded, took out his shoes to put the inside slippers and approached Harry-kun. He kneeled down on one leg by the teen’s feet, took hold onto both his temples and started chanting quietly in what Usagi believed to be Latin.

Usagi entered the kitchen and set up tea while Mama did her best to calm Tommy-kun to sleep, who immediately started making grabby-hands to the tea. Usagi picked a baby bottle and set some tea inside, put the teat and gave Mama. Tommy-kun drank it all dutifully and started finally calming down. Mama nodded back and Usagi set up the teatray, bringing it into the living room where the Wizard was dealing with Harry-kun’s emotional block. She kneeled before the teatable and with the teapot she set up two teacups. When she was done, Snape-hakase picked one, grabbed one of his potions, let several drops fall in the tea and gave Harry-kun. Only then did Snape-hakase stood from the floor and sat on a couch, accepting the second teacup.

“Harry-kun…” Usagi started.

“Will be back to normal by morning.” The Wizard offered and nodded at Usagi’s mother when she gave him a plate with the dinner leftovers. “Thank you for the food.”

Unlike Harry-kun, Snape-hakase easily picked the chopsticks and ate the dinner.

“Last time was Usagi-chan, this time it was Harry-kun.” Mama put in.

Snape-hakase smirked amused.

“I’d say they are even and hopefully it will stay at that but knowing the” [Potter Luck] “it’s highly unlikely.” The man then looked up at Usagi. “If something this bad happens again call me at once even if you know that I am out of town.” Usagi nodded at once. “And Potter’s Psychiatrist needs to be told of this personally because _, knowing_ ” [ _the brat_ ] “ _as I do,_ he will hide it.”

Mama nodded.

“I’ll meet him at the school and go with him. See if the doctor can look up Tommy-kun as well who poor thing got scared by this whole ordeal.”

Snape-hakase agreed as Harry-kun fell asleep.

“Sleeping drug in his tea.” The Wizard explained. “So, he sleeps dreamlessly.”

“Aren’t they addictive?” Usagi wondered.

“Just one no.” Mama offered. “If he continuously takes them then yes it can become addictive.”

Usagi hummed and Mama sent her up to bed.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 24 April 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry turned into a complete tomato while Mrs Tsukino explained his Mind Healer what happened to him that weekend. The Healer listened to the Muggle and _, when she was done,_ he did some easy and quick games with Tommy that refused to leave Harry’s lap before he nodded at the woman, who left to leave them alone.

“Now what really happened, Potter-sama?” The Healer asked while picking his wand and doing a check-up spell on Tommy.

“Yōma drug that works like the mirror of the” [Erised] “I guess, since I saw my parents alive with Tommy. Us four together and I could coexist with them. Like a real family.” Harry looked at the parchment with Tommy’s medical file. “Did I hurt him?”

“You spooked him but I don’t see anything serious, Potter-sama. Do you know why Potter-kun has 15 years of his life blank?”

“Bastard Law.” Harry argued.

The Healer looked back and then at the baby before he nodded.

“Must have been a really strong spell to be able to de-age him physically and emotionally.” Harry stayed smartly quiet _, knowing better than to answer these types of questions about Tommy’s past._ “Don’t worry I won’t pry further.”

“That’s what everyone claims.” Harry argued and the Healer smirked amused.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 25 April 1995

Harry rang Usagi, leaving a whimpering Tommy with Taitō to be able to leave the no-electricity area ward of the house.

{Moshi moshi.}

{It’s me.} Harry offered. {I won’t be able to leave today.}

{Why?}

{Tommy caught a fever. Snape-sensei just left after a check-up and told me to stay home with him while lending-in my own magic to help control his.}

{Oh… I’ll tell Haruna-sensei, Karasuma-kōchi and Kamijō-kateikyōshi.} She agreed.

{Thank you, Usagi-chan.}

{Do you want anything?}

Harry looked at the frontdoor where Taitō was holding the boy burning in fever, who obviously had refused to stay on Harry’s bed.

{Do you girls know chicken soup’s recipe? Tommy can’t eat anything magic-made according to Snape-sensei, which means no house-elf made food. I’m too stressed out to remember it and there’s no way that I’m letting Taitō cook.} He put in and the blond rolled his eyes from the entrance of the house.

{I’ll ask Ami-chan. If she doesn’t, I’ll ask Mama.} Usagi agreed. {Try to relax, he’ll be fine. I’ll see you after classes, agreed?}

Harry hummed and hang-up, returned inside and traded the mobile phone for the baby. He then climbed the stairs, entered his own room and laid down besides the baby demanding his attention as he heard Taitō leave, the older needing to go to work.

**–O &SM–**

“Harry-kun?” Harry raised his head to see Luna stopping-by for a visit. “How is Tommy-kun?”

“Wizardry type of passage.” Harry explained as he sat up and let Tommy sleep by himself. “Magic Fever. Snape-sensei said it is completely normal that with everything that is going on _– that is with Jadeite’s attack last week and the Yōma this weekend –_ that his Magic Fever would be awakened so early on.”

Luna nodded, looking at the feverish face.

“Does it help for you to be so close?”

“Keeps his magic under control.” Harry agreed. “I can’t bring him to the Tsukinos so long as he is like this.”

Luna climbed the bed and laid beside the baby.

“Bathroom and food.” She offered and Harry smiled thankfully.

He hurried to the loo and did his business, before climbing downstairs. He nodded at Bella that had just finished setting up breakfast for him in the dining room’s table.

By the time he was done and started to climb, there was a sound of a car parking and then a knock on Harry’s frontdoor. Frowning, he descended again and opened the door, only to find Mr Badmouth in person who at seeing Harry looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Harry-kun, darling.” Harry looked behind Mr Badmouth who had several shopping bags on his hands, to find Mrs Tsukino leaving the older teen’s car with more shopping bags. “Usagi told me. I bought all type of cooling aids and this young man was gentleman enough to drive me so I wouldn’t have to catch the metro or take a cab.”

[Gentleman my ass.] Harry argued under his breath and the other male sent him a warning look. “Come on in. Let me help with that, Tsukino-okusan.”

Harry stepped out as he saw the house-elves quickly make all the portraits stop moving and anything magic being hidden away, as well as shift themselves and their clothes into more humanoid looks. Donna joined at the transporting the shopping bags inside as Bella cleaned up Harry’s breakfast away.

“Oh… you must be the maid and manservant.” Mrs Tsukino put in and Harry nodded. “They don’t speak Japanese, Harry-kun?”

“I’m afraid not, Tsukino-okusan.”

Bella approached with a tray with tea. Mr Badmouth accepted a teacup with a nod of head. Mrs Tsukino looked around in the entrance for something.

“Harry-kun?” Harry hummed questioningly. “Where do you store the inside slippers in the genkan’s shoebox?” Mrs Tsukino asked as she tried to locate said shoebox in the entrance.

Harry turned deep red.

“West European home. They don’t do that, Tsukino-san.” Mr Badmouth offered.

Harry leaned down to speak with Bella.

[Fetch three set of indoor slippers, please.] The female house-elf _, looking like a dwarf,_ nodded and hurried upstairs, only to return with Harry’s, one of Professor Snape’s and an extra. [Thanks, Bella.]

[Thank you.] Mr Badmouth agreed and changed slippers, while Mrs Tsukino bowed her head.

Bella’s eyes watered and hurried away, only for them to hear her cry.

“She’s not used to being thanked to; I’m always making her cry over this.” Harry explained embarrassed. “So… what did you bring?” He asked as he set down the shopping bag he was carrying, which was the heaviest, on the dining room’s table where he could see an actual chicken inside.

“I have Kobayashi packs to put on your son’s forehead.” Mr Badmouth put in, signalling the shopping bags on his own hand. At Harry’s questioning look he took one pack from the bag while setting down the teacup on the teatray that was on the table. [Cooling gel pads.] He translated but before he could explain anything further they heard a second cry, this one coming from upstairs.

Harry sighed at realizing that Bella had accidentally awakened Tommy with her crying.

“I have to go check on Tommy.” He apologized and they heard Luna meowing in pain, **_loudly_**. “And fast before he” [murders] “Luna-chan.”

Mrs Tsukino nodded with a smile and Harry climbed as Mr Badmouth helped the woman and Donna bring the things into the kitchen. Harry picked up the whining baby, checked Luna (which run past him at all velocity) and climbed down, keeping Tommy’s magic under control with his own. Mr Badmouth looked back, picked a cooling pad, opened it and carefully set it on Tommy’s forehead. _All the way showing exactly how it was done for Harry’s understanding._ Harry nodded thankfully as Tommy didn’t argue and actually calmed down with the pad on.

“Chiba Mamoru.” The older offered and Harry looked up at him confused, while he sat down on a couch with the calm Tommy in his arms. [My name.]

[Pleasure. We are Harry and Tommy Potter.]

Chiba nodded.

[Mrs Tsukino is…?]

[Meatball Head’s mother.] Harry agreed and the other groaned. He nodded at Mrs Tsukino, who had come to put a baby blanket over Tommy. “Thank you, Tsukino-okusan.”

“Nonsense, Harry-kun, you and Tommy-kun are family.”

Chiba looked to have swallowed a whole lemon tree right there and then, which ended up in making Harry snort.

“I have to go. I still have to return Motoki-kun’s car and retrieve my motorbike before I arrive late to University.”

“Oh… of course, Chiba-san. Thank you for bringing me.”

“Anything for Englishman-sama and his girlfriend’s family.” Chiba argued with a nod of head, before going to change shoes and leave.

“Girlfriend…?” Mrs Tsukino turned towards Harry only for her eyes to grow. “That’s…?”

[Mr] “always with an insult.” Harry agreed with a laugh and Tommy groaned at his sudden movement. “When he realized you were Usagi-chan’s” [mother] “you should have seen how his face palled.”

“Me saying _«family»_ …?”

“Made him believe the charade even more.” Harry agreed.

Mrs Tsukino snorted and kissed Harry’s forehead just like a mother would’ve, what made him blush. Then she leaned down on the back of her feet and checked Tommy’s temperature by kissing his forehead, before she returned the cooling pad.

“I’ll go set up that chicken soup and some porridge. See if we manage to make him eat something. Later, if he doesn’t cold down, we’ll give him a bath.”

Harry smiled thankfully and the Muggle moved into the kitchen.

[Lock the Potions Lab’s door before she enters it accidentally.] He added towards Donna cleaning the living room by hand.

Donna raised his head and both heard the door close and lock. Harry hoped the Muggle didn’t notice it.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi left P.E.’s exhausted and had just finished changing attire when she heard her classmates going crazy. She went towards where the confusion was to see Jerkass-san in person. He took his sunglasses out at seeing Usagi among the masses.

“Tsukino-chan.” He called.

_How did he know her name?_

All her classmates turned to look at her, surprised.

“What?” Usagi asked with a glare.

“Your mother is at your boyfriend’s house, helping with his son’s fever.”

 _The keyword boyfriend was like a bomb exploded._ Usagi could even see Haruna-sensei gaping back, which only turned this even more embarrassing. Jerkass-san picked a second bike helmet from the inside of his motorbike’s seat and approached Usagi. He pulled her hair up and then set the helmet on her, finally he grabbed her school bag and returned towards his motorbike, storing it inside the motorbike’s seat. He sat down and put his own bike helmet that had been hanging from the handler of the motorbike.

“Go.” Naru-chan whispered at her. “He probably means Harry-san.”

Usagi groaned, approached and climbed the motorbike, sitting behind the older.

“Hold on tight.” He offered before starting the motorbike with a jump on a pedal.

Usagi ended up having to hold onto the other’s chest as they rode all the way to Harry-kun’s house. The proof that the older had really been at Snape-hakase’s home before was the way he parked right before the house. He helped Usagi out, took out her bag from the motorbike’s seat and then they walked towards the frontdoor. He knocked and Rei-chan opened the door for them. Usagi tried to pull the bike helmet out but couldn’t, what ended up with Jerkass-san to set her bag inside the house and then take it for her as two slippers were being set up for the two.

“Usagi-chan.” Rei-chan nodded back. “Taitō-san just left me here before he’d return to the shrine, what about you?”

“Jerkass-san come to pick me up.” Usagi put in as she changed shoes as the other took out his own helmet.

Rei-chan’s eyes grew as she looked at him. The two entered and Donna-san approached, accepting the bike-helmets and storing them by the side. Rei-chan pulled Usagi to the side.

“Who’s that handsome guy? Doesn’t he look like Tuxedo Mask?”

Usagi turned on the other girl outraged as Jerkass-san walked into the living room.

“What? He looks nothing like him!”

“So… no hard feelings if I ask him out?”

Usagi scoffed but nodded in a _‘he is all yours’_.

“Chiba-san, welcome back. Why are you back though?” Harry-kun’s voice asked from the living room.

“Went to pick-up your girlfriend from school.”

Usagi entered the living room to see Harry-kun snorting as Jerkass-san _– Chiba-san apparently –_ was talking with a sitting down Harry-kun who had Tommy-kun on his arms. Chiba-san opened a cooling pad and gave Harry-kun, who replaced Tommy-kun’s.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Usagi-chan. Your” [mother] “is setting up a bath for Tommy.”

Usagi nodded and approached Harry-kun, going for a kiss – what made the older turn away and so she kissed Harry-kun on the cheek instead. Usagi picked Tommy-kun and took him with her upstairs.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry stood as he stretched himself to see Hino Rei approach Chiba.

“I’ll go catch some outside air.” He put in and the two nodded.

Harry left the girl with the young man and went outside, breathing through his nose. Eventually Luna came with his mobile phone on her mouth. Harry took it and accepted the call.

{Yes?}

{When we answer a call in Japan we usually say _«Moshi moshi»_ , Potter-san.} A male voice on the other side argued, making Harry stutter. {It’s Karasuma Tadaomi.}

{Karasuma-kōchi.} Harry agreed. {How do you have this number, [Sir?]}

{It’s on your school paperwork. I believe that your Accountant was the one to add it.} Coach Karasuma explained. {How is your child?}

{Usagi-chan and Tsukino-okusan are giving him a bath to see if that helps calm down his fever. Even with the cooling gel pads his face is burning.} Harry offered.

Coach Karasuma groaned.

{If tomorrow he isn’t better you should bring him to the hospital.} The Muggle argued. {Does he eat?}

{Tsukino-okusan managed to make him eat some homemade porridge during the morning and chicken soup a while ago.} Harry agreed.

He looked back when Chiba showed up.

[Potter-sama, your son is making a mess.]

{I’m sorry, Karasuma-kōchi. I have to go check on Tommy and there’s no phone line inside the house.}

{Very well. Go on, Potter-san.}

Harry hung-up, ran inside, left his phone by the entrance and ran up the stairs two-in-two. Tommy was literally losing control of his magic and Bella and Usagi were doing their best to undo it before Mrs Tsukino would see it.

He groaned and run inside, picked the bathing kiddo and used his own magic to restrain him.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> In this fic until now I have always made Harry over powerful, with a few nightmares here or there but nothing too obvious. This is the chapter where Harry’s emotional side-effects really show that for as more mature as he might be he is still just a teenager. This is the chapter where we are reminded that he isn’t all powerful, he has a weak point. And that is his emotions.
> 
> Next chapter: **Hide & Seek**
> 
> ~Isys


	11. Chapter IX  –Hide & Seek–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,209
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter IX**

**–Hide & Seek–**

Friday, 28 April 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi entered the magical Hospital’s room to find a crying Harry-kun as Tommy-kun gasped through his fever. Tommy-kun looked even worse today than when she had last seen him.

“Harry-kun?”

“They say that my magic is not enough and forced me to stop lending. That I either contact his other family or he has to expel my magic by himself from his small body as it is hurting him and then he has to regrow it again by himself.”

Usagi gasped trying to understand the logic of it and looked at the struggling to breath Tommy-kun who was lots worse since Harry-kun had stopped! _Where was the doctor’s logic?_ An old geezer entered and sneered down at Harry-kun.

“So, Potter-san, have you decided to save the child or…?”

Even Harry-kun gasped when Usagi literally punched the magical doctor _, done with his preconceived philosophies and obvious foreign-prejudice._

“Harry-kun is Tommy-kun’s father. He nurtured him, gave him a name, raised him. You… you [pie](piece) of shit!”

Usagi approached Tommy-kun and picked him from the magical incubator, grabbed Harry-kun’s hand and ran out. They were just leaving the hidden wizardry street in the Meiji Jingu Shrine when they stumbled upon Chiba-san. The older looked back and pulled them over his motorbike, the three somehow fitting in it before Chiba-san drove them to an apartment building’s parking spot. They climbed out, climbed the stairs and entered a loft that Chiba-san opened for them.

“What happened?” The older teenager finally asked.

“Senseis are trying to make Harry-kun give Tommy-kun away.” Usagi explained, her hand starting to throb. “I might have punched an old geezer in the nose.”

Chiba-san smiled amused, while bringing Harry-kun towards the couch. Then he went into the kitchen and returned with a bag of frozen peas. Usagi accepted to trade them for Tommy-kun. Chiba-san held Tommy-kun one-handed against his chest carefully, while with the other hand he picked the mainline and rang a number he knew from memory.

{It’s me. … Are you working? … Good. I need you to go to the general store and buy me some Kobayashi packs. … Yes, it’s now.}

Chiba-san hung-up the phone and went to sit down by the table of his living room/main room. Since Harry-kun was still a mess Usagi didn’t dare make questions also sitting by the table. Finally, there was a knock. Chiba-san nodded so Usagi stood and went to open to show Motoki-oniisan.

“Usagi-chan.” He agreed with a smile before he entered and showed a shopping bag to Chiba-san as he accepted the inner slippers that Usagi hurried to set up for him. “The Kobayashi packs, Mamoru-kun.”

“Thank you, Motoki-kun. I’ll be owing you one.”

Motoki-oniisan chuckled and opened one, putting on Tommy-kun.

“There, all set.”

“Thank you.” Harry-kun bowed his head.

“No problem. Shouldn’t you be at the hospital?”

“Doctor tried to convince Potter-sama to give his son away.” Chiba-san argued.

Motoki-oniisan huffed.

“Old preconceived dudes.” Motoki-oniisan set a hand on Harry-kun’s shoulder, who nodded back. “Potter-kun having a fever doesn’t make you a bad father.”

“Thank you.”

Motoki-oniisan pulled from a chair and sat down, while Usagi tried to move her hand.

“Keep it on the ice.” Chiba-san reprimanded her. “You’re lucky that you didn’t break anything, Tsukino-chan.”

Motoki-oniisan laughed as he noticed Usagi’s hand.

“Did you punch anyone, Vixen-chan?”

Usagi blushed.

[My doctor.] Harry-kun agreed. “He was telling me that I was a no-good and before I knew it, she had punched him so hard in the nose that you could hear it break.”

Motoki-oniisan whistled impressed while Usagi heard Chiba-san quickly offer to Harry-kun how to say doctor in Japanese.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Eventually, Furuhata left with Usagi and Chiba set up a futon for Harry and Tommy on the floor of the living room.

“Thank you.”

Chiba looked back before he nodded.

“I was 10-year-old when my parents died. I lost all my memories of them.” Harry’s eyes grew at the admittance and Chiba signalled at Tommy. “I would do anything to have a slight recall of what you have with him.”

[My… mine died when I was Tommy’s age.] Harry instinctively passed into English only to blush but when he went to translate he remembered that the older could understand him.

Chiba looked back surprised.

[We are alike on that side then.] He agreed speaking back in English _, obviously understanding that Harry’s emotional state didn’t help on forcing himself to speak in Japanese_ and Harry sent him a thankful look for it. [Why didn’t your bodyguard stop the doctor?]

_Bodyguard?_

[A blond in kimono?] He asked to be certain and Chiba nodded. [Taitou works as a priest at Hikawa Shrine. He looks over me, but he’s not my bodyguard.]

Chiba hummed.

**–O &SM–**

**_ STS’s POV _ **

Severus listened as the Healer ranted on-and-on to Severus and the Potions Master inside the Wizard’s office in Mahōtokoro School about what Potter and his blonde friend had done.

“What were you doing to get that response?” Severus interrupted.

The Healer looked back outraged at being interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“What were you doing for a girl who barely hurts a fly to hit you?” Severus demanded, holding himself at full height over the shorter Wizard intimidately.

“The truth. His adopted child needs his real family and he is only making the child more harm than good and…”

The Wizard gasped when his nose got broken for a second time that day. Professor Sanji smiled amused at Severus’ loss of control.

“Ikeyama Tatsurō-sensei, next time think carefully. The child you refused the parentage? Magical child. If Potter-san had told you the biological parents after you forced him to, your magic would have been smashed by Mahōkami-sama itself.”

The Healer frowned as Professor Sanji signalled at Severus to go. Severus left Mahōtokoro School and apparated home. Potter wasn’t home so he went to the Tsukino Residence. Miss Tsukino immediately went tight-lipped.

“Usagi!” Mrs Tsukino warned.

“They are somewhere safe.”

Severus groaned internally. _The girl was as stubborn as Potter._

“Tommy-kun needs a doctor and…” Mrs Tsukino started reasoning with her daughter.

“The Doctors want Harry-kun to send Tommy-kun away.” The teenager girl argued. “They have cooling pads and Tommy-kun looked better already.”

Severus looked at the girl’s hand and then up at her.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve also punched that Doctor.”

Miss Tsukino looked back wide-eyed.

“Snape-hakase…”

“My boss was reprimanding him _(when I left)_ over the illegality of what he did.”

Miss Tsukino looked surprised at her parents.

“Where did you hid them, Usagi-chan?”

The girl bit the bottom of her lips.

“For you to send him to another hospital so another doctor ill speaks of him? And make Tommy-kun get worse again?”

Severus couldn’t really blame the teenage girl. _He didn’t have the best track record with Potter._

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 29 April 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry woke up to Chiba holding Tommy one-handed _, who was sitting on his lap,_ and with his free hand he was spoon-feeding the babyboy some oatmeal.

“Did he wake you up?”

Chiba looked back before returning to what he was doing.

[He was just sitting down and letting you sleep. Your son could tell that you haven’t had much sleep.] Chiba argued, speaking in English with Harry. Harry guessed that it helped the older teen at practicing it.

Harry nodded and stood, going to join them at the table. Eventually there was a knock so Harry stood to go check, to see Usagi _– who obviously was using her pen –_ through the peephole. He opened and she hurried inside, before she took out the disguise she had put on.

“Usagi-chan?” He asked confused as she gave him a bag with his change of clothes.

“Snape-hakase was trying to act all friendly and I’m sure that he wanted to follow me.” She explained as she pulled her hair up into the side-bun tails. “How’s Tommy-kun?”

“Better.” Chiba offered. “He doesn’t need the cooling pads anymore.”

“That’s great news.” Usagi agreed and joined at the table. “Eat everything to get better, Tommy-kun.”

Tommy looked up at Usagi from his porridge, which was the usual reaction and none of the two thought much of it.

“Hai, Obachan.”

Harry and Usagi choked and looked at the boy, still red-faced but obviously intelligent enough. Usagi grinned from ear-to-ear.

“That’s it, Tommy-kun. Obachan is here.”

Chiba seemed confused by the whole ordeal.

“Why” [ _‘Aunt’_?]

“Was how I first introduced myself to Tommy-kun.” Usagi explained.

“But why not introduce each other as parents? Or Usagi-oneechan?”

Harry and Usagi started laughing. Neither he nor Usagi explained why not.

**–O &SM–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up from his paperwork when a Healer entered his office, uninvited. The Wizard bowed his head before approaching.

[What?] He snarled _, only not cursing him already because the other needed his responsive nerves or he could not do his job. Although… he could still change ideas and curse the other into insanity._

[We located Potter.] The Healer put in and Voldemort raised a brow interested _since the teenager had disappeared long before Voldemort regained a body. Hidden away by Voldemort’s best spy._ [In a Wizardry Hospital in Japan.]

[Are you sure it was him? I would expect Severus to keep him out the Wizardry Media.]

[I’m sure, my Lord. He went to the Meiji Jingu Shrine’s Wizardry Hospital in Tokyo because his son had a Magic Fever.]

Voldemort’s brow twitched. _Son? Since when?_

[Very well. Leave.] The Healer bowed and left. Voldemort sneered and stood. –I will leave for a couple hours, Nagini.–

The Maledictus hummed from her nest and Voldemort left the room, taking the illegal way out UK into Japan. _Severus was not an idiot. He knew how to hide if needed,_ so Voldemort went into where no one would look twice at a Wizard dressed in robes. And found it. The only house with a magical pull. He walked inside and knocked the two house-elves out as he looked around. Neither Severus nor Harry were home though. Voldemort climbed upstairs into Harry’s room _– quickly recognizing it from all the red and mess, although nothing Quidditch related but Basketball instead, there was even the orange ball on the corner that had been painted on by a toddler in green by Muggle colour pens as if to try to change its colour (much to Voldemort’s amusement) and, even then, it was obviously been used plenty of times –_ and picked Harry’s cloth. With a simple location spell _– Voldemort sneered at how easy it was to locate the boy, really Severus? –_ , Voldemort followed it as it flew after Harry.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Chiba asked.

“Yes. Go on or Rei-chan will have my head for ruining her date.” Harry argued before frowning at trying to remember the exact way to say the line before someone left the house. “Have a safe… trip.”

The other smiled amused but nodded that Harry had said the one-word well and left with a bow of head while saying _«I’m going»_. Harry sat on the couch with the napping Tommy against his chest and looked out the window bored.

He had just almost fallen asleep when the frontdoor opened.

“Did you forget anything, Chiba-san?” Harry asked, looking towards the doorway only to jump onto his feet at seeing none other but Voldemort himself.

[Hello, Harry.]

Harry summoned his wand in a hurry not caring that his sudden movement had awakened Tommy, who started whining at being awoken from his sleep.

“Papa!” Tommy whined at being ignored.

“Not now, Tommy.” Harry argued pointedly.

Tommy obviously whined, used to being the centre of Harry’s attention and looked back to angry babble at who dared to take it away only to see who the responsible was. Voldemort noticeably gasped as he saw the child’s face.

[That is…]

[Mine!] Harry snarled. [You don’t get the right to show up and steal Tommy from me!]

Voldemort’s brow twitched.

[«Tommy»?]

[Tom Marvolo Potter.] Harry agreed. [After your diary’s memory.]

Voldemort showed his empty hands and then stepped forward slowly, always with his hands in the air. Harry never lowered down the protection stand. Voldemort passed a hand over Tommy’s body and a yellow light connected him to Voldemort. Harry immediately hid Tommy with his arms and turned his own back at the older. _Not caring that he was leaving his back wide open for an attack so long as he kept Voldemort from making the family claim…_

[You are ready to die for him.] Voldemort put in. _He seemed surprised at the fact._

[He is **_my_** son.] Harry snarled.

[Vow on your magic.] Voldemort demanded and Harry looked at the other over his own shoulder. [That you will not let anything happen to him. That you rather die first. You do that and I will vow that I will not take him from you. That I will not do the family claim.] Harry’s mouth fell open. [Unless one day something happens to you and Junior needs me.]

Harry looked down at Tommy and then sat him on the couch, before he grabbed Voldemort’s forearm as the other’s spidery hand grabbed Harry’s. Voldemort making sure the two kneeled down besides the bed and Tommy crawled until the end of the couch and put his tiny palm over the two’s forearms.

[How…?]

[Say _«I do»_.] Harry nodded and Voldemort started: [Harry James Potter, do you swear on your magic that you will be there for Tom Marvolo Potter no matter what?]

[I do.] Harry agreed and a light left Tommy’s hand surrounding the two older’s arms.

[Even if that can mean your own death at the hands of the Light Side?]

Harry’s eyes grew, before he tightened his lips.

[I do.] He agreed and could see a second light leaving Tommy who cringed in obvious pain.

Voldemort nodded.

[And I swear on my Magical Core that I will not willingly harm Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Potter.] The man stated and Harry felt a weight leave his chest, while Tommy gasped in pain as a third light left his hand. [I also swear that I will not claim family legacy unless Harry James Potter is dead or unable to care for being too sick or does not want Tom Marvolo Potter anymore. If that happens my swearing that I will not harm Harry James Potter is annulled.]

Harry’s eyes narrowed, wanting this to be done with fast as Tommy’s eyes watered at the fourth light.

[So be it.] He agreed.

The two felt a tighten in their magic and then Voldemort released Harry.

[What is wrong with Junior?] He demanded as he stood.

[Magic Fever. I had been lending my magic but the old Healer said that I’m obviously not the one he needs and made me stop, but when we fled the hospital I couldn’t just watch him struggle without lending and…]

Voldemort set a hand on Tommy’s forehead and then another on Harry’s.

[The Healer was wrong.] He supplied. [But you are overusing yourself.] The You Know Who added before a wave of magic surrounded Harry, making him black out.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TMP’s POV _ **

Tom looked at Harry as he was laid down on the couch after Voldemort returned his Magical Core’s levels back to normal so Harry could keep lending Tom magic and then the older turned around to leave.

–Howcwush.– Voldemort stopped and looked back. Tom forced himself on his feet and held onto the couch to pat Harry’s forehead as he looked at his older-self. –Howcwush.– He repeated _, really hopping he was saying the word right instead of just a mess. His fever did not help one bit._

Voldemort took out his wand and stepped forward.

–Step back.– Tom obeyed and Voldemort tested Harry, only for he also to connect by a thread of magic to Voldemort. –Really step back, Junior. I cannot use this massive of Dark Magic near you. Principally when you are with Magic Fever and after making you our testimony in the Unbreakable Oath.–

Tom fell on all four and paddled away towards the kitchen. He could hear Voldemort start to chant as he struggled to open the fridge and grabbed the last juice box that he knew he liked from the bottom drawer. He sat on the floor, pulled the straw out the plastic and put it on the box, before picking the juice and started drinking besides the open fridge’s door. The cold being a welcoming change.

–You are getting used to be among Muggles.– Voldemort’s voice reprimanded.

Tom looked back as the other approached and closed the fridge’s door. When Tom went to whine, Voldemort glared back.

–Ho’.– Tom argued.

–And open fridge will make you sicker.–

Tom grumbled. _He was still hot!_

There was a frontdoor knock. Voldemort looked and then back. He nodded that it wasn’t anyone dangerous and _, then,_ apparated away. Tom stood on all four with the juice box on one hand and paddled slowly towards the frontdoor so not to mess his juice. He set the box to the side carefully and then stood to reach the door handle. _It was too high._ Tom paddled away and returned with a pillow, and another, and another until he reached the door handle and opened to find the Game Centre Crown’s guy, who smiled back.

“[Tadaima](I'm%20home), Potter-kun. Can I come in?”

Tom stepped out the pillows and paddled out the way, only to realize his mistake. His juice was behind the door. His eyes grew but before he could warn the Muggle, already the door had hit the juice box and thrown the juice away. Tom started crying and the Muggle hurried to pick him up. _That was the last one!!!_

“I’m sorry, Potter-kun.”

Tom whined and the Muggle set the shopping bag on the dining table, only to pick another juice box from the inside. Tom stopped crying, looked at it and then at the one on the floor. _Same flavour…_

The straw was set into place and the juice box was offered. Tom babbled and picked it, as he was set down on a pillow on the floor, starting to drink his non-sweet juice happily.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene «You… you pie of shit!» that Usagi tell the Healer is funnier if you know that when I wrote this on my pages I did a typo and wrote «pie_» instead of «piece» I’m not kidding I put a «_» with how fast I wrote it. As I typed it onto laptop, I realized my typo and decided that Usagi would so say «Pie» and kept it
> 
> (even if it makes no sense in Japanese… I’m sticking to it for the hilarious part that it is)
> 
> And this is the first-time that I did a toddler’s Point of View. Because even if Tommy is the Diary’s Horcrux, he was still de-aged emotionally. I hope I did Tommy’s Point of View justice.
> 
> Next chapter: **The Ward Maker**
> 
> ~Isys


	12. Chapter X  –The Ward Maker–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,065
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter X**

**–The Ward Maker–**

Saturday, 29 April 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry’s mobile phone started ringing. He woke up with a groan and looked at Tommy to see he had gotten someone gullible enough to read to him in between Voldemort overwhelming Harry and Harry waking up. Furuhata nodded back, but Tommy whined so he returned to the book. Harry picked his mobile phone and looked at who was ringing, but he didn’t know the number.

{Moshi moshi.}

{Good to know that you are good at learning the culture.} Coach Karasuma’s voice agreed and Harry scoffed. {How’s your child, Potter-san?}

{I took him to the hospital last Thursday, but by Friday he was worse so Usagi-chan took us out against the [doctor]’s agreement because the [Doc] was claiming it was my fault that Tommy was like this and that he needed a real family.} Furuhata looked back from the book. {We went to a friend’s place and with simple cooling pads and stuff and Tommy is feeling better already.}

{Which proves that [ishis](doctor/physician) don’t know everything.} Coach Karasuma agreed. {You think that by tomorrow he’ll be good enough?}

Harry frowned, only for his eyes to grow.

{It’s the game, right?} Furuhata immediately signalled back. “What is it?”

“I and Vixen-chan can watch over Potter-kun.”

{Sir…}

{I heard. I want you at 9 so we can work on your routine.}

{Yes, Kōchi.} Harry agreed and after the goodbyes Coach Karasuma hung-up. [I’d totally forgotten the match!]

“Karasuma-kōchi from Jūban Municipal Junior High School?” Furuhata asked and Harry nodded. “He is a reasonable man. He understands.”

Harry looked at his mobile phone, stood from the couch, approached the other and traded the mobile phone with Tommy, while noticing that the floor had just been mopped clean. _He guessed that Voldemort had left the place so obviously dirty with his boots that Furuhata had decided to mop the place and read to Tommy while they waited for it to dry?_

“How do I save his name and how do I spell it?”

Furuhata smiled and showed how to do it, putting _Karasuma_ in Kanji and in Romaji.

“Both words will show up and will help you learn the meaning.” He explained before looking through the other names and easily updating the names. “Do you really have a bunny emoticon on Vixen-chan’s name?”

“I’m trying.” Harry whined.

Furuhata laughed and _, when he was done,_ Harry saw him adding two new numbers to the list.

“My mobile phone and Mamoru-kun’s mainline.”

“Oh… thank you.”

Furuhata nodded and messed with Tommy’s hair as he held onto Harry’s shirt as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Hungry?”

“Starving.” Harry agreed _, lending magic to Tommy left him starving and exhausted – even if Voldemort had just refilled his Magical Core’s levels._

“I’ll set us something.” Furuhata agreed and stood, going into the kitchen.

Harry looked down at Tommy.

[No…?] He started to ask and Tommy shook his head, not needing Harry to actually say he meant the magic.

**–O &SM–**

**_ STS’s POV _ **

Severus entered his home to find his House-elves fallen forms, he hurried to their side and breathed relieved to see they were just unconscious.

[Hello, Severus.] Severus’ whole being froze. He looked up and found his Lord. _The Dark Lord. In the flesh. Here. In Japan… with Potter…_ [I just finished updating the Wards.]

[My Lord?] Severus asked, not daring to raise from his already kneeling position.

[I made an Unbreakable Oath with Harry. He gets to keep Junior and I will not harm him in any way.]

A picture frame was levitated in Severus’ direction, who took it. Only to see Tommy’s copy but a few years older and in the 30s’ style grey orphanage’s attire. Severus turned the Muggle picture around to see an inscription: _Tom M. Riddle summer ‘34_

Severus’ eyes grew. He looked up at his Lord, who smirked back.

[Harry never told you about my biological name, did he?]

Severus shook his head and his Lord took the picture frame back.

[My Lord…]

[Harry’s Magical Core levels were practically inexistent which was why Junior was not getting better _(the only reason he got worse in the first place was because the Healer had made Harry stop lending all together)_. Have a potion ready, Harry will need it by the time Junior has finished re-growing his.] His Lord ordered. [And _, unlike Junior,_ Harry can take it.] Severus bowed his head immediately. [I raised a protection on the necklace Harry has _– it is not the best but until I buy an actual protection jewellery it will have to do_. Make sure he never takes it off until I get him the new one.]

[Yes, my Lord.]

[And where does Junior spend the days while you work and Harry studies?]

Severus shivered internally.

[A Muggle home. With the mother of one of the Sailor Guardians. A reborn warrior from the Moon Kingdom from 2000-years ago.] Severus quickly explained before the Dark Lord could argue against it. [They’ve taken both Potters into the family.]

The Dark Lord hummed.

[I will need the address so I can make the Wards.] Severus started to stand, when his Lord continued: [And, Severus, even if Harry looks on the exterior like James Potter he is nothing like him. Harry just literally took Junior into his arms and protected him with his own body, leaving his back wide-open for an attack. James fought me when I struck their house, but Lily? Harry is more Lily than James.]

Severus shivered at what that meant.

[Po… Harry attends the same Muggle school and classroom as Sailor Moon.]

[Which explains why he is out of the media. No magical children to tell-tale on him…] the Dark Lord agreed as Severus was allowed to stand and go write the address, writing as well the Hikawa Shrine’s and the school’s since the group spent so long there. [What does this word mean? It was on the doorbell.]

Severus looked back to see the Dark Lord write in Kanji with his magic mid-air.

地場

[Chiba, my Lord.]

[Why are Harry and Junior at Chiba’s flat instead of the Moon girl’s place? That flat barely had one bedroom even less handle a whole family.]

[After the Healer’s strike they went into hiding. Sailor Moon even managed to avoid me when I tried to track her to their location and her powers broke my tracking spell.]

His Lord hummed.

[Just for in case I might as well Ward the flat. I do not want Dumbledore to try anything.]

His Lord took the addresses and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back.

[My Lord.]

[You said Muggle School. Is Harry learning magic?]

[Yes, my Lord. Private Tutor alongside his Muggle classes. The Muggles think Harry is the Heir of an old family of British Lords.]

The Dark Lord nodded as he thought about it, before he left the house to apparate. Severus set a hand on the wall to feel the Wards only to feel several layers upon layers. _One of them impossibiliting apparating unless Harry and Tommy were in danger inside the Wards._

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi arrived home tired from fighting the Yōma in the park during Rei-chan’s date with Chiba-san, only to see Luna-chan run towards her. She groaned, already knowing what it meant even before Luna-chan spoke:

“Yōma.”

_Two in one day? Really? At the least Jadeite-san did one every few days!_

Usagi transformed and run towards the Yōma, only to see it was humanoid with snake-nostrils, white-pale skin, blood cat-shaped eyes and the lips were lipless.

Then Sailor Moon saw the stick on his long spidery-hands. _Not a Yōma…_

“Luna-chan, go fetch the powder. That’s a Wizard.”

As Luna-chan started to run away, the Wizard stopped her. Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara, ready.

[Sailor Moon, I believe.]

Sailor Moon swallowed hard at his cold-like voice. At the least he spoke slow enough for her to follow.

[Yes.] She agreed. [Leave!] She added.

[English class grade?]

_Grade…? Right…_

Sailor Moon looked at the still immobilized Luna-chan and then back at the Wizard. She showed six fingers.

[Out of 10?] Sailor Moon frowned and he showed ten fingers. She nodded. [School Year?] Sailor Moon showed eight fingers _– Harry-kun would so have her head if he knew how much she had forgotten his lessons._ The Wizard hummed, obviously realizing they were at an impasse. Then Sailor Moon’s mobile phone left her backpack and levitated by her face. [Harry Potter.]

Sailor Moon nodded and picked the mobile phone, putting Harry-kun on the line. _It was so strange to hear Harry Potter instead of Potter Harry… not to mention the pronunciation…_

{Moshi moshi.} The Wizard levitated the mobile phone to his side at fast velocity and spoke in English to Harry-kun too fast for Usagi to even understand one single word, before returning the mobile phone. {Usagi-chan?}

{Yes.}

{He is raising a magical protection Ward so no one can harm us three while we are inside your house.}

Sailor Moon hummed.

{He has done something to Luna-chan.}

Harry-kun groaned on his side.

{Put him on.} He agreed.

Sailor Moon offered the mobile phone and the Wizard took it back to listen to whatever Harry-kun said. Luna-chan was freed and the mobile phone was returned, before the Wizard returned his attention towards the house and kept applying spells after spells. _As much as she trusted Harry-kun, the Head Auror and the_ _Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members, Sailor Moon didn’t trust this Wizard. He looked like he could accidentally strike normal people and have fun of the fact…_

Eventually he nodded back, turned around and left with the pop like sound that the teleporting spell always made.

“Uizādo-kun has some strange fellow comrades.” Usagi grumbled as she finally let herself return to normal.

Luna-chan snorted.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry finished setting dinner when Chiba arrived.

“Welcome home.” He properly said.

Chiba smiled amused.

“I’m home.” He agreed in a way that made Harry wonder if it was the first-time he had someone who to say that to. The older teenager went to wash his hands, before he sat down by Harry’s side and accepted his bowl with rice and chopsticks. “Thank you for the meal.”

“Thank you for the meal.” Harry copied and put the elastic at the back of his chopsticks and started eating.

“I have tableware…”

“I’m getting used to them and this trick of the elastic was a life saviour.”

Chiba nodded and looked at Tommy sitting on the floor while drinking from his juice _(that Harry was sure he was addicted to)_ and passing the pages of the book, as if he was actually reading them.

“He loves books, doesn’t he?”

“He is actually pouting because Furuhata-san had to leave and I can’t read even a word of your books except the English-Japanese dictionary _(which I outright refused to read to him, much to his dismay)_.”

Chiba nodded. After dinner and they rising the table, he went to his bookshelf and looked through it until he found one book that he offered Harry. It was Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde in English.

“Not exactly child-friendly, though.”

Tommy looked up from his book and the excited shriek made Harry accept the book.

“I do not believe it matters.” He argued as Tommy started begging by Harry’s feet on his own two feet. “Look: tomorrow I have a basketball match. Furuhata-san said he’d came over to watch over Tommy.”

Chiba nodded.

“Between us two and Tsukino-chan we’ll figure it out.” He agreed as he stored the book Tommy had been looking through. “Go read as I set up our bath. You’ll need to leave early I suppose.”

Harry nodded.

“Karasuma-kōchi said 9am. Which must mean 9 at the school gym.”

“At what time is the game?”

“11 am.” Chiba raised an eyebrow as Harry sat with Tommy on his lap, who was eagerly patting the book’s cover. “I’ve been benched since Tuesday when Tommy caught his fever.”

The older teen nodded, understanding.

“He wants to see if you can handle the weight.” He agreed.

Chiba walked into the bathroom as Harry started, amused at how eager Tommy was at the English classic. Finally, Chiba came and traded shifts with Harry, Tommy whined at the trade only for Chiba to start reading in English from the point where Harry had been reading. Harry nodded thankfully and went for his bath and shower. When he was done, he dried himself, dressed and returned to the living room where Chiba was laying Tommy on the futon.

“I hope he doesn’t get nightmares.” Chiba argued, putting the book to the side.

Harry snorted as he looked at Tommy’s happy sleeping face.

[If he is anything like his mother’s side of the family then he will have dreams.] He put in more to himself than to Chiba.

Chiba looked back as Harry did his best to dry his hair.

[How was her? Your ex?]

[A sociopath who left Tommy on the doorstep of my relatives’ home without even a knock on the night of the 31st of December. Right after giving him birth. A premature new-born.] Chiba gaped back and Harry shrugged. “When Snape-sensei finally took me home because I got a letter from my relatives, I saw him for the first-time and by the end of the day me and Tommy were put on the streets. Besides me being emancipated.”

Chiba’s eyes narrowed.

“Your relatives should go to jail for that.”

Harry shrugged _, not understanding why everyone kept insisting on that._

“I’m in Japan thanks to that, so…”

Chiba looked back puzzled.

“You are strange. You’ve obviously been taken advantage. Have every law right to fight back and yet… you don’t care.”

“It doesn’t help if I held anger.”

Chiba smiled.

“Like I’ve said: you are not normal.”

“Normality is overrated.” Harry argued.

Chiba laughed quietly.

“Come. I have a blow-dryer somewhere. We don’t want you to catch a cold, Potter-sama.”

Harry snorted that Chiba kept using Taitō’s title and followed the other into the bathroom. A blow-dryer was found in the bottom of the cabinet and Chiba hooked it up to electricity before he started blowing Harry’s hair dry.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 30 April 1995

**_ CM’s POV _ **

Mamoru wished Potter-sama good luck for the game as well as to have a safe trip before the teenager left, then he picked his favourite book he had to read for school as mandatory and started reading it to Potter-kun, who listened to anything that was read to him without argument.

_Potter-sama had gotten lucky with the girlfriend he’d picked. Not many families accepted a teenage-boyfriend with a child._

Finally, there was a knock on the frontdoor. Potter-kun whined and Mamoru didn’t blame him _, they were at the best part of the book after all._ He stood with the toddler in one arm and went to check who it was, only for a blushing Tsukino-chan to be on the other side of the peephole. Mamoru opened to find the teen’s mother as well. He stepped back while welcoming them both in. Both entered and put on the guests’ slippers before Usagi went to set the picnic basket that she was carrying on the dining table.

“Can I pick Tommy-kun, Chiba-san?”

“Of course, Tsukino-san.” Mamoru agreed and let her pick her honorary grandson.

Potter-kun saw the juice box Tsukino-chan was taking from the picnic basket and started babbling and making grabby-hands. Mamoru approached and looked at the flavour.

“Tommy-kun…” Tsukino-chan started _, unknown of the boy’s obvious hook on the juices._

“This is not the one you like, Potter-kun. It’s too sweet.” Mamoru tried to reason but Potter-kun whined. _Loud._ Mamoru went to the kitchen and picked one from the fridge before returning and gave the whining child. “There you go.”

Potter-kun smiled and picked the straw from the box, opened it with ease and the put in on, starting to drink.

“Juice?” Tsukino-san asked.

“Non-sweet.” Mamoru explained. “It was the only thing I had when they arrived and apparently Potter-kun doesn’t like sweets.”

The woman smiled amused.

“No, he does not.” Tsukino-san looked around and then back. “Harry-kun?”

“Basketball match at 11. The school team’s Kōchi asked Potter-sama to go earlier to see if he has the physics to play.”

Tsukino-san nodded, accepted the thermometer from her daughter and went to sit on the couch as Tsukino-chan and Mamoru brought the food to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry. Mama said that it has been too much time playing hide and seek and…”

“They’re worried. It’s normal. How did she react that they were with me?”

“Snape-hakase came this morning and asked me who was Chiba.” Tsukino-chan replied to which Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “A scientist who brought Harry-kun from England when he was put on the streets.”

“How did he know it was with me that the Potters were?” Mamoru wondered, interrupting her babbling.

“Apparently Harry-kun’s bodyguard tracked back our steps.” Tsukino-chan blushed. “Mama was okay that it was with you. At the least it was with someone she knew already.” Then the teen girl snickered at seeing the amount of juice boxes that Potter-kun liked that filled the bottom drawer of the fridge. “I’m grounded for life for hiding them, but Mama doesn’t blame you.” She explained before pointing at the massive amount. “Something I should know?”

“Ask Motoki-kun.” Mamoru groaned. “I arrived home yesterday to this massive amount.”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Basketball Match & Marriage**
> 
> ~Isys


	13. Chapter XI  –Basketball Match & Marriage–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 2,942
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XI**

**–Basketball Match & Marriage–**

Sunday, 30 April 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

{Moshi moshi.}

Harry looked at his mobile phone’s screen to be sure he had rung the right number.

{Usagi-chan?}

{Harry-kun. Hey, shouldn’t you be in the game?}

{I was calling to ask how Tommy-kun was…} he avoided the flirting looks from his teammates and turned away from them. {How’s his fever?}

{Practically gone. You can relax and enjoy the game.}

Harry breathed relieved, not even realizing he had held-in his breath.

{Can… can you put him on the phone?}

{Sure.} Usagi left the receiver and Harry heard her move, before the phone’s receiver was picked again. “It’s Papa, Tommy-kun.”

{Papa?}

{[Hey, Tommy. Be a good boy to Auntie, okay?]}

{Hai.} Tommy agreed on his side. {Obāsan.}

Harry frowned only for the phone to be passed along.

{Tommy-kun is great, Harry-kun. Now go to that match and defeat them all. Banzai!}

Harry turned deep red at Mrs Tsukino’s voice showing up.

{Tsukino-okusan…}

{Don’t worry.} She argued. “Tommy-kun can you say «Banzai» with Obāsan?”

Harry only turned even redder as the three _(Tommy barely even a babble)_ said «Banzai» three time before they said goodbye and hung-up.

[What…] “guys, what does «Banzai» mean?” He asked embarrassed as he stored the mobile phone in his bag.

“It’s what we tell someone to wish that person good luck. Can be for anything. For game matches, school tests, going out to go ask the girl you like on a date…”

“Oh… thank you.”

They grinned back.

“No problem. How’s the kiddo?”

“Usagi-chan said his fever is practically gone.”

“That’s great. In no time he’ll be walking around and driving you crazy with him again.”

Harry laughed because if anything Tommy was not the type to ran around and get into trouble. That was Harry’s job. Tommy preferred a good book to exercise.

“Karasuma-kōchi is calling us. Get ready, Potter-kun.”

Harry nodded and hurried to change to his match glasses that were a lot like underwater glasses, then he put his hairband to keep his hair from getting on his face and run out. Coach Karasuma nodded back when Harry joined him.

“Did you ring home?” Coach Karasuma asked as the others entered the court to start warming up, the other team on the other side of the court already warming up.

[Yes, Sir.] “Usagi-chan and Tsukino-okusan said his fever is practically gone.”

Coach Karasuma looked back before he nodded.

“That’s great news. Join your teammates… but avoid showing the other team how fast you can run until we are in the actual match.”

Harry smiled amused at how much this sounded like his first Quidditch match and hurried to the court, joining his teammates as they warmed up. _Looked like the other team had one really tall guy. Harry wondered if he was good or if he was put there because he was tall…_

Unlike his teammates, Harry focused on stretching up his legs and shins. _He had to handle the sprints and fouls after all. And a whole week staying indoors worrying over Tommy hadn’t helped._

“I heard that Gaijin couldn’t handle our warm climate and has been bedridden.”

“He must be about to fall down.”

“He should return to his country.”

Harry straightened and stopped his teammate when the teen went to charge at the ill-speaking teenager.

“Focus _that_ energy on the match.” He argued pointedly. “Do you want to declassify us for something I hear on a day-a-day basis?”

Kagami Taiga bowed his head back while glaring at the other team.

“We’ll show them by winning the match.” He agreed.

**–O &SM–**

Harry picked his mobile phone and rang Usagi after finishing his shower.

{Moshi moshi.}

{[52-95.](France%20-%20USA%20\(under%2017%20World%20Championship%2009/07/2018\))}

Harry let Usagi assimilate what he said before she shrieked ecstatically.

{You won!}

{[With flying colours.]} He agreed as his teammates dressed. {You think someone can come to pick me up from the Teiko Middle School’s gym? Just so Karasuma-kōchi doesn’t need to drive me back again.}

{I’ll ask Chiba-san.} Usagi agreed.

In no time Chiba was on the call and after getting the address from one of Harry’s teammates, they hung-up. He dressed up and as they walked out to wait for respective parents and _(in Harry’s case)_ Chiba, someone showed from nowhere and punched Harry in the face literally breaking his glasses.

“Potter-kun!” He heard being shouted as the glasses broke and its glass missed his eyes by inches.

Harry could barely react before another punch hit him in the belly, which forced his body to learn forward as he gasped in pain at the punch in the stomach. Before another hit could be given his teammates immobilized the attacker and pulled him away from Harry. He felt someone moving around his sports bag and then his game glasses were put on his face and that’s when he realized that the big guy from the match had just backed him up as well.

“Are you alright?” Harry nodded and the other nodded back before walking towards the one who had hit Harry, who was being held back by Harry’s teammates. “I’m going to tell Shirogane-kōchi, Haizaki-san. You are out the team!”

“Murasakibara-san!”

Murasakibara sneered at his teammate before he bowed his head at Harry.

“Next time we play I’ll do my best to block your sprints. For someone so tall you are quite agile.”

“In…” Harry coughed. “In England I’m quite small.” He argued and the other smiled amused.

“I heard you have a kid?” Harry nodded as he took a hand to his face to check for wounds. _Nothing more than usual…_ “Any reason why he didn’t come to watch? Momoi-chan was whining over the inability to seeing the famous new foreign student who can play basketball’s kid.”

“Fever. Today is the first day I’ve been away.”

A motorbike sound was heard and then Chiba parked. He saw the state Harry was in, saw his glasses on the floor and then the teenager that Harry’s teammates were holding back.

“Where’s your Kōchi, Potter-sama?”

Harry pointed inside the gym, Chiba took hold onto the teen and pulled him inside. Murasakibara bowed his head at Harry again and then re-entered the gym to go deal with the attack as well. A rag was offered to Harry and was put on his nose, making him realize he was bleeding from his nose.

“If it makes you feel any better… I used to get worse when I played” [Harry Hunting] “with my” [cousin.] He offered and his teammates groaned at his joke. “Although my” [cousin] “never actually fully broke my glasses. The middle? Yes. I used to sellotape them, but the glass was always intact. That was quite the punch and…”

“Potter-kun?” The team interrupted as a whole and Harry hummed. “If you don’t stop, we’ll go inside and leave that guy in a pump of pain.” The team’s captain added. “Even if that declassify us on our last year before we change schools.”

Harry stuttered as Coach Karasuma hurried outside, alongside the other team’s coach. They both looked at Harry’s face and chest when he raised his shirt to see the new bruises showing up from the punches.

“Do you mind we take pictures for school reasons?” Coach Karasuma asked and Harry shook his head, following them inside with his broken glasses in hand.

The teen who had photographed the game frowned at seeing Harry’s state. She didn’t make questions; she took a picture of the broken glasses while Harry took out his game glasses and then let her picture his face. He put back his glasses and then pulled his shirt up to show the stomach. Shyly, she pictured his obvious going worse punch.

“Send a copy to both schools. It’s not for public, not even for the school’s newspaper, Momoi-san.” Coach Shirogane warned her and she nodded.

“Yes, Kōchi.”

“Do you want some ice, English-san?” The old man asked Harry.

“I’ve handled worse.” Harry argued.

The other team’s coach frowned but Coach Karasuma huffed.

“Potter-san was child mistreated by his relatives and former school.” He explained, while taking Harry’s glasses from his face again. “He sees a punch as a way of someone saying _«I like you»_.”

Harry blushed as Coach Karasuma took in the full damage done to Harry’s face without his glasses on.

“Tsukino-san is at my home at the moment.” Chiba offered. “I had come to pick Potter-sama.”

Coach Karasuma nodded as he took in a wound which was inches from Harry’s eyes.

“No glass. You’re lucky.” Harry shrugged. “Go wash your face and then put something to stop the bleeding. I’m following you to speak with the Tsukinos.”

Blushing, Harry accepted his glasses back and went to the locker room to go wash his face and hair from any shards.

**–O &SM–**

Mrs Tsukino gasped at seeing Harry arrive with his broken nose and full of new cuts from the shards. Chiba gave Harry the same frozen peas bag that Usagi had used last time that Harry put them on his face and a cooling gel pack leftover from Tommy’s that he put on his stomach. All the while Coach Karasuma was explaining to the Muggle what had happened after the match.

“Potter-san, you have the psychiatrist tomorrow after classes, right?”

“3:30.” Harry agreed as a first-aid-kid was put on the table by Chiba and Usagi took Harry’s frozen peas bag and glasses away to start healing him. “You don’t have to…”

“You are bleeding.” Usagi argued.

“And you are shaking!” Harry reprimanded her.

Chiba grabbed Usagi’s hand.

“Let me.” He asked her.

Usagi looked at Harry, who nodded and she let Chiba take over.

“Harry-kun has an hour appointment.” Mrs Tsukino agreed.

“I’ll see if I can book an eye appointment for 5 pm then.” Coach Karasuma agreed. “Pass by the entry desk tomorrow morning when you arrive school, Potter-san. I want to see how worse it got.”

“Yes, Karasuma-kōchi.”

“Tsukino-okusan, Chiba-san.” The man said before he was let out.

Harry heard the door close and then Mrs Tsukino was by his side, checking his wounds.

“Was it because you guys won the match or…?”

“Because I _, a foreigner,_ won the match and _– consequently –_ made him look like a fool.” Harry shrugged. “Even his teammates turned against him.”

“Harry-kun…”

“He had started during the warmup trying to call me Gaijin to provoke me, but I didn’t react. During the match the other team literally gaped at how fast I run. They didn’t understand how I could be a sprinter. Irony how in England I’m too short but here people call me too tall.”

“Really?” Usagi asked.

“Tommy’s” [godmother] “used to be taller than me.” Harry agreed. “Can I put my glasses on? I don’t like being a bat.”

“Kyōbo.” Chiba translated for Harry’s sake, who hummed thankfully.

Eventually his glasses were offered and only then Tommy was offered for him to pick up. Tommy patted at Harry’s face and his wounds, only to huff.

“Papa!” His tone was literally of _‘not again, Papa!’_.

Harry snorted and kissed his forehead.

[Love you too, Sweetie.]

That only made Tommy huff louder.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 1 May 1995

Harry entered Arts class alongside his classmates to realize that something was off. Didn’t take long for the girls to realize that Teacher Higure was engaged.

Harry rolled his eyes mentally.

 _Great!_ The woman wouldn’t be able to think about anything else all lesson and with his gender preference he was forced to face how he will never be able to do the same.

_Just great._

“Don’t you think it just romantic?” Naru asked and Usagi nodded. “To make your own bride gown…”

“Can you girls talk about it when a boy is not in the mix?” He pleaded.

“Oh, come on, Potter-kun.” Kuri huffed. “You’re talking as if you never want to marry.”

Harry groaned loudly and let his head hit the table with an audible bock.

“Something wrong, Potter-san? Do you not feel well?” Teacher Higure asked, immediately by his side.

“I can’t seem to understand the concept of what I’m supposed to do. I’m sorry, Sensei, studying Hiragana was the last on my mind last week.”

Teacher Higure approached with a smile. She picked Harry’s notebook and pencil and wrote down the notes of what she had already written on the board unto his notebook. Finally, she gave it to him and he noticed it was all in English. She smiled again.

“Do your best.”

Harry nodded thankfully and picked his needle as the girls gaped back _– he really should have sat down with one of the boy’s groups instead of beside Usagi and her girl friends’ group._

“You never want to wed?” They questioned once the teacher was out of earshot.

“I’ll never wed.” He amended.

The three girls gasped outraged, while Usagi frowned.

“But what will your future girlfriend think of…?”

Harry face-palmed himself, yet to his surprise they stopped. He looked up and saw that Usagi was his saviour. She finally realizing his issue.

“How about we focus on class before Higure-sensei has our heads for distracting Harry-kun?” Usagi argued.

The girls nodded and started, while Harry nodded thankfully at Usagi. He returned his attention to his teddy bear that he had to stitch with the instructions.

He had just made and remade the head eight times already when Teacher Higure showed by his side again. She smiled soothingly and helped him through it.

“There. They say that if you give it your own name and give it to the person you most like; it gives good luck.”

“For relationship?” Harry asked the teacher and she nodded. “Well, my son Tommy hates teddy bears so the first thing he’d do would be to destroy it.”

Teacher Higure stuttered as the girls snorted.

“What… what does Potter-kun like?”

“Snakes.” Harry shrugged. “And Usagi-chan is more into bunnies herself.”

“Are you and Tsukino-san dating?” Teacher Higure asked immediately, eagerly.

“No. Usagi-chan is a” [sister.] He argued as he finished with the first ear of the teddy bear. “I prefer a mature lover, who can be by my side as an equal and still strong enough to kick my lower behind. I don’t want a lover who depends on me but someone I know I can rely on.”

“Potter-kun claims he’ll never wed, Sensei.” Yumiko pointed out. _As if he had said he’d killed someone instead._

Teacher Higure looked at Harry, surprised.

“Well, Potter-san is young and…”

“Sensei.” Harry interrupted. “Do you believe in religion?” The woman nodded. “Not the same as British do.” A shake of head. “Yet if I say I do not believe in religion will you tell me I’m too young? Would” [God,] “ _(either it be from Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Shinto or Buddhism)_ or whatever entity from each religion, let a child be used and mistreated like a slave since he was 15-month-old?” Teacher Higure looked at Harry surprised as he dropped his bear’s head on the table. “Would He let this child be treated like hell just for the pleasure of three people who wanted to teach him he was unwanted and always would be?”

Before Harry could continue, Usagi stopped him.

“Go catch some air, Harry-kun!” She ordered him pointedly, using her Sailor Moon’s tone of voice.

Harry started packing, but Usagi shook her head so he stood and left.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

“I’m sorry in Harry-kun’s name, Higure-sensei.” Usagi apologized, bowing to the short woman.

Higure-sensei looked at Usagi before she sighed.

“Do not apologise for him.”

“I have to. It was my fault that we started the wedding talk and _, as my Otōto,_ it is my job to be there for him.”

That only made Higure-sensei even more confused. Usagi packed both her and Harry-kun’s table, before she bowed her head at Higure-sensei and left. She found Harry-kun on a corner outside the gym crying. She could even see the static that his uncontrolled magic was creating.

“Is there anything wrong with me? Every time I see someone happy I suck the life of the room and…”

Usagi sat on the floor next to Harry-kun and pulled an arm around his shoulders, using her own Sailor Moon’s Aura to sooth down his magic.

“It was my fault. I’d totally forgotten how it’s not legal for you to wed.” Harry-kun closed his eyes and leaned into Usagi’s embrace, which helped at restraining his decontrol. “When we find her,” [Moon Princess,] “I’m going to ask her to one day make it legal.”

Harry-kun snorted and then hiccuped, before starting to fully-on cry. Usagi pulled his head into her lap, took out his game glasses and held him, letting him get it out of his system for once.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Bastards & Yakuza**
> 
> ~Isys


	14. Chapter XII  –Bastards & Yakuza–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,156
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XII**

**–Bastards & Yakuza–**

Monday, 1 May 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi looked up from the hiccupping Harry-kun to find Karasuma-kōchi had just turned the corner of the gym, having probably heard them and had come to most likely reprimand them for skipping classes. The man looked back for a long moment before he narrowed his eyes.

“Which class were you having and what is it that made Potter-san break down his walls? Because I saw him take a beating and he was not even bothered by the fact. He was even making jokes as it was the most normal thing in the world.”

“Harry-kun is too young to say that he’ll never wed someone.”

Karasuma-kōchi narrowed his eyes.

“Akiyama Higure?” He asked and Usagi nodded. “I’ll talk with my co-worker. You bring Potter-san to Irina Jelavić-sensei.”

Usagi helped Harry-kun to stand, returned him his glasses and walked him inside the main building again and all the way to the infirmary room. The school nurse helped them inside and _, as Usagi hurried out to go buy juice form the vending machines at the corner of the road just outside the school,_ the foreign woman looked through Harry-kun’s wounds from the previous day. She returned with her juice and Harry-kun’s sweetened tea, to find Karasuma-kōchi talking with Higure-sensei at the bottom of the stairs under the corridor to Usagi’s classroom. Usagi hid on a corner because otherwise she would have to pass through Higure-sensei right after leaving the classroom without permission.

“Just because he doesn’t want to wed now doesn’t mean that when he’ll age…”

“Higure-san.” Karasuma-kōchi interrupted warningly.

“I’m just saying. Will he want for his future children to be bastards because he won’t wed? Will he…?”

“He already has a child.” Karasuma-kōchi reminded the short Sensei. “And he isn’t any less loved for being out of wedlock.”

“I’m just trying to say…”

“You are getting married and congrats for that but don’t forget that not everyone is taught to believe in marriage. Not everyone _can_ wed.”

“Don’t say that nonsense, Karasuma-san. Everyone can wed.”

Karasuma-kōchi grunted.

“Really? Even homosexuals?”

Higure-sensei frowned confused.

“What…?”

“Next time you ask a student and they say that they never **_can_** wed, ask yourself what they really mean by that.”

Higure-sensei gasped outraged.

“Potter-san **_has_** a son.”

“Hilarious. A moment ago he had a **_bastard_**!”

Karasuma-kōchi turned around and took hold onto Usagi’s shoulder, pulling her the rest of the way to the Infirmary room. Usagi looked up at the man surprised, not questioning how he knew she had been there.

“How… how long have you known, Karasuma-kōchi?”

“Potter-san isn’t exactly hiding that he is incapable of looking at a female and say any of her good points except the emotional/psychological ones. While a male? He can tell you who is the hottest in the school and exactly what makes him win that status.” Usagi frowned confused. “Locker room talk.” Karasuma-kōchi explained. “Boys talk and sometimes I accidentally walk-in into strange conversation topics.”

Usagi nodded and they arrived the infirmary. Harry-kun accepted his can and opened it, starting to drink his sweetened tea.

“Karasuma-kōchi.”

“Potter-san.” Karasuma-kōchi agreed. “When you finish your psychiatrist meeting today meet me at the entrance of the school for your new glasses appointment.”

Harry-kun nodded and Karasuma-kōchi left after a nod at the nurse to signal at her that they had his permission to skip classes.

“Which class were you having?”

“Arts.” Usagi offered. “We were making our own teddy bear-plush, Jerabitch-sensei.”

Jelavić-sensei nodded while a sneer showed on the corner of her lips for some reason and Usagi sat beside Harry-kun on the bed with their backs to the wall.

“It’s Jelavić.” The blonde foreign woman argued.

Usagi frowned.

“That’s what I said. Jerabitch.”

Somehow Harry-kun snorted as the School Nurse got ready to reprimand her for whatever reason.

“That’s an insult, Usagi-chan.” [Bitch] “in English means whore.” Harry explained and Usagi’s eyes grew, she stood and bowed as she hurried to apology to the nurse. “Don’t take it personal, Jelavić-sensei. Usagi-chan calls me Pottā Harī instead of” [Potter Harry.] “I’ll do my best to teach her how to spell your surname during our English tutoring later.” He promised.

The blonde woman in a suit, that consisted of a white skirt and white jacket over a black tanktop, sneered but nodded.

“I sure hope so.” She agreed and walked away.

Usagi sat down again beside Harry-kun who was still snickering, took out both their bears and they started stitching side-by-side. Both using Harry’s English notes _(that he had to translate for her)_.

“That looks like a bunny with those ears.” Harry-kun pointed out and Usagi whined at how big her plush’s ears were. She went to undo it, but he stopped her. “I don’t believe that Tuxedo Mask will mind.” He added pointedly.

Usagi looked up at Harry-kun, who smiled back encouragingly. She nodded and continued stitching. She wouldn’t rest until she did it. _A plush worthy of giving Tuxedo Mask._

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry left the hour appointment as he spoke with the Mind Healer, to find Usagi leaning against Taitō’s car with Tommy on her arms.

“May I?” Healer Irabu asked and Usagi let him pick Tommy and pass a hand over his forehead. “You may relax, Potter-san, your son is fully healed. Even from the emotional attack that he had last week.”

Harry breathed through his nose relieved but none commented on it.

“Thanks…”

“Do you know the name of my fellow colleague who I need to have a talk with?”

“Sorry. Can’t read names yet.”

“Ikeyama Tatsurō-sensei.” Usagi offered.

The Shrink groaned.

“It had to be him… very well. I’ll have a talk with him.”

They all nodded thankfully as Taitō opened the car doors. Usagi entered with Tommy in the backseat and Harry entered the front.

“Until next week, Sensei.” Harry bowed his head at the Healer, who nodded back. Taitō entered by the wheel _– making Harry look back to make sure Tommy was already fastened up._ “I have to go to the school and…”

“I know.”

Taitō stepped into the gas. They arrive to find Coach Karasuma waiting like promised. Harry stepped out the car while glaring at Taitō.

“If you had let me finish, I would have added no fast driving!” He snapped at the older teenager.

Taitō smirked.

“Want for me to drive you to the eyes healer?”

Coach Karasuma approached.

“There won’t be a need, Priest-sama. It’s a few minutes by foot.”

Taitō nodded as Usagi finally won enough stomach to leave the backseat with Tommy, who was literally green and babbling angrily at the blond male.

“Should I wait for you, Potter-sama? I don’t want for you to get punched again because I wasn’t there.”

Coach Karasuma looked at Harry confused.

“He works at Hikawa Shrine and lives at my house. Snape-sensei asked him to watch over me while he is out town on work.”

Coach Karasuma nodded and turned back again towards the car.

“There won’t be a need.” He added directly towards Taitō. “I’ll get them safe all the way to the shrine.”

Taitō nodded and drove off.

“Harry-kun’s Psychiatrist knows the Sensei who ill spoke of Harry-kun and said that he will talk with him personally.” Usagi offered.

Coach Karasuma hummed.

“That’s good.”

They walked to the oculist shop and Harry was taken to do the eyes check-up. His game glasses being checked for its prescription he’d been given. After returning to the shop they started looking through the glasses’ frames and which looked better on his face. Each time Harry tried one, Tommy whined negatively. Harry sighed, put his game glasses on and picked Tommy up with the boy’s back to Harry’s chest, taking him on a tour through all the glasses on the stand. The eye doctor and the clerker snickered but didn’t argue, picking each set that Tommy would point at. Harry noticed they were all round. Finally, he returned Tommy to Usagi and sat before the mirror again, starting to try the ones Tommy had picked for him.

**–O &SM–**

They arrived the Hikawa Shrine _, Coach Karasuma parking at the bottom of the stairs and letting them leave and waiting until they arrived the top of the stairs to drive away,_ and passed Taitō (who nodded back) and walked into the back where the two girls were already. Harry set Tommy down, who immediately paddled towards Ami and demanded to climb her lap as she read a book. Usagi picked a comic book and she and Rei argued over it like usual. Harry picked his bear-plush out and continued stitching it.

Eventually, he felt Tommy by his side. He looked up at his son, that had approached and sat down to look at the plushy, confused.

[It’s for class.]

Tommy tilted his head, before making a hissing sound. Which was no more than just a hiss.

“Sorry, Tommy-kun, Harry-kun told Higure-sensei that you prefer snakes but she said it had to be a bear.” Usagi argued from her comic book.

Tommy looked at it one more time.

“I’ll try to make a snake next time.” Harry offered.

Tommy nodded and paddled away.

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 5 May 1995

Teacher Higure’s wedding dress fashion show was struck, apparently it was the third Yōma Harry missed. The girls explained that with everything going on with Tommy that they didn’t want to bother him. Besides the real enemy hadn’t showed his face yet. It was just simple Yōmas, those they could deal with.

“I’m sorry for not being there.”

The girls smiled back.

“You had a lot to back study for the missing classes because of Tommy. Don’t worry.”

Harry sighed and nodded, returning to his studies.

**–O &SM–**

“Hello, Potter-san.”

Harry looked to see Furuhata at the entrance of the Game Centre Crown.

“Furuhata-san.” Harry replied, only for Tommy to immediately start babbling and making grabby-hands. “Tommy.” He warned.

Then to Harry’s surprise Furuhata went behind the counter and took a juice box from his bag, that he offered. Tommy babbled as a thank you and put the straw, starting to drink. Harry just gaped at the whole ordeal.

“I pampered him.” Furuhata agreed with a laugh.

“Do you realize what you just did? He’ll start demanding that we pass through here every day for him to get his free juice.”

Furuhata laughed louder.

“I better pack up on non-sweet juices then.” He agreed.

Harry huffed.

“Tommy, you better learn how to say thank you.”

Tommy’s mouth dropped the straw.

“Awiga’ou.” He parroted before mouthing the straw again and continued to drink.

Harry gaped at Tommy and then up at the laughing Furuhata.

“What is your trick? He refuses to talk with me.”

“I give him _‘free juice’_.” Furuhata joked and Harry scoffed. “How is Vixen-chan?”

Harry snorted at the other’s nickname of Usagi and set Tommy down to drink his juice.

“So far I know she hasn’t punched anyone else. But she persuaded my shrink to go have a talk with the child doctor…”

“You have a shrink?”

Harry shrugged.

“Issues before I moved from England.” He explained and his phone rang. “Excuse me.” {Moshi moshi.}

{Is this Potter Harry?}

Harry frowned.

{Who wants to know?} Furuhata raised an eyebrow. “Someone just asked if I am Potter Harry. No pronouns no nothing.”

Furuhata took the mobile phone as the person asked yet again if it was Potter Harry.

{You are speaking with the bodyguard of Potter-sama, who am I talking to?} Furuhata demanded using a strong and strict _‘I’m not here for being played with’_ voice. {Then you should have started with that, Boy. Potter-sama will pick his glasses as soon as possible. Goodbye.}

Furuhata hung-up and returned the mobile phone.

“Bodyguard?” Harry wondered.

“Mamoru-kun calls you sama.” The other argued. “I believe it was a new guy at the glasses shop. Probably a teenager.”

Harry’s eyes grew and then snorted.

“You must have given him quite the scare.”

Furuhata laughed.

“He has to learn though.” He argued. “Is the shop far?” Harry shook his head as Tommy finished his drink and paddled away to throw it in the garbage. “Potter-kun can stay while you go fetch them. Those gaming glasses can’t be comfortable fulltime.”

Harry smiled thankfully.

“No more juice. Or he won’t eat dinner like last time.”

Furuhata laughed as Harry ran out to go gather his glasses. He found Taitō on his way, who raised an eyebrow back.

“Where’s Potter-kun?”

“With Furuhata-san. I’m going to pick my new glasses. What about you? Weren’t you working?”

“Hino-chan has finished her homework and took over, I was allowed to leave early to come pick you two up.” Taitō explained and followed Harry to the shop.

A teen was behind the counter and at seeing Harry with Taitō turned deep pale.

“Potter-sama and Bodyguard-san?” He asked and Harry had a lot of trouble to keep a straight face at the way the older teenager used the exact same title that Furuhata had used.

Taitō raised an eyebrow as Harry nodded.

“I take it that it was you on the phone?”

“Yes, your glasses are here.” A glass box was picked from a drawer and set on the counter.

The teen literally flinched at Taitō’s hovering form to pick them up.

“Behave, Taitō-san.”

Taitō picked the glasses box and opened them, to show the ones that Tommy had picked. Harry took out his glasses and accepted his new glasses. Taitō picked the mirror from the counter and offered for Harry to look at himself. Harry had to admit, Tommy had good taste.

“Do you need me to fix them up…” Taitō coughed, “Potter-sama?” The teen hurried to add.

Harry mock-glared at the strict Taitō.

“There’s no need. How much do I owe?”

Harry picked his credit card and paid as Taitō stored the game glasses in the glasses box and set it inside Harry’s bag. Finally, the two left.

“Bodyguard-san?” Taitō asked amused, finally showing how much fun he was taking out of all of this.

Harry scoffed.

“Furuhata-san pretended to be you when a stranger just called and demanded to know if it was Potter Harry to teach him how to properly make a call when working at a shop.” He explained. “You just scared that teen to death!” He whined.

Taitō laughed.

“He most likely believed I am a Yakuza.” He agreed and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Japan…” [mafia] “I believe is the title.”

Harry punched Taitō in the arm, making the older laugh harder. They entered the Game Centre Crown store and Furuhata raised an eyebrow as Tommy played on the floor with a snake-plush, attacking the customers with it who would laugh and pretend to be scared.

“This Jerkass made the poor teen practically pee himself!”

Furuhata frowned.

“He thought you were a Yakuza?” Furuhata asked and Taitō nodded while he leaned down to pick Tommy as he came to strike the plushy at him, Taitō letting Tommy pound the snake’s head at his face as if it was striking him. “But you are in shrine attire?”

“He called me Bodyguard-san.”

Furuhata’s eyes grew and then snorted. Harry pointed at the plushy attacking Taitō’s neck that Tommy was trying to use as a noose but not having enough strength to manage the did, confused.

“When did Tommy get a new snake?”

Furuhata pointed at the toys in the machine. The one with a claw.

“He saw the snake and started whining at the same time that Mamoru-kun was passing-by to leave me a bentō.” Furuhata shrugged. “Mamoru-kun used to do it all the time a few years back. It’s great trick to get girls easily impressible. It took him three times to manage to get the snake one though.”

Harry groaned and accepted his bag back, while Taitō finally got fed-up with the killing attempts and took the plushy from Tommy’s hands, holding it himself.

“Tommy is gonna become the most pampered brat in the world.”

Furuhata laughed.

“See the good side. Hino-chan will get two new plushies by their next date and Mamoru-kun paid not even the price of one for three.”

Harry snorted. _At the least Rei would be ecstatic._ His mobile phone rang again. Harry took it out to find Usagi’s name. He frowned. _Wasn’t she and Naru in a photography session?_

{Moshi moshi?}

{Yōma! Shinokawa-san’s camera is literally capturing everyone in photographs… Luna-chan, Naru-chan and Haruna-sensei just disappeared!}

Harry groaned. He looked at Taitō pointedly, who nodded understanding.

{I’ll go pick you up right now. Don’t do anything stupid until I get there.} Harry pocketed his mobile phone and gave Taitō his bag as well. “I have to go, something happened on Usagi-chan’s photography session.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Taitō asked.

“I don’t want you fast driving with my son in the car, Tsukino-okusan keeps telling me that for an hour every morning he is beyond sick.” Harry argued. “I’ll take the bicycle.” He added, before running out.

He took a hand to his necklace and took out the diminutive of his bicycle, as soon as no one was watching he let it grow and jumped on top, pedalling away at all velocity. He dropped the bicycle by the entry of the hotel and then run inside, while pulling his attire from his necklace and magically spelling it on _(he would have to contact Sutcliffe to ask for a faster way to do it)_. He arrived Usagi’s side in Sailor Moon attire and both looked at the Photographer going crazy with the camera on his hold.

“How” [the heck] “do you always get yourself in these situations?”

“How should I know?” She whined as he grabbed his wand and got ready to strike. “Tommy-kun?”

“Taitō-san.”

Sailor Moon nodded and both fought as one to stop the camera from shifting into a Yōma.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful with the Coronavirus everyone
> 
> And happy Friday 13th
> 
> Next chapter: **Photography Session**
> 
> ~Isys


	15. Chapter XIII  –Photography Session–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,068
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XIII**

**–Photography Session–**

Friday, 5 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry threw the camera in the pool with a blast of magic before it could activate. He sighed at the fact it was done with. He looked at Sailor Moon checking the photographer which had passed out now that he was out of control.

“The people aren’t returning…”

The two shared looks and then Harry turned towards the pool as a water swirl showed from inside the pool. Only for a Yōma to leave the water. _Just. Great!_

He picked his wand again and got ready to strike when the Yōma pointed its right hand at him and shot. Harry didn’t even attempt to avoid the attack, used to being used as a target practice.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Sailor Moon gasped as Uizādo-kun disappeared, before she could even start to react to his fall the Yōma shifted its attention towards her.

She held back her tears and faced the Yōma. She fought it, even as it kept striking at her and the room went darker with its Dark Aura. Sailor Moon looked at the window behind her that had become a mirror… _right…_

She let the Yōma strike at her before she did a flip jump out the way and over the creature, making the attack hit the Yōma back.

[Moon Tiara Action!]

Sailor Moon breathed relieved when it worked and the amount of photographed people started showing in heaps in the middle of the pool room in the hotel.

Eventually Uizādo-kun showed as well. Winning tears, Sailor Moon run to him and hugged his neck, starting to cry. Uizādo-kun groaned and held her back.

“Did you just save my arse for me?”

Sailor Moon looked up at the amused Wizard, who was literally smirking back. She released his neck and started hitting his chest instead.

“Baka!” She cried as the other started laughing taking her weak punches on his chest without argument.

“It’s Sailor Moon and Onmyōji-san!” – “It’s really them!” – “In person!”

Sailor Moon stepped back, shared a look with Uizādo-kun and took his leather bag from his pocket and grabbed some of the powder throwing at the walls. _It was easier than throw at each person._

The two left as the Wizards entered with bows of heads back. Uizādo-kun picked his mobile phone and rang Rei-chan.

{It’s me. Is Taitō-san there with Tommy? … Then tell him to come pick me and Usagi-chan alone. I don’t want him to fast drive with Tommy. … Yes, you can tell him that I said that.}

They arrived the changing room and Usagi shifted back. Uizādo-kun looked at the swimsuit as she blushed.

“Moths filled it with holes and…”

Uizādo-kun sighed. He picked a ribbon from the side and put it on the hole on Usagi’s back that Luna-chan had stolen earlier to stop her from going to the photography session. When he was done, he picked her dress and offered for her to put it on. Just as she was about done, the door opened. Uizādo-kun tensed because he hadn’t changed yet, only for a Wizard to walk in.

“What do you want?” Uizādo-kun asked, a little too harshly.

The man smiled with a too-sweet look.

“Ah… just who I wanted to see. The Sailor Senshi’s own and only Onmyōji-san!”

“Leave!” Uizādo-kun ordered in a commanding rough tone.

Usagi looked at her friend surprised. Never before had she seen him so… and then she saw the camera operating by itself. Usagi looked at Uizādo-kun, wide-eyed.

“Now-now. It’s not going to take long… just a few pictures and…”

Uizādo-kun took hold of Usagi’s bag and took her away, walking out the locker room in a hurry. Usagi looked at him surprised at how quick he was at acting up. He didn’t walk out but back into the pool room where the Wizards were still dealing with the amount of women photographed. At seeing Uizādo-kun still in attire they raised an eyebrow as that meant they had to start from the beginning.

“Which of you brought a” [paparazzi] “with you?”

They frowned, before groaning.

“Gotōda-keishi is going to have our necks…”

“I don’t care about the Head Auror right now. But” [Britain’s You Know Who] “will be coming by morning time if he even hears a whisper that I am in Japan!” Uizādo-kun snarled, slipping into English halfway and making Usagi struggle to understand. “Not to mention _His_ Men!”

Usagi raised an eyebrow at Uizādo-kun confused.

“Uizādo-kun?”

“I’m famous in Magical Britain.” He explained. “I moved here so the reason that I’m famous wouldn’t track me down and force me into a war when I have a baby with me.”

Usagi nodded only for the journalist to track them down. She groaned and did a high kick, making the camera fly away and fall into the water. The journalist gaped at it and then turned towards her with a glare.

“You’ll pay for that, Muggle!”

[ _Moon Prism Power, Make Up!_ ] Usagi shouted, shifting and grabbed her tiara, facing the journalist. “Try me, Dickhead-san!”

Uizādo-kun actually laughed at that as the journalist gaped at her and the Wizards snorted. Then a man entered from behind the journalist. Sailor Moon looked only to breath relieved at seeing the Head Auror. The Wizard looked at her station and then the journalist and obviously groaned.

“What have I told you about interviewing and taking pictures of the Sailor Senshis and the Wizard?”

The journalist’s lips thinned.

“The people have a right to know what you are illegally allowing. What…”

Sailor Moon approached the journalist and punched him.

“You just put the entire Japan World in jeopardy! If you print about the _‘Onmyōji’_. If you even dare try put a picture of him then the worst Wizard in the whole world will strike in full force.” She snapped.

“Why would’ve…?” The journalist stopped when Uizādo-kun pulled his bangs away from his forehead’s scar. “What about the silhouette? As in against the sunlight?” He asked instead.

Sailor Moon turned towards Uizādo-kun, who huffed.

“No interview. No real names. No faces.” He argued, before summoning the camera and drying it up.

They left the pool room, climbed to the top of the hotel and stood against the rising Full Moon. Uizādo-kun pulled the hood of the cloak and pulled it over his face, hiding his face from view for just in case. Sailor Moon set in position as Uizādo-kun crossed his arms, then Uizādo-kun’s white owl showed up with Luna on its paws. Sailor Moon grinned as it set Luna-chan down and then posed on Uizādo-kun’s shoulder, completely destroying his strong and manly-look. She leaned down and pulled Luna-chan to stand by her feet as well. Then she leaned to the side and let the wind pull her hair to the side. By the time the journalist was satisfied with the photographs, they noticed Taitō-san with Gotōda-keishi at the entrance of the rooftop, Taitō-san with his arms crossed and glaring at the journalist.

“If I see a single face on the newspaper.” He threatened Journalist-san.

“You are?”

“Shitennō Jadeite.” Taitō-san snarled, before he approached and helped the two out the walls of the hotel by their hips. “Dress back into your human form. Your friend is looking all over for you.”

Sailor Moon nodded and run out, shifting back into Usagi while seeing Gotōda-keishi looking through the pictures with the journalist.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry walked with Taitō, the journalist and the Head Auror into the bottom floor, where Usagi was talking with Naru.

“Thank you for coming to pick us up.”

Taitō nodded as the journalist finally stored the camera when the Head Auror was done looking through all the pictures.

“Shitennō… any connection with the myth of…?”

[Moon Princess.] Harry agreed. “Jadeite-san was the” [Earth Prince]“’s” [Knight.] “The Sailor Senshi are the reincarnation of the Moon’s Sailor Senshis. The two princes have also been reincarnated. You may quote me.”

“The enemy is…?”

[Queen] “Beryl-sama and her mind-controlled Shitennō, who then create Yōmas.” Taitō agreed. “The Magical people are forbidden from interfering because Muggle World. Potter-sama is the only one allowed.”

“Because he has double citizen and outside the Asiatic country it is allowed to mingle among Muggles.” Head Auror Gotōda explained and the journalist hurried to point it down. “That and people believe that he is part of the Sailor Senshis and not an actual Wizard.”

The journalist nodded.

“May I call you Onmyōji-san in the column?”

Harry groaned.

“Who do people call me that?”

“Former people who were both Scientists and Magicians that worked for the Emperors.” Taitō translated. “Yes, you may use that title. It was what I nicknamed him when I was under the mind-control after all. And _, ironically,_ all the mundanes started using it.”

The journalist nodded and left with the Head Auror before Usagi, Naru and Teacher Haruna approached them. Harry bowed his head.

“I’m sorry your photography session didn’t work.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Teacher Haruna argued as she eyed Taitō. “Who is your friend, Potter-san?”

Harry looked at Taitō just to make sure it was at him that she was looking and then at her.

“My housemate. He is a just turned 18-year-old who moved into the city to work at Hikawa Shrine as a Monk and needed a place to stay at. Snape-sensei demanded that instead of rent for him to look after me while he is off working.” Harry shrugged.

Taitō’s lips thinned as the girls obviously snickered at the way their teacher was eyeing him.

“Potter-sama, we have to go pick Potter-kun.”

“Sure.” Harry agreed with a smirk. “But we can drive the girls and Haruna-sensei to Azabu-Jūban. It’s on the way after all.”

Taitō obviously looked like he wanted none of that. In no time Harry, Usagi and Naru were in the backseats and Teacher Haruna was in the passenger seat talking likes and dislikes with _«Monk-sama»_.

Eventually they dropped an amused Naru at OSA-P and Teacher Haruna left as well because her house was nearby.

“ _«_ _🎶_ _Monk-sama_ _🎵_ _»_.” Harry parroted sing-song like.

Taitō groaned loudly and Usagi chuckled.

“Why did you do that?”

“Payback for Yakuza earlier.” Harry argued and Taitō groaned even louder. “She’s cute… for a woman.”

“Potter-sama!” Taitō snarled and Usagi lost control, starting to really laugh. “I prefer younger!”

“Well… you are over 2018-year-old so anyone you’d date is always going to be younger.”

Taitō suddenly had to hit the brakes as he almost hit a sports car. The red car didn’t stop though and kept on. Taitō looked after the car confused and then looked at the two in the backseat.

“Are any of you hurt?”

“No. No more picking on you while driving.”

Taitō nodded and looked at where the other car had driven off to.

“Taitō-san?” Usagi asked.

“It was Nephrite-senpai. I’m certain.”

The two gaped at him before Taitō sighed and restarted the engine.

“Track him.” Harry demanded.

“Too late. He is already too far away.” Taitō argued.

Harry and Usagi shared looks as Taitō drove to the shrine.

“But…”

“I’ll find him later. I know my Senpai’s Aura signature.”

“Don’t…” Harry started and Taitō opened the gloves compartment and showed a bag like the one Harry had been given by the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members.

“Snape-hakase bought several pouches of this dust and I keep filling up the girl’s personal jewellery with the dust. If I find him, I’ll just use it and let them do to him what they did to me.” He argued, before parking.

They climbed the stairs to the shrine to see Tommy whining and driving Rei insane.

[Tom Potter!]

Tommy shut up, looked back then fell on all fours and paddled in Harry’s direction at all velocity.

**–O &SM–**

Harry let Prof Snape check on Tommy while expecting his grounding for running from the hospital.

[The Dark Lord was here last weekend.] Harry’s eyes grew and looked at Professor Snape as he finished the check-up. [He showed me a picture from the 30s of himself with his biological name in the back.] Harry’s eyes watered. [And then told me that he made an Unbreakable Oath with you before he warded the house. I gave him the Hikawa Shrine’s alongside the Tsukino Residence’s address.]

[Sir…] Harry started as Bella popped in and took Tommy for his bath and while Taitō climbed upstairs to change from the priest attire, not questioning why they were talking in English. [I…]

[Who else knows?] Harry shook his head. [Let’s keep it this way. Even from the Sailor Guardians and Knight.]

Harry nodded embarrassed.

[Tommy is…]

[A Potter.] Professor Snape argued. [The Dark Lord said that you take after Lily.] Harry frowned confused as the man checked Harry’s face. [Your instinct was to protect baby instead of to fight head-on.]

[Like my mother did with me.]

Professor Snape nodded.

[The Tsukinos spoke with me when I arrived. Told me about the strike during the game.]

[It’s nothing I haven’t experienced before. Bludgers?]

[You still should have told me immediately… even with the being on the run.] Harry scoffed and Professor Snape glared back. [I mean it, Harry!]

Harry gaped and was unable from reacting as Professor Snape finished his check-up, before he grabbed a potion and set on Harry’s hand.

“You are meant to drink it.” Taitō offered from the bottom of the stairs as Harry just gaped like a fish after the Professor, who was storing his healing kit.

“You just called me Harry.”

“Always so observant.” Professor Snape drawled sarcastically.

“But… you always call me Potter.”

Professor Snape looked back as he gave the kit to Donna and then scoffed.

“Are you James Potter?” Harry shook his head. “Then why should I keep calling you by the same name I call him?”

Surprised, Harry watched the man leave the room and then looked at Taitō, who smirked.

“He is seeing you for yourself and not because you are your otōsan’s musuko.”

Harry hummed, thankful for the translation. Only for his mobile phone to start ringing. Harry picked it while walking outside and already wondering who Nephrite had struck now only to see Usagi’s phone number. He groaned, just knowing that it wasn’t Nephrite related after all.

{Moshi moshi.}

{Aniki?} Shingo’s voice called from the other side.

{Shatei? Did something happen?}

{I… I need a man-to-man talk.} Shingo said and Harry could hear the sound of the metro speakers.

{Are you coming to Harajuku?}

{I’m about to enter the subway train.} Shingo agreed.

{Very well. Be careful, we’ll pick you up from the station… and, next time, don’t steal your sister’s mobile phone!}

Shingo stuttered as he hung-up.

“I’ll pick him up. You take care of anything magical… and call his family.” Taitō agreed from the frontdoor _– since the phone even if it worked enough to ring inside you couldn’t talk on the phone indoors –_ and left, while Harry finally took his potion.

Donna started hiding everything magical as Harry looked through his mobile phone’s numbers and then called the Tsukino Residence.

{Moshi moshi, Tsukino Residence.} Mr Tsukino answered on the other side.

{Hello, Tsukino-san. It’s Potter Harry.}

{Hello, Harry-san. Did you forget something here? Need me to drive it to Harajuku?}

{No need, [Sir.] Shatei just rang me while using Usagi-chan’s mobile phone without her permission.}

{Did he now?}

{He was taking the subway to Harajuku. Taitō-san just left to go pick him up.}

Mr Tsukino sighed on his side.

{Mama told me that Shingo-kun looked a little down since he arrived from school… thank you for warning me, Harry-san.}

{After I talk with him and give him dinner, we’ll drive him home. He was probably hoping that I’d go there today like usual, but forgot it was Friday.}

Professor Snape showed by the frontdoor with a raised eyebrow.

[What’s going on?]

[Usagi-chan’s baby brother just took the subway to come speak with me without warning anyone and I only know because he stole Usagi-chan’s mobile phone and rang me before entering the subway train. As if to be sure I was home.]

[Warning his parents?] Harry nodded, Professor Snape approached to be on the range where the calls were allowed and Harry passed him the mobile phone. {Tsukino-san. My apologies for this. I’ll set up an extra bed for Tsukino-kun and tomorrow we’ll drive him home so you can ground him for leaving without warning. … No, it’s not a problem. Besides if he came to Harry is because he must need some talk with a [brother] kind of person.}

“He calls me Aniki and told me to call him Shatei.” Harry agreed.

Professor Snape nodded and Harry went to set up the indoor sandals for Shingo as well as the second bed for the boy.

Donna had just finished setting up dinner when Taitō arrived with the shy boy. Harry took one look at him and knew that whatever he wanted to talk about was worse than a fear of cats…

“Dinner then upstairs.” Shingo nodded and sat by the table without argument. “Thank you for the meal.”

Harry started spoon-feeding Tommy his soup while the others ate. Neither Taitō nor Professor Snape commented on Shingo’s obvious self-blaming look.

Before Harry started climbing to go speak with Shingo in his own room, Professor Snape held him back.

“Are you sure you are capable to give him the girl-talk speech?”

“I helped him face off his catphobia, how hard can it be?” Harry retorted.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jadeite is a Priest Apprentice, which is why I make Harry say monk as a joke
> 
> Next chapter: **Monk-sama**
> 
> ~Isys


	16. Chapter XIV  –Monk-sama–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,000
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **
> 
> **N er words in this chapter:** 3,068
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XIV**

**–Monk-sama–**

Friday, 5 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry accepted the teatray from Bella and climbed the stairs, joining Shingo on his own bedroom. He set down the tray in the desktop and set up the tea as the boy stayed kneeling on the floor with the look of someone who had kicked the puppy.

“What is her name, Shatei?” He wondered and the boy only tensed even more. _Bull’s-eye._ “What did you do? Pull on her hair? Her skirt?”

“Broke her doll…”

Harry accepted the doll that the boy was taking from his bag that he had brought along. He groaned at seeing it was a porcelain doll.

“You’re lucky, Snape-sensei has _‘magical’_ glue.”

Shingo looked up surprised. Harry picked the bag, set the doll back inside and took it downstairs, the shy boy tailing him ashamed. Professor Snape accepted the bag and looked at the broken doll before he looked up at the boy.

“I’ll see what I can do, Tsukino-kun.” The man argued.

“Thank you, Hakase. It’s a very important doll. Mika-chan won a contest with it. She makes them herself…”

Professor Snape’s lips thinned.

“Were you being picked on by other boys?”

Shingo raised his head immediately and looked surprised at the man.

“How did you…?”

“That’s how I lost the friendship with Harry’s” [mother.] The man argued. “Go apology or you’ll regret for the rest of your life.”

Professor Snape turned and entered the lab with the doll’s bag. Shingo looked at Harry surprised.

“How much do you like her?” Harry asked as they climbed again.

“Mika-chan’s my best friend.” Shingo offered.

Harry nodded and messed with his hair.

“Then go apology.” He agreed. “Might sound cheesy but females are like that. If you want her friendship then you have to prove it to her. Bring her the doll and explain how sorry you were.”

“Aniki…”

Harry grinned back.

“There’s school friends: those you talk with on a nowadays basis. Then there are real friends: a real friend will handle you at your best and at your worst.” Shingo nodded. “Usagi-chan is that friend to me. Now is this girl that friend to you? Or is she a school friend?”

“A real friend.” Shingo hurried to say, not even thinking twice.

“I guess you know what to do, then.”

Shingo nodded, sipping from his tea.

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 6 May 1995

Harry and Usagi leaned against Taitō’s car while Shingo entered Kayama Mika’s house alone with the restored doll.

“He needed a man-to-man talk.” Harry explained to Usagi, while returning to her the mobile phone. “I guess he took me as a male model or something.”

“He does call you Aniki.” Usagi agreed. “I guess he hoped that we’d end up together.”

“I don’t wear a suit, a mask and a cape.” Harry argued and Usagi snorted loudly. “Not to mention: Roses? The guy could use so many flowers in the world and he chose **_that_** one?”

“You are just mad because there’s no guy to give **_you_** roses.” Usagi argued and Harry stuttered in outrage. “Admit it. If a tall dark stranger showed up and gave you a rose, you’d be enchanted.”

Harry huffed.

“I’m not that easy bought.” He argued. “Unlike _some_.”

Usagi laughed, only to stop when Shingo left even more depressed.

“Otōto?” She asked.

“Mika-chan refused my apologies. Even refused to look at the doll. Spent the whole time making new dolls…” Shingo run into Harry’s arms, who hugged him and looked at Usagi unknown what to say now. “ _Aniki_ …”

“Hush. Let’s go home and then we’ll talk over what happened.” Usagi offered soothingly.

Shingo nodded and climbed the backseat with Usagi on either side of Tommy’s child-carseat. Harry sat down on the passenger seat and Taitō drove off without argument. They arrived the Tsukino Residence and Mrs Tsukino come out to reprimand her son, only to frown as the boy climbed out crying.

“I’m going to track down Senpai.” Taitō put in and Harry looked at the Knight. “I felt his Aura all the way over that house Tsukino-kun entered.” He explained once Shingo was out earshot.

Harry looked at Usagi entering the house with Tommy and her family, before he looked at Taitō.

“Want me to go with you?”

“Not today. Tsukino-kun needs you more than he needs his family.” Taitō argued. “And I do not intend on fighting my Senpai.”

Harry sighed, nodded and climbed out, Taitō driving off at all velocity. He walked inside to see Shingo by the dining table facing his parents as they spoke with him on what happened. He approached Usagi that had set Tommy down, who immediately run to his _‘play’_ corner.

“Nephrite’s involved.” He whispered to her. “Jadeite-san just went to track him down.”

Usagi’s eyes grew. She looked at the whimpering Shingo and then back.

“We have to go before something bad really…”

“We don’t know what he enchanted, do we?” He argued. “We’ll go later today.”

Usagi nodded and looked sadly at Shingo.

“Let Kayama-chan calm down a little.” Harry offered and Shingo and the Tsukino couple looked back. “She is mad right now but, in a few days… by Monday she’ll be calmer. You’ll try again at apologising and returning the doll then, Shatei.” _By then hopefully Harry and Usagi would have destroyed whatever that Nephrite had enchanted._

Shingo looked at his parents and both nodded.

“Now upstairs. You are grounded for leaving without even telling us that you were going to Harry-san’s house.” Mr Tsukino ordered.

Shingo didn’t argue and stood, going upstairs to his room. Usagi raised an eyebrow at her parents as they both stood.

“We don’t blame you, Harry-kun.” Mrs Tsukino put in soothingly. “Shingo-kun should have warned earlier though.”

Harry nodded and sat down with Usagi in the living room, starting on their homework and her daily hour of tutoring.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 8 May 1995

_Fighting against a porcelain doll Yōma was the opposite of fun. It just kept merging back together!_

Eventually Monday morning come and Harry watched as Shingo shyly approached the girl with the doll. She smiled and accepted it back.

Harry made an Ok sign as the boy entered his own school with his best friend and the boy mouthed _thank you_. Harry then rode on his bicycle to his school. He entered Teacher Higure’s classroom with dread and set his plushie on his table facing the professor. Teacher Higure looked back at seeing it finished before she picked a paper from her teacher’s table and approached his, setting it on his student table. She took his plushie and took it to the front as his classmates picked their plushies that they hadn’t finished at home like him and continued sewing. The teacher picked her notes book and started taking notes on Harry’s plushie. Harry looked at his page and saw a _how to crochet a small blanket with a snake drawing_ in English. He looked up at the blushing woman, picked his kit for the teddy-plushie and started the new blanket, this time with an actual wool and knitting instead of stitching.

“Here you go.” Harry looked up as Teacher Higure set down his teddy bear on his student table. “It’s good.” Harry nodded. “When you start on the changing colours call me that I’ll help you. It can turn tricky to make the drawings.”

“Yes, Higure-sensei.” Harry agreed and continued crocheting. “Is… is crochet part of the class?” He asked as she helped him on how to hold the wool-line around his finger so it wouldn’t mess up.

“I was going to suggest a scarf, but I do not believe your classmates will argue that you are crocheting a baby blanket instead.” Teacher Higure looked around and all the classmates shook their heads, smiling at Harry. “You could do a snake-shaped scarf, but I do not believe that Potter-kun would use it as a scarf.”

“Tommy got a new snake-plushie last Friday.” Harry argued and the woman smiled back.

“A blanket also means more work but since you are ahead of your classmates, I believe you’ll manage to finish it by the time they’ll finish their scarves.”

Harry nodded and continued the steps, being careful.

**–O &SM–**

Harry bowed his head at Chiba after setting Tommy on the floor, who paddled at all velocity behind the counter towards an amused Furuhata.

“Thank you for the snake-plushie last Friday.”

Chiba nodded back.

“It was no problem.”

“Still…”

“You really have low self-esteem, don’t you, Potter-sama?”

Harry turned deep red, while listening to Tommy babbling _thank you_ at Furuhata.

“I’m followed by a shrink because of that.” He agreed shyly. “Every Monday at 3:30 pm.”

Chiba hummed.

“I passed through the same.” He offered. “It might sound crazy right now, but they know what they do, Potter-sama.”

Harry snorted.

“Just Harry-kun is enough.”

“Then it’s Mamoru-kun and Motoki-kun, _Harry_ - ** _sama_**.” Chiba Mamoru agreed, making Furuhata Motoki laugh as Harry glared at the title. “Have you ever played arcade games in the UK?”

Harry approached to check.

“My” [cousin] “had” [PC games?]

“Do you have a coin?” Harry looked through his wallet, took one out and sat beside Mamoru. “So, the trick is to touch these buttons to strike and these to walk, jump and duck. Got it?” Harry nodded and Mamoru turned the game on, sitting down besides Harry and grabbing the second set of buttons. “You are the one on your side of the screen.”

Harry nodded and started clicking the buttons quickly like he used to do with Cousin Dudley’s keyboard games back in England, while listening to Motoki talk with Tommy.

“So, what really happened at the photo session? The journalists are saying that Onmyōji-san and Sailor Moon even were on the location.”

Harry’s lips thinned. _Wizard!_

“A crazy dude stormed in and started striking at everyone.” He explained as he avoided Mamoru’s kick. “I arrived to find already almost everyone unconscious. Usagi-chan was hiding in a dressing room.”

The other two nodded.

“Smart of her.”

“Yeah… my Sensei won a crush on my housemate.” He added, making Mamoru gasp and slip, what gave Harry the chance to take him out.

“For real?”

“ _«Monk-sama»_.” Harry agreed as he accepted Tommy back and Motoki chuckled. “ _«Potter-san, can you tell Monk-sama_ ‘hello’ _from me?»_ ”

“I’m already feeling pity for the man.” Mamoru argued. “How are you going to Harajuku?”

“Bicycle. Taitō-san is refusing to drive me anywhere near Azabu-Jūban with fear of seeing my Sensei.” He added, making the two older teenagers to laugh.

**–O &SM–**

Harry raised an eyebrow at Taitō.

“What did you tell Rei-chan?” He wondered as he looked at the burnt clothes and crisped hair.

Taitō grumbled under his breath as the House-elves used a wet rag on his skin to sooth the pain.

“Your Sensei came over today.” Harry’s eyes grew. “Hino-chan got furious that I was using the working at the shrine to get girlfriends _– which really is what Hino-sama does anyway._ She went ballistic. That I’m not a real priest and that shrines are not a way to get girls… I tried asking for her to teach me how to be a real priest then and she just shifted! She didn’t even say a word to shift, she just did. I’m not even kidding. If I was a mundane I’d be dead!”

Harry passed a hand through his face, set Tommy down and turned towards the House-elves.

[Ask Professor Snape what is best to be used on magic burns.] They nodded and popped away, only to return with a balm that they started to use. “I’ll talk with her… did she shift before people? Do I need to call the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s members and send them to check whoever saw it?”

Taitō shook his head with a grumble as he let the House-elves work. Harry walked outside to make the call, but Rei refused to answer.

{Moshi moshi.}

{It’s English-sama.} Harry offered.

{Harry-sama? Did you forget anything at the Game Centre Crown? Want me to check with Motoki-kun?}

{My Sensei visited Taitō-san at the shrine.}

Harry let Mamoru take the news in before the other groaned.

{Rei-chan got furious.}

{She threw him over the fire in the shrine praying room _– most likely without realizing she was doing so –_ , I guess that she also fired him… and now she refuses my calls.}

{I’ll call her.} Mamoru agreed.

{Thank you and I’m sorry for having to put you in the mix.}

{How bad is he?}

{Bella and Donna are filing his burnt skin with balms that Snape-sensei brewed himself after using a wet towel to bath him. His shrine clothes are history and his hairs are crisped.}

Mamoru groaned loudly.

{I’m not going to call her; I’m going there in person.}

Harry blushed but Mamoru had already hung-up. He entered again to see Tommy having fun at patting Taitō’s burnt skin.

[Tom Marvolo Potter!] Harry snarled.

Tommy froze and looked back, before he put his hand in the balm, grabbed a handful and brought it to the burnt skin, starting to splash it around as a way of saying _I’m sorry_ all the way under Harry’s angry glare.

Eventually Harry helped Taitō to take out his shredded and burnt clothes so he’d put on one of Professor Snape’s robes which were the only thing that wouldn’t hurt him when used, while being mindful of his burnt skin. Harry frowned when the magic belongings started disappearing and two new slippers showed by the entrance, as well as the House-elves shifting themselves. The doorbell rang and Donna opened it as Bella picked Tommy and walked with him upstairs for his bath. Mamoru entered with an embarrassed Rei in her Miko clothes, who obviously had been scolded. Mamoru changed shoes quickly, before he approached and helped at putting the robe around Taitō since he was taller, not questioning over the cloth choice.

“Hino-sama told me to tell you that you are hired again.” Mamoru put in. “If you still want it that is.”

Taitō nodded as he stared at him.

“Thank you…”

“Chiba Mamoru, we’ve met before at the amusement park when talking about English-sama.” Mamoru offered and turned towards Donna. [Mr Jedo Taitō can’t eat anything heavy. Do you have soup ready?]

[Don…] Harry coughed. [I will check.] Donna agreed and walked away towards the kitchen.

Mamoru turned towards Rei with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t you have something to say, Rei-chan?”

Rei looked like she wanted to hide in a hole. Harry picked what was left of the shrine clothes and walked out to the laundry room with them alongside Mamoru, to give the two space to speak.

“You told her Ojīsama?”

“Rei-chan is only 14. She can be mature in a lot of aspects but still has a lot to learn. Although… I might have destroyed my relationship with her.”

Harry stuttered as he set the clothes in the basket, knowing that the House-elves would look through it later.

“I…”

“Why do you think that Rei-chan got so furious?”

“Because her Ojī…” [ _wha…?_ Really?]

Mamoru nodded with a smile.

“And from the way he so obviously doesn’t blame her _– just mad that she had fired him –_ the feelings are mutual.”

Harry groaned loudly.

“I’ll never understand girls. Why do you date one if you like another?”

Mamoru laughed.

“Says the teen dating Odongo atama.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Donna approached.

[Enough soup for everyone, Master Harry.]

[Very well, heat it up while I set the table.]

Donna nodded and run off.

“Your maid and manservant are odd.”

Harry snorted and walked into the dining room, setting the table.

“When I moved in, they used their names and third person when speaking of themselves. And let’s not talk about the verb conjugations…”

Mamoru nodded and eventually Taitō and Rei entered the dining room. The girl obviously unable to look at anyone in the face. Harry looked at Taitō, who was looking at Mamoru in a strange way.

_What was wrong with him? It wasn’t the first-time they met…_

**–O &SM–**

Mamoru was getting ready to leave when Taitō finally turned towards Rei.

“You have to break-up with him… like in right now.”

“What? There’s no way!”

Harry smiled amused at Taitō’s own way of showing jealously.

“Hino-chan…” Taitō groaned and looked out to be sure Mamoru was already on his motorbike, before he looked back. “That’s” [Prince] “Endymion-sama!” Harry turned towards Taitō at once. “Chiba Mamoru is” [Prince] “Endymion-sama!” The Knight repeated to be sure they heard him right.

“No… it can’t be… you are just saying that…”

Taitō groaned at Rei’s refusal.

“Last time he was wearing sunglasses. This time I’m certain! You think I don’t want to go to him, kneel and apology to the stars and back until he’ll forgive me for my transgressions?”

Rei’s eyes watered.

“Then why don’t you…?”

“On the moment he awakes…” [Queen] “Beryl-sama will know. With Nephrite-senpai on our side? Maybe we can defend him, but not me and Potter-sama against three Shitennō, while you girls fight the decoy Yōmas…”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the delay but between old laptop not working to be able to post online (I use tablet with bluetooth keyboard to write) and literal oil to get into my eyes, I’ve been unable to post this week
> 
> Hell, my eyes are bloody red today
> 
> So if any typo? I’m sorry but today I cannot check
> 
> Next chapter: **Love Letters**
> 
> ~Isys


	17. Chapter XV  –Love Letters–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,137
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XV**

**–Love Letters–**

Monday, 8 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry picked his two-way-mirror as Rei left, crying.

{[Professor Snape.]} Taitō looked back confused, only for Professor Snape’s face to show-up on the mirror instead of Harry’s. {[Sir…]}

{Let me see your burns, Jadeite.}

Taitō picked the mirror and showed his arms, chest, face and back.

{They’re not hurting me any longer.}

{How did you get Magic Made burns? The House-elves didn’t say.} The man demanded.

{Sailor Mars.} Taitō explained.

{Did you shower?}

{I didn’t but your House-elves used a wet rag before they went to you to get the balm.} The blond replied.

{Good. Go sleep. In the morning a shower. The colder the better.}

Taitō bowed his head and returned the mirror.

{[Sir,] I have to ask… when _[his Lordiness]_ warded the houses, which ones did you say [He] warded besides this and Tsukino Residence?}

Professor Snape frowned, while Taitō raised an eyebrow.

{Hikawa Shrine, your school and your friend Chiba’s apartment building. Why?}

Harry breathed relieved.

{We just realized who is [Prince] Endymion, we just wanted to be sure that he’d be safe inside his _‘apartment’_ by himself. At the least until it’s safe to _awake_ him.}

Professor Snape frowned and then he nodded, understanding.

{I’ll check-up charms and send it to you for you to activate, Jadeite. You can charm his ride and something he always wear everywhere he goes.} He agreed and Taitō nodded thankfully. {Don’t follow him everywhere or people will suspect.} Was added in Harry’s direction.

Harry nodded and Professor Snape hung-up. He looked at Taitō.

“Wards?”

“House protection walls made of magic against enemies. If I’m not mistaken there are wards anti-teleportation in this house unless me and Tommy are under immediate attack.”

Taitō nodded relieved.

“Why was Chiba-sama’s house warded as well?”

“I was there when… the Ward Maker came.” He explained shyly. “He did it to guarantee mine and Tommy’s protection… and we were there that weekend because of the hospital incident.”

Taitō nodded _, not questioning further on it and Harry was thankful for not needing to lie._

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 9 May 1995

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito drove the Potters to the Tsukino Residence and _, as the teen dropped off the toddler,_ Tsukino-chan climbed in with her brother. All the while whistling under her breath. Jedaito raised an eyebrow at Tsukino-kun.

“Tuxedo Mask sent a love letter to her, Taitō-sama.”

Jedaito scoffed. _Of course he hadn’t._ Jedaito wondered what Potter-sama was playing at though. Finally, they departed, Jedaito first left Tsukino-kun and then Potter-sama and Tsukino-chan. Potter-sama looked after the hyper girl amused.

“Something I should know?” Potter-sama wondered as he started leaving the car.

“Didn’t you send her a love letter as Tuxedo Mask?” Jedaito argued.

Potter-sama looked back confused, only for his eyes to grow.

“Sailor Moon’s weakness…”

Jedaito frowned and then his eyes narrowed.

“Keep an eye on her. That’s how I got to you!” Potter-sama nodded and run after the girl. Jedaito closed the door from the inside and drove off to the entrance of the university to find Chiba-sama and his friend Furuhata-san entering together. He climbed out the car and approached the motorbike. “Keep him safe.” He whispered before letting the spell of protection that Snape-hakase had shipped him earlier to take effect and using his own abilities to be extra sure.

Jedaito turned around and drove to the Hikawa Shrine. Hino-sama welcomed him in with apologies and constant bows.

“I’m really sorry for what Rei-chan did. Takashi-kun spent an hour after she arrived on the phone with her.”

Jedaito frowned as he followed the old short man up the stairs into the shrine.

“Takashi-san? Who is he?”

“Rei-chan’s father. My son. He is a politician here in Tokyo but his job keeps him from giving Rei-chan a stable life at home so he sent her to me when Rei-chan’s mother died.” Hino-sama explained. “He sent his secretary to buy you new hakui and hakama. Here.”

Jedaito accepted his new ones that the old man had just picked from the entrance of the shrine and entered to go change, only to hear coughing. Jedaito stopped by Hino-chan’s bedroom to see her in bed.

“Taitō-san.” A husky voice of who could barely talk louder than a whisper whined.

Jedaito sighed, set his new clothes by the side and went to the kitchen, returning with a cooling pad and oatmeal. He kneeled beside the sick girl, put the cooling pad on her forehead and then picked some pillows to help her to sit somewhat, before he spoon-fed her.

“Rei-chan, why are you sti…?” Hino-sama shut up as he hurried to run inside at seeing her state. “Cold?”

“She drove Chiba-sama’s motorbike late at night without anything but the Miko clothes.” Jedaito agreed as he helped the shy Hino-chan eat something so she could take medicine. “I’ll join you outside in a few minutes, Hino-sama.”

Hino-sama approached and set a hand on Hino-chan’s cheek and then the back of his hand on her neck before he nodded.

“I’ll rang your school warning that you aren’t going today.”

“Thank you, Ojīsama.” She rasped out practically soundlessly.

The short man nodded and left.

“You do know that if you had answered Potter-sama’s phone call you wouldn’t need all of this grounding, don’t you?” Jedaito pointed out and _, if possible,_ the Miko’s face turned even redder.

“You… you’re not mad with me?”

Jedaito snorted and set the empty bowl on the bedside table, picked a glass with water and the cold pills.

“You’ve already been grounded enough.” He argued. “Which must have been bad for your father to call you for a whole hour, which I suspect is why you can barely talk as well.”

“Ojīsama told you about that.”

Jedaito nodded and let her take her meds. Finally, he stood, picked the bowl and glass to bring to the kitchen.

“If you need: call that I’ll came as fast as I can. My powers will hear you.” He offered as she took her pillows away to lay down again.

“Thank you.”

Jedaito left, only returning to fetch his attire. Finally, he changed and opened the letter he’d stolen from Hino-chan’s room. He sneered as he read his fellow Knight’s letter. He snapped his fingers and Bella-san showed up.

“Potter-sama.”

The Creature looked at the letter being offered, then nodded. She took it and disappeared again. Jedaito joined Hino-sama who was behind the counter where Jedaito usually worked. Then to his surprise, the old man started explaining him how the things worked. Actually starting on Jedaito’s class on how to be a proper priest. Which even if he knew the Buddhists’ old ways, nothing had prepared him for the proper job of a Priest.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry left class, Usagi obviously pouting at realizing she wasn’t the only one and Teacher Haruna because she didn’t get any letter. Harry entered Tutor Kamijō’s classroom to find Bella there.

[Bella?]

[Mr Jedo Taitō sent this. Miss Rei Hino is with a cold.]

Harry accepted the envelope being offered.

[Bring Miss Rei some Pepper Up potions then. She speaks some English but you have to speak slowly and pronounce every word.] Bella nodded and popped away. Harry looked at Tutor Kamijō, who was getting things really for the Charms class. “Kateikyōshi?” The Wizard looked back. “Can you read this for me?”

Tutor Kamijō accepted the envelope, taking the letter from within.

“You need to learn Kanji, Potter-san.”

“I know.” Harry agreed with a groan. _It was hard!_

Tutor Kamijō opened the letter and showed each Kanji as he read them.

“It’s a love letter.” The man finished the reading to explain.

“It’s a trap.” Harry argued. “Mine is Tommy and Jadeite-san went after him.”

“And Tuxedo Mask…?”

“Sailor Moon’s. She doesn’t even hide it.”

Tutor Kamijō nodded.

“I’ll warn the Aurors to raise a ward to keep the Muggles away from the location since they can’t do much more than that.” He agreed. “Now class.”

Harry accepted and sat down.

**–O &SM–**

Harry finished P.E. and as Usagi whined for the love letter, he rode off to the Hikawa Shrine. Taitō nodded back when Harry arrived, who entered and went into Rei’s room. The girl’s ears were fuming at the moment.

“Bella just sent you another potion?”

“Yes.” Rei agreed. “They help keeping the cough away and gave my voice back.”

Harry nodded and approached, setting a hand on her forehead.

“You are bedridden today.”

“But… Tuxedo Mask’s letter…”

“Nephrite’s.” Harry argued. “When Tommy was sick you guys benched me, you think I won’t do the same to you?”

Rei blushed and lowered her head. The door to her bedroom opened as Harry set up a cooling pad on her forehead, both looking at the newcomer to find a man in a suit. He nodded his head at Harry.

“Who are you?”

“Rei-chan is sick, she isn’t proper for visits.” Harry argued instead, but before he could say anything more Rei grabbed his forearm. “Rei-chan?”

“That’s my Otōsan, Harry-kun.” [Father.] She added at realizing he didn’t understand the word.

Harry’s eyes grew and turned deep red.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Mr Hino asked his daughter.

Harry stood and offered his hand to shake. Mr Hino looked at it for a real long time, before finally shaking it.

“Pleasure to meet you, Hino-san. I am Potter Harry. I was the one who rang to warn of Taitō-san’s burns. Taitō-san lives at my house and bodyguards me when he isn’t studying to be a priest.”

“So, you are her boyfriend?”

“Rei-chan is single,” [Sir.] Harry argued, making the man frown.

Taitō showed behind the confused man.

“Potter-sama, Hino-sama has given me half-a-hour break. Do you want a ride to go pick Potter-kun?”

“Potter- _sama_?” Mr Hino asked.

“Potter-sama is a British” [Lord.] Taitō agreed as Harry blushed.

Mr Hino immediately looked surprised at his daughter. Harry groaned.

“Your fever is too high, Rei-chan. Do not get out of bed.” He warned her, before bowing his head at Mr Hino and followed Taitō out the room and down the corridor. “Just great. Now he’ll try to hook me up with her.”

“Apparently he is a politician.”

“Even worse.” Harry argued as they descended the stairs to go to the car. He picked his phone when it started ringing, only to see Usagi’s name. {Moshi moshi.} He agreed, wondering what she wanted now. _It was still early for Nephrite’s attack._

{Harry-sama, how do you deal with a crying non-stop Tsukino-chan?} Mamoru’s voice asked from the other side.

Harry frowned only to hear Usagi on the other side.

{Pass the phone.} He agreed and Taitō raised a questioning look. “You won’t believe where Usagi-chan is and with who.” He argued back.

Finally, Usagi accepted the phone.

{Moshi moshi.}

{The love letters are not… let me repeat: _NOT_ from Tuxedo Mask.}

{Harry-kun…}

{How did Jadeite-san get to me? Through Tommy! Nephrite never fought against me. I only fought once so far against his Yōmas. He is going against you instead. What is Sailor Moon’s weakness? Tuxedo Mask!}

“Nephrite probably hasn’t realized about Onmyōji-san yet.” Taitō offered as he drove and Harry nodded back, while glaring at the title.

{Thank you, Harry-kun.}

{Yes, I know. Now do me a favour and make Mamoru-kun believe we are an item still. Frankly!}

Usagi stuttered and hung-up.

“She went to whine to Chiba-sama?” Taitō asked amused.

“We’re talking about the same girl who has a line that she says each time she starts a duel.”

Taitō laughed at their usual comment.

“We’ll leave Potter-kun at the shrine. Luna-chan and Hino-sama will watch over him and Hino-chan while we four go face Nephrite.”

“Won’t Rei-chan’s family…?”

“Hino-san will leave before we arrive. Besides I told Hino-sama earlier that we had movie night and that yesterday Hino-chan had agreed to watch over him… before the whole burning me thingy…” Taitō shrugged as they turned to the road of the Tsukino Residence. “Hino-sama told me that Potter-kun could come and that he’d make sure the baby won’t catch Hino-chan’s sickness.”

Harry nodded and when Taitō parked, he left. Mrs Tsukino welcomed him with a smile.

“Usagi-chan is a mess over the fake love letters.” Mrs Tsukino’s eyes grew as Harry picked his baby. “Taitō-san promised to take us out on a friend’s night out to make her feel better.”

“Oh… of course.”

“We’ll bring her in time for bedtime.” He promised.

“And Tommy-kun?”

“Rei-chan and her Ojīsama said they’d watch over him.”

Mrs Tsukino nodded.

“Have fun tonight then.”

Harry nodded and left with Tommy. He put Tommy on his seat and Taitō drove back to the shrine. They arrived just as Priest Hino was arguing Mr Hino out the shrine. _The convo with Rei mustn’t have been nice if her grandfather was interfering like this…_ The old man immediately run towards Harry and smiled at Tommy.

“Hello, Potter-kun. You and I are going to be great friends.”

Harry had a feeling that Tommy was going to be used to get girls…

[No magic, Tommy.] He warned his son as he set him down besides the old and short priest.

Tommy babbled back and paddled after the old man. Taitō returned to work and Harry entered to find Ami looking after Rei.

“Ami-chan.” Ami nodded back. “Rei-chan and her Ojīsama will watch over Tommy tonight. The old man has already snatched Tommy away.”

Rei groaned while Ami smiled.

“And Usagi-chan?”

“I told Tsukino-okusan that Taitō-san is taking us three on a friend date.”

“I’ll go change then.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You don’t go out _– even if just with friends –_ dressed in school clothes.”

Harry looked down, blushed and nodded.

“I guess that makes sense.”

The two girls laughed. Rei snatched her fingers and Bella popped in. The House-elf approached and set a hand on Rei’s wrist, checking her with House-elf’s magic.

[Miss Hino much better. No potion. Or overdose.]

Rei whispered to Ami, who smiled towards the female House-elf.

[Pick Master Harry’s best shirt and iron it. As well as a matching trousers and jacket.]

Bella looked at Harry, before nodding and popped away.

“I can pick my own clothes.” Harry argued and the girls raised an eyebrow. “I’m a guy, not inutile.” He whined at their looks.

Bella popped in with Harry’s best clothes hanging on a hanger with included clean underwear. He didn’t even have time to react because one moment he was dressed in school clothes, the other he was literally naked and then the next he was dressed with the new clothes. He was about to speak to Bella but she had already disappeared with his previous clothes.

Both girls turned deep red.

“And this is why you have to be careful with what you tell to a House-elf to do. They take it quite literally.” Harry groaned.

He scoffed and walked out to find several girls were surrounding an eager Priest Hino and pampering on Tommy. Taitō nodded back from his stand.

“The girls picked for you?”

“Bella.” Harry argued. “Any explosion?”

“Potter-kun is more controlled than you, although I’m keeping an _eye_ out.” Taitō argued. “Warn Tsukino-chan of the outing before she arrives home.”

Harry nodded and picked his phone to ring Usagi.

{Moshi moshi.} Usagi answered.

{Where are you?}

{With Motoki-oniisan and Chiba-kun at Game Centre Crown. They’re teaching me how to beat Sailor V’s level.}

Harry rolled his eyes.

{Very well. Go home.} Usagi started to argue. {I’m picking you up in an hour for a date night. Go change!} He said loud enough so people next to her would hear it.

Usagi stuttered.

{Date?}

{Now, Usagi-chan.} Harry commanded.

Usagi shrieked happily and Harry could hear her run to get home. He hung-up and stored the mobile phone.

“Still at the Game Centre Crown?” Taitō asked after selling another talisman.

“Why else would I just say _«Date»_?” Harry nodded at Ami as she left the shrine. “Do we pick you up?”

“I’ll meet you at the Tsukino Residence.” She argued, unable to look at him in the face.

Taitō frowned at her antics, as she run down the stairs and away from Harry.

“Remember the first morning you were over at our place and Bella changed your clothes?” Harry asked and Taitō nodded. “She just did the same to me before the girls. _All the way to the underwear._ They’ve brought this onto themselves.”

Taitō scoffed.

“I’ll speak with Mizuno-chan. Make sure that won’t interfere with tonight’s outing.” Taitō agreed.

“What about your burns?”

“I can handle them.” Taitō argued and looked towards the side, feeling something Harry didn’t. “You better go hold your musuko back.”

Harry looked to find him being manhandled. He hurried to his side and picked him up.

“Let’s go, Tommy. Time for setting up dinner.”

Never Tommy held onto Harry that hard. They entered the shrine’s kitchen and Harry set the boy down on a chair. He took out his jacket and shirt, staying shirtless so it wouldn’t get dirty, before he started to cook. Rei entered the kitchen with a doctor mask over her mouth and nose.

“Harry-kun?”

“Soup is almost ready. Warn Priest Hino-sama.” Harry set a bowl before Tommy on the table, who picked a spoon and started eating. [Behave while I’m out.] He warned and the toddler nodded. [I’m serious. Rei’s too sick to hide your magic from her grandfather.] Tommy looked up from his soup, nodded and returned to it. [I love you.] Harry offered and got a glare in return.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Between a Date and a Healer**
> 
> ~Isys


	18. Chapter XVI  –Between a Date and a Healer–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,060
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XVI**

**–Between a Date and a Healer–**

Tuesday, 9 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

The four entered the mall together, only to find a masked man with long wavy hair draining Naru’s life-source. Taitō groaned.

“Release Naru-chan! A tuxedo is not fitting for a Yōma who toys with a girl’s love! I’m the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!” Sailor Moon suddenly stepped forward before any of them could react.

Harry spelled his clothes on and Jadeite’s tracksuit as well, while Nephrite threw Naru at Sailor Mercury’s arms. Nephrite went to do some kind of spell using the stars, but both Jadeite and Harry intercepted.

“Jadeite-kun?”

“Hello, Nephrite-senpai.”

[Queen] “Beryl-sama said _they_ killed you!”

Jadeite signalled at Harry.

“Onmyōji-sama defeated me.” Jadeite agreed.

Nephrite’s eyes grew and immediately struck at Harry. Harry didn’t miss a beat and threw the attack right back.

“Is that the best you have? Jadeite-san used to leave me gasping for breath!”

Jadeite sent Harry a warning look. Then _, before Harry could react,_ Nephrite called upon the constellation Leo and an actual lion showed up and struck at the Sailor Senshis. He looked back at the two girls, but didn’t have time to worry about them as Jadeite suddenly stepped before Harry and held back a strike.

“Jadeite…”

“Go! I’ll hold him off.” Jadeite agreed.

Harry turned around to go destroy the lion, to find Tuxedo Mask showing up. Harry looked back at Nephrite and then pointed his wand at the rose, which shaped into a sword with a red rose in the handle. Tuxedo Mask nodded back, took hold of the sword and defended the three girls, actually knowing how to use the weapon while Harry joined Jadeite at fighting Nephrite. _Which, sure, if you know how to battle then why just use a rose?_

Only for Harry to frown at seeing Nephrite smirk. He turned to find the group had entered the lift… which was climbing to the last floor.

_Oh no…_

[ ** _Bombarda!_** ] Harry blasted Nephrite away, who gasped as he was thrown against the wall behind him. He glared back and disappeared through a black hole just like Jadeite used to travel. “Jadeite-san, take me inside that lift I’ll hold it long enough while you take them out.”

“It’s moving too fast to get an exact precision.” Jadeite argued.

Harry’s eyes grew. He was just about to hyperventilate when Jadeite grabbed him and teleported anyway. Only they didn’t appear inside the lift, but showed up on the last floor. The two forced the lift doors open just as the girls and Tuxedo Mask were climbing on top of the lift. Tuxedo Mask threw Naru at Jadeite, who caught her and laid her by the side and Harry caught Sailor Mercury when she jumped, while Tuxedo Mask took hold of a spooked Sailor Moon and jumped out the lift just as it started to fall.

_Girl, you can do jump flips… but you can’t jump this short distance?_

“Nephrite?” Sailor Mercury asked.

“I blasted him against the wall but he run away.” Harry argued. “I stopped thinking when he laughed at your predicament.”

Tuxedo Mask nodded.

“It’s all right. Thank you for the sword earlier, mind if I keep it?” The older asked and Harry shook his head. “I take it from _Him being on our side_ that it’s possible to repeat with the other one?” He added, signalling at Jadeite checking Naru.

“They are under a mind-control. The idea is capture them alive to break it.” Harry agreed. “Which I messed up.”

Tuxedo Mask nodded as Jadeite stood and summoned a leather cloth, that he offered Harry. Harry shifted it around the sword until a holster was formed. Tuxedo Mask tied it around his hip with a nod back.

“Nephrite-senpai took the girl’s life-source with him. What he has been trying? He managed with her. There’s something that makes you focused, that you have a massive life focus for. Nephrite-senpai found the girl’s.” Jadeite explained.

“Can you undo it?” Harry hoped.

“Not without the life-source.” The blond Knight argued.

“Can you share other people’s? Like mine?” Sailor Moon wondered.

Jadeite looked at the girl surprised and then at Harry.

“Just enough so Osaka-chan doesn’t die.” Harry agreed.

Jadeite nodded and approached Sailor Moon, setting a hand on her forehead.

“Think of the thing that is the reason you live for. Your greatest desire.”

Momentarily Sailor Moon glanced at Tuxedo Mask before she closed her eyes and Jadeite started, by setting his other hand on Naru. Harry sighed and looked at Tuxedo Mask as the other looked down the hole they’d just missed by seconds.

“Let me do something.” Tuxedo Mask looked back, before taking his new sword out and gave it. Harry pointed his wand at it and applied a protection he’d learnt when studying on how to break the mind-control. “If you ever use it against any Sailor Senshi, me or a Shitennō already freed from the control: it will strike you instead from now on.”

Tuxedo Mask nodded and stored the sword in the holster again.

“Makes complete sense. Trust me but not too much.”

Sailor Moon started going weak and Jadeite stopped. Harry grabbed her before she’d fall down.

“Osaka-chan?” Sailor Mercury asked.

Jadeite took his hand from the girl’s face and they all saw how she had won some colour on her face. Still unconscious though. Tuxedo Mask nodded back, before he walked away. Harry pulled Sailor Moon onto his back and Jadeite picked Naru, before they left in the direction of Hikawa Shrine. As they walked, Harry blushed at finding themselves facing two men. The two Muggle looked back and, before they could react and grab the powder to throw at them, the shortest stepped forward only to literally grab Harry by the ear _– even though he couldn’t see Harry’s face._

“What have I told you about being seen, Potter-san!?”

Harry turned deep red at realizing that it was Tutor Kamijō instead of a Muggle. The tall man with his Private Tutor approached and picked Naru from Jadeite’s back.

“What happened?” The tall man asked after feeling her forehead.

Harry looked at Tutor Kamijō questioningly, who nodded that the other was also a Wizard.

“Nephrite took her life-source out. Taitō-san just used half of Sailor Moon’s so Osaka Naru-chan wouldn’t die, but only after having Sailor Moon’s permission to do so.” Harry explained as they shifted back. “Girls, Taitō-san, this is Kamijō-kateikyōshi _, my Wizardry World private classes tutor,_ and his friend.” [Sirs,] “the Sailor Mercury: Mizuno Ami, the Sailor Moon: Tsukino Usagi and Taitō Jedo.”

The two men nodded and walked with them to Hikawa Shrine. Rei let them use her bedroom as the stranger started looking over both girls.

[He is a Healer.] Tutor Kamijō explained with his arms crossed and leaning against the bedroom’s wall. “What did you tell the Sailor Senshi’s parents? Or do we need to get you an excuse letter to tell the parents?”

“Tsukino-okusan was told we would have a friend date, Kamijō-kateikyōshi.” Ami explained. “My okāsan is a doctor at a… Muggle…” she started questioningly and Harry nodded that she was saying correctly “hospital and is doing the nightshift.”

Tutor Kamijō’s friend nodded and smiled at Tutor Kamijō, who looked away with a huff.

“Potter-san, I’ll need the house’s first-aid-kit.” The Healer requested and Harry snatched his fingers, only for Bella and Donna to show up.

[The Healer needs potions to heal Miss Naru Osaka and Miss Usagi Tsukino back to full health.] Harry told them and they nodded, turning towards the Healer. “What potions do you need? Their master is a” [Potions Master] “and has all the possibilities in his home lab, which means that they know everything by name.”

The Healer didn’t miss a beat and started speaking in English with the two House-elves who acted as if it was Professor Snape asking instead, knowing potions and ingredients by name. Usagi was the first to awake and after a quick check-up from the Healer, Taitō drove her and Ami home.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito entered Hino-chan’s room to find Potter-sama had fallen asleep where he had sat on the floor against the wall with Potter-kun sleeping against his chest.

“How is Osaka-chan?” He asked the Wizards.

“In need of a good night sleep.” The Physician offered. “Where does she live?”

“The apartment over OSA-P jewellery store.” Jedaito offered and looked at Hino-chan that had fallen asleep on her crossed arms over the table on the middle of the bedroom. “How much do we owe you? And do you need a ride home?”

“We’ll take the subway.” Potter-sama’s Kateikyōshi argued. “And I’ll give Potter-san the bill tomorrow morning during our Potions class.”

Jedaito nodded and brought both teens and baby unto his car, before laying Hino-chan on her bed. As the two Wizards walked away, he drove off. He stopped on OSA-P jewellery store first and knocked on the frontdoor. In no time a woman came to open, she didn’t recognise him but he recognised her.

“Apologies, but your daughter during the friend date with Tsukino-chan, Mizuno-chan and Potter-sama the teenagers tired themselves out.” He explained with a bow of head.

The woman frowned and looked behind him to see her daughter and the two sleeping Potters. She bowed her head.

“Thank you for bringing her home, …”

“Taitō Jedo. I’m a priest apprentice at Hikawa Shrine, who lives at Potter-sama’s house.” He introduced himself with a deep bow.

That obviously calmed down the woman and he returned to the car and picked the asleep girl, brought her to her own home and laid her on the bed her mother told him to. Jedaito bowed his head again and left the woman to take care of changing her daughter. He drove past Chiba-sama’s apartment building and looked up towards the apartment to see the lights on, then he finally drove home. Bella-san picked the asleep Potter-kun while Jedaito picked Potter-sama and they brought the two sleepy-heads inside.

**–O &SM–**

Wednesday, 10 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry frowned when Taitō actually took the child-carseat into the boot after leaving Tommy at the Tsukinos and picking Usagi and Ami, only for then to park by the jewellery store. Taitō left, arranged his priest’s clothes and went to knock. Mrs Osaka opened the door and smiled back.

“Good morning, Osaka-san.” He stated with a head bow.

“Good morning, Taitō-sama. Naru-chan is almost ready.” She offered. “So tired I thought she couldn’t get up, thank you for coming to pick her up.”

Taitō bowed his head and returned to the car to wait.

“Yesterday I wasn’t in priest’s clothes.” He explained. “Besides, Osaka-chan will be too exhausted to walk to the school.”

They nodded and Naru left, entering the backseats with the girls.

“Okāsan believed we had a friend date…”

“I lied.” Taitō argued as he drove to the school. “You’re welcomed or you’d be grounded.”

“Thank you, Priest-sama.” Naru agreed and when they arrived, Harry walked the three girls to the classroom. “I’ll be fine, Harry-san.”

“You certain?”

The girl nodded back with a weak smile and Usagi signalled back that she’d keep an eye out. Harry nodded and left to his own classroom where Tutor Kamijō was waiting.

“How are the girls?”

“Usagi-chan is back to her usual-self and Naru-chan is tired but talking. We picked her up on our way here.”

Tutor Kamijō looked back before he nodded.

“That man yesterday… Taitō-san was Jadeite-sama from the Shitennō, am I correct?”

“Yes, Kamijō-kateikyōshi.”

“Then the enemy is…”

“At the moment Nephrite.” Harry offered.

Tutor Kamijō nodded and picked a scroll, giving. Harry frowned and opened to see a letter in English. He looked up at the Wizard and then read it.

_ [Dear Lord Potter _

_ We’ve met yesterday when you returned from one of your strikes. Your tutor told me what happened the other week with your child-healer. I am a Healer specialized in children. If you ever need again you can contact me instead. The same if a side-effect happens during your strikes with the Four Heavenly Knights. _

_ Thank you] _

草間野分

Harry looked at Tutor Kamijō who was waiting for him to finish.

“I’ll write him a letter during recess.”

His Private Tutor nodded and started class.

**–O &SM–**

Harry arrived the Game Centre Crown store with Tommy, set his son down _– who hurried towards Motoki talking with a customer by the side and Usagi running to play Sailor V’s game –_ and approached Mamoru by the claw game. Motoki kept dealing with the customer, but leaned down and picked Tommy without batting an eye.

“How did the date go?” Mamoru asked.

“Well, she is smiling again, so…”

Mamoru laughed at that, put a coin on the game and picked a red-clothed plushie with a dark brown staff on it’s hand that reminded Harry of his Wizard-self. Motoki joined the two with Tommy drinking from his juice, only for Tommy to actually release the straw.

“Papa.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and accepted the juice box being offered, only for the boy to make grabby-hands towards the plushie.

“No, Tommy, that one is Mamoru-kun’s.”

Tommy whined and Mamoru smiled, picked the plushie from the machine and gave the baby.

“He can keep it.”

“Awiga’ou.” Tommy babbled and hugged the toy close.

Motoki smiled and sat him down on the floor. Tommy set the plushie down before him and offered his hands at Harry, who rolled his eyes and gave him the juice box.

“You two make my son speak more than the only word he ever talks to me.”

“We give him things in trade for a thank you. You do it either way.” Mamoru explained.

Harry opened his mouth to argue and was left gaping, making the two university students to laugh. He grumbled.

“Anyway… I finally got a new paediatrician. My kateikyōshi’s flatmate.”

“That’s great news.” Mamoru congratulated.

“If you ever need a ride to his medical centre, both me and Mamoru-kun can drive you there.” Motoki offered.

“Thank you. It’s nice to have male friends around here. I mean… I’m surrounded by girls and their dramas.”

The two chuckled.

“Speaking for myself: I do not know how you manage.” Mamoru agreed.

Harry laughed.

“It ain’t easy.” He agreed, looked at Usagi by the side _– focused on the game –_ and then back. “Principally when Usagi-chan and Rei-chan start arguing. On moments like those I wonder why I don’t have any male friends in Japan.”

Usagi whined by the side. The three looked to find she had just lost the game. Motoki approached her and helped her.

“Papa.” Harry looked at Tommy, to see him holding his new plushie by it’s free hand and was on his feet patting on the claw game’s window.

[You already got a mini-wizard-plushie.] Harry argued.

Tommy patted the window with a pleading look. Harry looked to find Sailor Moon-plushie right next to Tommy on the window. Harry grunted and took out his wallet. He looked through his coins as Tommy shrieked excitedly.

“Motoki-kun, Harry-sama needs a change.” Mamoru called.

Motoki went behind the counter and Harry gave him his bill. The bill was changed into coins and Harry moved to the game.

“Very well… how does this works?” He asked after he looked at the literal Japanese explanations that he couldn’t read.

Chiba laughed and stole a coin. He showed the console and got ready.

“Which one?”

“The Sailor Moon one.” Harry put in, pointing at the doll that Tommy was next to and the boy started patting on the window as if to show exactly which one.

Mamoru nodded and put the coin. Tommy shrieked when the claw took hold of the plushie and brought it into the hole. The boy ran to go pick it.

“Awiga’ou.” Tom babbled and set his two plushies side-by-side.

Motoki leaned down on his heels besides Tommy.

“So, you wanted to have the lovers?” Tommy shook his head. “To make them fight against each other?”

Tommy showed the Wizard and Sailor Moon’s plushies.

“Sibwin’.” Tommy pointed at Motoki. [Evil.] And with that he made the two plushies strike.

“He said that they are siblings who fight evil… you.” Harry translated as Motoki was forced back on his ass. “I guess they defeated the Yōma.”

Motoki laughed and let Tommy through him down, Usagi even stopped trying and failing at playing games to approach. Harry watched Tommy actually playing with the plushies.

His throat tightened at seeing his baby who a month ago wouldn’t even eat by himself and had Harry do it for him each time. Someone who refused to play and preferred to look at words even if he couldn’t read them… to actually actively play from his own incentive…

Usagi passed an arm around Harry as he held back a hiccup.

“It’s okay. He is growing okay.” She offered. “Tommy-kun, can you tell Papa who is the most powerful and strongest person in the world?”

Tommy looked back from the sitting on Motoki’s chest. Then he raised Harry’s Wizard-plushie-self.

There wasn’t even a doubt in the boy’s answer.

“And why is that?” Motoki asked as he stood up, with Tommy on his arms.

As a reply Tommy raised the Sailor Moon-plushie.

They all laughed, even if the two oldest didn’t get what Tommy really meant.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Onmyōji-plushie and Sanjōin Masato**
> 
> ~Isys


	19. Chapter XVII  –Onmyōji-plushie & Sanjōin Masato–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3,453
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XVII**

**–Onmyōji-plushie & Sanjōin Masato–**

Thursday, 11 May 1995

**_ SN’s POV _ **

Nefuraito looked at the stars as it gave him his new target. Only to find a foreigner brown-haired, grey-eyed toddler holding a chibi Onmyōji-plushie. _Looked like he had found his new target… and if the Sailor Senshis would find it… Nefuraito would’ve love to see them fight against a Yōma-Onmyōji._

Nefuraito left on his sports car and arrived a road with merchants on every side. A blue-haired Japanese woman was shopping with the one-year-and-half taller-than-the-norm baby with her. With a flick of his wrist, Nefuraito made wind fly the plushie in his own direction and the boy whined. Just as the woman was turning around to go fetch the Onmyōji-plushie, Nefuraito took hold of it and cursed it.

“Here you go. You need to be more careful with it, Boy-a.”

“What do we say, Tommy-kun?”

“Awiga’ou.” The boy babbled and hugged the plushie close to his chest.

Nefuraito messed with his hair, before he bowed his head at the woman, who bowed her head thankfully. Nefuraito started to walk away, only for an off-age short-haired blond teen in priest’s clothes to bypass him. Nefuraito stopped dead on his tracks and looked back as Jedaito-kun approached the duo that Nefuraito had just left behind. _Don’t tell him that the other had already found the new target?_

“Taitō-san.”

“Tsukino-okusan, do you need a hand?”

“Don’t you have work?”

“Hino-sama sent me out on my lunch break because I misplaced Potter-sama’s bentō…” Jedaito-kun replied as he blushed.

The woman tusked and offered the shopping bags.

“I’ll make you lunch when I’ll be done shopping.” She agreed and Jedaito-kun bowed, before picking the shopping bags. “What was your idea, Taitō-san? Find a cheap place to eat out?”

“Yes, Tsukino-okusan.” The teenager agreed as he followed the woman with the bags in his hands.

“This is a marketplace, no restaurants.” Tsukino-okusan argued and the toddler laughed as Jedaito-kun groaned embarrassed. “You really come from a small town… I’ll teach you the best and cheapest closest to the shrine on your next break.”

“Thank you, Tsukino-okusan.”

Nefuraito looked at the other Shitennō and how at ease he was with pretending to be a mundane.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry smiled as Tommy didn’t release his new plushie, while he set him on his own seat of the bicycle. According to Mrs Tsukino: Tommy hadn’t even read or played with either of his snake-plushies. _Which sure was unusual… but Tommy knew that plushie was a version of Harry._

He rode the bicycle slowly, Usagi and Luna walking by his side.

“He really loved that plushie, didn’t he?” Luna asked amused.

Tommy babbled to his plushie from his location behind Harry on the bicycle, making the three laugh.

“He always was too mature. It’s nice to see him so hyper.” Harry agreed. “He’ll get bored eventually.”

Tommy whined negatively. They arrived the Hikawa Shrine and while Harry stored the bike, Tommy paddled away with his plushie in hand towards the private area of the shrine. He ended up finding him on Rei’s bedroom using the plushie to fight against Rei’s animal-plushies collection. Harry sent an apologetic look at Rei as she followed him, to which she grabbed all her plushies that looked remarkably like bad guys and set them before Tommy on the Yōma corner.

“There you go, Tommy-kun. Plenty of Yōmas to defeat.”

Tommy babbled thank you and returned to his battle. The three shared looks.

“Looks like I’ll need to ask Mamoru-kun to get me Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask as well.” Harry put in amused.

“Well, don’t army soldiers buy their children toys of soldiers? This is basically the same.” Rei agreed back, making them laugh. “Now to serious matters… any idea on how to locate the” [Princess?]

“Taitō-san has been meditating to try to remember how she looked like.” Harry offered. “And _, unlike you guys,_ I’m no reborn – I don’t have past memories locked away.”

The two girls blushed.

“Luna-chan?”

Luna shook her head.

“My powers were locked until Usagi-chan took the Band-Aid hiding my half-moon mark on my forehead. Most of my past memories are locked as well. I know that we are… but it’s like it only comes when the new memory is most needed.”

Harry passed a hand through his hair and glanced at Tommy fake-using magic spells to throw the fake-Yōma away.

**–O &SM–**

Ami had just arrived from cram school when they all felt a wave of Dark Aura. The four stood ready to strike and Taitō run inside the room. Harry looked at him as the other looked around and then run towards Tommy. Before any of them could react, Taitō threw the plushie away from the whining Tommy. Harry frowned confused and then a massive Dark power came from the plushie, which grew and turned into a Yōma-version of Harry’s Wizard-self.

[I’m going to kill Nephrite!] He snarled.

Then they heard Rei’s grandfather calling them to be quieter. The five looked at the Yōma and then at the door.

“How many people outside?” Rei asked, picking the passed-out Tommy as Harry used magic against magic to keep the Yōma away.

“Too many.” Taitō replied.

Usagi picked Harry’s necklace and the powder was thrown at the walls, making them shine as the magic was activated. Rei gave Tommy to Taitō, as Harry and the Yōma fought on an equal level to keep the toy-version of Harry’s Wizard-self at bay. The three girls shifted just as two Wizards entered. They looked at the Yōma and then back just as a Bombarda exploded the bedroom. Harry grunted as the ceiling exploded.

“Sorry, Sailor Mars. I tried to hold it but it is more than just Wizard powers.”

“Just take it outside so it doesn’t destroy anything else.” Sailor Mars agreed.

“We’ll send someone to fix the place afterwards, but first we need to call the Aurors to help defeat it.” The Wizards offered and Sailor Mars nodded thankfully as Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000 from his necklace, enlarged it and flew at the Yōma, flying it out the ceiling.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito run to Hino-sama, who was being bodyguarded by two Witches in kimonos like Gotōda-keishi’s and set the blacked-out toddler’s body on his arms.

“I have to go help them, Hino-sama.”

Even though the Wizard-control not to see that something off was going on, the Priest nodded.

“I’ll watch over Potter-kun, Jedo-kun… pretty girls.” He added the last part pointedly, as if said women couldn’t hear him.

Jedaito nodded at the Witches and then let his priest attire shift to his tracksuit and struck beside Tuxedo Mask at the Yōma. Nefuraito-senpai had gotten them an enemy to fear. Onmyōji-san was someone that had left Jedaito gasping for breath… but a Yōma-version? Three Sailor Senshis, one Wizard, Jedaito, Tuxedo Mask and five of Gotōda-keishi’s men were being unable to find it’s weak point.

“Damn it, Onmyōji-san.” Tuxedo Mask snarled. “What’s your weak point? What’s your Achilles’ hill?”

Potter-sama _– who had just put his black robe on with the hoodie up like he used to wear when he fought Jedaito in the beginning to make it more obvious of who was the enemy –_ pointed at Potter-kun in the old Priest’s arms, who in his mind-manipulation stance was still giving a ball to his two female guardians…

Jedaito shared a look with the other man fighting beside him, then he approached Potter-kun as Tuxedo Mask backed him up.

“Onmyōji-san!” He called and the Yōma looked back, just as Jedaito set a fake-shard against Potter-kun and through him.

Potter-sama gasped loudly, but nothing compared to the scream of pure rage from the Yōma which struck at Jedaito.

“Now, Sailor Moon.” Sailor Mercury hurried.

The tiara struck and the plushie Yōma was actually blasted into pieces. Jedaito avoided the spell going his way by inches. Potter-sama run to him and Jedaito offered the unarm baby.

“What…? But you…”

“Wizards have magic tricks… I have some myself.” Jedaito agreed. “The Yōma was connected with Potter-kun’s life-source. I hoped that your weakness would be too strong to make it forget to check if it was still active.” Jedaito explained and as the other picked the toddler. “If before we had any doubt on who was the strongest, now we don’t. Not even all of us plus actual magical police managed to fight a Yōma-you.”

All the Wizards laughed as Potter-sama stuttered.

“When I find Nephrite, I’m going to beat him into a pulp before the mind-control spell is broken. First it was Sailor Moon’s weakness… now my” [son?] “This has turned personal!”

_Jedaito knew better than to mention that he had done exactly the same._

“Then, Beautiful, would you like to take care of Potter-kun with me?”

Everyone turned towards Hino-sama still trying his luck with his guardians, who were smiling amused. Sailor Mars groaned and approached, pulling him inside the being rebuilt shrine.

“Ojīsama…”

“But pretty women…” the Priest argued, not even realizing that his granddaughter was dressed as Sailor Mars.

“Hai hai…”

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 12 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived the Game Centre Crown store and traded a bill with Motoki as Tommy hiccupped.

“What happened?” Motoki asked, looking at the baby surprised.

“The Wizard-plushie got destroyed by a stray.” Harry explained, setting down on the counter the crying Tommy. “Any idea where’s Mamoru-kun?”

“He hasn’t come yet, but he promised to bring me dinner.” Motoki offered, giving Tommy one of his juices. “You are welcomed to wait or to try your luck.”

Harry signalled Tommy on the counter and Motoki nodded. The British teen moved towards the claw game and set a coin, doing his best to catch a plushie that looked like him. Only to bypass the time. He groaned. He looked up when someone entered the store, to actually see Mamoru with a bentō box for Motoki.

“And you say we pamper him, Harry-sama.”

“His favourite got shredded by a stray dog.” Motoki offered.

Mamoru set the bentō on the counter beside Tommy and then approached Harry, took hold of the console as Harry put another coin and quickly caught the plushie that Harry had failed to. Tommy nodded back in tears and hugged the new plushie, finally accepting his drink.

“You need to be more careful with it, Tommy-kun.” Mamoru claimed as he set a hand on Tommy’s hair.

Tommy nodded again as he sipped through his straw and hugged the new plushie with the other hand. Harry looked at the plushies in the claw game and found Sailor Mars besides Sailor Mercury. Groaning at himself, he set another coin and used the console to make the claw descend between the two and did his best to grab their arms at the same time. Mamoru approached and helped him before they moved the claw to the entry where Mamoru made it open and drop the two at the same time. Harry accepted the plastic bag from Motoki and set the two new plushies inside.

“Just need Tuxedo Mask and Tommy gets the whole set.”

“And Sailor V.” Motoki offered.

“Sailor V doesn’t fight alongside the other Sailor Senshis.” Harry argued, making the other two laugh.

“There’s no Tuxedo Mask.” Mamoru put in, looking through the plushies. “If I see one, I’ll do my best to catch it and you’ll give me the coin later.”

“Thank you.”

The juice fell from Tommy’s hands down the counter and onto the floor. Harry looked at him confused and ready to reprimand him, but Tommy started pointing outside the shop and babbling angrily. Harry turned and saw Naru walking down the road with… _wait a moment… was that…?_

“Do you know them?” Motoki asked Tommy, to which the baby hissed in return and it clicked on Harry that Tommy had just recognized who cursed his plushie…

The bag with the plushies was grabbed from his slack hand and stored behind the counter, while Motoki picked Tommy and went to fetch a mop. Mamoru took hold of Harry and guided him out and after the two.

“Isn’t that your classmate? I believe I saw her once with Tsukino-chan.”

“Osaka Naru-chan.” Harry agreed, while picking his mobile phone and rang Rei.

{Moshi moshi.}

{Is Taitō-san with you?} Harry asked and heard the mobile phone being passed along. He glanced sideways to Mamoru and knew that he had to shield the way he worded it. {Your Senpai is having a date with Naru-chan!} He said instead of what he really wanted to.

{What? Where are you?}

{With Chiba Mamoru-kun tracking after the two. Tommy stayed at the Game Centre Crown with Furuhata Motoki-kun.} He put in pointedly, hoping that Taitō would’ve realize his dilemma.

{Keep an eye on him. Do not strike… do not put [Prince]-sama in more danger than he already is until we get there.}

{[Roger that.]} Harry agreed and hung-up.

“What did Taitō-san say?”

“To avoid interaction until he gets here.”

The two shared look and walked a few steps backwards so the duo wouldn’t notice that they were being followed.

**–O &SM–**

Harry nodded at the approaching girls and Taitō; Nephrite actually looked to be enjoying time with Naru.

“He is being smart, staying in semi-public areas.” Harry put in.

“You think he knows he is being followed?” Ami asked, looking at the blushing Naru at whatever Nephrite told her.

“He knows.” Mamoru agreed. “Is always in a position where if we were police: we’d hurt Osaka-chan.”

The girls groaned.

“Senpai is taunting us to strike in such a public location.” Taitō agreed.

“What has he done besides the going out with a 14-year-old girl?” Mamoru wondered.

“The stray?” Harry asked. “It wasn’t an accident. _He_ put a bomb on Tommy’s plushie and _, if not for Taitō-san,_ it would have blasted on Tommy’s hands!”

Mamoru’s lips thinned, before Harry saw Nephrite enter with Naru into the nearest park. _A chance…_

“Let’s divide into groups and corner them. Rei-chan, can you go with Mamoru-kun?” Harry proposed at realizing the two had disappeared and there were three possible routes. Rei looked at her ex-boyfriend and then nodded _, knowing that she was the only one with powers out of them without needing to shift or to out the Wizardry World._ “Ami-chan…”

“I’ll go with Taitō-san.” She agreed.

Usagi nodded and they went separate ways. Harry immediately shifted alongside Usagi.

“Remind me to compensate Motoki-kun big time, Tommy made a mess with his juice and the older is also babysitting him.” He put in as the two ran after Nephrite.

“I will.” She agreed. “Why is Nephrite using Naru-chan as a shield?”

“She is in-love with him.”

“She…?” Sailor Moon gasped and they cornered the other two against a corner of the park.

Harry grabbed his wand and struck at Nephrite, only for Naru to step in the between.

“Get out of my way, Osaka-chan. That’s not the man you think he is. Nephrite is a” [Knight] “of 2000-years ago who was reawaken and is trying to destroy the Earth.”

The girl looked back at Nephrite as his clothes changed back and then at Harry again.

“I don’t care. Sanjōin Masato-sama or Nephrite-sama, I still love him.”

Nephrite smirked obviously believing that he wouldn’t be attacked with Naru as his shield and Harry groaned, while Sailor Moon grabbed the powder and threw at the floor.

“Take care of her.” Harry warned at Sailor Moon, who nodded and both struck. Sailor Moon held back Naru while Harry fought Nephrite. The Wizards started popping in and Nephrite started having to defend himself from several wands until he was held still. “Break his mind-control.” Harry asked them.

Naru gasped, struggling in Sailor Moon’s grasp.

“What…?”

“Your boyfriend? Is being controlled against his will to be evil. So, do us a favour and step back while we undo the damage.” Harry snarled at her and Sailor Moon glared at him as the ginger girl started to cry. “Fine, you explain. They’ll just erase her mind afterwards.” He groaned.

Jadeite and Sailor Mercury showed up. The two Sailor Senshis walked the crying Naru away while the Wizards destroyed the mind-control.

Finally, Nephrite blacked out and fell forward. Jadeite took hold onto him before he’d fell down and used his own powers to shift both their clothes back. The Wizards nodded back and went to deal with Naru and Mamoru and in the end Naru was travelled away by the Wizards, probably to her house.

“Apparently his alias is Sanjōin Masato.” Harry offered and Taitō nodded.

Taitō pulled Sanjōin over his back as Harry and the Sailor Senshis shifted back, they joined Rei and Mamoru on their way out the park. They sat Sanjōin in the passenger seat of a sports red car, that had two hanger seats on the front but no backseat and Usagi pointed into the Game Centre Crown store’s direction.

“Chiba-kun can drive us there on Taitō-san’s car.” She offered.

Taitō nodded and took his keys out, giving Mamoru who accepted with a bow of head. Harry sat next to Nephrite and put the seatbelts over the two of them, before Taitō drove them to Harajuku and they arrived just as Professor Snape was arriving for his weekend. The man looked back and then at the starting to awake Sanjōin.

Harry didn’t even hesitate. He moved his hand back and then punched him with his full strength, knocking the other unconscious.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Snape-hakase raised a questioning look at Jedaito as Potter-sama stormed inside the house.

“Nephrite-senpai put a Yōma after Potter-kun.” Jedaito translated as the House-elves took the unconscious Shitennō into the dining table for a second row of mind-control break. “Potter-sama is being over emotional.”

Snape-hakase sighed.

“Get him in my lab.” Hakase said _, only to immediately after repeat in another language at realizing he hadn’t said in a language that the House-elves could understand._ “If it’s like last time it will take a while… and see to it that Harry doesn’t blow up the house while I work!”

Jedaito nodded as Potter-sama practically punched a wall in his anger.

_He certainly didn’t fancy Nefuraito-senpai when his mind-control would fully break and he would have to deal with what he had done…_

_With Jedaito? Potter-sama had been accepting._

_With Nefuraito-senpai? Potter-sama looked like he snapped…_

The girls arrived in Jedaito’s car with Prince Endymion-sama driving. Hino-chan picked Potter-kun and brought him inside. Prince-sama approached Potter-sama and before any of the girls or Jedaito could stop him because of Potter-sama’s decontrolled magic…

Potter-sama’s magic went under control and submitted instinctively to the Prince’s human-self.

“I know you are angry. I know that Taitō-san’s Senpai gave you reasons to. But you need to calm down and be the man of the house. Go hug your girlfriend, calm down your son. Do not let them _see_ you like this.”

Potter-sama breathed through his nose before he nodded and approached Tsukino-chan, pulling her into a hug while accepting his son from Hino-chan. Tsukino-chan picked Potter-kun and the two stayed in a family moment. _If Jedaito didn’t know that Potter-sama didn’t swing that way, he could almost say the three looked like an actual family._

Mizuno-chan and Prince Endymion-sama spoke towards the humanoid-looking House-elves in the foreign language, who started setting up the dining room’s table for dinner by hand.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Genetic**
> 
> ~Isys


	20. Chapter XVIII  –Genetic–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:** 2,657
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XVIII**

**–Genetic–**

Friday, 12 May 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

After Taitō left to drive the others home and Bella climbed to go set Tommy down, Harry went back into the lab.

“Everyone has left.” He put in. “Do you want me to bring you something to eat,” [Sir?]

Professor Snape shook his head as he worked.

“That young man who Donna said kept you from blowing up the living room… someone in special?”

[Well, yeah, after all he is Prince Endymion-sama.] Harry agreed pointedly.

Professor Snape looked back before he returned to what he was doing.

[Does he know that?]

[We decided to wait until we had Nephrite on our corner before we’d break the _‘You are a reborn Prince from 2000-years ago’_ talk. To have enough strong power to help protect him from the other side.]

[And he is…]

[He is the only one who I and Usagi-chan lie to about we being a couple. He literally told me to put myself together and go calm down my girlfriend and son.] Professor Snape hummed. [He likes Usagi-chan and the only reason we still keep it up is because of that.] Harry groaned. [I don’t have anyone I like like that.] He agreed to the hidden question.

[If you do, do not fear to tell me.]

[Have you been talking with my Mind Healer?] Harry wondered.

Professor Snape half-smiled as he worked.

[Healer Irabu has sessions with both of us.] Professor Snape agreed. [And _, as much of a monster you might think of me,_ I want to be there for you and do right by you.]

Harry blushed and passed a hand through his messy hair.

[You are my father figure, Sir.] He offered, shyly.

Professor Snape looked away from the check-up parchment he had just done, to look at Harry in the eyes. He nodded back.

[The feeling is mutual. Now I have to return to this. Go take a shower and ask the House-elves to set you some tea.]

[Yes, Sir.]

Professor Snape nodded.

“I like the new glasses. I didn’t get the chance to comment last weekend.”

“Tommy picked them up.” Harry pointed out. “I’m just glad he didn’t just pick something green and with snakes.”

“Tommy has good taste.” The Wizard agreed and returned to his healing.

Harry left the lab and climbed to go take a shower. When he descended Taitō was entering the house.

“Donna is setting up tea, want some?”

Taitō nodded while looking eerily at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Are you well?” Taitō asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Just making sure you won’t suddenly hit me.”

Harry rolled his eyes and moved into the living room, accepted the popping in tea and sat down on his couch, sipping.

“What did the Wizards made Mamoru-kun believe?” He wondered.

“That Nephrite-senpai was being forced against his will to do those things. He completely understood why you are mad since your England attacker was using Potter-kun to get to you, but _‘Sanjōin Masato’_ -senpai was not at fault.”

Harry’s lips thinned but nodded, accepting the lie.

“Snape-sensei thought I had a crush on Mamoru-kun.” Taitō frowned. “Since he calmed down my magic.”

“Want me to explain?”

“I already did.” Harry shrugged. “He has amnesia before he was 10-year-old, did you know? Mamoru-kun.”

“Orphan?” The blond wondered and Harry nodded. “I’ll look up on the accident that caused it.” Taitō agreed.

Bella popped in and gave Taitō his tea.

[Young Master crying for Papa.]

“Taitō-san, Tommy’s plushies were left behind in your car.”

Taitō took out his key, gave the female House-elf and she popped away, returning with the amount of plushies that had been left in the car. Taitō’s eyebrow rose as the key was returned and Bella popped away to bring them to Tommy.

“Something I should know?”

“Nephrite made us destroy my plush-version and he already had the Sailor Moon one… the girls were side-by-side. I caught them with Mamoru-kun with only one coin. And he promised to keep a look out for Tuxedo Mask. We haven’t seen any version of the Shitennō yet.”

“Potter-kun will be a pampered beast.” Taitō groaned, making Harry laugh.

A sound in the lab made the two hurry to go check, Professor Snape was being pinned against the wall with Nephrite looking around as if confused.

“Nephrite!” Harry snarled.

The man looked back, at Taitō and then released Professor Snape. Taitō and Harry hurried to check over him, but the man was unharmed.

“No more breaking mind-control by yourself, Hakase.” Taitō warned.

“Agreed. Harry, give me a Pepper Up potion. Jadeite-san, explain to your fellow” [Knight] “everything and get him to a bed. I’ll check him tomorrow when I’m well enough for the check-up.”

Taitō and Harry glared at Nephrite, who bowed at Professor Snape.

“My apologies, Physician-sensei. Got scared by the new location as I got accustomed with everything.”

Professor Snape nodded and Taitō took Nephrite out the lab room as Harry hurried to grab a Pepper Up potion, while noticing he’d have to brow more… he’d ask Tutor Kamijō to help him set-up a batch next class.

“I don’t get paid enough for this.” Professor Snape argued.

Harry laughed.

“You aren’t paid at all,” [Sir.]

“My point exactly, Boy.” The Wizard agreed with a roll of eyes. “Tommy?”

“Still awake.”

Professor Snape groaned and Harry helped him up, Donna popping in and magically helping Harry to bring Professor Snape to the couches.

[Master Severus shouldn’t drink potion without food.] Donna argued. [Master Severus teach that to Bella Donna.]

Harry snorted at the way the House-elves spoke of each other. Professor Snape groaned.

[Oatmeal or broth. Nothing too heavy or I’ll throw up.]

Donna accepted and popped away.

**–O &SM–**

Harry looked at Taitō descending the stairs alone.

“He fell asleep?”

“His memory is the same as me. But the mind-control is fully gone.” Taitō explained and signalled at the fallen asleep Professor Snape. “How is Hakase?”

“Awakening you guys takes a lot out of him. Barely ate half his broth before he blacked out cold.”

Taitō nodded and approached, picking Professor Snape up.

“We need to find Nephrite-senpai a job. He can’t also work as a priest… besides, Hino-chan would kill me if I suggested.”

Harry snorted.

“She has already attempted to.”

Taitō rolled his eyes and set Professor Snape on the bed that Harry opened for him.

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 13 May 1995

Taitō left early to go work while Sanjōin avoided Tommy’s magic attacks. Not once Harry told his son to stop and the former Knight didn’t even try to ask for him to do so.

The girls arrived and Usagi was Sanjōin’s saviour, by joining Tommy on his plushie corner and started using the plushies to play with him.

“Girls, Nephrite-san’s alias is Sanjōin Masato.” All the girls nodded. “Sanjōin-san, this is Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi _– Tsukino-chan for you._ ” Harry put in and Sanjōin nodded. “Sailor Mars, Hino Rei _– Hino-chan._ ” Sanjōin nodded at Rei. “And Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami – …”

“Mizuno-chan.” Sanjōin agreed. “Any reason why Jadeite-kun calls you sama?”

“Harry-kun is a Magical British Family” [Lord.] Ami offered. “Tommy-kun is his” [Heir.]

“Jadeite _– Taitō Jedo –_ always call them Potter-sama and Potter-kun.” Rei agreed.

Sanjōin nodded while they could see Tommy using Wizard-plushie to destroy an action figure with long wavy hair that could only be the toddler’s mean way of saying that Harry was killing Nephrite.

“Your son has some deadly games, Potter-sama.”

“If my kid had his way, that would literally be you.”

The girls chuckled as Tommy took hold of the action figure of Nephrite-supposed and literally took his head out with his own hands. Professor Snape came down the stairs and the girls bowed their heads at him.

“Want us to go out?” Harry asked.

“There isn’t a need, Harry.” Professor Snape argued and sat down on his armchair. “Why is that doll headless?”

“Tommy exemplifying what he would do to Nephrite-san if given the chance.” Harry translated.

Professor Snape’s lips thinned into half a smile.

[It’s genetic…] he whispered and Harry groaned at what the man really meant. “Tommy, reattach the doll’s head or I’ll confiscate all your plushies!”

Tommy looked back and then reattached the head, with the face turned backwards. Harry rolled his eyes at his son’s mock-complying.

“Want me to go set up something for you to eat? A potion?”

“You brewing? I’d rather eat a” [belladonna.] Professor Snape argued which made the two House-elves to pop in with a questioning look, waiting for their order. Which made Harry laugh to the point of holding onto his belly in pain. “Or you stop or I’ll have you wipe my cauldrons by hands again!”

Harry froze immediately.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SJ’s POV _ **

Jedaito nodded at Masato-senpai when he arrived, only to find an action figure with the head of a rat in Potter-kun’s hands. He raised an eyebrow at his fellow Shitennō.

“That’s me.”

Potter-kun looked up from his toys, smiled at Jedaito, took hold of his Sailor Moon-plushie and made her do the Sailor Moon’ kick on the head of the Nephrite’s doll-version to the other side of the room. Jedaito patted the older’s back.

“I know the feeling. You have to win him on your own, Masato-senpai.”

“You also tried to kill him?”

“I turned the bicycle into a Yōma.” Jedaito agreed. “Potter-kun never actually claimed to want to murder me… but was always glaring at me. I had to earn the right to be in his bubble.”

“Isn’t he too smart for a baby?”

Jedaito nodded as Bella-san popped in and returned the rat head to Potter-kun, who babbled in return and set it on the action figure.

“I believe that it is a magical children thing. Neither Potter-sama nor Snape-hakase are surprised at how over intelligent the boy is. Actually, they get surprised when he plays games and is caring.”

“The mother must have been quite the psycho.” Masato-senpai agreed, only to be hit in the back of the head. “What?” He snapped while turning around, only to see the mopbucket levitating besides his head’s height, still filled with the detergent water. “Oh no…”

Jedaito stepped back at once as the bucket tilted and bathed Masato-senpai. Jedaito looked at Potter-kun, who finally looked away and the bucket fell… on Masato-senpai’s head, getting stuck. Snape-hakase came running at the sound it all made, looked at Masato-senpai’s state and at Potter-kun actually whistling, playing himself innocent just like his father. Jedaito knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help the chuckle.

“That’s it, Tommy. Pick one plushie.” Snape-hakase ordered. Potter-kun looked back, took hold of the Onmyōji-plushie and held it close to his chest, as if scared. “I’m confiscating all the others.”

Snape-hakase then pointed his stick at Masato-senpai and the bucket flew from his head and into Donna-san’s waiting arms.

“Thank you, Snape-hakase.”

The Wizard nodded as he summoned all the plushies.

“Go shower yourself. No amount of magic cleansing will take that magic soap out.” Masato-senpai bowed his head and left. “If Tommy misbehaves again take that plushie as well.” The Wizard warned Jedaito, who nodded as Potter-kun whined. “If Harry doesn’t ground you, someone has to,” [Tom Marvolo Potter!] Snape-hakase snapped. “Just because your blood family has murderous tendencies, doesn’t mean that you have to be like them.” Potter-kun took hold of the plushie’s hand and then paddled away with a pout, starting to climb up the stairs. “The teenagers left to go check on the girl that Nephrite-san was using as a human shield.”

“Want me to go pick them up?”

Snape-hakase shook his head.

“Come to the lab. I want to see your Magic Burns.”

Jedaito bowed his head and followed the physician. He took out his priest’s habit and let the Wizard look through his burnt skin.

“It was Sailor Mars.” He put in. “She has already been grounded by both her grandfather and her father. The man came in person to ground her. She even had to break-up with her then boyfriend because of this whole thing.”

“Are you trying for me not to have a talk with Hino-chan over this?” The Wizard asked with a smile at the corner of his lips.

Jedaito scoffed.

“I guess I am.”

Snape-hakase was finishing putting balm on the remaining magic burns when Masato-senpai showed by the door.

“Did you also get into Potter-kun’s bad side?”

“Technically yes, but this was Hino-chan.”

“What did you do? Asked her on a date but didn’t deliver, Jedo-kun?”

Jedaito glared back, while Masato-senpai smirked.

“Potter-sama thought it funny to throw his single Homeclass Sensei at me. She visited me at the Shrine going all _«Monk-sama»_. Hino-chan obviously got angry.” He argued. “Her grandfather is always trying to get lucky so I understand from where she come from.”

Masato-senpai hummed and joined Snape-hakase at putting the tape wrap around Jedaito’s wounds. Bella-san popped in with a change of clothes and snapped them into Jedaito, before leaving with the priest’ habit.

“That was…”

“House-elves.” Snape-hakase put in and took a good look into Masato-senpai’s eyes. “My maid and manservant.”

“They only speak foreign language.” Jedaito put in _– “English.” Snape-hakase amended –_ and Masato-senpai nodded.

The two left the lab room and arrived the living room.

“Then you just work at the Shrine and the rest of the time are here?”

“Or hunting Yōmas/Shitennō.” Jedaito agreed. “We need to get you a job as well.”

Masato-senpai raised an eyebrow.

“Do I look like I can pass for a priest, Jedo-kun?” He retorted. “My alias was one of a millionaire for a reason.”

Jedaito laughed.

“Hino-chan would kill me.” He argued. “We’ll talk later.” He added when they heard the girls outside.

Jedaito went to open and nodded at the returning Sailor Senshis with Osaka-chan. The girl froze on her feet at seeing Masato-senpai before she run past Jedaito and into the elder’s arms.

“Sanjōin-sama!”

Jedaito smirked at the older, who rolled his eyes at him before he walked gallantly with Osaka-chan into the living room to talk with her.

“Where’s Tommy?” Potter-sama asked, looking around.

“Snape-hakase grounded him. Potter-kun emptied the mop bucket on and then let it get stuck on Masato-senpai’s head.” The girls laughed as Potter-sama groaned. “All of his plushies _, except the Onmyōji,_ were confiscated. I’ve orders that if Potter-kun misbehaves again to confiscate that one as well.”

Potter-sama nodded.

“Where is he?”

“He run upstairs to his bedroom. Actually sucking.”

The teenager passed a hand through his hair, messing it up _– only for the girls to set it straight immediately after his nervous tick._ Jedaito held back his smirk as Potter-sama battled the girls’ hands away and then climbed the stairs. He returned with his son on his arms, talking with him in a hissing-like sound while Potter-kun patted at Potter-sama’s head. Not just patting. The boy was fixing Potter-sama’s hair for him.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Long Distance Calls**
> 
> ~Isys


	21. Chapter XIX  –Long Distance Calls–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:**3,102
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XIX**

**–Long Distance Calls–**

Sunday, 24 June 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry raised his arm and Hedwig posed on it with a letter. He set down Tommy besides Taitō and left the living room, going upstairs to his room. Then he finally took the letter and opened it.

_ [Dear Harry, _

_ You Know Who has officially showed his face. People know now what you warned me previously of. Everyone is freaking out. Professor Dumbledore keeps saying that you are the key to defeat You Know Who. Some people are starting to believe him. _

_ I didn’t tell anyone where you are. I’ve said plenty of times that the Wizardry World has put too much weight on your shoulders on your first and second-years to which you obviously couldn’t handle. _

_ Do you think that a small dentist clinic can be open? With a house close-by? (and language classes) _

_ The twins are already 17, so they’re wondering if they can finish seventh-year there. (Charley and Bill are saying that they’ll fund their travel and enough for school until they graduate and start making money from their shop). _

_ If you think it is too dangerous to you and my godson, just say so. I don’t want to put any of you in jeopardy. _

_ Love you _

_ Hermione] _

Harry bit his lips, before he descended and hurried towards Professor Snape. The man raised an eyebrow when the teen approached him at fast velocity and accepted the parchment. He read it and then looked at Harry.

[I’m not the one you need to ask permission.] Professor Snape argued.

[If I contact Him he’ll just strike them and…]

[Do you really think it wise to go behind His back after everything that we did?]

[Do you really think He’ll approve of Muggles, Muggleborns and Blood-traitors under the same wing as Tommy?]

[He approves of the Sailor Guardians.]

[They are ‘Sailor Guardians’ and have their own type of magic.]

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi watched as Harry-kun’s white owl arrived and offered a scroll tied to her paw. Harry-kun immediately set down Tommy-kun, who looked up at his father confused, before climbing the stairs with the owl. She looked at the others, all looking back at her for clarification. _It was a good thing that Naru-chan was in the living room awing at whatever Sanjōin-san was telling her._

“Owl?”

“Mail.” Usagi explained and accepted the offering his arms and making grabby-hands at her Tommy-kun, picking him up. “Hush, I’m sure Harry-kun is just making sure it isn’t prejudicial for you.” She soothed.

Tommy-kun whined and in that moment Harry-kun descended the stairs two-in-two, before running towards Snape-hakase on his lab. The Wizard accepted the letter, read it and then the two started arguing in English, **_fast_**. A look at Ami-chan told Usagi that not even she could understand half of what they said.

Tommy-kun hissed and Harry-kun’s back tensed, the teen stop talking. He looked back and Tommy-kun hissed again. Harry-kun’s lips thinned, as if he actually understood his son. Snape-hakase went pale as a ghost and for someone who was always so impersonal, it was actually frightening to see him spooked.

Then to everyone’s surprise, Harry-kun started hissing back. Usagi sighed when Taitō-san patted her back pointedly. She approached Harry-kun and gave him a look. Harry-kun looked at her, bit his bottom lip and then grabbed his mirror.

{Griphook.} Not long later the Goblin’s face showed on the other side. {[Get me in touch with Him.]} Harry-kun asked him and Usagi actually understood what he said, but not the why.

The Goblin’s lips thinned, before suddenly the image started moving as the Goblin moved around and then she heard the Ward Maker man’s hissing voice. Before Usagi could prepare herself, his face showed on the other side of the mirror. The Wizard nodded at Usagi and called Tommy-kun by _«Junior»_ , before he finally acknowledged Harry-kun. The two spoke fast, Harry-kun showed the parchment in a way the other could read it and the Wizard’s lipless lips thinned. He signalled at Usagi, before he said something fast.

“He is asking if Japanese people would go to a dentist clinic being run by foreigners.”

Usagi bowed and looked directly at the cat-shaped blood-like red eyes as she replied.

{If they are good, but not in the first couple months. They’d have to win their place among the Japanese before we start to trust them… I wouldn’t, but only because I’m afraid of dentists.}

Harry-kun translated as Ami-chan approached.

{[My mother is a doctor. There are some foreign doctors.]} She put in slow enough for even Usagi to understand.

The Wizard frowned and looked at Harry-kun.

{[Sailor Mercury can speak English, but you can’t speak fast or go around the subject.]}

The Wizard signalled Ami-chan close, who approached and only weeks of fighting Yōmas helped her at not reacting to his features.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at Ami, who bowed her head at the man.

{[A dentist and an assistant: better at a clinic or the hospital?]}

{[Until they get a name for themselves at the hospital, Sir.]} Ami explained and Voldemort hummed.

Voldemort turned his attention back onto Harry, his eyes landing on Tommy for a mere moment.

{[They cannot apply to Mahoutokoro School. Nor can you ever again go to a public hospital. That is how I located you the first-time.]}

{[I have a Private Healer now. He is roommate with my Private Tutor.]} Harry supplied. {[Griphook is taking care of the contract already.]}

Voldemort nodded as he thought.

{[Why is the Mudblood that important for you to bring her there?]}

{[She is Tommy’s godmother!]} Harry snarled before Voldemort could degrade Hermione even more, only for Usagi to grab his shoulder. Harry looked at her and took a deep breath. {[Hermione, the Weasley twins, Lee and Neville are the only ones I kept tabs with. Also the only ones I told of Tommy.]}

{[Neville… Longbottom?]}

{[Yes, my Lord.]} Professor Snape agreed with a bow of head. {[And Lee Jordan.]}

Voldemort nodded at Severus.

{[The school year in Japan starts in March, am I correct?]}

{[Yes, Sir.]} Ami agreed.

{[Then if you were in England you would have just finished your fourth-year like your fellow classmates instead of just starting it.]} Harry blushed and passed a hand through his hair, which Usagi patted away to fix his hair for him. Voldemort’s eyes obviously following the movement. {[Very well. Then they have until next school year to learn the language and abecedary. Your Goblin will start on their Visas alongside a two-way-mirror for us both.]} Harry nodded. {[Severus.]} Professor Snape accepted the mirror with a bow of head at You Know Who. {[How many bedrooms does the house have?]}

{[Eight. They can move here until they get a new one.]}

Ami and Usagi looked at Harry at the amount, who blushed.

“Magic.” He whispered.

{[How many are in use right now?]}

{[There is mine, Harry’s, Heir Potter’s, Jadeite’s and Nephrite’s, my Lord.]}

{[Five then.]} Voldemort agreed. {[Who is Jadeite and Nephrite?]}

Harry signalled the knight closer, who went to fetch Sanjōin before they both approached, shifted their clothes and stanced themselves in a respective position and ready to bow. Professor Snape turned the mirror to show the two, who bowed. Harry glanced in the living room’s direction but Rei made a signal of sleeping with her hand next to her head.

{[This is Jadeite and this is Nephrite. Two of the Four Heavenly Knights of the Earth Kingdom from 2000-years ago. Jadeite bodyguards me and Tommy, while Professor Snape is working… and I believe that Nephrite will start to do the same.]} Harry introduced.

{[Fighting techniques?]}

Harry translated to the two.

“Both in the old times we used swords. We have teleportation, transformation. I have the stars to create my illusions and Jadeite-kun is a priest-apprentice.” Nephrite put in and Professor Snape translated.

Voldemort was obviously taking the two in, thoughtfully.

{[Harry, you said two of the four?]}

{[The other two Knights are still under Queen Beryl’s mind-control.]} Harry agreed.

“Zoisite-kun and Kunzite-aniki.” Nephrite offered at suspecting what they were talking about. “Zoisite-kun was the youngest of us with 16-year-old, Jadeite-kun was 18, I was 19 and finally the oldest of us, and our Aniki, Kunzite-aniki was 25-year-old when the attack 2000-years ago happened.” He added as if that had been what they were talking about.

Ami started to translate uncertain, but Professor Snape translated for her.

{[You are actually breaking the mind-control, Harry?]} Voldemort asked disbelieving.

{[Snape-hakase is.]} Ami offered.

Voldemort nodded as he took in the two Knights’ body structure.

{–Are you dating the blonde ponytail?–}

Harry’s face turned deep red that Voldemort would say that out loud where everyone could hear him.

–Papa, ssch.– Tommy translated.

_Oh… Parseltongue._

{–Usagi is a sister.–}

{–Does she know of this?–}

{–Yes. And so does her family. They’ve practically taken me in as a third son and Tommy as a grandson.–}

{–And shall I worry on the Muggleborn?–}

Harry scoffed and Usagi raised an eyebrow back.

“He wants to know if I’m interested in someone.” He translated grudgingly.

Usagi hummed and quickly spoke to Ami on her ear, who then whispered back.

{Harry-kun [is gay.]} Usagi put in and Ami whispered something again. {[Sire.]} She added.

Voldemort looked at her and then at Harry.

{[What about boys? Should I worry over any of those two near Junior?]}

Harry face-palmed himself. Only to hear water. He raised his head from his hand to see the two Knights wet to the bone. He turned to reprimand Tommy to see him glaring at an amused Voldemort. Harry glanced between one and the other uncertain and then up at Professor Snape, who was holding the mirror from behind to face them instead of himself.

{–My papa. Mine!–}

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry questioningly.

{–Are you actually holding a plush-version of Harry in red wizardry attire, Junior?–}

Harry signalled at Usagi to take Tommy away.

{[Enough! Our agreement is I care for Tommy and you have no say in his upbringing unless he is put in jeopardy. That is only reason I contacted you. Can my friends move in or do you think it is prejudicial for **_My_** son?]}

Voldemort smirked and then his image was traded with theirs. There’s a long silence.

“Harry-kun… who is that?”

“The monster who can say what happens to me and Tommy either I like it or not… sorry, Jadeite-san and Nephrite-san. Tommy did it because He was asking if you two were my love interests. Tommy did it to tell Him that He has no say in the matter and only Tommy does.”

Jadeite and Nephrite nodded and accepted the towels from the House-elves.

“Does He have a name?”

“Snape-sensei calls him” [ _«my Lord»_ ] “or” [ _«Dark Lord»_ ] “if you want to use a name.” Harry shrugged.

Usagi frowned and then she gasped. Her eyes watered and Harry smiled back sadly with a nod. The girl run into Harry’s arms, who hugged her while being mindful of Tommy in between the two.

“So-wy.” Harry looked down at Tommy to see him looking at Jadeite and Nephrite.

The two Knights nodded back and walked away to give them space _– while shifting their clothes back –_ , Ami and Professor Snape leaving into the living room as well.

“It’s okay, Usagi-chan. Hush…”

“But… He killed your parents and… and…” the girl hiccupped.

“And I had to vow to Him magically to never fight against Him for Tommy’s sake.”

Usagi only hiccupped louder. In the living room, Harry could hear Naru being reawaken as if nothing had happened by Professor Snape.

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 22 July 1995

_Summer holidays…_

Harry groaned but allowed the girls to book-up a place to spend a week by the beach. Taitō would stay although Sanjōin would come and so would Naru.

“You okay?” Motoki asked when Harry arrived the Game Centre Crown store and groaned loudly.

“Have you ever been an hour locked with several girls in a room?” Motoki and Mamoru nodded, both leaning against the claw game. “Now try to imagine a whole week with four girls, one baby and Sanjōin-san.”

The two university guys’ eyes grew and then scoffed.

“I do not fancy you one bit.”

Harry groaned louder as Tommy paddled away from him and deep into the store.

“I should never had agreed to finance an outing. I never even been at the beach. I lived near London and studied in Scotland. Both places no sea nor beach. I mean the school had a lake but it was freezing cold most time of the school year.”

“Well… it’s like a lake but bigger, the water is salty, there’s water stream and waves.” Mamoru offered. “Do you have a swimsuit?”

Harry nodded.

“School made me buy.”

“That’s school only.” Motoki argued, making Harry gape. “Mamoru-kun?”

Mamoru nodded and walked deep into the store, returning with Tommy.

“Let’s go. You need to buy one for you two and sunscreen lotion.”

Harry whined but followed the older to a shop where he was directed to a series of swimsuits both in briefs and in shorts and Harry looked through them, going to the shorts one, while by the side Mamoru was looking through the baby/toddler section and showed each one towards Tommy who would shake his head.

Finally, Harry picked a trunks in black with red lines on each side and small lion’s face at the bottom of one of the legs. He moved to the changer and tried it over his underwear. He looked at himself in the mirror and changed back to go show the other two. Tommy had a trunks in dark-green with a print of doll-version of Harry’s wizard-self with a wand in hand and white owl on the shoulder all over the trunks.

[Really?] He whined and Tommy held the new swimsuit tight to his chest. “I swear, Tommy, you are becoming botherline obsessed!”

The clerker laughed as he put a sunscreen lotion for kids 50 on the counter next to a towel with a print of a massive snake. Harry set down his swimsuit and stole Tommy’s which made the boy start to whine, looked at the size and then set them down on the counter _– what finally calmed down the fit_. He picked the towel and opened to see the size, before he nodded and grabbed his wallet.

“Do you want children toys, Sir?”

Harry looked at the kit that the clerker meant and then shook his head.

“I already have a bucket and shovel at home, thank you.”

The clerker picked one of the kits to show small animal forms, Harry raised an eyebrow at Tommy. Mamoru set him down on his feet and the baby looked through the several kits. Finally, he patted at one and Harry noticed it had a castle format bucket and several small forms in the castle like way. There was even a small dragon form.

“Papa.”

“Very well.” Harry agreed and picked it up. “But you have to help, it’s not just me to build for you.”

Tommy nodded and picked two small animal forms without a kit and walked back to the counter slowly. Mamoru picked him up and Tommy set the lion and snake on the counter. Mamoru smiled amused as Harry picked out his wallet. Tommy had Harry by the balls and Tommy knew how to keep it. Finally, with the new shopping stored in a shopping bag, the three left and returned to the Game Centre Crown centre.

{Moshi moshi.} Harry agreed when his mobile phone rang from an unknown number.

{Where are you, Potter-sama?}

{Azabu-Jūban shopping with Mamoru-kun.} Harry replied as Mamoru entered the store with Tommy and as Harry stored the shopping inside the basket of his bicycle. {Why?}

{ _He_ is here.}

Harry frowned and then groaned.

{Pass the phone’s handle, I believe he knows how to use it.} Harry agreed and heard the phone being offered before someone else was on the other side. {[What?]}

{[I was just bringing the bodyguards an amulet that if anything is needed it will regrow and actually turn into a real sword for them to use.]} Voldemort argued. {[Why are you out alone? How can they bodyguard you if they aren’t with you?]}

{[I’m not followed by them 24/7.]} Harry retorted and shook his head at Mamoru when the Prince came to check on him. {[I’ve came with Tommy to visit two friends at an arcade store. Besides if something happens Mamoru Chiba will pick us on his motorbike or on Motoki Furuhata’s car and drive away into safety. He has done it before.]}

“Brits checking on you because of Sanjōin-san being persuaded to strike you?” Mamoru asked and Harry nodded. “Do you need for me drive you home?”

Harry made a signal of one minute and Mamoru nodded, walking inside.

{[Why are you in Japan? Again.]}

{[I’ve came to check on you two.]} Voldemort argued. {[You should add a phone mainline at the house.]}

Harry frowned and then turned pale, realizing that Voldemort was in the middle of the road in Harajuku.

{[Are you in a public phone booth? What if you are seen and…?]}

{[Non-notice me spells.]} Voldemort interrupted Harry. {[Come back, I’ve brought things to keep you two safe and Japan Aurors stops me from going to pick you up myself.]}

The phone handle was set down and Harry looked at his mobile phone with a groan. He entered the Game Centre Crown store.

“Come, Tommy. We have to go home.”

“I’ll drive you.” Mamoru put in with a no-choice tone as he traded keys with Motoki.

Harry blushed but left with the older and wheeled his bicycle to Motoki’s car, before they sat down and drove back to Harajuku.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Grandfather & Haunted Hotel**
> 
> ~Isys


	22. Chapter XX  –Grandfather and Haunted Hotel–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:**2,917
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XX**

**–Grandfather and Haunted Hotel–**

Saturday, 22 July 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived home to find Sanjōin outside waiting. The Knight bowed his head at Mamoru, being respectful to his Prince without needing to show why.

“How bad?” Harry asked as Tommy paddled home towards the waiting humanoid Bella.

“Sitting down in the living room’s armchair as if it was a throne and drinking tea with milk for whatever reason.” Sanjōin argued.

Harry groaned loudly and let Sanjōin take his bicycle from the car’s trunk as he entered the house. He walked to the living room where Voldemort was serving one more teacup.

[Apply a strong glamour spell. A Muggle drove me back.]

Voldemort’s lipless lips thinned and then his features started changing as well as his robe turning into a three-piece suit. Harry’s eyebrow twitched when the man suddenly looked like a 70s Tom Riddle although bald. Before Harry could argue over how he looked so much like Tommy like that, Mamoru entered the house.

“Thank you for taking me in.” The teenager said the usual one-word line of a guest entering a home, as he changed his shoes, then approached the living room and bowed his head at Voldemort. [Pleasure to meet you, Sir.]

Voldemort raised an impressed eyebrow at the perfect English.

[This is Mamoru Chiba, a friend of mine.] Harry introduced and Voldemort nodded.

Tommy entered the living room _, as he paddled,_ in somewhat good-looking muggle clothes. Harry’s lips practically disappeared with how much he thinned them. Tommy paddled all the way to the couches, stood on his feet and then walked the rest of the way towards Voldemort in the armchair slowly. Voldemort opened a bag on the floor besides the armchair where he was sitting down and took out a package, setting it before Tommy. Tommy looked back at Harry and then at Voldemort.

[Twan’ yuu.]

Voldemort nodded once and Tommy sat back on his nappied ass before the armchair to open the package. Voldemort signalled Harry and Mamoru to the couches as he set up a second teacup. Harry sat down and accepted his, Mamoru copying him. When Harry looked at Tommy again, he was looking through five fairy-tale books that had in each one both English and Hiragana in their titles.

[Wha…?]

[Foreigners tend to find easier to learn a new language when they have their home language in the same line right next to it. I used to have one like this in French. English on one page and French on the other. These will be the same and this way will help both you to learn Japanese and Junior to learn English.]

Mamoru leaned forward and accepted one of the books from Tommy, passing the pages with him.

[They are easy to read.] He agreed. “Even Tsukino-chan will be able to read it without needing to stop every two words.” Was added teasingly in a whisper towards Harry.

Harry choked and then mock-glared at the Japanese. Mamoru smiled and looked back towards Voldemort, who was picking another package. Tommy accepted it and approached Harry for he to open it for him. Harry obeyed and his happiness went south again at seeing a plushie-version of Voldemort. _Of course the egocentric man would do this!_ Tommy looked at it then at his plushies’ location by the side where the Sailor Senshis were. Finally, he picked the plushie, walking slowly to his toy collection and set the plushie besides the others. Not exactly besides the others. In the heap where Tommy put the Yōmas. To Voldemort this detail passed over his head, but to Harry _(who knew how Tommy played)_ this detail made him amused.

Finally, a jewellery box was given to Harry. Harry set it on his lap and opened to show four pendants with swords miniatures with small roses on the handles of different colours; one in yellow, one in orange, one in pink and one in white. They actually reminded Harry the one he had made for Tuxedo Mask with the red rose at the handle.

“Sanjōin-san, come here.” The Knight approached and looked at the pendant, before picking the orange-coloured rose and hang from his neck.

[They are to help protect Harry and Junior.] Voldemort put in and Mamoru translated for Sanjōin.

[Do they have a mic that connects with Lord Harry-sama’s cellphone?] Mamoru asked.

[Mobile phone. He is British not American.] Harry argued and Mamoru elbowed him.

[Yes.] Voldemort agreed and signalled a parchment in the jewellery box, Harry looked to see it in Kanji. [Explanation how it works. Each one has special abilities. I don’t know how well translated it is though.]

Harry gave the box and tutorial parchment towards Sanjōin while translating Voldemort’s line. Sanjōin bowed and walked away to the round table, sat down and picked the parchment, starting to study.

[Couldn’t you just have shipped it?] Harry argued as Tommy returned and patted at Harry’s legs instead of asking or even speaking, who gave him his own teacup. Tommy picked it and drank it whole. “Careful it’s hot, Sweetie.” He warned.

Tommy nodded and walked slowly to the table and set the teacup down. He looked up at Voldemort, who leaned forward and set up more tea for him, putting cold water as well and mixing it up with a spoon, before giving Tommy the teacup. Tommy thanked and sat down beside his new books, drinking slowly.

Voldemort opened the bag again and picked the last box. Harry accepted it to find a series of pendants to add to necklace or bracelets or keychains. He looked up at Voldemort and picked the lightning-shaped one. He grabbed his mobile phone and hung the pendant on it. There was a half-moon, an earth, a mercury, a mars, two constellations Gemini, one cauldron, one frog and one heap of books. _What? Voldemort expected Harry to give Tommy a pendant?_

Voldemort leaned forward and grabbed the sponge where the pendants were stored and pulled it out the jewellery box to show a set of shoelaces with snake-like heads and tails. Harry looked up at Voldemort, before he kneeled down besides Tommy, picked his small foot, took out the laces from his shoes and set the new ones.

–In Japan we normally take out shoes indoors.– Harry argued while staring at the shoelaces to be able to speak in Parseltongue, hopping Mamoru didn’t notice.

Voldemort leaned back against the armchair’s back

–In here, the shrine, Chiba’s and Tsukino’s home is safe for him to take them out.– Voldemort agreed. –Boyfriend?–

–Mamoru Chiba is hetero and the rebirth of Prince Endymion from 2000 years ago’s Earth Kingdom.– Harry argued as he accepted the other foot to put the other snake-shoelace. –He doesn’t know yet, so try not to give it away. We aren’t sure if it’s safe to awake him yet _(even though he were waiting for Nephrite to be on our side)_. After all the strongest of the four Knights is still on the other side. And the girls usually fight the Creatures.–

Voldemort hummed.

[The Earth trinket is for your friend.]

Mamoru nodded thankfully and accepted the Planet Earth’s trinket and hung it on his house keys.

[Thank you, Sir.]

[Lord Marvolo.] Voldemort offered and Mamoru amended himself. [If someone strikes after Harry and uses you to get to him that will help the bodyguard to help if you so need.]

Mamoru bowed his head.

[I’ll do my best to don’t become a liability to Lord Harry-sama.] He agreed with a bow.

The frontdoor opened and they all looked to see Taitō arrive with the eager girls while carrying several shopping bags. _Harry didn’t fancy him one bit._ Naru immediately bowed her head back, before running to go sit besides Sanjōin in the round table and showed him the swimsuit they’d bought for him.

[Masato Sanjouin’s girlfriend.] Harry explained towards Voldemort. –Nephrite’s alias name. Like Jadeite is Jedo Taitou.–

–Any special abi…?– Voldemort started but Tommy shook his head. –How important?–

–Her reason of living is him.– Harry put in. –That’s how we caught him.–

Voldemort nodded as Usagi approached, bowed her head at Voldemort and then hurried towards Harry, picked a swimsuit from the shopping bag and showed it to Harry.

“Look, Harry-kun, my new one.”

Harry accepted it as he stood from his kneeling position besides Tommy and looked at the design with a nod.

“Looks great. I’m sure it will fit you perfectly and even better than the bows-one.”

Usagi grinned back as Mamoru helped Tommy store his fairy-tales.

–I’ll have another trinket done and will send it with your friends, as a Muggle she is the one who most needs it since she is a liability.–

Harry nodded and returned the swimsuit to Usagi, who stored it on her shopping bag eagerly.

“Your mobile phone.” Usagi took it out. Harry picked the Moon trinket and hung it on the mobile phone. The girl shrieked ecstatically at the prospect of new jewellery. [ _His_ ] “offering to help keep us safe.” He added as he sat down again, while signalling Voldemort.

Usagi looked as did Ami and Rei, only for the girls to gape as they realized who he was. Ami approached and accepted her Mercury trinket, before thanking Voldemort in English properly and hung it on her phone and Rei copied her with the Mars one. Taitō approached Sanjōin when the other called him and accepted the parchment, read it and then looked at the sword pendant, before he picked yellow one and hung it on his neck.

[Are you going anywhere?] Voldemort asked, staring at the amount of bathing suits.

[A week to a hotel with a private beach.] Harry agreed. [Bella!] The female House-elf run from the kitchen and stopped by the dining room. [Wash all of them and the ones in the basket of my bicycle. When it’s dry put them in the bag of the holidays.]

[Yes, Master Harry.] Bella agreed and run to go wheel the bicycle into the laundry room, then went to accept all the swimming suits.

“You bought one for you and Tommy-kun?” Usagi asked surprised.

“Mamoru-kun helped.” Harry agreed. “We had just finished when Sanjōin-san rang saying that” [He] “was in Japan.”

[What is the name of the hotel? Address. Is it just you and teenagers? Will Junior accompany you? The bodyguards? Mr Chiba?]

Harry groaned at Voldemort’s tirade.

[It’s me, Tommy, the girls and Mr Sanjōin. Mr Taitō will be working.] –And someone needs to stay and keep an eye on our Prince.–

–You could bring him.– Voldemort argued.

–If we bring him with us everywhere it will start calling attention. Professor Snape taught us that.– Harry retorted. –I’m not fighting a futile Light Vs Dark fight but an Earth Vs Demons or whatever is the translation from the Japanese word.–

Voldemort looked at Mamoru who was sitting on Tommy’s play corner with one of the new fairy-tales, Tommy sitting on his lap as the young man read to him.

[Sanjouin’s girlfriend; what kind of pendant does she likes?]

Harry turned towards the round table and translated. Naru blushed at her title.

“There isn’t a need, Sir, my okāsan owns a jewellery store.” She argued, bowing her head towards Voldemort and Ami went to translate but Mamoru interrupted her:

“It’s a protection. So _, in case someone strikes at Harry-sama,_ we don’t become a liability. They are connected to the sword pendants and Taitō-san and Sanjōin-san will get warned if any of us get attacked while with our trinkets.” [Lord] “Marvolo-sama was not counting with you, but by being Sanjōin-san’s lover if you are not protected as well you can turn into a liability.” Mamoru explained, looking up from the book and showing that Harry couldn’t explain to the girls the whole thing. Only for Tommy to whine and pat at the book’s pages. “Hai hai, Tommy-kun.” The teen agreed with a smile and returned.

“Chocolate parfait.” Naru hurriedly supplied.

Ami translated towards Voldemort who nodded, setting down his teacup and standing at his 6’4’’ full height.

[The hotel’s address and the arcade store’s address as I suspect that Harry stays too long there. If possible in English.]

Ami followed Voldemort to a table and wrote both down in English. Voldemort nodded at her, before he approached Tommy _– making Harry hiss angrily and only Usagi taking hold of his shoulder stopped him from interfering –_ and leaned down to actually shake hands with Tommy. Finally, Voldemort bowed his head at Mamoru and straightened, walking out the room and the house _– just before they heard the apparating sound._ Tommy stood from the lap and paddled away towards the waiting Donna, who brought him upstairs for a change of clothes again. Mamoru stood from the floor.

“I know it is not my place, Harry-sama, but even if you cut ties with Tommy-kun’s okāsan…” [mother] he added for Harry’s sake at realizing that Harry didn’t understand the meaning. “His mother’s family still have a right to worry about you two.”

Harry’s eyes watered as the girls all gaped at Mamoru’s deduction.

“Marvolo is the reason my parents are dead.” Harry argued.

“You still dated his” [daughter] “ _– even if unknowingly –_ long enough to get her pregnant.” Mamoru signalled at the plushies. “You still named Tommy-kun after his Ojīsama” [- grandfather.]

“What?” Ami and Rei asked.

“Tom Marvolo Potter.” Taitō supplied. “That’s why” [Dark Lord] “calls Potter-kun Junior.”

[Dark Lord?] Mamoru asked Taitō.

“Is how Snape-hakase calls” [Lord] “Marvolo-sama.” Ami offered.

Mamoru smiled amused as if it was a cheeky nickname and nodded. Donna returned with Tommy dressed with his casual clothes, before he picked the teatray.

[Shall Don…] Harry coughed. [I prepare dinner table for all Master Harry’s friends?]

[I cannot stay but thank you, Mr Donna.] Mamoru argued, bowing his head to the House-elf.

Harry breathed relieved when the House-elf didn’t start crying.

“Anyone needs to go eat at home? Or does Donna count you in for meal?” Harry asked. “Mamoru-kun is driving to the Game Centre Crown centre right now to return Motoki-kun’s car if any of you need a ride.”

Shyly and remorsefully Naru stood.

“I should go.”

Naru left with Mamoru and Harry groaned loudly, passing a hand through his face.

“Of all faces” [He] “could have faked…” [He] “had to use THAT!!!”

Harry let Usagi pull him into her arms for a hug as he started hiccupping on his sitting position.

“Usagi-chan?” Rei asked.

“That was the monster who killed Harry-kun’s parents and has attempted at Harry-kun’s life thrice.” The girl explained as Harry cried into her belly. “He found Harry-kun when Tommy-kun got interned and Harry-kun got a deal with Him overstaying out of the Wizardry World’s war and stay here forever with Tommy-kun.”

“But it means that He has to protect us from any attacker… wizardry-wise.” Sanjōin finished and Harry could hear Usagi agree. “Makes sense why Potter-sama would have to tell Him about any incoming magical visit.”

**–O &SM–**

“Chocolate Parfait?”

Harry looked up after the girls left to see Taitō smirking at Sanjōin, who huffed.

“It has nothing to do with you, Jedo-kun.”

“Oh… so it really has to do with you, Masato-senpai. You actually took Osaka-chan on a date.”

Harry smiled amused at the brotherly fight.

“Don’t destroy the house.” He warned them as he picked up Tommy, before he climbed to go to bed.

“Papa.” Tommy called when Harry passed by his own bedroom and he hummed. –With Papa?–

Harry looked down at the asking boy, before he nodded and entered his own bedroom instead. He opened his bed and set the boy down on it against the wall, before getting ready to join him.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 23 July 1995

Harry looked at the hotel and then at the girls to be sure, but looked like yes. _Really? Of all hotels… and they had picked a hunted place?_

Sanjōin smirked back as Tommy paddled inside the hotel at all velocity eagerly, making the spooked girls have to run after him.

“That’s what you get by letting them pick a holiday spot without looking at the pictures.” Sanjōin pointed out.

Harry groaned, knowing the other was right.

“Well, my school had literal Ghosts, Werewolves, Dementors, Cerberus, Centaurus and Mandrakes. Whatever these Muggles here throw at me won’t even stir me.”

“Your world is a strange one.”

“Our sport? We fly in brooms, there’s seven players from each team, four balls. Two of the balls are called Bludgers and hits you back. In my second-year one broke my arm literally… don’t tell the girls this. Usagi-chan already worries enough as it is.”

Sanjōin nodded as they finished picking up the bags and started bringing them inside. Harry snorted at seeing the _‘Werewolf’_ , _‘Vampire’_ and _‘Monster of Frankenstein’_ manservants of the place. _Oh boy, this would be hilarious!_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Obscurus**
> 
> ~Isys


	23. Chapter XXI  –Obscurus–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:**2,751
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXI**

**–Obscurus–**

Sunday, 23 July 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry woke up with the girls screaming. He stood, while putting on his glasses and then they were running into his room. It was in moments like this where he had four girls in sleeping practically revealing clothes holding onto him that Harry really was forced to face the reality that he would never date a girl.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Ghost.” The girls shrieked spooked and hid behind him when a smoke like being followed them inside the room.

Harry almost face-palmed himself. _Three of these girls faced Yōmas! How could they fear fake Ghosts?_

He stepped forward and passed a hand right through the smoke.

“There, I vanished it.”

“Are you certain?” Usagi asked scared.

Harry nodded and took the girls back to their room, Sanjōin showing at the entrance of his own room with a raised eyebrow.

“A _‘Ghost’_ was chasing them.” He explained with a roll of eyes as Naru latched onto the older.

Sanjōin smiled amused and passed an arm over Naru, pulling her inside his own room _– all the while while ignoring Harry’s pointed look_. The four arrived the girls’ room and Harry opened the door for them.

“Harry-kun…”

“You girls face Yōmas! This is a fake Hunted House. If you are scared you can come to my room, but you **_need_** to let Tommy sleep! Are we understood?”

Rei and Ami nodded, Usagi nodded as she hiccupped.

Not even half an hour passed as Harry read Tommy his new fairy-tail book (who was whining for having been wakened by the girls) when Usagi entered his room, holding a pillow and a blanket close to her chest as if they were a lifesaver, Luna hanging from her shoulder.

“Harry-kun…?”

Harry nodded and signalled the second bed in his room. The girl laid down with Tommy’s portable playpen cot in the middle of the two beds. Harry continued to read and halfway he looked up to find the two asleep. He closed the book and pulled the poor Luna onto his own bed, before closing off the lights.

“Thank you, Harry-kun.” Luna whispered.

“Even if I have nightmares where I speak, I don’t move in my sleep.” He argued, taking off his glasses.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 24 July 1995

Harry looked up at the girls entering his room _– good thing he had already changed clothes, sheesh –_ as he set the sunscreen lotion on Tommy’s skin.

“Are you girls ready for the beach?”

They all nodded, Naru approached and stole some of the sunscreen lotion, only to start to put it on Harry’s back.

“You have to be careful because of your scars, Harry-san.” She offered. “My mother said that because you came from a cloudy country that you principally need to be careful. Not just Tommy-kun.”

“Oh… did you girls put?”

“Ami-chan’s mother sent sunscreen lotion in her bag.” Rei agreed. “Do they hurt? Your scars?”

Harry shook his head.

“Snape-sensei’s balms are _‘magic’_ -workers.” He put in, making them all laugh.

Usagi stole the sunscreen lotion and finished filling Tommy as Harry started on his legs, chest and arms. Finally, he pulled the towel over his shoulder and grabbed the toys’ bag. They walked into the backdoor of the hotel to find the way to the private beach. Obviously the three girls were a little put off at how _‘private’_ it was, but Naru was completely fine with the fact. Harry put the sunscreen lotion flask on her hand. She looked at it confused and Harry signalled with his head at Sanjōin in the trunks the girls had bought him and a t-shirt, looking around like a bodyguard and like he didn’t belong.

“Thank you.” She whispered back and then run to her boyfriend.

“Nephrite-san will have your head later.” Luna put in amused, as Naru forced Sanjōin to undress the t-shirt.

“The beach is empty. He can relax.” Harry argued. “And Taitō never acted like that so I don’t feel comfortable with him doing it.”

Harry set down the towel and Luna on top as Usagi brought Tommy to touch the water with his feet.

“Tsukino-okusan gave Usagi-chan a class on how to introduce a baby to the beach.” Luna tattled as the other two girls worried over the baby.

“As childish as Usagi-chan might be, she’s really mature when it comes to Tommy.” Harry agreed.

Eventually, Usagi returned with a wet Tommy that she set on the towel, Tommy paddled towards Harry and hugged him all wet. Harry groaned as the boy refused to let go and even moved his hands around to reach even further and wetten Harry even more.

“Sorry, he kept pointing at the towel…” Usagi apologized mid-laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes and emptied the bag with the toys on the towel and then gave Usagi the bucket.

“Fill it up with water, please.”

“New ones?” Usagi asked eagerly and Harry nodded. The girl immediately run to the ocean to fill it up. She returned and kneeled on the sand in front of the towel and started setting up the sand so it would be wet enough for the massive amount of castle. “Want to help Obachan, Tommy-kun?”

Tommy released Harry and walked into the edge of the towel, sat down and got ready to make sandcastles.

Harry looked up at feeling a stare to find the owner of the location’s daughter at the top of the road to the hotel, looking back. He sent her a soothing smile and patted on the towel. Shyly, the girl descended and approached, joining in.

Harry smiled when Tommy willingly filled the bucked with sand that Usagi would then turn around to create the castles. Even Ami and Rei joined in. With time the castle started wining proportions humongous and Harry could tell that Tommy was loving it.

Eventually Harry had to pick up Tommy and walk into the water to wash out the sand. By the side he could see Naru play backgammon with Sanjōin.

When they were done Ami curled them in the snake towel.

“We’ll store the toys; it’s starting to get too much sun for Tommy-kun.”

Harry smiled thankfully and walked inside as the girls jumped into the water for a last swim before lunch. Harry climbed to his room to find the owner on the way, he bowed his head properly and then entered with Tommy in his bedroom. Tommy barely ate the soup the manservants prepared for him, before he blacked out.

**–O &SM–**

Thursday, 27 July 1995

By the fourth night Harry was expecting the spook scare. Instead of fearing it like Usagi, Harry followed it _– Sanjōin besides him and the four girls behind them._ Tommy on his carrying scarf against Harry’s chest.

Finally _– with the spooked manservants with them –_ they entered the office where the Owner was enchanting his own daughter to release her magic. Somehow, he was creating an Obscurus and it wasn’t turning wild.

With a groan at what was really happening, Harry gave Tommy to Usagi and signalled Naru and the Muggles with his eyes. The Sailor Senshis immediately understood and left Harry and Sanjōin in the room, closing the door. Harry opened his locket, as Sanjōin shifted his sleeping wear to his tracksuit _– someone was feeling self-conscious about his wardrobe… –_ , took out the powder and threw it at the Muggle and his Muggleborn daughter. Didn’t take long for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members to show up. They looked at the scene and groaned. Two disappeared, returning with two Wizards in Samurai clothes. The Japanese Aurors looked at the scene and sneered. They approached the Owner and stopped him, both starting to teach father and daughter of magic.

“There’s three servants of the hunted hotel who saw the magic.” Harry put in. “Besides us _– me, Nephrite-san, my son and the Sailor Senshis._ ”

The Aurors nodded at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members who left to go deal with the three Muggles. Harry glanced out to see Usagi hiding Naru behind her back. He kept quiet as the Wizards and Witches bypassed the girl, thinking she was part of the Sailor Senshi group.

This would’ve meant a lot of explaining though. _He certainly hoped she wouldn’t freak out and become a problem later._

**–O &SM–**

Harry finished setting Tommy down for his nap when he got a phone call. He looked at his mobile phone and then at Luna, who jumped over the bed and sat, looking at the napping baby. Harry walked out the bedroom to answer.

{Moshi moshi.}

{Aniki?}

{Shatei? Are you running away again? You do remember that I’m not in Tokyo, right?}

{It’s not that.} Shingo argued, obviously blushing. {Taitō-sama picked me up because he needed help.}

Harry frowned confused.

{What happened?}

{How do I say _«It’s for you»_ in English?}

Harry narrowed his eyes and translated. Sanjōin showed up and raised an eyebrow.

“A call from Shatei. Go set up a ward on Tommy’s cot.” He pleaded and Sanjōin’s lips thinned but nodded, entering the bedroom.

{[Hello?]} A male voice said unsure and distant only for a female voice to argue _[It’s upside down.]_ at him. The phone’s handle was immediately moved around. {[Hmmm… am I doing it right?]}

 _Wha…?_ {[Neville?]}

{[Harry? Hermione, Harry is inside the box! Thank Merlin… for a moment I thought me, my Gran and the Grangers had gotten lost and…]}

{[You, Mrs Longbottom and the Grangers?]} Harry asked and Neville hummed affirmatively. _What was Voldemort playing at?_ {[I’m with a few friends out of town. I’m a friend of the boy’s family. He calls me older brother. The blond is my bodyguard and housemate. They don’t speak English.]}

{[Oh… I’ll let them come on the Muggle box for you to explain then.]} Neville agreed.

Harry heard the handle being passed along.

{Aniki?}

{Longbottom-san, Longbottom Neville-kun, Granger-sensei, Granger-okusan and Granger Hermione-chan.} Harry supplied. {Neville-kun and Hermione-chan were my schoolmates at my former special school in England.}

{Oh…}

{Granger-sensei and Granger-okusan are Hermione-chan’s parents. Longbottom-san is Neville-kun’s [grandmother.]}

“Obāsan.” Rei offered from the entrance of the girl’s bedroom.

Harry nodded thankfully and repeated towards Shingo. Shingo quickly explained towards Taitō and Harry could hear Neville’s Gran on the other side making a scene even as the British group tried to calm her down.

{Shatei, pass the phone to Longbottom-obāsan, do make sure she is holding it well this time around.}

Rei snorted as Harry heard struggling on the other side until the Witch was arguing while holding the phone’s handle.

{[What do you mean that I’m supposed to talk to this? There’s nothing to…]}

{[Good afternoon, Mrs Longbottom. It’s Harry Potter.]}

{[Oh… Lord Potter. How are you in a small box?]}

Harry face-palmed himself.

{[The Muggle small box is a two-way-mirror or floo-call. Muggle-version.]} He translated and Rei snorted. He mock-glared at her. {[I’m not in Tokyo at the moment, Madam. I came on holidays with some friends to the beach.]}

{[Oh. Of course.]}

{[Shingo Tsukino is the young brother of my friend I am with at the moment. And the blond priest is my bodyguard.]}

{[Bodyguard?]}

{Taitō [knows of magic unlike the Tsukinos, Madam.]}

The Witch hummed and returned the handle to Shingo.

{Aniki… what do I do?}

{Do you have pen and paper?} Harry asked and Shingo hummed affirmatively. {Good, I’m going to give you Chiba Mamoru-kun’s phone number. He is a friend of mine. Tell him you came from English-sama and he’ll get it… or that you are Odongo atama’s Otōto.}

{Does Chiba-oniisan speak English?} Shingo asked as Rei picked her mobile phone and looked Mamoru’s house phone number.

{Perfect English. I’m going to pass to Rei-chan for her to give you the number.} Harry argued and then let Rei pick the phone and dictate the phone number.

Harry massaged his eyebrows while Rei hung-up and returned the mobile phone.

“He sent more than just Tommy-kun’s Kyōbo?”

“Without warning.” Harry agreed. {Moshi moshi.} He answered when his phone rang again a couple minutes later.

{It’s me.} Mamoru put in. {Tsukino-kun just rang?}

{[Dark Lord] shipped two old school friends and said respective family already without warning. No Japanese.}

{Your shūto knew you were going out he should have at the least warned you.} Mamoru huffed. {Very well. I’ll go introduce your friends to your house.}

{[Thanks.] I’ll pay you the gas with extra for the translating.} He promised to which Mamoru scoffed.

{At the least are you having fun over there?}

{The girls picked a Haunted House. Tommy is having a blast.} Harry agreed.

{[Tommy-kun’s Candyland.]} Mamoru agreed as Harry heard him pick his house and motorbike’s keychain. {I’ll ring you when I have them taken care of.} He added, before hanging-up.

“Now is Naru-chan?”

“Ami-chan is managing to make her not freak-out.” Rei offered. “What will happen when They find out about her?”

“She’ll have a wizardry jewellery by then. They’ll see it and think it’s like yours.”

Rei nodded, accepting it. _At the least Harry hoped that was the case otherwise he’d go in for who knows how many decades._

**–O &SM–**

Harry was leaving the beach with Tommy when he found Sakiko’s father waiting for him, who bowed his upper body at Harry in a deep bow.

“Thank you for showing me my wrongdoings. I had thought…”

“I know.” Harry agreed embarrassed and signalled the man to straighten up. “My” [aunt] “and” [uncle] “used to refuse my powers as well. All we need is someone to help us learn that it’s not abnormal.”

The Muggle smiled thankfully.

“Where… where can I buy books to help me and Sakiko learn?”

“Meiji Jingu Shrine in Tokyo, Harajuku. It’s the one I know off.” Harry quickly explained how to bypass the Muggle side of the shrine and how to go to the Muggleborn’s corner of the Wizardry Street.

The man actually kneeled and bowed at that, making Harry turn deep red. Only the sound of his mobile phone made the Muggle raise up. Harry looked to see Luna running with Harry’s mobile phone in mouth, she looked at the Muggle and then at Harry.

“Japanese usually bow.” She explained and from the Muggle’s lack of reaction it meant that the collar still kept him from understanding her.

Harry picked his mobile phone, nodded his head at the Muggle _– who left –_ and set down Tommy besides Luna.

{Moshi moshi.}

{It’s me.} Mamoru’s voice put in. {The Grangers and the Longbottoms are settled in. I asked your manservants to contact Snape-hakase and he just managed to come from his job overseas. Taitō-san is returning from driving Tsukino-kun home.}

{Thank you, Mamoru-kun. We’ll return tomorrow.}

{Don’t worry. Even if you would return today you wouldn’t have arrived until late in the afternoon. How’s Tommy-kun?}

Harry looked down to find Tommy stopping at pulling Luna’s fur to pet her back instead.

{Seeing until where he can hurt Usagi-chan’s cat without me grounding him.} He supplied truthfully, making Mamoru laugh.

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 28 July 1995

They arrived Harajuku and Harry entered ahead with Tommy to find Mrs Longbottom alone in the living room. The woman stood from the couch and approached to welcome him in. _Well, this would take some time to get used to…_

[Lord Potter. You have no idea how much everyone is looking for you. Professor Dumbledore and…]

It suddenly drained on Harry that this was a terrible _– a real terrible –_ idea when he felt the anti-apparation Wards coming down in reaction to danger as if to let him escape. He barely had time to turn around and throw Tommy onto Usagi’s arms before the old woman took hold onto him and side-apparated.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't translate because Harry doesn't know meaning, but Shūto means Father-in-law and Kyōbo means Godmother
> 
> Next chapter: **In England**
> 
> ~Isys


	24. Chapter XXII  –In England–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:**3,962
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXII**

**–In England–**

Friday, 28 July 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi struggled to catch Tommy-kun and only the toddler’s own magic kept him from falling with the way Harry-kun threw his son at her without any warning whatsoever. She shared looks with Tommy-kun as Harry-kun disappeared with a pop before them, blood falling on the floor where he had been. Usagi looked back at Sanjōin-san who was leaving his car with a raised eyebrow.

“Grab the sword.” She told him and he immediately took hold of his necklace, entered and shifted himself back to his tracksuit.

Then she run upstairs with the boy in her arms and the Shitennō right beside them, ready for any strike. They opened Harry-kun’s bedroom’s door to find it turned upside down. Nephrite-san entered first to check and only then let her in. Finally, Tommy-kun located what she was looking for.

“Obachan!”

Usagi looked and nodded, picking up the two-way-mirror from the floor where it had fallen. Nephrite-san approached and passed a hand over it, fixing where it had broken during the fall.

“I hope you speak English better than Obachan does, Tommy-kun.” She argued at Tommy-kun, who scoffed. {[Dark Lord.]} She called towards the mirror.

Eventually the Ward Maker’s face replaced her and Tommy-kun’s in the mirror. Usagi turned the mirror around to show the man as Nephrite-san stepped back to give them enough space.

{[What happened?]} Was asked slowly enough for her.

{Longbottom-obāsan…} Usagi looked at Tommy uncertain.

{[Apawa’e.]}

{[With Harry?]} Both nodded. {[Junior, the Wards haven’t come down. The others must still be in the location.]} Was said fast and Usagi struggled to understand. When she did, she turned towards Nephrite-san at the bedroom’s doorway _(_ _keeping a protection stance)_ and translated, who nodded and started looking through each room. {[Shoelaces.]}

Usagi frowned and Tommy-kun patted his own feet.

“Safe.” The toddler offered.

“Magic protection?” Tommy-kun nodded. Usagi run down the stairs and picked the shoes, putting them on Tommy-kun. {[Done.]}

{Papa!} Tommy-kun demanded as if saying: _we’ve done it, now find Papa_.

The Dark Lord’s lips thinned and spoke quickly with someone on the other side.

{[Harry’s mobile phone?]} The Wizard asked while making the movement of calling someone with his own hand to exemplify what he meant.

{[In] Harry-kun…} Usagi made a movement of having a backpack, before exemplifying the movement of holding a car’s wheel {[in car.]}

The other nodded and the call was hung-up. Nephrite-san approached with an unconscious Jadeite-san.

“The others aren’t here. Not even the House-elves.”

Usagi looked at the blond, then signalled outside and at the car. Nephrite didn’t argue and took him to his own car instead of Jadeite’s car that didn’t have enough fuel left, with Usagi following with Tommy-kun. He sat Jadeite in the passenger seat closer to the driver and raised an eyebrow at Usagi, who sat beside the unconscious Shitennō with Tommy on her lap, accepted Harry’s backpack from Nephrite _– who then walked to Jadeite’s car –,_ from the backpack she picked and then pulled the carrying scarves over each shoulder like Harry always did. While Nephrite moved the bags from Jadeite’s car into the boot of his own car, Usagi pulled the seatbelt over the unconscious Jadeite to keep him in place, Luna seating on the blond’s lap.

“Where to?” Nephrite asked when he was done closing the frontdoor of the house, locking Jadeite’s car and then enter his own car.

“My place, but don’t go on a direct route.” Usagi put it after hanging Tommy on his carrying scarves against her chest and then pulled the seatbelt over the two of them.

She picked Harry’s mobile phone from his backpack at her feet, looked through the phone list and rang Kamijō-kateikyōshi.

{Moshi moshi.}

{I’m sorry, Kateikyōshi. It’s Tsukino Usagi… Sailor Moon.}

{What can I do for you, Tsukino-san?}

{There’s a magical attack. Harry-kun was captured by an English Witch from inside his own house’s Wards. Jadeite-san was the only one at the house but he is unconscious and Nephrite-san is driving us to my home where I hope the Wards protection is still active. And hopefully these Wards don’t let outside threats inside.}

Kamijō-kateikyōshi immediately called Kusama-sensei’s personal name.

{Where are you, Tsukino-san?}

{Leaving Harajuku on a red car.} Usagi replied and Nephrite-san immediately spoke back, she looked at him confused and he repeated. {Nephrite-san is demanding for me to tell you: Ferrari Testarossa 512 TR.}

{That must be the brand of his car.} Kamijō-kateikyōshi agreed and Usagi could hear him pointing it down. {This way the Aurors can more easily pinpoint a red car going towards Azabu-Jūban than just any red car.}

{Oh… I told Nephrite-san to don’t go on a direct route to Minato-ku though.}

{Very well. Warn Nephrite-san that Aurors will be flying alongside the car to protect it, until then don’t make even a slight turn towards Azabu-Jūban.} Kamijō-kateikyōshi put it, Usagi repeated and Nephrite-san nodded his consent, turning towards the opposite direction. {Me and Nowaki will be waiting for you at the Tsukino Residence, Tsukino-san.}

{Please warn the Aurors that the other English friends, Snape-hakase, Bella-san and Donna-san most likely were also captured as the house was upside down and they were missing. Bella-san and Donna-san are House-elves and Head Auror Gotōda-keishi has met them before during his visits, Kamijō-kateikyōshi.}

{I will, Tsukino-san.} The Wizard agreed and hung-up.

Didn’t take long for them to see the Aurors in old samurai clothes flying in literal brooms on each side of the car, moving their wands and creating a shield. Nephrite-san only turned towards Minato-ku when the Aurors signalled that it was okay and Luna-chan urged Usagi while signalling at Jadeite-san’s attire, who picked her pen and used it on Jadeite-san to change his attire from his tracksuit into normal attire. Nephrite-san looked at what she done over the side of his eyes and used his own powers to shape his clothes back into normal attire, while they were escorted all the way to Usagi’s house where her mother was waiting by the door with Kamijō-kateikyōshi. The Kateikyōshi at seeing the Aurors immediately picked and turned his wand on Mama, hitting her with a spell.

“Kusama-sensei is already inside with Shingo-kun getting the guest room ready for Taitō-san’s healing.” Mama explained as she picked the whining Tommy-kun from the carrying scarves. Sanjōin-san picked Taitō-san and entered with the unconscious Knight as the Aurors set up a protection perimeter around the house’s block. “Come, Tommy-kun, it’s going to be okay. You’ll see.”

Usagi picked the bags with Kamijō-kateikyōshi and both followed Mama inside. Usagi raised an eyebrow once Mama disappeared from view.

“Spell?”

“Instead of brooms she saw motorbikes.” Kamijō-kateikyōshi explained. “It was easier to confound her than to later erase her mind of what happened. Besides a lot healthier for the mind.”

Usagi bowed her head thankfully.

**–O &SM–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

[Bellaaaaaatriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix!!!]

Everyone in the entire room shivered and stepped out the way as Voldemort approached the brunette.

[My Lord, I located the Traitor and Potter for you!]

[Didn’t I say that Harry Potter had left the war?] Voldemort drawled hissily, looking down at the heaps on the floor. At Harry’s Muggleborn, at her parents and at the Longbottom boy. _Barely alive by the looks of it…_

[My Lord…]

[ ** _Didn’t I?_** ]

[Yes, my Lord.] Bella agreed as every Death Eater stepped out of aim shot _, knowing what would be coming._

[Where is Severus and Harry? And what have you done to Augusta Longbottom?]

Bellatrix shivered and not in a good way _, realizing what expected her was not pleasant._

[Longbottom is dead, Potter is in the dungeons and slimly Snape is with Greyback.]

Voldemort sneered.

[Someone stop Greyback and bring Severus to my Healer immediately!] He ordered and the Death Eaters apparated away as Voldemort picked his wand. Bellatrix shivered but didn’t run. _She knew better._

**–O &SM–**

Voldemort entered the dungeons to find a Harry splinted from a side-apparation gone wrong, holding two unconscious House-elves close with nasty wounds to their heads. Voldemort’s lips thinned at the state of his Horcrux.

[Bella misbehaved and paid the price. She killed Augusta Longbottom. I never met the group when shipping them to Japan through legal transportations. I didn’t know.] Harry nodded as he sat against the wall _, holding his splinted arm tight to his chest and his good arm holding the bodies of the House-elves in his lap._ [The Aurors should have checked each person for Polyjuice Potion at the entrance and they obviously didn’t.] Harry groaned, but accepted that this technically was not Voldemort’s fault. [Severus is being healed as we speak. Fenrir Greyback had been using him as a punching bag when I got the news.]

Harry’s eyes grew and then watered, nodding.

[What now?]

[As soon as Severus is capable, I’m dropping you all at the Wizardry Japan consulate. They’ll bring you to Japan through sate route and without the British Wizardry World be able to say anything.] Voldemort supplied. [Sailor Moon contacted the Japanese Aurors and they’ll be looking for you.]

[Usagi is smart. She knows she had to ask for back-up against a magical attack.]

Voldemort nodded. _At the least the Japanese Wizardry World was keeping Professor Dumbledore away from his Journal’s Horcrux._

[The downside with what Bellatrix has done is that the entire Wizardry World now knows that you are in Japan.] Voldemort supplied.

[Japan is neutral to your war. They do not believe in Light Vs Dark.] Harry argued. [They only argue against befriending Muggles. I only can help because people see me with the Sailor Guardians.]

Voldemort hummed.

[Do you want anything for that?] He looked at the Creatures. [For them?]

[I can handle pain and they aren’t bleeding any longer as I’ve done my best at healing them myself.] Harry argued. [Besides if you heal us will make the Aurors _– British or Ni… Japanese –_ question why that is.]

Voldemort accepted it.

[Severus will pick you up when he is capable to move.]

Harry nodded with a bow of head _– someone was picking-up the Japanese culture…_

Voldemort left the dungeons and climbed to his quarters where Antonin Dolohov was healing Severus. _At the least Fenrir hadn’t bit him._

[Just enough so he can handle large-range side-apparation, Antonin.] His former classmate looked back. [If you heal him completely it will call attention as I was just reminded.]

Antonin frowned, looked at Severus and then back.

[My Lord…?]

[Both Harry and his son are my two living Horcruxes.] Voldemort supplied and Severus’ eyes grew _, the pain keeping him from holding it in._ [And Severus is their bodyguard unknown of the fact until now. _This_ won’t leave this room.]

Antonin nodded.

[I’ll make it as believable for them to have fled us as possible.] The Healed agreed and continued.

[Yes, Severus, this is why Harry is a Parselmouth. And, no, Harry doesn’t know of Horcruxes. He was unconscious _, after I lent him magic to be able to keep lending Junior magic,_ when I realized.] Severus bowed his head. [I was too late for Neville Longbottom, Harry’s Muggleborn and her parents.]

[My Lord?]

[Bellatrix had already gone rogue on them when I located them. I haven’t told this to Harry yet, not because I don’t want to face what happened in my name but because he has your House-elves in his arms and is lending his magic to keep their wounds from going worse. If I’d told him then the House-elves wouldn’t survive long enough until you would be ready.]

The Wizard nodded, but didn’t say anything.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry raised his head from the House-elves’ top of heads when the dungeon’s reopened only this time for Professor Snape.

“Let’s go.”

Harry stood without argument, not commenting on the man’s obvious wounds as the older picked Donna from Harry.

[Hermione and the others?]

Professor Snape shook his head.

[My Lord was too late for them as well.]

Harry’s eyes grew and Professor Snape had to pull him out the dungeons, up the stairs and all the way outside, only to side-apparate them. They stumbled onto the floor just outside some gates, Professor Snape forced himself up, took hold onto Harry and pushed him pass the gates into the private house’s front yard. Japanese Wizards hurried to Harry’s side and pulled him inside the building as Professor Snape tried to follow but a spell immobilized him, luckily he fell forward and inside the front yard, where the Japanese Wizards caught him and took both him and Donna inside the building as well.

“My… our paperwork stayed in Tokyo. We were brought into England by a Death Eater through illegal means. Snape-sensei is working under Sanji-kōju at Mahōtokoro School.”

The Japanese Wizards nodded and as Professor Snape, Bella and Donna were taken into a healer room, Harry was directed into a wall mirror.

{Japan’s Aurors Office division.}

An Auror showed on the other side, saw Harry holding his splinted arm and _, in no time,_ Head Auror Gotōda was on the other side, bowing his head at Harry.

{Glad to see you alive, [Lord] Potter-sama. Snape-kōju and the others?}

{Snape-sensei and the House-elves were taken to be healed… Lestrange Bellatrix-san entered Japan through legal entrances and kidnapped us while pretending to be Longbottom-obāsan with a Polyjuice Potion. She killed my friends, [Sir.]}

{My condolences and my apologies for my Aurors letting the crazy Witch inside Japan without checking if she really was the Obāsan.} Auror Gotōda looked at Harry’s arm and then towards the Japanese men by the side. {[Lord] Potter-sama needs medical attention.}

{We needed to verify he is who he is and…}

{[Lord] Potter-sama what was the first thing you’ve told me?}

{That I am who Muggles call Onmyōji because when I contacted your Aurors they said they had their hands tied.} Harry supplied not even batting an eye.

The Head Auror nodded and a Mediwizard approached Harry, starting.

{How did you escape?}

{I was in the dungeons with the unconscious House-elves… Bellatrix-san must have been waiting for the right time to… gift me.} Everyone nodded, not questioning what he meant. {Then Snape-sensei suddenly walked in. He must have fled his own torture and run for me. He was the one who found out about my friends’ fall.}

{Dumbledore-kōju’s people are outside the consulate’s gates. Snape-kōju had to throw Potter-sama inside the gates and they hit him with a Freezing Charm just before he fell forward and inside the grounds.}

Auror Gotōda’s lips thinned, before he nodded.

{I’ll go warn the Tsukinos that you four are alive and inside the Japanese consulate, luckily enough hours has passed to make it believable for them. While you two are inside _– unless Dumbledore-kōju wants to create a war between Magical England against Magical Japan –_ you two are safe thanks to having Japanese citizenship because of Snape-kōju’s job at Mahōtokoro School.} The older explained and Harry nodded thankfully. {I’ll be travelling there myself to bring you two back to Tokyo in safety.}

Harry bowed his head and the call was hung-up. Harry was brought into a room and his splint arm was finally patched up.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi opened the door at the knock to find Auror Gotōda-keishi, who bowed his head.

“May I come in, Tsukino-chan?”

“Of course, but…” Usagi glanced behind to be certain her family didn’t hear her, “my family is Muggle.” She whispered.

The Wizard moved his wand’s holster from his hip into his pocket without argument, Usagi let him in and offered the inside slippers. She guided him to the living room where Papa was with Sanjōin-san. Mama was in the dining room, walking with Tommy-kun on her arms back and forth.

“Papa, this is the head of the special police to who Sanjōin-san listens to; Gotōda-keishi.”

Papa stood from the couch.

“You have news from Harry-san, Gotōda-keishi?”

“He was just found and brought into the Japanese consulate in England. Both him and Snape-kōju are in Japan’s territory.” They all breathed relieved. “I’ll be travelling to UK myself on the next plane to escort the four back to Japan.”

“Four?” Mama asked. “The English friends that had come to visit Harry-kun?”

“I fear that they didn’t survive the torture.”

Usagi gasped.

“Obachan.” Usagi looked at the only person who called her that and then let Tommy-kun move into her arms instead of being carried by Mama’s arms, holding him close. “Papa.” He asked her.

Usagi nodded and walked into Harry-kun’s bags by the side, opened them to look through them as Papa and Sanjōin-san spoke in privacy with the Head Auror over what was best for Harry-kun’s safety when he would arrive. Usagi picked the Chibionmyōji-plushie and gave Tommy-kun, who hugged it close with his snake shoelaces being used as a bracelet on each arm at the moment.

Usagi bowed her head to Auror Gotōda-keishi, who bowed his back and then climbed with Tommy-kun into her own room. Shingo-kun was setting up the boy’s portable playpen cot in the room.

“Thank you, Otōto.”

“Any news from Aniki?” Shingo-kun asked as he put one of Tommy-kun’s snake-plushies inside the cot alongside the pillow and blankets.

“He is in the Japan Consulate in England. The head of special police is talking with Papa right now and promised to go to England himself to pick Harry-kun.” Usagi agreed and Shingo-kun breathed relieved. “He’ll be fine.”

“Thanks…” Shingo-kun looked at the floor as Usagi set Tommy-kun on his cot and gave him a book so she could go change. “Aneue…”

Usagi looked at the blushing but pale Shingo-kun and snorted.

“Aren’t you too old to sleep in your big sister’s room?”

“Taitō-sama is in the guest room and Sanjōin-sama is going to sleep on the floor on a futon besides Taitō-sama’s bed. I…”

Usagi approached and set a hand over Shingo-kun’s head, who looked back.

“Go make your bed anew and warn Sanjōin-san that he can sleep in your bed for tonight.” She agreed.

Shingo-kun smiled thankfully and then hurried out.

“Obachan.” Tommy-kun said in a teasing voice.

“Oh, shut up.” Usagi argued and picked again Harry-kun’s mobile phone. “It’s just one night.”

_She had to warn everyone that Harry-kun had been found._

{Moshi moshi.}

{It’s me again.} Usagi put in and Chiba-kun hummed. {Harry-kun managed to escape with the others as he arrived England into the Japanese Consulate, who immediately raised the protections around them.}

{That’s great news.} Chiba-kun agreed as Shingo-kun entered and started setting up a futon for himself beside the cot _, Usagi not commenting on the small futon that the boy was setting up for Tommy-kun to sleep next to him._

{Special Forces Gotōda-keishi will be travelling to England to pick Harry-kun, Snape-hakase, Bella-san and Donna-san himself.} She said and Shingo-kun _, by the side,_ breathed relieved. {The English friends didn’t make it.}

Chiba-kun sighed as Shingo-kun chocked back a hiccup.

{I’ll visit you tomorrow. Try to relax and sleep. Your boyfriend is safe, that is all that matter for now. Until he arrives, you need to keep a levelled head for Tommy-kun. Can you do it? For Tommy-kun?}

Usagi looked at the hugging his plushie and unable to focus on his book Tommy-kun.

{I can.}

{Good. Have you told Rei-chan, Mizuno-chan and Motoki-kun?}

{I rang you first.}

{Very well. I’ll warn them, there isn’t a need for you to repeat it yet again. You take care of yourself and Tommy-kun.}

Usagi thanked and then hung-up.

“Chiba-oniisan?” Shingo-kun asked.

“Yes. I’ll go change in the loo and then come to pick Tommy-kun for his change and night nappy.” She warned her brother, who nodded and picked his PJs to change as she left the room.

**–O &SM–**

Saturday, 29 July 1995

Kamijō-kateikyōshi arrived with Kusama-sensei, who approached Taitō-san that was having breakfast.

“Gotōda-keishi came over last night.” Usagi put in and the two Wizards looked back. “Harry-kun is in the Japanese consulate with Snape-hakase and the manservants. They escaped _‘them’_.”

“Gotōda-keishi must be landing in England as we speak.” Mama added as she set up tea for Kamijō-kateikyōshi. “Harry-kun will arrive by night-time or in the morning.”

“Thank you, Tsukino-okusan.” Kamijō-kateikyōshi agreed as he was offered the teacup. “I’ll contact the officers so Nowaki is there when they arrive.” Said Kusama-sensei was speaking quietly with Taitō-san taking in whatever the blond immortal could tell of how he was physically. Although Taitō-san was awake, he was way too pale and looked ready to pass out. Kusama-sensei must have thought the same as Usagi because he picked one of his vials _– like the ones from Snape-hakase –_ and gave the Knight, who swallowed it in one go without argument. “Nowaki!” Harry’s Kateikyōshi reprimanded, making a move for his wand.

“Snape-hakase always uses vials when healing Harry-kun or us. Their effects are a lot faster than normal pills, ain’t it, Mama?” Usagi immediately intervened.

“Hakase brows them himself in his lab out in the island, I take it your clinic buys from there, Kusama-sensei?”

Kamijō-kateikyōshi released his hold on the wand, nodding once at Usagi while the Wizard’s flatmate explained Mama _how only some clinics did it because most doctors didn’t trust in this method, even if it was better for the body than many of the pills’ side-effects_. Usagi looked for Tommy-kun to find Sanjōin-san siting on the floor of the living room on the boy’s corner with the hiccupping boy on his lap as Sanjōin-san read Tommy-kun from one of his new books. The toddler hugging his Chibionmyōji-plushie tight to his chest as if there was no tomorrow and using it accidentally as a handkerchief.

“Mama.” She called, Mama approached to look and smiled sadly. “You’ll need to wash that later when he is napping.”

“I’ll wash it tomorrow when Harry-kun arrives; Tommy-kun needs it now. And I’m glad that he finally accepts Sanjōin-san.”

Usagi nodded. _It was time those two got along. Jadeite-san hadn’t been this hard to be allowed to pick up the toddler._

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Non-Blood Family**
> 
> ~Isys


	25. Chapter XXIII  –Non-Blood Family–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:**4,255
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXIII**

**–Non-Blood Family–**

Saturday, 29 July 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry was getting his bandages redone when there was a knock on his room.

“Yes?”

The door opened to show the Malfoy family followed by the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

[Harry…]

Harry sneered at the Malfoys.

“Snape-sensei” [is two rooms over.] He argued, not questioning why they were there. The three nodded and left the room, closing the door after them. Harry turned towards the approaching trio. [Why is it that every time we meet: I’m bathed in blood?] He light joked, making the twins and Lee snort. [I’m fine. I just splinted myself because I was throwing Tommy onto Usagi-chan’s arms.] He explained.

The trio sighed and sat by his bed’s side. The Mediwizard bowed his head at Harry, who bowed back, before leaving.

[How did they get to you?] Lee asked.

[Bellatrix pretended to be Neville’s Gran and went to Ni… Japan with the first group, which means that you three are lucky you didn’t already go because she killed the others.] Harry explained and the others groaned in a mix of anger and sadness. [I fear that I won’t have a house when we arrive Ni… Japan though.]

[Don’t worry over that. You need to worry on getting better.] Lee argued.

[What about Professor Snape?] George asked. – [Yeah, the Malfoys said he was captured as well when they picked us up.] Fred agreed.

[Fenrir Greyback used him as a punching bag.] The trio shivered. [I’m good enough for travel only magic weak because I was lending mine to the House-elves, but the Mediwizards aren’t letting Snape-sen… Professor Snape because of his haste to run with me worsened his inner wounds.]

They all nodded, amused at Harry’s slips.

[Professor Snape could be many things, but he always was there when you needed.] Fred offered.

[What about our lil’ nephew?] George asked.

[Since I threw him into Usagi-chan’s arms, he stayed in Japan. They are safe and being guarded by the Japanese Aurors.]

Fred, George and Lee nodded. They heard a knock and Lee stood, going to open to Head Auror Gotōda. Harry bowed his head and the twins copied him, mockingly.

[Lord] “Potter-sama.”

“Auror Gotōda-keishi.” Harry agreed. [Everyone, this is Japan’s Head Auror: Mr Gotouda.] The trio nodded. [Sir,] “these are my three crazy friends who luckily hadn’t already gone to Japan with the others. Weasley Fred, Weasley George and Jordan Lee.”

Head Auror Gotōda nodded at them, before he faced Harry.

“I got us a Muggle plane to travel us back. Your friends will be coming?” The man asked, to which Harry translated the question and the trio nodded immediately. “Tell them to have their bags ready. Snape-kōju will be allowed to travel in an hour.”

[Sir, Lord] “Malfoy-sama, Malfoy-okusan and Malfoy-kun are visiting Snape-sensei as we speak. I believe they intend on accompanying us as well to help protect me and Tommy.”

The twins snorted at the titles and Harry sat up, pulled his legs out the blankets and to the side of the bed, before he kicked them since he couldn’t use his arms, to which the Head Auror had to cough to hide his snort.

“Tell your friends to check with the Malfoy Family if they want to accompany us as well.”

Harry quickly translated about the Malfoys and the getting things ready because they would be leaving in an hour to the trio, who nodded and left.

“How bad outside, Gotōda-keishi?”

“Dumbledore-kōju is outside the gates arguing for over an hour, but I don’t speak English to be able to tell him to leave.”

Harry stood and let the Head Auror help him walk slowly down the stairs and all the way to the front gates.

[Harry!]

[I left the war. Bellatrix only found me because you had people tracking down every of my possible steps and anyone’s who could be in touch with me.

[Because of you I’m hurt and Professor Snape is even worse. Because of you Hermione, the Grangers, Neville and Mrs Longbottom are dead! I left Europe because I want to be Grey. I don’t want anything in your petty fight of Light vs Dark. Leave me alone!] “Goodbye!”

Harry bowed his head and turned, following the Head Auror back inside and ignoring the calling him Headmaster.

“Want to make a call to warn the Tsukinos when you’re leaving?”

“I’m appreciate the ability to speak with my” [son,] “yes.” Harry agreed and the old man smiled. “What?”

“Whatever a parent’s age… when a child comes into question that is always the person’s first thought.” The Auror offered amused and teasingly.

Harry blushed.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi waited in the airport as Harry-kun was escorted out with a quartet of teenagers, a blond couple and a being wheeled Snape-hakase, who had the unconscious human-looking Bella and Donna sitting on each of his legs against his chest. With the way the Aurors in their old kimono-styling surrounded the group they looked like Yakuza, which was actually making people step away and avoid the Aurors. She approached them with the whimpering Tommy-kun, Harry-kun smiled and one-armed held the begging boy close. Usagi kept Tommy-kun on her arms as Harry-kun hugged him and then hugged her with Tommy-kun in between the two, so the other wouldn’t worsen his wound.

“Did you come alone, Tsukino-chan?” Snape-hakase asked.

“Papa is driving and Sanjōin-san is keeping the people away from us.” Usagi explained and signalled at where the other was. “We’ve come in two cars. Sanjōin-san brought Taitō-san’s car.” She offered as Harry let her walk back. She made Tommy-kun turn towards the ginger twins and the dark-skinned teen. “What do we say, Tommy-kun?”

“Wewcome home.” Tommy-kun grumbled and Usagi coughed pointedly. [Wewcome.]

The blond couple bowed their heads at Usagi from where they were wheeling Snape-hakase’s wheelchair, while the twins approached and picked Tommy-kun from her. The dark-skinned teen picked a small necklace from his pocket and offered the boy with the symbol of infinity but with a snake.

“Tommy.” Harry-kun warned.

[Twan’ yuu.]

[You’re welcomed.]

Usagi guided them to the two cars, where Papa was standing beside his car and nodded back once at Harry-kun.

“Any of them speaks Japanese?”

“Not yet, Tsukino-san. They intended on having an intensive Japanese language classes until the next school year starts. Malfoy-kun will enter mine and Usagi’s school grade. Weasley Fred-kun, Weasley George-kun and Jordan Lee-kun are two grades older.” Harry-kun signalled at the brits. [Mr Tsukino, my Japanese sister’s father.] They all nodded back in respect. “Malfoy-sama and Malfoy-okusan are Snape-sensei’s friends.” He added.

“Malfoy Lucius is a” [Lord] “like Harry.” Snape-hakase offered, signalling at the tall blond adult. “He came to help at keeping a look on the teenagers and help Harry with his inheritance. Malfoy Narcissa is a nurse and hopefully Kusama-sensei’s clinic won’t mind.” Papa nodded, before he bowed his head towards the couple, who nodded back. “Malfoy Draco is Lucius’s” [Heir] “like Tommy is Harry’s. He is also my godson.”

Papa leaned towards Harry-kun and whispered back, who quickly translated.

[Wercome to Japan.] Papa offered before he signalled the two cars. “Snape-hakase will go on the front of my car, the Yakuza will escort us in their motorbikes.”

Harry-kun nodded and quickly told the others. Sanjōin-san picked Bella and Donna and sat them in the backseat of Taitō-san’s car, while Malfoy-sama picked up Snape-hakase and set him on the frontseat of Papa’s car. Usagi and Harry-kun sat in the backseat on one side and Malfoy-kun sat on the other side of the child-carseat. The others sat on Taitō-san’s car, Malfoy-sama sitting on the front besides Sanjōin-san while his wife, the three teens and the humanoid-looking House-elves sat in the back. Usagi glanced at her father to be certain he didn’t notice when Malfoy-sensei picked her wand and enlarged the backseat of Taitō-san’s car to fit the six even though on the outside the car was still the same size. All the while she did that, the teens stored the six trunks they had carried in a luggage cart between the two car’s boots.

Eventually, Papa and Sanjōin-san drove them to the Hikawa Shrine where Rei-chan’s grandfather was waiting for them with Rei-chan at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded back and picked one of the trunks, starting to climb upstairs.

[My grandfather. I’m Hino Rei.] “Miko.”

“Miko” [means female Priest.] Harry-kun translated. “How many bedrooms do you have ready, Rei-chan?”

“Enough for everyone. Taitō-san is already in one.”

Harry-kun nodded.

“They’re all magic.” Harry-kun offered and Rei-chan nodded. He turned towards the group as they took the trunks upstairs. [In Japan only close friends and family call by what we call the first name and to them is the second.] They all nodded. [Miss Hino] – “Hino-chan” – [can understand some English but you have to speak slowly and be direct, don’t make too many words in one line.]

[Harry, how do we say thank you?] One of the twins asked.

“Thank you.” Usagi supplied and they all repeated. [You welcome.]

[You speak English?] Malfoy-kun asked.

[I’m her home tutor.] Harry-kun agreed. [She passed from 30% to 60% in a month, so I’d be surprised if she can’t understand, even if it is hard to speak.]

Rei-chan guided them through the shrine and showed the bedrooms. When they all settled in, Usagi and Harry-kun left with Sanjōin-san. Papa was waiting with Tommy-kun and Snape-hakase. The two cars _– Sanjōin-san driving the humanoid House-elves –_ drove home and Kusama-sensei was waiting outside. He took hold onto Snape-hakase, carried him inside and upstairs into the guest room to start looking him over. Mama came running towards Harry-kun and pulled him inside while worrying over him.

“I’m sorry, Tsukino-okusan, but can I eat something?”

Mama smiled and pulled Harry-kun into the kitchen. Usagi picked the sleeping Tommy-kun and walked with Papa and Sanjōin-san inside, each one holding a House-elf and bringing them upstairs to also be checked-up.

**–O &SM–**

Sunday, 30 July 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry nodded at Mr Tsukino as he knocked on Shingo’s bedroom’s open door.

“You can come in,” [Sir.] He agreed as Healer Kusama changed Harry’s bandages.

“How bad?” The Muggle asked directly towards the Healer.

“He can’t pick his son or do heavy movements; besides that he’ll be fine in a month.”

“What about Bella-san, Donna-san and Snape-hakase?”

“I’m bringing Snape-kōju to my clinic, the same which I took Bella-san and Donna-san last night. We need to see how much damage was made inside. Bella-san and Donna-san were recovering well when I left them earlier.”

“Harry-san will be staying here with Tommy-kun until a new place is acquired. A place close-by so we’ll be a few minutes away instead of quarter-hour drive away. Yakuza Gotōda-keishi agreed with me that it was better.”

Harry nodded and _, when he was patched up,_ Healer Kusama left with Mr Tsukino. He descended and made Sanjōin drive him, Usagi and Tommy to Hikawa Shrine. They climbed the amount of stairs and Rei met him by the entry, she guided him to the praying room and gave him five candles, which had _Mr L. Neville_ , _Mrs Longbottom A._ , _Mr Granger H._ , _Mrs Granger R._ and _Miss G. Hermione_ written on each one in Romaji. He looked at her surprised and she smiled back.

“Ami-chan asked Malfoy-kun how to write them down.” She agreed and lit-on two incenses and set on a bowl.

Harry nodded and let her, Ami and Usagi guide him through the whole procedure of praying for their souls to go in peace. Priest Hino for once didn’t act all about pretty girls and actually acted like the priest that he was and did a small ceremony in memory of the fallen group. When Harry finally stood from his sitting on his knees position, he found the twins, Lee and the Malfoys had joined and stayed through the sermon, even without understanding a word.

[We were praying for the souls of Hermione, Neville, Mrs Longbottom and the Grangers.] He explained to them and the Malfoys nodded. [Bellatrix went crazy on them from what I was told.]

Mrs Malfoy’s lips thinned, then she took out her shoes and approached, bowed her head to the Longbottom candles and Ami quickly signalled her how to put her hands and properly do it. The twins raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, as his father turned around and left the room after a quick upper body bow from the entrance. The blond teen huffed.

[Do I have to take out shoes?] He asked slowly, but surely.

[Proper.] Rei agreed.

Malfoy nodded and took out his boots, before entering and going to also give his goodbyes. Harry noticed how Mrs Malfoy only did to the two Longbottoms’ candles, but Malfoy also did on Hermione’s _– which for some reason was the only one not burning_. As Lee took Tommy for the boy to do his goodbyes to his godparents and respective family, Usagi’s hip started vibrating. The girl looked at her mobile phone and then offered Harry, while signalling outside. Harry nodded, put on his shoes and walked outside to answer the call.

{Moshi moshi.} He agreed as Malfoy followed him, but gave Harry enough space to don’t feel overwhelmed. _Harry would have to have a talk with Voldemort over sending Harry’s school archenemy to be his bodyguard._

{Harry-sama.}

{Mamoru-kun? _[Wha…?]_ Why are you calling Usagi-chan?} He added the last part while wondering if he would have to have a talk with the girl over not falling in-love with the Prince.

{Asking for news on you. When did you arrive?}

{Last night. After dinnertime.} He offered as Ami taught the twins and Lee a few lines and as Mrs Malfoy followed the paddling Tommy towards Harry’s feet at all velocity, refusing to be apart. {I’m well, all things considered. Only some superficial wounds on my arm. Although, I’m forbidden from picking Tommy.}

{Where are you?}

{Praying my respect to my fallen English friends. Hino-sama just did a mass for them with candles with their names. And I’m sorry if I’m calling it wrong. I never even attended the church in England.}

{Me and Motoki-kun are heading there.} Mamoru agreed.

Harry hummed and the other hung-up. He returned the mobile phone to the following him Usagi _, who nodded back and gave Tommy his plush to try to keep him from begging Harry to pick him up before she returned to the other girls,_ and sat by the trees on the side, letting Mrs Malfoy help Tommy climb to his lap and lean against his good side.

[It’s okay, Mrs Malfoy. You Know Who rose a Ward in this Shrine a while ago. There’s no need for you two to follow us everywhere.] The woman nodded. [I don’t know if Miss Rei Hino told you, but her grandfather is Muggle and doesn’t know of magic. The same for the two friends that are coming over _(even if one of them is the rebirth of Earth Prince)_. I trust that you three can act accordingly?]

[I’ll warn my husband and son.] She agreed. [What about the girls?]

[Sailor Guardians, what means that they can learn of magic. They turn into actual warriors to fight alien Creatures called Youmas. The same for my bodyguards Masato Sanjouin and Jedo Taitou, or Nephrite and Jadeite as they are called in their Knight form - (Shitennou that means four heavenly knights). Wizardry World is forbidden from intervening because it’s in the Muggle World making it too hard to keep Muggles from not seeing what is going on and only I have the right because people recognize me as part of the Sailor Guardians group. So long as I don’t use too much obvious magic, I can help.]

[What about this Earth Prince?] Mrs Malfoy wondered. [Why does he not know?]

[We haven’t awakened him yet. It’s not safe with the amount of enemies that we have. There’s also the problem that Nephrite and Jadeite’s fellow Knights will strike him while under the mind-control. Even if they swore to protect him.]

[Very well, it makes sense.] Mrs Malfoy accepted. [I’ll warn the others in a way that not even the Weasley twins will ask questions.]

Harry nodded thankfully and the woman turned around, walking away with her son. Both approached her husband and she started talking with the two in hushed tones.

–He probably killed Bellatrix for this stunt.– Tommy looked up at Harry at his speech. –No Death Eater will dare act against his orders again. The Malfoys must be more like a safe-guard: Just to be sure.–

–Papa…–

–She didn’t touch me. She didn’t dare. I’m only hurt because I moved right before she side-apparated me. I couldn’t let her get ahold of you.– Harry smiled down. –You can relax. I’m just splinted. Nothing serious.–

Tommy hiccupped and then started crying into Harry’s shirt, the plush falling onto the floor. Harry didn’t tell him to stop. Eventually Motoki and Mamoru climbed the Shrine’s stairs and approached the two, they bowed their heads back and Motoki took one of his juice boxes from his bag.

“Awiga’ou.” Tommy agreed and started sipping from his juice.

Ami approached.

“Harry-kun, how do I explain about…?” Ami shut up at seeing Mamoru. “Oh, Chiba-kun, we need help translating some things to the newcomers.”

Mamoru nodded and followed her to the others, easily talking with them in English. Motoki sat down beside Harry and picked Tommy’s plushie from the floor, starting to play with the boy as if it was a marionette. Usagi approached while talking on her mobile phone and then kneeled down to set the phone on Harry’s ear.

{Moshi moshi.} He agreed confused.

{Harry-kun, you forgot your phone at home.} Mrs Tsukino put in in a reprimanding tone.

{My apologies, I’m still getting used to all of this. Did I get a call?}

{Your lightning pendant has been ringing for almost an hour.}

[Bloody hell…] “Sanjōin-san, on the files of your necklace pendant was there any explanation on how the pendants worked? Mine is ringing non-stop at the Tsukino Residence.” He called louder so the Knight by the side could hear him.

Sanjōin shared a look with Taitō, the two trying to remember any of its details. Then Taitō approached and accepted the mobile phone from Usagi.

{Tsukino-okusan, on the corner of the lightning pendant by the top there’s some type of symbol? … Good. Click on it. Did it stop? … Now please check every door and window. Someone might be trying to sneak in.} Taitō waited as Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes. {Very well. Then lock the door. Masato-senpai will be there in no time to throw out the paparazzi hoping to snatch a picture of Potter-sama.}

Taitō hung-up and returned the mobile phone to Usagi, as he and Sanjōin shared looks, before Sanjōin left, running down the stairs two-in-two.

“It’s good to know that the pendants that your caretaker sent for you all actually works.” Motoki put in, while Usagi stole Tommy and walked with him inside the private area of the shrine for his change.

“He paid high money for them, he wouldn’t if they didn’t.” Harry argued and massaged his arm with his good hand.

Motoki followed his movement with narrowed eyes.

“Tommy-kun leaned against your arm, didn’t he?”

“No… I just sat a little tense in the worry that something might happen.”

“You can’t let him climb to your lap.”

“And who will watch over him?” Harry argued.

“Look there.” Harry obeyed to see the Sailor Senshis, Mamoru, Lee and the twins with Tommy. “You are not alone. I know it’s a new concept for you, but we are your family.”

“Motoki-kun…”

[Not every family is of blood.] The older argued, slipping into English because he knew that there were words that Harry still didn’t understand. [Mamoru-kun is my brother in everything but blood. Just look at the massive amount of Aunts and Uncles that Tommy-kun has.]

“I’m sorry.”

Motoki nodded back.

“We know.”

Eventually, Taitō _– who was by the stairs keeping a protection stand –_ signalled back. Motoki stood and followed the twins, Lee and Mamoru downstairs. Only for them to return with bentōs for everyone, Mrs Tsukino and Sanjōin climbing with them. She set one with Harry, opened it for him and set up the chopsticks with the elastic.

“There you go.”

“Thank you, Tsukino-okusan.”

In no time there was a picnic like family as the others approached and sat around. Harry snickering at the Malfoys’ thinned lips as the others sat on the floor, only for the trio to sit by the wall of the garden like Harry.

“We have spoons in the house if they want.” Mr Hino offered and Harry translated.

Fred, George and Lee looked at the chopsticks and the bentō on their laps.

[Will they kill us if we stick the sticks on the meat?] George wondered.

[That’s bad etiquette and it’s called chopsticks.] Mrs Malfoy argued, as Harry, Motoki and Mamoru chuckled. [There won’t be a need for us three.] She added while showing how her family knew how to pick the chopsticks without the need of the elastic.

“Three spoons, Rei-chan.” Mamoru agreed. “Unless you want to see the trio use the chopsticks as if they are a skewer.”

“Not to mention rice is not a good idea for a first try.” Harry added.

Rei nodded and stood, going to fetch them.

**–O &SM–**

Harry accepted the two-way-mirror from Usagi.

“I packed as many clothes as I could’ve after Kamijō-kateikyōshi’s confirmation that they weren’t cursed. He said he’ll come again tomorrow and the girls agreed to join. There’s too much magic things for Mama to come and help us.”

“Usagi-chan…”

Usagi smiled sadly.

“It’s not safe for you to go.” She argued and Harry nodded, before Usagi signalled the mirror. “It was shining all hour long. I didn’t dare to answer it… for in case it was Him again.”

Harry signalled the door of the bedroom and Usagi nodded. He set the two-way-mirror on the desktop and called Griphook.

{[Lord Potter, glad to see you in one piece.]}

{[Bellatrix disobeyed Him and struck me. But she only found me because Professor Dumbledore was tracking down every movement that Hermione was doing.]}

Griphook’s eyes narrowed and nodded.

{[Anything you want me to bring from England on my next visit?]}

{[Paperwork for the Weasley twins’ upcoming joke shop and me and Professor Snape have to buy a new place. Mr Tsukino and Japan’s Head Auror are persuading me to get one near Minato-ku. To be closer to both the Tsukinos and my school.]} Griphook nodded, pointing it down. {[How legal are the language potions?]}

{[In Asia they are legal.]} Griphook supplied {[How many?]}

{[Not immediate learning, but one to help fast learning?]} Harry hoped and Griphook nodded. {[So… the twins, Lee and the Malfoy Family. His _Lordliness_ must have sent them to watch over us after Bellatrix’ strike.]} He added as explanation when Griphook looked up from the parchment he was writing on at hearing _‘Malfoy’_.

Griphook rolled his eyes at Voldemort’s obvious actions, then he looked towards Usagi by the bedroom’s door, keeping an ear out.

{[Miss] Tsukino, warn [Mr] Tsukino that I’ll arrive tomorrow at breakfast. If he’ll be able to spare me a couple hours so we talk about the new house, it would be appreciated.}

{I’ll go ask Papa if he can stay until later.} Usagi agreed and left the bedroom. Didn’t take long for she to run back upstairs and inside the room. {Papa said he’ll pick you from the airport, is just say the time of your arrival.}

Griphook obviously counted how long until the arrival in Japan to make it believable.

{7 am.} Usagi nodded and left again. {[I’ll bring your company paperwork for you to sign after dealing with the paternal Muggle.]} The Goblin added and Harry nodded, before Griphook hung-up.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Birthdate & New Sailor Senshis**
> 
> ~Isys


	26. Chapter XXIV  –Birthdate & New Sailor Senshis–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter:**3,807
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXIV**

**–Birthdate & New Sailor Senshis–**

Monday, 31 July 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Mr Tsukino had breakfast early and left to go pick Griphook, while Mrs Tsukino helped Harry to feed Tommy.

“Furuhata-kun spoke with me yesterday. Told me that you overused yourself for Tommy-kun’s sake.” Harry turned deep red as the woman fed the boy his breakfast. “I know that Japanese have trouble accepting foreigners, Harry-kun, but you are family. You need to learn to let us in.”

“My relatives taught me to be self-sustainable.” Harry argued shyly. “Sometimes I forget to let people in.”

The woman nodded.

“Which is why you need to have this type of talk with me.” She agreed soothingly.

A scream made Harry stand in a hurry and ran upstairs to find Usagi hiding behind a laughing his ass off Shingo, a small snake on floor. Harry rolled his eyes and approached, offering his hand.

–Hey, it’s okay.– The snake looked back and climbed up Harry’s arms, who then walked down the stairs. He entered the dining room and approached the ecstatic Tommy. Harry signalled at Mrs Tsukino, who stood and stepped back immediately. –Avoid the people or they might attack you because they are afraid of you.– Harry offered while letting Tommy hiss at the snake, which turned it’s head towards the boy and let him pet her. –Except for my hatchling that is who loves snakes, I hope you don’t mind.– He added.

Harry let the eager Tommy pet the snake, until eventually the snake started getting itchy. He took the snake outside and set it by the gardens.

–Thank you, Speaker.–

–Avoid the people and houses, because _(unlike my hatchling)_ they tend to strike you in fear of you.–

The snake nodded back and crawled away.

“Potter-san.” Harry looked up from the leaving snake to find Tutor Kamijō by the entry doors with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you outside shirtless?”

“There was a snake inside. I was letting it out because Usagi-chan got scared.”

The Wizard huffed and helped Harry on his feet, before the two entered.

“Tsukino-okusan.” The man complimented Mrs Tsukino, who nodded back from where she was wiping clean Tommy’s hands after washing them. “Go put a shirt, Potter-san.”

Harry nodded and climbed again, only for Usagi to immediately check Harry’s arms for any snake-bite.

“It was more scared of you than you are of it.” He argued and accepted the shirt from Shingo. “Thanks, Shatei. Kamijō-kateikyōshi is downstairs. Get dressed, both of you.”

Usagi nodded and helped Harry put on the sleeves through his bandaged arm and then set the buttons in their houses, before she entered her bedroom to change. Harry descended again to find Tommy offering his books to Harry’s Private Tutor, who was looking through each one.

“Potter-san.”

Harry approached and sat on a couch as the older looked through the magical fairy-tale books.

[You Know Who] “shipped them for Tommy.” Harry argued and the other tensed, looking up at Harry. [He found me when Tommy was sick because we went to the public hospital. He agreed on making an Unbreakable Oath on me not being hunted if I stayed out the Dark/Light War and in Japan.]

[Mrs Lestrange…?]

[Against His agreement.] Harry agreed. [She almost broke His Oath, which ended in Him killing her in retaliation. He didn’t tell me that He did it, but it was implicit when He told me what she did to my friends.]

The man looked down at the books and then back at Harry, nodding.

[The Sailor Guardians know?] Harry nodded. [And the Head Auror?]

[How can I tell him that it was not You Know Who but a rogue Death Eater without telling him that the You Know Who has entered Japan twice under his nose? What if one time I actually need His help but He can’t enter?]

Tutor Kamijō nodded.

“The books are good for beginners. Both in English and Japanese.” He put in. “You can use it to practice your Hiragana’s studies.”

Harry hummed and nodded thankfully at Mrs Tsukino, when she set a tray on his lap for him to eat his breakfast.

“Can I offer you anything, Sensei?”

“There’s no need, Tsukino-okusan. I ate before I left. Actually Nowaki asked me to come to pass along the news that both Snape-kōju, Bella-san and Donna-san are recovering well.”

“That’s great news.” Mrs Tsukino agreed.

“Where are your fellow English friends, Potter-san?”

“At Hikawa Shrine.” Harry offered before they heard a car parking outside. “That is too slow to be Sanjōin-san or Taitō-san, Tsukino-okusan. Must be your husband with Griphook-san.”

The woman nodded and went to welcome the humanoid-Goblin inside.

“Griphook-san?”

“Account Manager.” Harry explained. [Goblin.] He added quietly enough so only the Wizard heard him.

The Tsukinos entered with Griphook.

[Lord Potter.] Griphook agreed and approached to take a look into Harry’s eyes and then his bandages, only to frown. [Magical?] He added quietly.

[I’m] “Kamijō Hiroki.” [Lord Potter-san’s Private Tutor.] Tutor Kamijō put in, making Griphook turn towards the bowing his head Wizard. [My boyfriend is Lord Potter-san’s Healer. I introduced them after Heir Potter-kun’s sickness.]

[Bella, Donna and Professor Snape are at the moment at Healer Kusama’s private clinic.] Harry agreed, while staring at his Private Tutor surprised.

_He hadn’t known that the two were a couple…_

Griphook bowed his head at Tutor Kamijō.

“I’ll want to visit the clinic to see” [Professor Snape,] “although right now I have paperwork to deal with” [Mr] “Tsukino.”

Griphook followed Mr Tsukino to the dining table, took out the folder from his bag and the two started to speak over it.

“Obāsan.” Tommy called and Harry could tell that his son was getting really good at saying grandmother.

“What is it, Tommy-kun?” Mrs Tsukino wondered and Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Tommy patting at a calendar by the side while looking up at the blue-haired woman. “You want to know the date? It’s Monday.”

Tommy patted at the number.

“He wants the day of the month and not the day of the week _– he has been asking it to me all month._ ” Harry translated and Mrs Tsukino nodded back from where she was setting up food for her children and Griphook.

“It’s 31, Tommy-kun.”

Harry frowned as Tommy paddled away at all velocity. _31? Why was that day special? Wh…?_ Tommy grabbed something from his play corner, then hurried to Harry’s couch and set a box on Harry’s lap besides the tray.

“Papa.”

Harry set his foodtray by his side on the couch and opened the gift wrapper one-handed, he opened the box to see a home-made Happy Father’s Day set of gifts that Mrs Tsukino had obviously helped Tommy craft.

“31… July?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Potter-san.” Tutor Kamijō agreed.

Harry hiccupped and set his box to the side, put it on the couch and fell on his knees to pull Tommy into a one-armed hug, who hugged back tightly around Harry’s neck.

“Harry-kun, you can’t…”

“Let him.” Griphook interrupted. “It’s his birthday and” [Heir] “Potter just gifted him a gift after a stressful weekend.”

Harry heard Tommy start to cry into Harry’s shoulders, who started massaging his back with his good hand.

“Harry-kun’s… birthday?” He heard Usagi’s voice. “Baka! Harry-kun, why didn’t you tell us? I mean last month was mine. You could hav…”

“I never celebrate it. It’s usually just letters at midnight.” Harry argued over Tommy’s shoulder. “Snape-sensei must have told Tommy to wait on the Father’s Day gift.”

Harry’s mobile phone was heard ringing and they all saw Luna ran down the stairs with it on her mouth. Harry blushed that the cat had to keep bringing it to him.

“Griphook-san, when looking at the houses, look one that doesn’t have mobile network problems.” Usagi remembered, turning towards the two sitting in the dining room. “We always had to walk outside into the front yard to make phone calls. Not to mention that Taitō-san and Sanjōin-san always had to use a phone booth to make calls.”

Griphook nodded. Harry let Usagi steal Tommy and accepted the mobile phone from Luna, while eyeing the two adult Muggles to be sure neither of the two saw anything wrong with the cat’s over intelligence.

{Moshi moshi.}

{[Happy birthday!]} Harry had to take the mobile from his ear at the massive shout the twins and Lee drilled into his brain. Before he could even start to even react, the phone was passed along and the Malfoy Family repeated the wishing in a lot more respectable way. {[Potter, will you be coming to the shrine or will your party be at the blonde ponytails’ house?]} Malfoy asked as the trio kept pestering the younger boy.

Harry turned deep red and Mrs Tsukino raised an eyebrow.

“My friends just wished me happy birthday and want to know if I’ll go there or if they come here.”

“Here.” The woman argued immediately.

{[It’s at the Tsukino Residence, Malfoy. Warn the others that nothing M word.]} Harry warned and Malfoy hummed affirmatively. {[Pass to Miss Hino Rei-chan.]}

The mobile phone was returned to Rei.

{Harry-kun.}

{Are you working today?} A negative hum. {Then can you bring them to the Tsukino Residence?}

Usagi offered her hand and Harry gave her the phone, Usagi stood and started talking fast with Rei, while walking out the living room and up the stairs. Shingo picked the already paddling in Harry’s direction Tommy.

“Come, Tommy-kun, I believe I saw a real snake in the backyard.” He put in while walking outside, what stopped Tommy’s struggling _– and made a sudden pale Mrs Tsukino warn her son to be careful._

Mrs Tsukino and Tutor Kamijō approached, helping Harry back on the couch. While Tutor Kamijō started to check Harry’s bandaged arm, Mrs Tsukino moved into the kitchen. Finally, Mr Tsukino stood and approached Harry, wished him happy birthday and then left to work. Griphook nodded back and Tutor Kamijō took out his hidden wand, pointing it at Harry’s arm. A diagnosis spell was done and the Wizard looked through the parchment.

[Do you have any potions?] The Japanese man asked and Harry shook his head. [I’ll give this to Nowaki and let him choose which one to bring. If the Muggles accept potions _(even if not knowing what they are)_ there isn’t a reason to force you use to take Muggle pills instead.] The Wizard agreed and turned towards the Goblin. [If intensive classes on English to Japanese are needed for the newcomers, I had come to offer to tutor them as well. For a month I’m not at] “Mahōtokoro” [School nor tutoring Potter-san.]

Griphook nodded and the Wizard left.

[The third Knight…]

[Staying quiet. Nephrite went on a round to be sure.] Harry agreed. [It’s been two months of silence since we defeated Nephrite, after all.]

[They’re probably preparing something big.] Griphook agreed, keeping an eye on the kitchen and another in the backyard where they could hear Shingo copying Tommy’s hissing. _Looked like they had actually found a snake, most likely the one Harry had rescued earlier._ [You actually never told anyone?]

Harry blushed.

[I was never taught how to celebrate it.] He argued. “You can finish it.” He added towards Luna, who jumped on the couch and ate his breakfast. “What about Hedwig? Wasn’t she at Harajuku?”

“Usagi-chan asked me to track the owl’s smell _– which, really, that girl! I’m a cat not a dog! –_ , but so far I could understand it had flown from town.” Luna put in.

“If needed I can put a tracking spell on your familiar.” Griphook offered.

“If in a week she hasn’t shown up, I’ll contact you.” Harry agreed and Griphook didn’t argue. _After all, if Hedwig was doing long journey travel then she was going to take more than a couple days._ “Maybe she went to Hagrid to fetch his gift? She usually did it to him and Hermione during my birthdates.” He explained and the humanoid Goblin nodded.

**–O &SM–**

By night-time _– and a whole day of celebration at the Tsukino Residence –_ Hedwig showed up by the bedroom’s window. Harry opened it, glad to see her and Hedwig flew in with a package. He opened it to find a letter first from someone he had never seen the calligraphy before.

[ _Harry, your mother would’ve also faced Dumbledore. I got hear that it put your child in jeopardy. I hope you two are okay and I will do my best to locate the bodies of your fallen friends (because of what Dumbledore did) to let them rest in peace. I hope this gets to you on the 31 st. If so then Happy Birthday. Your godfather, Sirius Orion Black_]

Harry put the letter to the side and picked the miniature-version of a motorbike with a side-car. He looked again to the letter to find a PS on the back of the parchment.

[ _Ps: I persuaded Hagrid to return me my old motorbike. It can fly and apparently an invisibility ward was added to it by Arthur Weasley. The side-car has protections from when you were a baby. Although you should check them before you dare to put your son on it._ ]

“Harry-kun?” Usagi asked and Harry smiled sadly back.

“My” [godfather] “shipped me his old motorbike which has protection wards for children from when I was Tommy’s age.” He offered, showing the shrank form of the motorbike. “I only will need to check the wards.”

Usagi grinned back and approached to look at it.

“That is the 18+ only.” She put in.

“Invisibility spell.” Harry argued and the girl’s eyes grew. “Don’t worry. I won’t fly until it is fully checked.”

Usagi breathed relieved, only for her eyes to grow.

“ ** _Fly_**?”

**–O &SM–**

August 1995

Eventually the next Shitennō did show up. A blond with long hair tied back in a lower ponytail. Zoisite it looked to be his name.

Zoisite had attacked an arcade and turned a crane game whiz into a Yōma after stealing some kind of Crystal from his body. Only for Sailor V to finally make herself known, what had ended up being a massive disaster. Tuxedo Mask and the Shitennō had to literally stop Harry from arguing with the suddenly throwing orders around girl. The girl thought she could just suddenly become leader. That she could show up and say who to trust and who not to trust. She literally told Sailor Moon that Tuxedo Mask, Onmyōji and the Shitennō were dangerous and the enemy. All of this while looking directly at Harry. _She was literally asking for him to open her anew._

Sailor Moon’s reaction though had forced the stranger to quiet down, she’d shifted back and approached Harry. Sailor V got ready to stop her but Usagi touched Harry’s locket necklace and his duelling attire returned inside it. Usagi turned back towards the new girl with a smile.

“This is my Otōto. I trust him with my life.”

Harry looked for Tuxedo Mask but Jadeite shook his head to signal that the other had already left.

“Next time be certain that we are alone before shifting me, you Idiot Girl.” Harry reprimanded her.

“Harry-kun…” Usagi whined.

“Tuxedo Mask was here not even half a minute ago.” Harry reminded her.

“But Sailor V was insulting you and making your magic go out of control. I had to make her stop. She may be famous and all powerful, but you are the most important thing to me.”

Sailor V obviously swallowed hard and Harry saw her open her mouth, but Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury immediately stopped her.

“Onmyōji-kun is what joined us. You are the stranger here.” Sailor Mars reminded her and the new girl obviously held back her argument.

Harry turned away and left the girls arguing with the new girl, not caring enough about who she was. The two Knights shifting and joining him. They walked home and took Tommy from Mrs Tsukino who left to go shopping.

“He’s looking for the seven Rainbow Crystals it’s what I was starting doing when I was freed from the manipulation.” Sanjōin supplied as a new action figure was added to Tommy’s corner by the elder teen, which the boy was using as the bad guy. “When the seven are together we can track down the Silver Crystal.” Sanjōin added and Harry nodded, understanding.

“So we need to catch the Crystals ourselves.” He argued and the other two nodded. “I’ll ask the Malfoys for a summoning spell to help me steal the one already in Zoisite’s hold.” The teen added as he did his best to calm himself down.

Sanjōin nodded and then smirked in Tommy’s direction, who was staring at his new action figure confused.

“Pull onto Zoisite-kun’s hair, Potter-kun.”

Harry choked as Tommy grinned up at Sanjōin and then pulled at the action figure’s hair, beheading the doll.

“Nephrite-san!” He argued as Sanjōin and Taitō laughed. “You of all people should know how bad he gets when a new Shitennō shows up!”

“Better he gets it out his system before Zoisite-kun is stopped.” Taitō argued. “Zoisite-kun is really temperamental.”

Harry groaned at their logic.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 4 September 1995

Next semester finally started and on Monday Harry set his finished blanket on the teacher’s table. The woman looked at it and smiled back.

“I’ll look it up and return it back later.” She agreed and stored it by the side. “Today we’ll start with musical classes.”

Harry bowed his head and walked to his table as the rest of the class gave their scarves.

**–O &SM–**

After Japanese ended and they sat together with their bentōs, Harry noticed Umino and the girls talking together about some new girl in school. As he completely ignored the new blonde girl sitting on Usagi’s other side and always glaring at him, he stepped in into the conversation.

“Who are you badmouthing off this time?” He asked and the two girls and one boy stuttered.

“Kino-san has just moved in.” Umino put in, while signalling at a tall teen in a different attire. “I heard she was expelled from her last school and… Potter-kun…”

Harry ignored the trio, set his bentō besides Ami for safe-keeping from Usagi and went to the new girl.

“Pleasure. I’m Potter Harry.” He introduced himself and the brunette with rose-like earrings bowed her head back. “I hate to see someone by herself. Do you want to join us?”

The girl stared back wide-eyed and Harry took hold of her bag, walking back to the group. Ami smiled back at the new girl.

“Mizuno Ami. Don’t get alarmed: Harry-kun did the same to me.”

The girl straightened and bowed her head.

“Kino Makoto, pleasure to meet you all.”

Harry sat down and retrieved his bentō, while offering Kino her bag back. Usagi patted the grass between her and the blonde girl that Harry refused to even remember the name.

“Sit down, Mako-chan. I’m Tsukino Usagi.”

Kino sat down shyly and opened her bentō.

“So, Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, Naru-chan, Yumiko-chan, Kuri-chan and Umino-kun.” Harry introduced and Kino bowed her head to them.

“And I’m Aino Minako.” The blonde girl offered, which left the rest of the group surprised at Harry’s obvious neglect of her.

“Those look so good, Mako-chan.” Usagi pointed out _, pointedly ignoring the obvious elephant in the room._

“You’re saying that as if the ones I cook for you aren’t?” Harry asked back outraged and Usagi stuttered.

“No, Harry-kun. They are great. They taste great. They look great. **_Please_** _don’t stop making me bentōs!_ ”

The group laughed at the usual banter. Harry looked up to see Kino shyly look away. _Shit! Don’t tell him…_

[I think I shouldn’t have helped her with her bag.] He leaned towards Ami to whisper.

[Why?]

[I think she won a crush.]

Ami looked at the newest girl and then nodded back.

[I’ll talk with her to see how serious.]

Harry sat straighter as Usagi moaned at what Kino had let her eat. Immediately Usagi broke it in two and offered half to Harry _– as if to placate him, what made the rest of the group to snort._

“Try it, Harry-kun. Mako-chan is such as a great Cook as you are.” Harry nodded and accepted for her to feed him _– completely ignoring the outraged look from the other blonde girl at him being hand-fed_. “So…?”

Harry nodded at Kino, who smiled shyly back.

**–O &SM–**

“Otōto!”

Harry frowned as he left school with his friends to find the twins and Lee waiting for him outside the gates. Harry turned deep red as the others run to him and hugged him sandwich-style between the three.

[Guys… can’t… breathe…]

Harry was released by the laughing trio as he gasped for breath.

“Apologies, but they demanded to come.” Sanjōin put in amused.

“I have Shrink right now.” Harry argued.

Sanjōin raised an eyebrow as Naru immediately stanced herself beside him.

“And I have orders from Gotōda-keishi to watch over you. Principally after what happened last time, Potter-sama.”

Harry groaned.

“I’ll pick Tommy-kun and will meet you at the shrine.” Usagi offered and Harry nodded thankfully.

With a huff, Harry walked with his three friends, Sanjōin and Naru to the private clinic. Before he entered Harry signalled at the twins and Lee.

[If something happens protect Naru-chan. Sanjouin-san can’t worry over his girlfriend while in a battle.] The trio saluted and Harry turned towards Naru. “They have _‘it’_ like me. If _‘something’_ happens they can protect you without your boyfriend needing to worry over you, understood? Go to them, not Sanjōin-san.”

Naru bowed her head, then approached the trio and told them in English to take good care of her for some reason, while Sanjōin nodded his head thankfully. Harry nodded back and entered alone.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Rogue Horcrux**
> 
> ~Isys


	27. Chapter XXV  –Rogue Horcrux–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **4,527
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXV**

**–Rogue Horcrux–**

Monday, 4 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry arrived the shrine to see the Sailor Senshis shifted and duelling a Yōma. Kino Makoto among them and the Malfoys by the side with Tommy, obviously having raised a ward to keep Muggles out the shrine considering how Naru had been unable to climb the stairs. Harry groaned, took hold of his necklace and magically spelled his battle clothes on, before joining in.

“Don’t hurt him.” Sailor Mars asked before Harry could strike. He looked back confused. “Ojīsama.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

[Why can Potter join but we cannot?] He heard Malfoy argue as Sanjōin signalled at the twins and Lee who nodded back and run down the stairs to join Naru, before shifting his clothes and joining at trying to hold back the old man.

[Because Muggles think that I am part of the Sailor Guardian army.] Harry argued back. “How do you intend us to stop your Ojīsama without hurting him?” He added towards Sailor Mars who looked back with tears in her eyes.

“Isn’t there a spell that won’t hurt him?” She begged.

Harry groaned and signalled at Jadeite to have his back, before he turned towards the Malfoys and approached them.

[Any spell that can stop that Youma who is the Priest of this shrine without me hurting him?] He asked them grudgingly.

[Ever tried the Freezing Charm?] Mr Malfoy wondered.

[No.]

[Use the Full Body-Bind Curse.] Malfoy argued.

Harry’s throat tightened as he immediately remembered Hermione and Neville. Then he nodded and turned around, picked his wand and Jadeite and Nephrite got out the way.

[ _Petrificus Totalis!_ ]

The spell was a perfect hit and the Yōma’s legs bonded as well as his arms, before he fell backwards. Sailor Moon approached his petrified form and did her spell, purifying him.

“Next time we start with that.” Sailor Mercury argued.

Harry was unable to look away from the petrified body of the old man, as Jadeite picked him up and took him inside.

“Onmyōji-san?” Nephrite called and Harry choked back a hiccup. “That spell meant something, didn’t it?”

“First-time that Neville-kun ever faced anyone _– me and Hermione-chan –_ he was hit by Hermione-chan with that exact spell. It’s _‘their’_ spell.” Harry agreed and Sailor Moon run to him, jumping up and hugging him around his shoulders.

Harry looked down at her feet hanging from the floor. _Was he that much taller? She used to be able to hug him without needing to be hanging on him…_

Harry looked at his robe’s sleeves, _they were shorter…_

“It’s okay.” He whispered to her worried ass and she finally undid her arm-hook on his neck to fall back on her feet. “So we have a new Sailor Senshi?” He asked louder as his clothes changed back and as the girls and Knights shifted back.

“Sailor Jupiter.” Luna agreed.

Harry looked at the way Kino was looking back _, while he was glad that Sailor V wasn’t present._

“I’m gay!” He claimed loudly and Kino stuttered as the rest of the group took a double step. “Weasley Fred, Weasley George, Jordan Lee and Malfoy Draco are single if what you are looking for is a foreign tall lover.”

The twins that had climbed to check on what was going on straightened at hearing their names with obviously with the look of _«what did we do?»_. Kino looked at them and then at Harry surprised.

“You are…”

“This summer we had a week holiday. Those three girls plus Naru-chan suddenly run to my room in the middle of the night in sleeping practically revealing wear” both Usagi, Rei, Ami and Naru turned deep red, “I didn’t even stir.” Harry turned towards the twins as Lee with his wand in hand climbed the stairs alongside Naru, the black-skinned teen having obviously lowered down the Wards enough to allow Naru inside. [Kino Makoto-chan likes taller than her foreigners.]

[Well Lee obviously doesn’t fit that category.] The twins argued and Lee scoffed. The two gingers approached Kino from each side and grabbed her hands, each one kissing the back of a hand at the same time seductively. [Madam.]

The girl stuttered as Harry accepted his son from Mrs Malfoy.

[Twins, if you want to woo her you really need to learn Japanese now.] He put in and the duo stuttered.

“They are still learning Japanese.” Ami translated and Kino nodded.

[You need new battle clothes.] Mr Malfoy put in as he undid the Wards after finishing undoing all the damage that had been done.

[I know, I’ve grown taller since I bought them in April.]

[And new school clothes.]

Harry looked at his sleeves and groaned with a nod. He picked his phone and rang the Tsukino Residence.

{Moshi moshi, Tsukino Residence.} Shingo’s voice promptly replied.

{It’s me, Shatei.}

{Aniki, Oneechan isn’t home.}

{Is Tsukino-okusan home?}

{I’ll call her.} The boy agreed. “Mama, Aniki’s on the phone for you.” Harry heard him call.

Harry looked at the way Kino looked at Tommy confused as he waited for Mrs Tsukino to come to the phone.

{Harry-kun.}

{Tsukino-okusan, when you did my sleeves, did you cut or did you pull them inwards?}

{You’ve grown too tall for them these past two months, haven’t you?}

{Yes, [Madam.]}

{I’ll start to undo the hems of the ones I have here at home and when you arrive, we’ll see if they fit you or if we’ll need to buy a new one, which would be a pity considering how you would only use them for less than half a year.}

{Thank you so much.}

The woman laughed and, after the usual goodbyes, she hung-up.

[Can I have the fighting suit?] Mrs Malfoy asked and Harry took its diminutive-version from his necklace and gave the woman, who looked through it before she nodded. [Miss Hino-chan, do you have a needle and thread kit that I can use?]

Ami was quick to translate and Rei nodded, guiding the Witch inside towards where she kept it.

**–O &SM–**

Harry was practicing his recorder as Usagi read Tommy from his book and Mrs Tsukino was remaking Harry’s school clothes’ helms when there was a knock on the frontdoor. The two looked up as Shingo went to check.

“Aniki, it is for you.”

Harry stood and approached to find Kino at the entrance shyly. He nodded at her, letting her in.

“Can I help you, Kino-chan?”

“Mako-chan?” Usagi asked from the living room.

“Yes.” Harry agreed.

Usagi stood, leaving Tommy alone with his book and approached at once.

“I… I’ve baked this, but I’ve made too much and I thought…”

Kino immediately offered a bentō to Harry while bowing her upper body. _Someone hadn’t gotten the memo earlier…_

“Who is it?” Mrs Tsukino asked.

“A friend from school.” Harry offered. “Usagi loved her bentō this morning so she came to offer a cake that she baked.”

Mrs Tsukino stood from her stitching kit and approached, only to see that who the girl was offering the bentō to wasn’t exactly Usagi. The woman smiled kindly at Harry.

“Dinner is almost done, want to eat with us?”

“Kino Makoto, Tsukino-okusan.” Kino introduced herself as Harry finally accepted the bentō and took it to the kitchen. “And I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense. All friends of my three children are always welcomed at the house.” The woman argued and walked into the kitchen where Harry was already finishing setting up the dinner. “You need to tell her.”

“I did. Quite loudly.” Harry argued. “Her flat is nowhere near here.” He added, making the woman smile back. “It’s not funny.” He whined. “I’m with massive emotional issues after what happened this summer added to the others that I already had before and _now_ this new friend wins a silly crush…”

Usagi and Shingo were finishing setting up the table when they brought the dinner to the table and they all sat down.

“Do you like Aniki, Kino-oneesan?” Shingo asked before anyone could stop him, making Kino blush. “You’re not Aniki’s type, he doesn’t like girls.” The boy added and then walked to the living room to go pick Tommy.

“What…?”

“Harry-kun wasn’t just saying it earlier to throw you away.” Usagi argued. “Actually, the first-time he came out he entered into a panic attack, so hearing him practically shouting it was a welcoming chance.”

Mrs Tsukino signalled the table and Kino sat down, deep red.

“You are still always welcomed in as my children’s friend.”

She nodded embarrassed and Harry saw Shingo bring Tommy who was with the doll Zoisite’s head without it’s body, holding it by the hair.

[Tom Marvolo Potter!] He snapped, stood and approached his son, taking the head from him and going to return it to its body. [Frankly!]

He returned to a pouting Tommy, who whined and threw anything near him down to the floor.

“Something I should know?” Mrs Tsukino wondered.

“Sanjōin-san gave him a new doll that looks like a friend of his and Taitō-san’s from their small town. Only for then they teach Tommy how to behead it by pulling at the doll’s hair.”

The woman nodded.

“I’ll have a talk with the duo.” She agreed sternly. “Tommy is already susceptible enough to violence, there isn’t a need to incentivize it.”

Harry accepted the plastic bowl and spoon and went to feed Tommy, who threw the spoon away with an angry babble which fell to the floor throwing soup around. Harry massaged his eyebrows to not scream at his baby. Mrs Tsukino took hold of Tommy’s hand and with the other fake-slapped it.

“That’s wrong, Tommy-kun.” The woman reprimanded and took the bowl from Harry, who nodded thankfully and this time the boy didn’t argue about being fed as the woman used her own spoon. “If you don’t behave no juices for you.” She added.

Tommy immediately sat straighter.

“Why three names, Potter-senpai?” Kino asked.

“In England we have two personal names and then surname.” Harry put in. “I’m Harry James Potter. James after my” [father…] he glanced at Usagi “otōsan?” He amended uncertain and the blonde girl nodded immediately.

“You called Potter-kun by Tom, not Tommy?” Kino asked.

“Tom Marvolo.” Harry agreed. “Diminutive, Tommy is usually for children or for the child of someone named Tom.” He added.

“We’d say Chibitom in Japanese.” Usagi offered.

Kino nodded.

“Tommy was named after his other side.” Harry added and started messing with his food. “Tom Marvolo Riddle. We usually just call him” [ _his Lordliness_.]

“The first name of” [Dark Lord] “is Tom as well? Thought he was just Marvolo.” Usagi asked surprised.

“He hates his first name.” Harry shrugged. “Hence why he introduced himself as Marvolo. His father was Thomas and he was Tom.”

“Which is why you use Tommy. Third in the family.” Mrs Tsukino agreed.

“I don’t consider Marvolo family.” Harry argued.

“Harry-kun…”

“Marvolo is the monster who killed my parents.” Harry snapped and Usagi leaned forward to take hold onto his wrist before he could even blink, stopping his magic before it could outburst. [Shit!] “I’m sorry, Tsukino-okusan. I…”

Mrs Tsukino gave Shingo the bowl and spoon, who nodded and then she pulled Harry into a motherly hug. Not once through the motherly hug did Usagi release her hold onto Harry’s wrist, keeping his magic under control.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi gave Tommy-kun his favourite juice box and the boy babbled as a thank you, Harry-kun sitting on the floor before his two-way-mirror and meditating through the guidance of Snape-hakase, who was in Mahōtokoro School. _Usagi had made the teen call Hakase so the older would help with his magic outburst._ Usagi signalled silence to Tommy-kun, who nodded back, before she left the guest bedroom and descended.

“Snape-hakase is on the phone with Harry-kun, guiding him through some type of meditation technique.” She offered Mama.

“That’s good. Snape-hakase will help Harry-kun.” She agreed as Usagi pulled a jacket on and then changed shoes, accepting the bentō box from Mama. “Careful out there. The sun has already set.”

“Hai, Mama.” Usagi showed her mobile phone and her moon trinket. “If anything, Marvolo-sama’s trinket will take effect.”

Mama’s lips thinned at who had sent the trinkets before she nodded.

“If Marvolo-sama was the one who sent those trinkets to help you all, then why did he attack Harry-kun?”

“He is like the chef of Yakuza in England.” Usagi offered and Mama nodded. “Rogue Yakuza. Harry-kun said that the woman was killed for what she did. For putting Tommy-kun in jeopardy. For putting _‘Junior’_ -kun.”

Mama sighed and kissed Usagi’s forehead.

“Careful out there.”

Usagi nodded and left with Mako-chan, walking Mako-chan home.

“You didn’t need to come with me, Usagi-chan.”

“I wanted to, besides; you still don’t have a trinket.” Usagi argued, Luna-chan walking beside them.

“Do they actually work?”

“The other month we had magical paparazzi trying to take pictures of my family house, Harry-kun’s trinket was howling like mad.” She explained. “Papa was mad when he found out and passed the word around his colleagues to stay away from our house and family, although as it was magical I believe the journalist in question never heard the warning.”

Mako-chan nodded. They were just turning into the block of her apartment building, when a motorbike parked beside them.

“Odongo atama?”

Usagi turned towards Chiba-kun, who was taking out his helmet with a raised eyebrow.

“Will you ever stop calling me that?” She snapped.

“Will you ever change your hairstyle?” The older teen argued amused and Usagi huffed. “Why are you out so late? Where’s Harry-sama?”

Usagi signalled Mako-chan.

“Mako-chan had dinner with us, so I brought her home because Mama was worried and Papa is working-in to compensate the days he took off because of what happened.”

Chiba-kun nodded and got out the motorbike.

“Pleasure, I’m Chiba Mamoru. I’m a friend of Potter Harry, Tsukino Usagi’s boyfriend.”

Mako-chan bowed her head to Chiba-kun.

“Kino Makoto.” She introduced back _, luckily not commenting on the boyfriend part._ “My flat is right here, Usagi-chan. You can go home.”

Mako-chan signalled the apartment building and Usagi-chan gave her the bentō, that Mako-chan accepted, bowed her head and climbed the stairs. Usagi-chan stayed with Chiba-kun by the bottom of the stairs until they saw Mako-chan enter one of the flats.

“Want me to drive you home?” Chiba-kun asked as soon as the brunette tall girl disappeared, while opening the seat of the motorbike and taking a second helmet from the inside.

“But my house is the opposite way of your house.” Usagi argued.

“And Harry-sama would never forgive me if I’d let something happen to you.” Chiba-kun argued pointedly, making Usagi blush.

She let Chiba-kun pull the helmet on her and then put his own on. He climbed the motorbike and Usagi picked Luna-chan, before seating behind the man and held on tight. For some reason a memory of long ago, long before motorbikes or electricity hit her. _She was riding something. What was it…? a horse. Behind someone… why was she…?_

They arrived home as Papa left his car, Papa nodded back at Chiba-kun as the older teen helped Usagi out the motorbike and to take the helmet out.

“Tsukino-san.”

“Harry-san’s friend, am I right?”

“Chiba Mamoru.” Chiba-kun agreed with a bow of head. “I better head home.”

“Wait… Chiba-kun, did you have dinner already?” Usagi asked, what made Chiba-kun look back from where he was storing the second helmet and then shake his head. “Eat here, it’s the least I can do after the ride home.”

The teen looked at Usagi’s Papa, who nodded his head in consent. Chiba-kun left the bike and with a bow of head, followed the two inside. Usagi hurried to set up two plates at the table, one for Papa and another for Chiba-kun.

“Chiba-kun found me and Mako-chan when we arrived her house. He immediately demanded to drive me home or Harry-kun wouldn’t leave him alone next time they’d meet.” Usagi told Mama.

“I’m glad he did.” Mama agreed as Papa and Chiba-kun spoke about Chiba-kun’s school and homelife. “Even with the Japanese Yakuza on our side protecting us, it’s still extremely dangerous times. You remember what happened to your photography session, don’t you?”

“Yes, I remember.” Usagi agreed. “I rang Harry-kun while hiding in the dressing room. Harry-kun and Taitō-san had to go to come rescue both me, Naru-chan and Haruna-sensei.”

Mama nodded.

“The good part is that Harry-kun is always there when you need.” She agreed.

 ** _“Obachan!”_** Tommy-kun’s shout from upstairs made Usagi, Mama, Papa and Chiba-kun run upstairs to the guest room where had been set up Harry-kun’s room and Tommy-kun’s portable playpen cot, to find Tommy-kun on his feet inside the playpen cot, holding onto the bars as he whined. Harry-kun on the floor spasming. Chiba-kun immediately pulled Usagi out the room and then entered, taking hold of Harry-kun in a tight grip to keep him from trashing which somehow worked at keeping Harry-kun’s decontrolled magic in control _– Usagi was immediately reminded of how somehow Chiba-kun had already controlled Harry-kun’s magic before even the older teen didn’t know of magic._ Papa entered and picked Tommy-kun, giving Mama and signalling at the two out. Mama nodded and closed the door, leaving Chiba-kun and Papa inside with the obviously not okay Harry-kun.

“No more meditating for Harry-kun.” Usagi gasped out.

Tommy-kun started crying and called for Usagi again, Mama signalled downstairs and Usagi followed her, let Mama sit her down on the couch and finally Tommy-kun was deposited on her lap. Only then Usagi realized why Mama had waited on letting her hold Tommy-kun: she was shaking herself.

“Do you want tea, Tommy-kun?” Mama asked and Tommy-kun nodded as he held onto Usagi’s shirt and held back his tears as he hiccupped. “Obāsan will set it up right away. I’ll set one for you as well, Usagi-chan.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

Mama nodded and went down into the kitchen as Usagi did her best to calm both herself and Tommy-kun down.

**–O &SM–**

**_ STS’s POV _ **

Severus’ eyes narrowed at seeing Harry’s green irises turn red just before the teenager started trashing mid-meditation.

{Tommy, call for the Tsukinos! Quick!} He ordered the toddler in his portable playpen cot.

The worried boy was fast to call _«Obachan!»_ and didn’t take long for the bedroom’s door to be opened by the Tsukino couple, Miss Tsukino and the reborn Earth Prince. Said Prince who immediately stepped forward and took hold of Harry, keeping his magic in control. Only then did Severus close the connection. He approached his fireplace.

{Kamijō’s office.} He called as he threw the floopowder.

Harry’s Private Tutor’s head was fast to show up.

{Did something happen?}

{Yes, I was having Harry do meditation to control his magic but it made it worse and he is having an attack in the Muggle house. I can’t go because they know I’m out of town.}

{I’ll warn Nowaki.} Tutor Kamijō agreed. {The Muggles won’t ask why you’d call him to make a house call. Tomorrow I’ll see until where his magic can go and teach him how to fully get in touch with it.}

Severus nodded and the other left. The Brit sighed, knowing what the red eyes could mean. He turned around and left his office, left the main building and walked to the edge of the island, before he apparated to China, from China to Korea and from Korea to Russia, where he then walked inside Europe to finally be able to apparate to England without anyone the wiser.

Severus entered Lestrange Manor where he knew his Lord was staying at, having left Malfoy Manor since Lucius had moved to Japan to be a second layer of guardians for Harry and Tommy. Rabastan met him at the doors of the Manor as Severus passed through the gates.

[Why are you back here?]

[I need to see Him.] Severus told his former classmate.

[Severus…]

[Do I need to use the Dark Mark myself?] Severus drawled and the brunet’s lips thinned although Severus knew that Rabastan had just tried to help him because he believed Severus was a wanted man by the Dark Lord _–_ _if only he knew how wrong that was –_ , before he guided Severus up the stairs and into the office where the Dark Lord usually stayed when he was staying in the Manor.

They knocked and the door opened from the inside, magically. The Dark Lord looked up from his paperwork and his eyes narrowed at seeing that it was Severus seeking him out.

[Harry or Junior?] The Dark Lord demanded.

[Harry was meditating and his irises turned red. I just sent a Healer to the Muggle house because he started having a seizure… I believe that while trying to fight the control.]

[Professor Dumbledore had locked Harry’s magic and I opened it when Junior was sick, so he could keep lending magic to the toddler.] The Dark Lord growled and closed his eyes as Severus was allowed inside. [I’ll do my best to control the Horcrux from distance, but there is so much that I can do without going there in person. You’ll need to take him out the house into a safe place away from the Aurors for me to be able to make the Horcrux stop misbehaving.] Severus and Rabastan stayed quiet as the Dark Lord’s consciousness left his body and obviously went into Harry’s body to help restrain the Horcrux. Eventually the Dark Lord opened his eyes again. [Because of the meditation Harry accidentally awoke the Horcrux.] The Dark Lord explained. [It also means that Harry has no control on his Magical Core, because the only way that that weak Horcrux could take control was if he took control over Harry’s magic over Harry.]

[I told his Private Tutor that I was teaching Harry how to control his magic through meditation when he had the attack. The Wizard agreed to look over it with Harry tomorrow during their class.]

The Dark Lord nodded, stood and approached the bookcase besides his desk. He picked one and looked through it, before giving Severus.

[For Harry’s Private Tutor to help Harry to fully use his Magical Core.] The Dark Lord supplied. [It’s in Latin.]

[I’ll give it to Tutor Kamijou, if he’ll need: I’ll translate it for him.] Severus agreed with a bow.

The Wizard looked at Severus and then picked two trinkets from the top drawer.

[The Moon girl used Harry’s two-way-mirror earlier to say that there are two new Sailor Guardians.] The Dark Lord explained and gave Severus the Jupiter and Venus trinkets. [Do make sure Harry starts using his. He doesn’t bring his mobile phone everywhere.]

[I’ll do my best, my Lord.]

The older nodded and signalled them out. Severus and Rabastan bowed, before leaving the office.

[Potter is a…?]

[Yes and I’m his bodyguard. This is why our Lord was so mad with your in-law for putting us in danger. And why he sent the Malfoys to Japan to join me at protecting the two Potters.]

Rabastan’s lips thinned and then pulled Severus sideways. They walked down into the private area of the Manor where visitors were not allowed and entered one of the family quarters. A brunette was in Rabastan’s private quarter’s couch. Severus looked at the other surprised.

[She was the only one who survived Bellatrix’ torture. Considering how our Lord was furious with Bellatrix, I didn’t know if I should finish off the Mudblood or let her out like he did with you two.]

[And then too long passed and you were afraid what he would say because you hid her.] Severus agreed and Rabastan nodded his head, obviously ashamed of the fact.

Severus approached Miss Granger’s sleeping-form in the couch and checked her. She looked well, most likely in a serious need of some physiotherapy for the past month in a magical coma beside the torturing curse. He checked up her mind and realized that she wasn’t too affected mentally by what Bellatrix had done to her.

[Will you bring her?] Rabastan asked, _a little too hopeful_.

[You need to go tell our Lord, I can’t bring her towards where His Horcruxes are and put both Potters in jeopardy without His explicit permission. I’m already walking on thin ice because I hid them in the first place.] Severus argued and the other’s lips practically disappeared, before he nodded and left his private quarters.

Severus sighed and set a hand on Miss Granger’s forehead and felt the teenager’s Magical Core, guiding himself through how she used to be when she was his student in her first-year, second-year and first-trimester of her third-year before he moved away.

Eventually the door opened and his Lord’s Dark Magic oppression entered the room.

[Will she make it?] The older demanded to know.

[Her Magical Core is intact and _, from what I checked,_ her mind sake was left untouched by Bellatrix’s curse.] Severus agreed, not looking away from what he was doing. [Needs physiotherapy and actual food in her. But Rabastan kept her in a magical coma, so that doesn’t surprise me.]

[Is it best to have her awake from a coma in a Japanese Muggle hospital with the Muggles believing she had been in Japan all this long and so never captured by Bellatrix and you yourself deal with any possible torturing repercussion, or do we bring her to Japan through the legal ways? Because the second one Professor Dumbledore might get to her and with what Bellatrix has done, she might not be as liberal this time.]

Severus finally looked away from the girl and towards the other two. His Lord was right.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to [917brat(AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat) for realising that Hermione was alive
> 
> Next chapter: **Oneechan**
> 
> ~Isys


	28. Chapter XXVI  –Oneechan–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **4,084
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXVI**

**–Oneechan–**

Monday, 4 September 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi accepted the mirror from Luna-chan, to find Snape-hakase on the other side.

{We need to find one for yourself in a way it doesn’t call attention from the Muggles.} The Wizard argued. {Is Kusama-sensei there yet?}

{Upstairs with Harry-kun.} Usagi agreed, glancing up at Chiba-kun who had a raised eyebrow. She blushed and stuttered, looking between him and the mirror. “Chiba-kun… this is…”

{[High-tech mobile phone to call face-to-face.]} Snape-hakase immediately interrupted her and Chiba-kun approached to see Hakase on the other side of the mirror. {Only works with who has the other side of the tech. In this case me and Harry.}

Chiba-kun nodded and sat down beside Usagi to be able to speak to the Wizard.

{Harry-sama gave us quite the scare.}

{I know, I was guiding Harry through his meditation when his strike happened. I immediately ordered Tommy to call for Tsukino-chan.}

Chiba-kun bowed his head.

{Harry-sama was looking better when I finally left him with the Sensei.} The teenager offered and Snape-hakase nodded. {Is there any way we can help? I already asked Kusama-sensei to leave his phone number with each of us for in case another strike happens, still…}

{You two can control his strikes when they happen.} Snape-hakase argued, without mentioning that he meant the magic. {Keep him stable until the Healer arrives.}

Chiba-kun bowed his head, not arguing.

{Was there anything you wanted to tell me, Snape-hakase?} Usagi asked, shyly. _After all… with Chiba-kun Snape-hakase couldn’t be truthful._

{Yes, I got a call from a former neighbour in Harajuku. Apparently, a foreigner was located walking aimlessly around and brought to the hospital back in July and my neighbours suspected that either I or Harry might know who it is, but only now remembered to warn me. The person is in a coma as we speak.}

_A foreigner… could it be…?_

Chiba-kun bowed his head and stood.

{I’ll go warn Kusama-sensei and we both will check if it’s any of Harry-sama’s friends.} He agreed. {I’ve met them before; I’ll be able to give a positive recognition. And if it isn’t there’s no need to worry Harry-sama with false hopes.}

{Thank you, Chiba-san.} Snape-hakase agreed and Chiba-kun climbed the stairs. {You shouldn’t make two-way-mirror calls in the middle of the living room, [you Idiot Girl!]}

Usagi turned deep red.

{But… Mama is laying Tommy-kun in my room…} she argued and the older sneered.

{Luckily it was the [Prince] and not your parents. Next time do it in the bathroom.} The Wizard argued. {Go pack some girl clothes. The biggest size that you have, she is 5’5”… 1,65 meters.} He added the last part at Usagi’s confusion at the measurements and Usagi looked down at her own body.

{Mama is 1,63, maybe her clothes will fit? Because I’m just 1,50.}

The Wizard nodded.

{Tsukino-chan!} He called when Usagi stood to go fetch Mama’s clothes and Usagi looked back down at the mirror. {Magical coma. After Chiba-sama gives a positive ID you need to get him out the room for Kusama-sensei to awake her magically.}

Usagi bowed her head and the Wizard finally closed the call. Usagi run up the stairs, entered her room and picked her bag as Mama read Tommy-kun from his fairy-tales and showed each Hiragana as she did so.

“I’m going to steal some clothes, Mama.” Mama looked back with a raised eyebrow. “There’s a possibility that a foreigner _– that was found back in July and taken to the hospital where she is in a coma –_ to be Tommy-kun’s Godmother. From what Harry-kun told me about her previously if it really is her then she’s taller than me.”

“Bottom drawer. It’s the clothes I less use.” Mama agreed. “Bring PJs as well as underwear.”

“Just in case she isn’t…”

“I won’t tell Harry-kun until you say otherwise.” Mama agreed. “Good luck.”

Usagi nodded and approached, kissing Tommy-kun’s top of head.

“Be a good boy to Obāsan.” She warned him and Tommy-kun nodded.

Usagi quickly set up the clothes with the biggest sizes that Mama had and then climbed downstairs. Chiba-kun was already putting on his shoes.

“Tsukino-chan?” The other asked as Usagi hurried to put on her jacket and shoes.

“I’m going too.”

“I can’t drive you two on my motorbike.” The other argued.

“You’ve done it before with me, Harry-kun and Tommy-kun.” She argued.

Chiba-kun opened his mouth to argue and then closed it again, making the Wizard smile amused.

“It was when they run from the public hospital.” The teenager hurried to justify himself to the doctor.

“I didn’t ask.” The older argued amused.

They walked out to find Taitō-san parking and bowing his head at Chiba-kun as he left the car, before he frowned at realizing the three were leaving the house.

“Did something happen after Masato-senpai left his shift?”

“Harry-kun didn’t feel well.” Usagi agreed. “Can we borrow the car? We’re going to Harajuku’s hospital.”

Taitō-san looked at the house and then climbed behind the wheel. They all entered without argument and the blond drove them to the hospital. As Chiba-kun and Kusama-sensei hurried out the car and inside to go check if it was the girl, Jadeite-san let his clothes shift back into his grey tracksuit and looked back at Usagi as he went to park the car.

“Yōma?” He demanded as he got ready for an attack.

“Witch. Snape-hakase called. He said that a foreigner was found in July and that his neighbours had called to ask if he knew her. He was lying because Chiba-kun was with me.” [Lord] “Marvolo-sama must have planted Hermione-chan at the hospital _– after being certain that she had survived the strike –_ in a way that Aurors wouldn’t ask questions.”

Jadeite-san breathed relieved.

“I still don’t like that you bring Prince-sama into possible danger.”

“I’m sorry, but he was the only one out of all of us who could recognize her.”

“I met them. I was there when the Obasan stroke us.” Jadeite offered and finally parked, he shifted himself back into his human-self and the two left, hurrying inside the hospital and followed Chiba-kun into the hospital room where Kusama-sensei was talking with the Muggle Doctors. “Granger Hermione.” Taitō-san put in as soon as he saw the girl. “That’s her name.”

“How do you know?” The Muggle Doctor asked.

“She is the godmother of the child I bodyguard.” The Knight replied. “I was also struck when she was. Luckily Kusama-sensei healed me right away.”

“Granger-chan must have been able to get up and leave the house and we suspected that she had been kidnaped like the others were.” Kusama-sensei offered.

The Doctor hummed and Usagi looked at Chiba-kun pointedly, who nodded and left with the Doctor to properly take care of Hermione-chan’s paperwork.

“Snape-hakase said that she most likely would be under a magical coma.” Usagi explained.

Kusama-sensei nodded at Usagi, as Taitō-san stayed by the door to keep an eye out.

“How she managed to leave the house and walk long enough to be found and brought into a Muggle hospital while under a sleeping spell is a wonder.” The Healer argued and approached the girl, checking her magically. “Good side is that the Muggles actually healed the physical side-effects of the curses that Lestrange-san had used on Granger-chan but the Magical Coma will keep her from being able to walk for a good while.” He put in halfway. “Yes, she is good enough to wake-up.”

Kusama-sensei picked his wand and pointed at Hermione-chan’s chest and started chanting. Taitō-san looked out and then signalled at Usagi, who hurried out and went to delay the returning group. Finally, when Usagi stopped having what to tell about Hermione-chan _– she didn’t know that much about her backstory to fill in her paperwork after all –_ Taitō-san opened the hospital’s room’s door.

“Granger-chan’s awakening.”

The Doctor immediately hurried inside and joined Kusama-sensei.

“She doesn’t speak Japanese.” Usagi warned from the entrance and the Wizard nodded, starting to speak soothingly to the scared girl in English. Usagi took a deep breath and then approached the bed, to talk directly to the brunette girl. [Hello, my name is Usagi. I am] “Potter Harry-kun”[’s friend.]

Hermione-chan immediately looked at Usagi and then nodded.

[Blonde bunny-ponytails.] She rasped out. [Harry told me about you.]

Chiba-kun choked back a laugh, making Usagi glare at him before she showed the bag with clothes.

[I bring clothes.] She offered to the best of her abilities.

[Thank you.] Hermione-chan nodded and Chiba-kun left the room with Taitō-san. [My parents?]

Usagi shook her head and the girl closed her eyes with strength to hold back her tears.

[I’m sorry. Only you.]

Hermione-chan nodded and let Kusama-sensei and Usagi help her change from the hospital cloth into pyjamas and a night robe.

“I’ll set up the transference into my clinic.” The Wizard offered, only to immediately translate for the brunette girl’s sake.

After the two girls were left alone, Usagi looked at the closed door to be certain and then back at the girl.

[Lestrange Bellatrix-san act against Lord Marvolo-sama’s law.] She struggled to say. [Lord Marvolo-sama kill Lestrange-san.]

[You Know Who?] Hermione-chan asked.

[Dark Lord.] Usagi offered uncertain and Hermione-chan nodded.

[How did Bellatrix…?]

“I believe it was…” [Professor Dumbledore-san?]

[Harry and Tommy?]

[Safe.] Usagi quickly offered and Hermione-chan breathed relieved. [Sorry. No much Engrish.]

Hermione-chan shook her head.

[It’s perfect.] She argued. [I will be worse in Japanese.] She offered, spelling each word for Usagi’s sake.

Not speaking fast like the twins and Jordan-kun sometimes did. Which showed that she knew she could speak in English with them but she had to be direct.

[Not worse…] Usagi tried to think how to say it, “Hermione-chan” Usagi signalled one hand and the girl nodded and Usagi showed another hand way lower. “Weasley-kun, Jordan-kun.” Hermione-chan chuckled, obviously understanding. “I…” [I understand Hermione-chan.]

[But not the boys.] Hermione-chan agreed. [Harry sent letters. Explained that calm, pronounce each word and direct.]

Usagi nodded and there was a knock, she stood _– leaving_ Hermione _-chan laying down on the hospital bed –_ and went to open it where Kusama-sensei was wheeling a wheelchair inside.

[Ready when you are, Miss Granger.] The Wizard offered.

Hermione-chan was helped by the Wizard to sit and then to move into the wheelchair, before they left the room. Chiba-kun was waiting them by the entrance and walked with them outside for Usagi to see Taitō-san’s car parked just outside the frontdoors. Usagi opened the car’s backdoors and Chiba-kun helped moving the British girl into the backseats, Usagi siting down on one side and Kusama-sensei on the other with Chiba-kun sitting on the hanger seat.

[You know Taitō-san already.] Usagi introduced and Hermione-chan nodded. [Harry-kun’s…] “how do I say bodyguard, Chiba-kun?”

[Bodyguard.] Chiba-kun offered. [Doctor Kusama-sensei is the private doctor that Harry-sama goes to since there was the incident with Tommy-kun at the public hospital.] He added and Hermione-chan nodded, understanding that Kusama-sensei was magical.

[Taitō-san no English.] Usagi explained when the Knight obviously looked at the group unsure as he drove.

[How do I apologize?] Hermione-chan asked and Kusama-sensei replied, as he held the girl’s wrist and magically checked her. “I’m sorry,” [Taitou-san.] She repeated to the best of her abilities.

The blond nodded back and finally parked before the private magical clinic. Kusama-sensei picked her up and brought her inside, before Taitō-san drove them to Minato-ku. Mama was outside when they arrived and raised a questioning eyebrow. Usagi nodded.

“It’s Granger Hermione-chan. Harry-kun’s English sister and Tommy-kun’s godmother.” Usagi agreed.

Mama nodded.

“I’ll go tell Harry-kun the good news. How is she?”

“Talking. We moved her to Kusama-sensei’s clinic after he managed to wake her up. With the attack and with her identity being found it’s best if she stays in the private clinic.” Chiba-kun put in. “I should head home myself. Tomorrow is a school day.”

Usagi turned deep red.

“I’ll drive you.” Taitō-san argued. “No argument. I saw you barely managing to keep your eyes open during the ride back. I won’t let you drive in a motorbike in this state.”

Chiba-kun bowed his head and entered the car, before the Knight drove him away. Usagi followed Mama inside where Papa was babysitting the whining Tommy-kun.

“Tommy-kun! I told you to be good to Obāsan. You should be asleep already instead of bothering Ojīsan.” She immediately reprimanded.

“Obachan!” Tommy-kun offered his arms and Usagi approached, picking him up. Only for the boy to immediately fall asleep.

Usagi looked down at the boy and then up at her parents _, embarrassed that he had caused them such trouble only to immediately calm down with her._

“Go put him in his cot and get to bed.” Mama agreed. “Me and Papa will speak with Harry-kun.”

Usagi nodded and climbed.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 5 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry finished classes, jumped on his bicycle and then rode at all velocity to the private clinic. He entered and the Witch at the entrance immediately recognized him.

“Kusama-sensei said you might pass by.” She offered and then guided him into a private room where Hermione was sitting down on a hospital-armchair with a book in her hands as she obviously did her best to read out loud.

Harry scoffed, _of course Hermione would’ve be studying instead of resting._

[Hermione.] He called and the girl looked up only to smile. Harry bowed his head at the Mediwitch, who left the two alone, and entered, pulled from a chair and sat before Hermione. [Usagi told me that she told you what really happened.]

[Professor Dumbledore was tracking everything I did.] Hermione agreed sadly.

[I’m sorry.] Harry started only for Hermione to move forward and slap him with the book. [Wha…?] He started _, not commenting on the weak slap._

[I should be the one to apology as I put you and Tommy at risk!] Hermione reprimanded, making Harry blush. [All of us were responsible. Do I miss my parents? Deeply. I believe it hasn’t yet really sunk in. But it was still my fault in part for not being careful with my own mail. It is also fault on the Aurors for not checking us at the border control. And on Professor Dumbledore for putting me in jeopardy enough for Bellatrix to realize that the way to find you was through me. Everyone is to blame.]

Harry nodded shyly.

[Thanks, I needed that.] He agreed embarrassed. [You know… we did a mass in honour of all of you. The grandfather of one of the Sailor Guardians is a Priest and they did the whole thing of wishing the soul a good farewell.]

Hermione hummed.

[I’m sorry I missed my own mass.] She agreed.

[Your candle didn’t burn.] Harry offered. [It should have been a sign for me but I ignored it… it hurt too much.]

Hermione sighed and opened her arms and Harry leaned forward, hugging her body with his head in her chest.

[You actually hug back.] Hermione pointed out through hiccups and Harry choked back his own tears at the fact that she was actually crying.

[Usagi-chan is a hugger. Her baby brother taught me for my own mental stability.] He agreed and Hermione started to comb with her weak hand through his hair. [I thought I had lost you too.]

[I thought I was a goner.] Hermione agreed.

There was a knock on the door and Harry immediately sat on the chair again, cleaning his glasses magically.

“Who is it?”

“Tsukino Usagi, Chiba-kun and Tommy-kun.” Usagi offered from outside the room.

[Your godson has arrived.] Harry put in and picked a blanket, pulling over Hermione’s lap to give her some decency in her Muggle PJs look. He stood and went to open the door, letting the three inside. “Should I have a talk with you over keep picking up and ringing my girlfriend?” Harry added to Mamoru as Sanjōin leaned against the wall in the corridor.

Usagi stuttered as Mamoru smiled amused.

[My apologies, Lord Harry-sama.] He agreed mockingly and Harry mock-glared. [Miss Granger-chan, how do you feel today?]

[I can stay sitting down without the help of pillows.] Hermione offered. [Who’s that?]

Harry looked at who Hermione was signalling to see Sanjōin.

[Masato Sanjouin. Or in the Japanese way Sanjouin Masato.] Harry introduced and signalled the Knight to straighten. [My second bodyguard. The only one officially my bodyguard.] Hermione bowed her head. “Granger Hermione, my English…” Harry looked at Mamoru. [How do I say older sister?]

“Aneue or Oneesan, Oneechan in this case.” Mamoru offered.

“So… Hermione-oneechan?” Harry wondered and Mamoru nodded. [That’s a mouthful.] He turned again towards Sanjōin. “This is my English Oneechan.”

Sanjōin bowed his head at Hermione, who nodded hers back, before he closed the door to give them privacy.

[How is younger brother?] Hermione asked.

“Otōto.” Usagi offered. [Just…] she looked back at Harry who raised an eyebrow, daring her to ask for help. [Just Otōto, no San, chan or sama needed.]

Harry patted her top of the head as if to congratulate her, making Tommy chuckle as Usagi pouted.

[I tutor Usagi-chan English an hour a day.] Harry offered as explanation towards Hermione, who nodded.

Mamoru picked Tommy from Usagi and then approached Hermione, sitting on the chair Harry had emptied and sat the boy on his lap facing the girl close enough for Hermione but still on his own lap to don’t put too much height on her weakened body.

“Can you say Oneechan?” Mamoru asked Tommy, who limited to babble back mockingly. “Say after me: O-nee-chan.”

Tommy looked at Mamoru and Harry wondered if he would have to intervene only for the boy to actually humour the teenager.

“Neeeeee-chaaaaan.” He parroted pronouncing the words like Mamoru, making them all laugh.

“That’s it, Tommy-kun. Now, this is Hermione-oneechan.” Mamoru presented. [Your godmother.]

“Neechan.” Tommy agreed and offered the plushie. “Papa.”

Harry face-palmed himself.

“Usually when you call an older than you teenager or in their twenties person you say their name and then Oniisan or Oneesan.” Usagi explained. “Chiba-kun is making sure that Tommy-kun starts calling Hermione-chan _‘accordingly’_.”

“Obasan and Ojisan is what you usually call an older woman or man. Even if it means” [aunt and uncle.] Mamoru agreed, before adding to Hermione. [Tommy-kun calls Tsukino-chan by _Auntie_ in Japanese that is also what we call an older woman.]

Hermione snorted.

[Mamoru Chiba-kun is in favour that Tommy should call Usagi-chan by Usagi-oneechan.] Harry offered. [Which is why he just made sure to be the one introducing you two.]

[Proper.] Usagi offered.

[Should we start calling you Mamoru-oniisan?] Harry asked and Tommy start doing his best at saying Niichan, making them all laugh as Mamoru scoffed.

[Tommy-kun yes, you three no.] Mamoru argued. [Besides as your girlfriend, shouldn’t you use a more maternal-terminology for Tsukino-chan when around Tommy-kun?]

Hermione immediately turned towards Harry, wide-eyed.

[In Japan surname is what everyone calls each other, plus san, chan, kun and sama instead of Mr, Mrs and Miss.] Harry offered to Hermione, who nodded. [Personal name is only to family and close friends. Besides the way to introduce one-self being surname then name.]

[Granger Hermione.] Hermione agreed.

[Usagi-chan usually immediately calls people by first name. Except Chiba Mamoru-kun.]

[Why not?]

Mamoru’s lips thinned.

[We only become friends when Tommy-kun got sick.] He explained. [Me and Tsukino-chan would always insult each other and we only stopped when she introduced me her boyfriend: Lord English-sama.]

Hermione immediately understood why Harry had taken this route of conversation instead of introducing Usagi as girlfriend.

[That’s Otouto. Always there to save the day.] She put in in a way that even Usagi would’ve understand. Which made Usagi laugh, Mamoru chuckle and Tommy grumble. [I take it that Tommy doesn’t approve of your saving people thing.]

[Takes after you on that.] Harry agreed only for Sanjōin to knock on the door before opening. “What is it?”

“Senseis are saying that visiting hour has ended. More than an hour can be harmful.”

Harry turned to explain to Hermione, but already Mamoru was explaining to the girl. Hermione nodded and gave Tommy his plushie back. Usagi patted Harry’s shoulder before with a nod at Hermione she and Marvolo left, for Harry to say his goodbyes alone.

[Mr Chiba likes Usagi?] Hermione asked.

[Prince reborn form. We haven’t woken him up yet. Still, it’s best for him to believe that I am Usagi-chan’s boyfriend. Keeps his attention away from courting her.] Harry explained and approached to kiss her forehead. [If I had someone I would have told you.]

Hermione nodded.

[I sure hope so. Tomorrow can you bring me empty notebooks and pencils? I need to practice the new abecedary.]

[Study first Hiragana, it’s the base. Then there’s Kanji. And Katakana which is for foreign words _(like our names)_.] Harry explained and Hermione smiled thankfully. [Roman characters _– or our abecedary –_ is called Romaji.]

[Tomorrow bring me how to actually write that and all of our names.]

Harry turned deep red at imagining himself actually writing the names, before he nodded and, after a hug, he left the room.

“I like her.” Usagi offered when Harry joined their side at the frontdoors.

“She wants notebooks with how to write our names in both Kanji and Romaji. As well as lines in Hiragana and Romaji for her to start studying.” Harry put in towards Mamoru, who nodded. “She is just like Ami-chan. Actually Hermi-oneechan can be even worse. When I joined Ami-chan to our group I couldn’t help but think of Hermi-oneechan.” He added towards Usagi, who laughed.

“I’ll write down all the girls’, mine, Motoki-kun’s and the bodyguards’ names. As well as your fellow brits Katakana-version of their names.” Mamoru offered. “As well as some lines in Romaji and their meaning in English for her to practice.”

“Thank you, Mamoru-kun.”

Mamoru nodded his head back as they entered Taitō’s car instead of Sanjōin’s.

“Taitō-san gave you permission to use his car?” Harry wondered.

“Tsukino-okusan said that Potter-kun wasn’t riding in my car.” The Knight argued.

“Did you ask the other’s permission?” He wondered yet again and the older smirked, making him groan. “One day you two will fight over cars and I won’t be there to clean your wounds again.” He snapped with a huff.

“You will and you know it.” Usagi argued, making Mamoru chuckle from his place in the passenger seat.

“Although, Harry-sama is right, Sanjōin-san.” Mamoru put in. “You should buy an economic car instead.”

The Knight looked at his Prince and then back to the road. Unlike each time Harry commented on it, he didn’t argue. It amused Harry how as much of a mess as the two Shitennō might be, they would always back down when Mamoru would’ve look their way.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Endymion & Serenity**
> 
> ~Isys


	29. Chapter XXVII  –Endymion & Serenity–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **4,446
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXVII**

**–Endymion & Serenity–**

Wednesday, 6 September 1995

**_ HJP’s _ ** **_ POV _ **

Harry knocked on Hermione’s room after returning from basketball practice, to see Malfoy inside and helping Hermione through her studies.

[Malfoy.]

The blond looked back, then stood and nodded at Hermione.

[We’ll continue studies tomorrow.] He agreed and left the room.

Harry looked after the blond teen _, who closed the door after himself,_ and then at Hermione questioningly, making her laugh.

[Japanese classes. Chiba told him and he came with the notebooks that Chiba set up for me. He spent here all day studying. It’s good for both him and myself.] She explained and let Harry help her up. [Can you help me to the loo?]

Harry nodded and walked with her slowly to the bathroom, where he set her with her back to the toilet and next to a bar in the wall for in case she lost her strength on her legs, only then he left her to have some privacy.

[I’m sorry I came so late today. Basketball team practice.] He put in with his back to the toilet room’s door.

[Basketball? You finally in a game that doesn’t end with a broken nose?] Hermione asked on the other side.

[Well… yeah.] Harry said while pretending not to remember a certain match with broken glasses. [A lot less dangerous.] He agreed.

[Are you hiding something from me?]

[Of course not.] He retorted and heard the flush, before Hermione called him inside. He entered and helped her stand to go wash her hands and then walk back to the armchair. [Tomorrow I’ll come earlier and we’ll do some walking around the physiotherapy room.] He offered.

“Thank you.” Hermione struggled to say and Harry smiled back. [Did I say it wrong?]

[It was good.] He argued. [I was a lot worse when they taught me the lines someone says when enters or leave a house, or before meal.]

[There are lines?]

[One word that are used to when you enter home, or leave and their respective replies.]

[One word?] Hermione asked surprised, pulling from her notebook and pencil ready to take notes.

[Yep, then before the meal you also always say one word.] Hermione nodded. [In the end you reply in two words.]

[How do I write them in Romaji?] Hermione asked.

“Tadaima.” [«I’m home.»] Harry offered and Hermione hurried to write it down. “Oka-eri-na-sai. Okaerinasai.” [«Welcome home.»]

[When someone arrives at a house.] Hermione agreed questioningly.

[When you arrive your own home.]

[Then there’s a version to when a visitor came?] The teen girl added excited and Harry hummed affirmatively. [Then when you leave is?]

“It-te-ki-ma-su. Ittekimasu.” [«I’m going/I’m leaving.»] The girl nodded, writing it down. [To which the person staying says:] “It-te-ras-shai. Itterasshai.” [Two Ts and two Ss. Which roughly means: «Have a Safe Trip.»] Hermione wrote it down with a nod. [Finally before a meal you say:] “Itadakimasu.” [«Thank you for the meal.» Each time. Even if you are the one cooking or alone.]

[It’s an expression.] Hermione agreed. [And the two words at the end of meal?]

“Oi-shi-kat-ta desu. Oishikatta desu.” [«That was delicious.»] Harry put in and Hermione nodded.

[How do I say the visitor line?] She asked.

“Thank you for taking me in.” Harry struggled to say and blushed when she smiled at his inability to still spell it. [It’s hard, okay. It’s a lot of cultural expressions that we need to learn.] He grumbled shyly as she wrote down the line, to which he translated and she smiled back thankfully adding it immediately. [You should also add Good morning, Good afternoon. Good night, Hello and Goodbye. Besides Thank you and You welcome. At the least for now.]

Hermione gave back the notebook and Harry wrote each line in English and then in Romaji.

“Thank you, Otouto.”

“Ō.” [We read «ou» in English but it’s more closed in Japanese.]

Hermione laughed, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

[If Ron saw us now. You are literally giving me lessons.]

Harry smiled sadly.

[You were having lessons with Malfoy-kun, yourself.] He argued pointedly and Hermione laughed louder. [You didn’t say anything about Ron in your letters. Not even once.]

Hermione immediately stopped laughing only to then sigh.

[Because it hurts too much to think of him. After you and Professor Snape leaving with Tommy and the Ministry of Magic putting the Undersecretary as the Potions Professor, she literally made Ron use blood quills to death. He was forced to use so much that he lost too much and not even Madam Pomfrey could save him.] Harry’s eyes watered. [And his lines? _«I will not help a fugitive stay out the radar.»_ ] Hermione opened her arms and Harry leaned forward into her lap, letting her hug him as he did his best not to hiccup. [Ron died to keep your whereabouts protected. While I got too frightened by what was going on in Europe and decided to follow you, only to literally out your location to the world.]

There was a knock and before Harry had time to sit back and control his tears, the door opened. The two looked to see Healer Kusama.

[I’m sorry, Lord Potter-sama. But it’s time for Miss Granger-chan’s check-up.]

Harry nodded and stood as he cleaned his face.

[I’ll see you tomorrow, Hermione.]

Hermione nodded.

“Have a safe trip.” She put in and the Healer smiled

Harry nodded his head back.

“I’m going.” He agreed. “Sensei.” He added with a bow of head to the tall Healer, who bowed his back. [When talking with someone always use San, Chan, Kun, Sensei or Sama. As I’m a Lord: Healer Kusama-sensei calls me Sama.] He quickly added towards Hermione, who hurried to write it on her notebook.

[You say a name of the person and then San.] Healer Kusama explained, approaching. [Close friends are Chan or Kun, if female or male. Or if it’s a young child or the person you love.] The Wizard explained, nodding at Harry that he could go that he would explain. [Sensei is both used for a teacher or doctor.]

Harry bowed his head as the Wizard explained about the proper ways to call someone. He arrived outside to see Mamoru speaking with Malfoy in Japanese slowly _– most likely helping the blond practice the new language_ _._

“Harry-sama.” Mamoru agreed back with a smile, only to frown. “Did something wrong happen? Is Granger-chan worse?”

Malfoy huffed when Harry frowned confused, pulled from his own handkerchief and approached, stealing Harry’s glasses and made Harry clean his face with it as he cleaned Harry’s glasses.

“Potter-san always trouble see own-self…” Malfoy struggled with the exact wording. “Always blood on face.”

Mamoru scoffed and Harry blushed as he finished cleaning his face from the tears.

“I was always getting punched and would get a bloody nose. Most of the times caused by my school enemy: Malfoy-kun.” Harry agreed and traded the glasses for the kerchief, and was amused to see the way Malfoy held it by the tips of his fingers as he stored it in his bag. “We aren’t friends but Snape-sensei is friends with Malfoy-sama and Malfoy-okusan.”

“Snape-sensei is my…” [bollocks! Potter, how do I say godfather?]

“Kyōfu.” Mamoru offered. “You are speaking a lot better.” He added as a compliment and Malfoy nodded. “Just as a heads up. You make Harry-sama bleed again?” Malfoy looked at Mamoru as Harry picked his bicycle from where he stored it, when he looked at the two he could see Mamoru hovering over Malfoy in a warning manner. “You will wish that Taitō-san and Sanjōin-san gets to you first, understood?”

“Yes.” Malfoy agreed.

Mamoru nodded and stepped back, ignoring Harry’s raised eyebrow.

“Do I look like I can’t take care of myself?” He asked him and Mamoru smiled amused.

“What was it your team’s Kōchi said? You see a punch as a way of someone saying «I like you».”

Malfoy snorted as Harry blushed. Harry climbed the bicycle and rode alongside the two as they walked back.

“Since when do you and Hermi-oneechan are on friendly terms?” Harry wondered. [Do you need me to translate?]

[Oneechan?] Malfoy asked confused.

[Older sister, by using the chan is like older sis or something like that.] He supplied and the blond nodded thankfully.

“Since Weasley Ron-kun’s fall. She needed a class partner. Longbottom-kun wasn’t at her level. Not like you and Weasley-kun.”

“Weasley Ron?” Mamoru asked.

[The Twins’ younger brother. Seven siblings: six older boys and one younger girl.] Harry offered and Mamoru hummed. “Hermi-oneechan just finally told me about Ron-oniichan’s” [death.] “I didn’t know. I thought that he had turned his back on me because I left the country and it was why she didn’t write about him.”

Malfoy’s lips thinned.

“He fall to keep you safe.” He argued. “Weasley-san can be many thing. Friend till end.”

Harry nodded thankfully and Mamoru took hold of Harry when he almost fell mid-pedalling.

“Should I ride it?” He asked back. Harry shook his head. “You sure?”

“Karasuma-kōchi said I need to exercise my legs or I won’t handle the sprints.”

“Karasuma… Potter-kun, shouldn’t it be Kusama?” Malfoy asked.

[Coach Karasuma and Doctor Kusama.] Harry argued. [Like _‘Coach’_ Madam Hooch and _‘Doctor’_ Madam Pomfrey.] He added in a way to use terms that would make Malfoy understand since Wizards didn’t say Doctor nor Coach.

Malfoy hummed.

[Only you would get a Coach and a Doctor with the surname practically alike.]

Harry blushed, only for them to freeze as a Yōma was attacking a Muggle in the graveyard just beside the clinic. A wrestler-like Yōma with massive wings on the back. _That would hurt…_

[Shit!] Harry jumped out the bicycle and glanced at Mamoru and then at Malfoy. [Protect him.]

[Potter…]

[Bloody Hell, Malfoy! Can I trust you enough to leave the Earth Prince on your protection or not? Because if I can’t then leave] “Japan!” Harry snapped, glaring at the other fellow Brit and Malfoy sneered before he nodded.

Harry picked for his necklace and looked around to be sure there was no Muggle looking beside the woman being striked, before he spelled the duelling attire on.

“What…?” He heard Mamoru gasp out.

Harry picked his wand and jumped into danger, while picking his wand. Defending himself from the punches as he touched his necklace to warn the Shitennō of an attack.

Harry started duelling and then heard Malfoy gasp, before Harry could react Tuxedo Mask had joined Harry.

“Starting the party without me, Onmyōji-san?” Tuxedo Mask asked, making Harry scoff. “Where’s the Sailor Senshi?”

“Hopefully, on the way. Try not to harm the Yōma. It’s a Human.”

Tuxedo Mask nodded and Harry glanced back at Malfoy, but saw no Mamoru. He raised an eyebrow and Malfoy pointed at Tuxedo Mask. Harry’s eyes grew and turned towards Tuxedo Mask.

“Mamoru-kun?” The other looked back and Harry actually saw his eyes through his eye mask. “How…?”

“I don’t know but when you shifted, I just knew that I was Tuxedo Mask.” The other argued. “Now it makes sense about Tommy-kun being Onmyōji-san’s weakness as well as Tommy-kun calling chibionmyōji-plushie by Papa.”

“First two Shitennō caught me because of him.” He agreed mid-fight.

“Hopefully next two that won’t happen.” Tuxedo Mask agreed. “Onmyōji-san, we are in different sides of the…” the other started, obviously repeating what Sailor V kept saying each time she showed up.

“You dare finish that line and Yōma or no Yōma: I hit you so hard that you will wake your past-life’s memories.”

The other smiled amused. And then somehow Sailor Moon came running her new stick in form a half-moon guiding her to them, the Shitennō by her side. The two looked at Malfoy and then at Harry confused.

“Wasn’t Chiba-sama with you?” They asked only for Harry and Malfoy to point at Tuxedo Mask and the two hurried to join in the battle.

“Past life?” Tuxedo Mask asked as Sailor Moon did her spell with the stick to shift the Yōma back into Human.

“These two were” [Knights] “from 2000-years ago in the” [Earth Kingdom.] “There’s magic and Sailor Senshis and you are asking me about rebirth being real?” Harry argued as they finally stopped fighting.

Tuxedo Mask looked at the two Knights not leaving his side and then at Harry.

[A Princess in a Crystal castle is part of that?] He asked instead.

[Moon Princess.] Harry agreed. “We’re looking for her. But those two only remember the” [Earth Prince.]

Tuxedo Mask stayed looking at Harry for a real long time and then.

“Endymion?” He asked and Harry nodded. “I have dreams where a” [Princess] “calls me that.”

Sailor Moon approached and tried to steal Harry’s necklace.

“Excuse me. Sailor Senshi working by herself around here.” She argued, obviously not realizing what they were talking about.

Harry sighed and gave her the powder to use on the priest that had been an Yōma a minute ago.

“There.”

“You could help, you know?” She whined.

“I held the Yōma back until you arrived.” He retorted.

Sailor Moon pouted and walked away to go use the powder.

“That’s Odongo Atama, isn’t it?” Tuxedo Mask eventually asked.

“Yeah.”

“How can you fathom to put your girlfriend in harm’s way?” Tuxedo Mask suddenly asked and Harry snorted. “What?”

“So… you are a Reborn” [Prince.] Harry started and the older nodded. “There is a Reborn” [Princess] “going around somewhere.” The older nodded yet again, confused. “And you ask me why I’d pretend to date my Japanese Aneue when the Reborn” [Prince] “can’t keep his eyes out of her?”

Tuxedo Mask frowned, only for his eyes to grow behind his eyes-mask.

“You’ve been pretending…”

“Only when you show up.” Harry agreed.

“But you took her on a date…”

“You mean when I attacked Naru-chan and you all had to stop me?” Nephrite retorted.

Sailor Moon approached as the Wizards dealt with the Muggle.

“We should leave the streets.” The girl offered. “Why are you three bothering Tuxedo Mask-sama?” She whined.

“Oh, and Sailor Moon has a massive crush on Tuxedo Mask.” Harry added, making the girl shriek in embarrassment. “So, don’t ask me why I’d need to pretend.”

Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon as she practically struck Harry for putting her out there like this, embarrassed. He approached her and set a hand on her forehead, Harry watching him confused. Then both their clothes started shaping. Tuxedo Mask’s turned into a prince’s armour with a red cape and Sailor Moon into a white dress… when Tuxedo Mask took his hand out, Usagi had a half-moon mark like Luna’s on her forehead.

[Prince Endymion-sama] “and” [Princess Serenity-sama.] Jadeite whispered reverently.

_Shit!_

“Duck!” He forced the two down as suddenly he heard the sound of the Shitennō’s black hole teleportation spell. Only for a strike to miss the two by inches. [Are you okay?] He asked automatically and both nodded, Princess Serenity in Prince Endymion’s arms. [Malfoy!] Harry called and the blond hurried to their side. [Protect them both as if your life depends on it!] He snapped at him and the other nodded, picking his wand. [And this time actually protect them! Don’t let them fight!]

[I know!] Malfoy snapped, wand in hand.

Harry turned towards the two Shitennō already fighting the third one.

“We need to break his mind-control, Onmyōji-san!” Jadeite snapped. “Zoisite-kun has most likely seen them shift. He has to know who they are!”

On that moment the rest of the Sailor Senshis arrived, they looked at Malfoy protecting the prince and princess before they run to join Harry while the two cats run to join the trio.

“You awoke them without us there?” Sailor Venus demanded outraged.

“You think we did it on purpose?” Harry snapped back.

“Uizādo-kun!” Princess Serenity reprimanded loudly and Harry held back the argument with the only girl of the group he couldn’t support. “Don’t let him escape. He knows who we are!”

They all nodded and even the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members joined at restraining the fighting Zoisite. Until finally they subsided him and one of the Wizards broke his mind-control, making him black out. The two Shitennō breathed relieved, before they approached the prince and princess and kneeled on one knee to their Prince with their head bowed.

“My” [Prince.] They started to apology, but Prince Endymion released Princess Serenity and approached them, kneeling before them white in between them and pulled their heads up. [Prince-sama…]

“I’m glad to have you back.” The Prince argued and his clothes shifted back until he was Mamoru again. “Harry-sama.” The teenager called and Harry looked back as he shifted his clothes back magically and as the Wizards checked to see if no one had seen the incident. “Permission to be your Japanese Aneue’s boyfriend?”

Usagi immediately turned on Harry as she also shifted back to normal, Harry smirked amused.

“What was it you said to Malfoy-kun? You harm her and you will wish that the Shitennō and the Sailor Senshi gets to you first.” Harry agreed, making the standing Mamoru win an amused smile. “Yes, you have permission to date my Aneue, Mamoru-sama.” He added with a bow of head.

Mamoru mock-glared at the title, but didn’t have time to react before Usagi was jumping on his arms and hugging him tight. The Shitennō and the Sailor Senshis shifted back, Sanjōin carrying Zoisite’s body.

“Where do we bring him for Snape-hakase to finish to break his mind-control?”

“My flat is closer than the Shrine.” Mamoru offered.

They all nodded and they all walked to Mamoru’s apartment block. Malfoy with Harry’s bicycle besides him as he wheeled it. Harry picked his two-way-mirror as Usagi held onto Mamoru’s arm like mad.

{[What happened this time?]} Professor Snape demanded.

{We captured Zoisite-san. We’re heading to Chiba Mamoru-kun’s apartment.}

{Harry…} Professor Snape started and Mamoru stole the mirror.

{Did they tell you about the reborn [Prince] and [Princess], Hakase?} Mamoru asked the Wizard on the other side of the mirror nodded. {Me and Usako were just woken up.}

Professor Snape’s lips thinned.

{I’ll check you two after checking the [Knight.]} He agreed and closed off the call.

“Usako?” Harry wondered quietly towards Ami.

“Lover nickname. Cute way.” Ami whispered back and Harry nodded as they arrived the building and climbed to Mamoru’s flat.

They entered and sat around the living room as Sanjōin set Zoisite down on the table and both him and Taitō kept their power on the youngest Knight to keep him under the blacked-out effect. Finally, Kino opened the door and let Professor Snape inside, who entered with his potions bag and approached the knights without even a hello.

“How long ago?” Professor Snape eventually asked as they camped around the couch by the side of the room.

“15 minutes?” They answered uncertain.

“He most likely realized who were the” [Princes] “so we had to fight him alongside the Wizards to keep him from going to tell” [Queen] “Beryl-sama, we didn’t dare to chance for in case he didn’t really know.” Ami added.

“Which is why you shouldn’t have awakened them in the middle of the street.” Professor Snape snapped back and Harry scratched the back of his head. “Tommy?”

“Twins-kun, Jordan-kun and Ojīsama are babysitting him under Malfoy-sensei’s eye.” Rei offered. “The woman won’t let them act out of tone with him.”

Professor Snape looked back at them, at Mamoru and Usagi sitting side-by-side and then back to his work not commenting.

“He is awakening, Jadeite and Nephrite. Don’t let him strike at me like you did, Nephrite-san.” Taitō and Sanjōin immediately stepped forward and held Zoisite down as Professor Snape worked.

No one dared to speak as the laying on the table blond awoke and started to fight the awakening. Harry stood and approached, taking hold onto the legs as the two Knights held onto each arm. Each of the three keeping the other’s power subsided, then another pair of hands held onto the other leg. Harry looked at Malfoy who used his own magic to help at submit Zoisite. The two nodded at each other and then concentrated on the job at hand as Mamoru took hold onto Zoisite’s head and kept it still for Professor Snape.

With time the magic under Harry’s fingers stopped struggling and eventually Professor Snape did the checking spell and whatever he read in the popping in parchment was good because he nodded back for them to release Zoisite.

“Explain to him, you two.” Professor Snape ordered towards the two Knights as Zoisite was allowed to sit up on the table, almost like confused.

Both started to explain to Zoisite as the girls offered Professor Snape a tray with broth and tea. The man nodded back, sat on an empty chair and started eating and drinking. Harry looked at Mamoru as he accepted his own bowl from Kino who obviously had camped in the kitchen to set up dinner for them all.

“Tell me one thing. The fourth one…” Harry started to ask.

“Kunzite-aniki.” The three Knights agreed. “Yes, he is the strongest of us all.”

Professor Snape groaned at what it would mean for him.

“You know… I knew that the” [Prince] “and” [Princess] “were in that location because” [Queen] “Beryl-sama realized and sent me there.” Zoisite put in. “She knows you two have been awaken now.”

That made them all groan.

“Does she know who they are?” Professor Snape asked and Zoisite shook his head. “At the least some good news.”

“Unlike me, Kunzite-aniki won’t strike them to kill. He’ll try to capture” [Prince-sama] “to bring him to” [Queen] “Beryl-sama.”

“Where’s your trinket, Chiba-sama?” Professor Snape asked and Mamoru showed his keychain. “Walk always with it. Magical protection. If attacked just touch it and the Shitennō will know.”

Mamoru nodded. Harry guessed he would need a full-on explanation later.

**–O &SM–**

Thursday, 7 September 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi was in dreamland most of the day, that was until suddenly Mako-chan showed besides her out of breath.

“What is it?” Usagi wondered.

“Minako-chan is arguing with Harry-senpai again. She’s taking advantage you aren’t there to stop them.”

Usagi groaned. She run out the classroom and down the corridor until she found the two arguing outside Harry-kun’s private classroom. Kamijō-kateikyōshi by the doorway, looking at the two with a puzzled look.

“Enough!” She snapped, using her Sailor Moon’s voice. Immediately Harry-kun went under control and Minako-chan looked back unsure. “Kamijō-kateikyōshi, can you please teach Harry-kun some restraining techniques? Me and Mamo-chan can’t always be there to hold it back.”

“It’s a good thing the class we were about to have is Transfiguration. Potter-san, inside. Tsukino-san, I take it you can deal with that one?”

Usagi nodded and Harry-kun was directed inside the classroom, before the door closed. Usagi approached Minako-chan.

[Princess…] Minako-chan started.

“U-sa-gi.” Usagi argued. “And Harry-kun is the best. He taught me how to be a Sailor Senshi and how to fight for myself. He even somehow managed to make me learn English Language enough to be able to speak it.”

“You can’t fall for him,” [Princess-sama.] “He is…”

“My younger brother[IS1].” Minako-chan gasped. “Not to mention that the one who has a senpai-crush on him is Mako-chan.” Usagi argued, signalling the tall girl beside them.

“He is dangerous and…”

“And that makes him the best person to be my private bodyguard.” Usagi agreed with a smile. “Let’s go. Haruna-sensei hates when we are late. Which _,_ _until Harry-kun started picking me up every morning,_ I would always arrive late.”

“You’re too innocent,” [Princess-sama.]

“U-Sa-Gi!” Usagi argued as they walked back to the classroom. “And Minako-chan?” Minako-chan looked back. “I’m the” [Princess,] “right?” The girl nodded. “Then my word is law. Harry-kun is my second-in-command and when I’ll be” [Queen:] “I’ll make it law that he can wed whoever he wants.”

“What…?”

“Harry-senpai likes men.” Mako-chan put in sadly as she walked beside them towards her own classroom.

“I promised him that when we’d find” [Princess] “that I’d ask Her to make it legal for him to wed.” Usagi grinned back. “And now I can without needing to ask anyone else.”

Minako-chan looked at Mako-chan confused.

“That’s Usagi-chan. The quicker you learn to roll with it the better.” The tall brunette argued. “Harry-senpai is who introduced all of us to Usagi-chan. If it wasn’t for him me and Ami-chan would only meet Usagi-chan when we would awake into Sailor Senshis. You were there when he introduced me, so you know it is true.”

Naru-chan was outside the classroom, waiting for them.

“Is Harry-san under control again?”

“Yes, he doesn’t like for someone to tell him what to do. He hated Luna-chan at beginning because she just threw me into danger without any teaching. He got quite the neck-wound to save me on that first-time. As so, a girl who just pups up and just because she is known as Sailor V and wants to be the leader? Tommy-kun takes after Harry-kun on not accepting new people who misbehave in their point of views easily.” Usagi explained to her quietly.

“Better not tell Harry-san you said that.” Naru-chan warned. “He’ll hold back on his bentōs.”

Usagi shrieked scared.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS1 – Otōto
> 
> Next chapter: **Saitō Izou**
> 
> ~Isys


	30. Chapter XXVIII  –Saitō Izou–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **5,087
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXVIII**

**–Saitō Izou–**

Thursday, 7 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry nodded confused at Zoisite in a specie of school uniform.

“You are in junior high, I’m in high school.” Zoisite argued. “Chiba-sama said that since I look like 16 _– and technically am –_ that my humanoid alias had to be in school even though I’m past the compulsory education’s age.” The other explained. “Since Taitō Jedo took his name from his real one, Chiba-sama picked both mine and Aniki’s name and did the same with our names to create the new alias. I’m Saitō Izou.”

Harry nodded and looked back at Usagi finally arriving. He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“Did Haruna-sensei hold you back again?”

“I couldn’t keep focus. I realized that I could keep word of the promise I made you.”

“Which one?”

“Being legal for you to wed.”

Harry face-palmed himself.

“Usagi-chan.” He groaned. “Do remember that your title has only meaning in my world.”

Usagi huffed.

“One day I’ll make it legal.” She added with a conviction that made Harry scoff.

He didn’t have time to argue because Usagi smiled, took hold onto his wrist and then pulled Harry after her, with Saitō running after them, towards her house. Mrs Tsukino welcomed them in.

“Tsukino-okusan, this it Saitō Izou. Taitō-san and Sanjōin-san’s Kōhai.” Harry put-in in a way that even Usagi heard his new name. “Usagi-chan’s okāsan.” Harry added towards the Knight, who bowed his head.

Mrs Tsukino looked at the blond and then towards the side where Tommy obviously was.

“Wait here.” She argued and hurried to the living room.

Harry groaned as he heard his son whine.

“Onmyōji-san?” Saitō asked unsure.

“You can thank your Senpais for this.” Harry argued back quietly.

Finally, Mrs Tsukino returned with Tommy holding Harry’s wizard-self-plushie by its arm.

“This is Potter Tom-kun. Your senpais call him Potter-kun.” The woman introduced. “Tommy-kun, can you say hello to Saitō-oniisan?”

Tommy grumbled only for Mrs Tsukino to whisper on his ear.

[Hey.] Tommy agreed and Harry just knew that Tommy had been promised juice.

Saitō bowed his head to Tommy.

“Pleasure in meeting you, Potter-kun.” He agreed, obviously confused by this whole introduction.

“How bad is the doll?” Harry wondered and Usagi snorted.

“The head doesn’t fit anymore.” Mrs Tsukino argued. “I just tried.”

Harry face-palmed himself as Usagi started to laugh.

“Your senpais gave Tommy a doll that once looked remarkably like you.” Harry explained towards the blond as they entered the house after changing shoes.

Saitō looked at the wizard-plushie in Tommy’s hand and realized why there were trying to introduce them in a good manner.

“Why did they do that?”

“Because after they come from your small town and moved in with me, we’d give Tommy a doll that looked like them. Tommy would use my plush-version to behead Taitō-doll’s head. And with Sanjōin-doll? Tommy would even put a rat-doll’s head on the place of its head.”

“You’re lucky that they let him take it on the doll before you arrived.” Usagi offered as they arrived the living room and saw the doll’s state. “We’ll get him a new one.” She added.

“I’ll get him one.” Saitō argued. “That blasphemy looks nothing like me.”

“Like we said: blame the other two.” Usagi argued as Tommy _, as soon as he was allowed down,_ paddled towards his toys’ corner and picked the Zoisite-doll only to grab the head with one hand and the hair with the other and pull with so much strength that the doll was shaved.

“One who that can’t be done.” Saitō added.

Harry approached and picked Tommy’s hand, fake-slapping it. Tommy whined and paddled away to go whine to Mrs Tsukino, while Harry picked the leftovers of the doll. Mrs Tsukino returned with the boy, only to huff at realizing why the boy was whining. Immediately she gave Tommy a warning look and set him down, before she accepted the doll.

“I’m afraid this is beyond repair now.”

“I’ll get him one that he can’t do those things.” Saitō offered. “That one is garbage.”

Tommy whined in argument, but already Mrs Tsukino was taking the leftovers of the doll away.

“The Shitennō are my bodyguards and _, consequently,_ Tommy’s.” Harry explained as Tommy pouted. “You brought that unto yourself and you know it, you pampered brat.”

“He is just a baby…” Saitō started but stopped himself when Tommy literally magically levitated himself into Usagi’s lap from her location on the couch.

“My kind.” Harry argued. “He hates to be baby-talked to. Sanjōin-san and Taitō-san already took a bath at the least once.” Saitō nodded in understanding as Usagi started to tell Tommy about what she could do as a Queen. Harry picked his mobile phone from his back pocket when it vibrated to see Rei calling him. {Moshi moshi. What happened now?}

{Minako-chan is arguing with Lee-kun in English. Ojīsama is starting to get angry at us and I don’t know what else to do with them.}

Harry groaned.

“Usagi-chan, talk with Aino-san and tell her to stay away from my Oniichans or I swear that I’ll open her neck open.” He put in and threw his mobile phone to the blonde girl, who picked it and spoke on the phone.

“Aino-san?” Saitō asked back quietly as Mrs Tsukino cleaned the rooms upstairs.

“Venus.” Harry signalled the dolls _, to this day she was still the only on not in the group_.

“You didn’t give your son her doll-version?”

“Usagi-chan did, Tommy threw her in the garbage himself.”

Saitō hummed only for Usagi to signal back.

“Minako-chan said that she is glad that you are my second-in-command too.” There was obviously argument in contraire on the other side of the phone. “And wants you to call her Minako-chan as well.”

“Tell her that until she tells that to my face and while she picks on me, my English companions and Mamoru-kun, that I won’t stop calling her Aino-san. And should only just be Aino, but we English are gentleman, so I’ll keep the san.”

“Harry-kun.” Usagi whined.

“And _, if she tries to control me and my siblings ever again,_ I swear that I’ll give her a reason to be scared of me.”

“Harry-kun!” Mrs Tsukino’s voice reprimanded behind him. “What is this about?”

“Aino Minako-san _, Usagi-chan’s new friend,_ hates me because I’m an outsider. I’ve told plenty of times to Usagi-chan that I won’t let a blonde short girl to tell me what to do, but Rei-chan just literally had to call because Aino-san was emotionally striking my English-oniichans.”

Mrs Tsukino’s lips thinned. She approached Usagi and picked Harry’s mobile phone.

{Is this Aino-san? … This is Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi-chan’s okāsan. I’ve never met you, but Harry-kun is the best thing that ever happened to this family. He is my third child and I only don’t adopt him because he has already been adopted by Snape-hakase.} Harry turned towards the woman, turning deep red. {Since Harry-kun joined my family that my musume finally won some responsibility and started actually studying for her classes. If something happens to my musume, Harry-kun is there before you can even think to take the strike onto himself. … Now if you dare to pick on my musuko for not being a born Japanese citizen and for being homosexual ever again, I promise you that you will wish that my magomusuko _[IS1]_ Tommy-kun gets to you first. Because I won’t let anyone make my musuko’s lack of self-esteem be put down by a new girl who thinks she knows best. Goodbye.} Mrs Tsukino hung-up and returned the phone to a gaping Harry. “I made strawberry tart, who wants some?” Tommy whined. “Don’t worry, Tommy-kun, Obāsan didn’t forget you: I made a lemon tartlet sugar-free for you as well.”

Usagi stood at once with the eager Tommy in her arms and the two moved after Mrs Tsukino into the kitchen.

“I see who Tsukino-chan takes after on her easy going.”

“Saitō-san.” Harry argued.

“You aren’t part from back then.” Saitō argued. “And V-san obviously remembers more than any of the other girls do. It’s because of you that we three are now back in the group, that makes you dangerous. Principally since you are so close to Tsukino-sama.”

“Let’s do this this way like I did to Sanjōin-san once.” Harry put in and picked all the plushies for explanation. “Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino-chan for you.” Saitō nodded understanding what Harry was meaning with this. “Mizuno Ami, Mizuno-chan. Hino Rei, Hino-chan. Kino Makoto, Kino-chan. Chiba Mamoru.” Saitō bowed his head in understanding. “I’m Potter-sama and my son is Potter-kun. That’s how the other two call us. Mamoru-kun will decide how he wants you three to call him but until now the other two called him Chiba-san.”

The frontdoor opened and Shingo entered.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Shatei.” Harry agreed. “Tsukino-okusan is setting up a strawberry tart for us alongside Usagi-chan and Tommy.”

“Tommy-kun doesn’t like strawberries, too sweet.” The boy argued, approaching.

“Your mother made a lemon tartlet sugar-free for him.”

Shingo snorted.

“Tommy-kun will be pampered, Aniki.” The boy argued and Harry scoffed. “I’m Tsukino Shingo.”

“Tsukino-kun is how your senpais call him.”

Saitō bowed his head towards Shingo.

“Saitō Izou, pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Shingo agreed confused.

“Jedo-senpai convinced my oniisama that I should move ahead to the big city as he sells up the old place.”

“Oh… you came from the same town as Taitō-sama and Sanjōin-sama then?” Shingo asked and Saitō nodded. “You will also start to bodyguard Aniki and Tommy-kun?”

“When I’m not in classes.” Saitō agreed.

“Careful with Tommy-kun. He doesn’t like new bodyguards, Saitō-oniisan.” Shingo warned before he climbed to go store his bag.

“Bodyguards or” [Knights?] Saitō whispered back at Harry, making Harry laugh.

Mrs Tsukino and Usagi returned with the tart, tartlet and a teaset that were set in the dining table.

“Shatei went upstairs.” Harry warned and Usagi nodded, going to grab another plate and teacup. “I promised Hermi-oneechan to join her this afternoon to go into the physiotherapy room.” He added towards Mrs Tsukino.

The woman nodded.

“I went shopping with Sanjōin-san and Malfoy-sensei earlier. I’ve some clothes in the hanger drying for her. Luckily the clerker was also 1,65 meters and Sanjōin-san said that she had the same hip size as me, even if a little more bosom which luckily Malfoy-sensei has the more blossom than we Japanese do. So between us three we got some new clothes for her to try out.”

“Thank you, Tsukino-okusan.”

“Nonsense. The girl lost everything with the attack. Personal belongings and her parents all in one go. Like you, she needs someone to offer a hand.”

“Malfoy-sensei?” Saitō asked.

“You met her son. Malfoy-kun. The blond teenager who joined Harry-kun by the feet?” Usagi asked in a way her mother wouldn’t ask questions.

“The one with the pow…?” Saitō started to ask, but Harry stepped on him under the table.

“Pounce look, nose in the air.” Usagi immediately interrupted as Shingo joined them. “The Malfoys are a” [Lord, Lady] “and” [Heir] “Family like Harry-kun and Tommy-kun. Harry-kun was never properly taught to have his nose up in the air, but they do.”

Mrs Tsukino finished setting up the tart slices in the plates, before she straightened.

“I’ll go set up the clothes for you to bring her.”

Harry nodded thankfully and the woman walked away. Harry looked at Tommy who was with his tartlet on his child highchair, happily eating it.

“If Marvolo saw you now he’d have a heart attack.” He pointed out and Usagi choked back a laugh.

**–O &SM–**

Harry nodded at Healer Kusama as they arrived the clinic. The Wizard nodded back.

“Zoisite, Saitō Izou.” Harry introduced.

“Does he have paperwork?” Healer Kusama wondered.

“If the school looks too much, then both his, Jadeite’s and Nephrite’s names alias will be outed as fake.”

The Healer nodded and picked a pen and paper.

“Full name, date of birth and local of birth.”

“We’ve been saying that they come from a small reclosed town and moved into the big city. At the least that’s what we said about Jadeite to explain why he moved into the big city to become a priest apprentice.”

“And until now you never had to worry about the alias, because you never had to use one before officially.” The Wizard agreed. “Full name.”

“Zoisite: Saitō Izou. Kunzite: Saitō Kun. Jadeite: Taitō Jedo. Nephrite: Sanjōin Masato.” Saitō offered. “Chiba-sama had the idea of claiming that me and Kunzite-aniki would be siblings, since our names allowed to use the same surname.”

Healer Kusama nodded as he wrote each name down.

“While looking for a possible town, I’ll see if it’s best to claim you and Jadeite as cousins or not.” The Wizard agreed.

“I’m 16, Jadeite-kun is 18, Nephrite-senpai is 19 and Kunzite-aniki is 25-year-old.”

“Do you know which date you were born on? Even if not the year.”

Saitō frowned as he thought about it. Harry picked his mobile phone and rang Rei.

{Moshi moshi.}

{Hello, Rei-chan. Is Jadeite and Nephrite with you?}

{I’ll pass the mobile phone.} The girl agreed and the phone was passed along. {This is Taitō Jedo, who wants to speak?}

{It’s me. What’s the fake birthday that you and Nephrite used?}

{Masato-senpai is January 3.} Harry immediately repeated and the Healer wrote it down. {I never used one in this alias before but I was born on a summer solstice, Izou-kun was born in vernal equinox and I guess that you can put Aniki is autumnal equinox of the exact year we are supposed to be born in.}

Harry gave Healer Kusama the phone and the two spoke as the Healer wrote it down. Finally the phone was hung-up and returned.

“I’ll have this taken care off. Granger-chan is not in her room but in the physiotherapy room. She said you wanted to join her there.”

Harry bowed his head thankfully and then the two walked to the mentioned room. Hermione was sitting on a corner with Malfoy besides her, both going over her Japanese studies.

“I’m home.” Harry spoke a little louder and Hermione looked up at once from the other side of the room and grinned.

“Welcome home.” She agreed.

“My English Oneechan.” Harry explained Saitō, who nodded back. “If you want to stay is up to you, but don’t follow me everywhere. Lean against the side or something.”

Saitō obeyed. Harry approached with Tommy in his arms and Tommy immediately offered Hermione his wizard-plushie, which Hermione accepted.

[Why is his plush-version of you in red and gold attire?]

Harry’s lips thinned as the girl returned the plushie.

[I’ve told you about the Sailor Guardians, right?] He asked and Hermione nodded as both Harry and Malfoy helped her stand and walk to the walking bars, Tommy paddling besides them. [That’s the plushie of my Wizard-self. Official duelling attire where I can wear trousers and the less wizardry-like as possible… accidentally now people call me Onmyouji instead.]

Hermione held onto the side bars of the walking station and hummed.

[You’ll have to show me you in full attire.] She argued.

Harry looked around and Malfoy nodded that he could’ve. Harry pulled from his attire and magically spelled it on, which made Hermione snort as she saw him in full attire.

[I didn’t chose. The tailor did.] He argued before changing back.

[Why couldn’t we see your face’s features?]

[So even if people take pictures of me they can’t recognize me as Harry.] Harry explained as he and Malfoy walked beside Hermione outside the walking station. [Just a few more steps.]

Hermione nodded as her arms vacillated and her legs trembled. She looked like she had run for miles with the way she was shaking and sweating. Harry traded a look with Malfoy.

[You’re doing great, Hermione.]

Hermione smiled thankfully and then Tommy paddled away, sat before the stand, several steps ahead and made his plushie be facing the walking stand on its position between the boy’s open legs.

“Neechan.” The boy called.

Harry got ready to argue with the boy, but once Hermione reached the end of the walking stand, she grabbed onto his arm and onto Malfoy’s and kept walking until she arrived Tommy’s sitting-self and fell down on her knees, to be able to pick the offered plushie. Then Tommy patted her shaking hands as if to say _good girl_. Harry snorted at his son’s behaviour.

“Thank you, Tommy.” Hermione agreed out of breath. [Thank you for trying to help me.]

Tommy stood and approached the kneeling Hermione, before he held onto her as if in a hug. Harry leaned down and helped Hermione to hug the boy back, who smiled back thankfully.

[He doesn’t like hugs, so consider yourself honoured.] Harry offered and Hermione grinned back. [He practically kills me with his eyes when I tell him «I love you too».]

Tommy immediately grumbled, making the three laugh. Eventually Hermione released Tommy and Harry and Malfoy helped Hermione up and to walk to a stand, only for this time her to exercise her arms instead.

[I don’t know if this is a good idea.] Harry argued and Malfoy raised an eyebrow. [I take it Hermione never grabbed a book and slapped you with it then.]

Hermione accepted the plushie from Tommy and used it to hit the laughing Harry as Malfoy scoffed.

[Once. And it was with the Whomping Willow’s stick. Only for it to actually start striking at me.] Malfoy agreed and Hermione turned deep red as Harry laughed.

[Really, Hermione? Off all the sticks, you had to grab the only one which strikes back?] Harry asked her and the girl whined.

[It was immobile when I grabbed it from the grass.] She argued shyly.

Harry’s phone rang and he groaned. Hermione nodded and he picked it.

{I swear that if it’s Kunzite already that I…}

Laughter stopped his tirade. Harry looked at his phone to see it being Motoki’s name and turned deep red, which obviously meant the Mamoru was borrowing the mobile phone to ring him.

{Not that I know of.} The prince argued. {I take it from Masato-kun still tracking me everywhere and Jedo-kun working that Izou-kun is the one with you?}

{Yes, want me to pass the mobile phone?}

{Yes, please. And we need to look cheap mobiles for me and the Knights. This keep borrowing other people’s mobiles to talk is too much work.}

Harry snorted and approached Saitō, offering the mobile phone.

“You grab like this, put this part against the ear. And in here there’s a microphone. No need to approach to your mouth because so long as you hold like this it is close enough.” The blond nodded and accepted the mobile, putting it on his ear. “And you say _«Moshi moshi»_.”

{Moshi moshi.} Saitō agreed only for him to hear Mamoru on his ear.

The Knight looked at the mobile phone wide-eyed, making Hermione laugh.

“And you keep the mobile on your ear as you talk.” Harry added. “Long space conversation tech. Muggle, not magic.”

Surprised, the Knight obeyed and started talking with his Prince. Harry approached Hermione and Malfoy with a roll of eyes.

[You’re good at that.] Hermione pinpointed amused. [When I tried to teach Neville he grabbed it the wrong way around.]

[Had Mr Weasley to teach once.] Harry argued and Malfoy scoffed. [Besides that conversation on the phone with Neville and Mrs Lon… Bellatrix is the reason I know how to properly teach someone who never saw technology before.]

Hermione immediately went sombre as she remembered exactly who Mrs Longbottom had been. _Harry wondered if he shouldn’t have mentioned it… he’d have to warn Healer Kusama that he had stupidly reminded her of the attack._

[Do you want to rest?] Malfoy asked to change subject and Hermione nodded.

Harry and Malfoy immediately helped her out at standing up and to walk back to the chair by the side of the room. Harry picked a bag he had left by the chair and offered Hermione.

[Mrs Tsukino and Mrs Malfoy went shopping for you.]

[My mother went with a Muggle? Out of her own will?] Malfoy asked surprised.

[Probably the fact that it was her own sister at fault and also the fact that her own son hasn’t left Hermione’s side.] Harry agreed pointedly.

Malfoy scoffed _, but Harry could tell that he would have a talk with his own mother._

“Potter-sama, how do I stop this?”

Harry accepted the mobile phone and hung-up.

“I’ll teach you when we get you your own mobile phone.” Harry argued. “Saitō Izou.” He added towards Hermione. [Our new acquired ally and bodyguard.]

“Pleasure.” Hermione struggled to say.

Only for Saitō to bow his head back.

[Pleasure.] At Harry’s raised eyebrow the other scoffed. “Chiba-sama inscribed me in school, remember? He put me in basic English classes. I missed the first trimester, but the school said it wouldn’t be a problem.”

[He is in English for beginners.] Harry explained. [Chiba Mamoru put him in school since he is technically 16.]

Hermione nodded thankfully for the explanation.

“I entered the Upper Secondary School.” Saitō offered. “11th grade.”

“Me and Usagi-chan are in 9th grade.”

“Next school year you will move into my school.” Saitō agreed.

[He is in the same school year as the twins. When the next school year starts and the Twins and Lee enter school they’ll both be in the last school year.] Harry translated for Hermione, who nodded. “What did Mamoru-kun want?”

“Check on me to see how my first day as Izou had been.” The other argued with a grumble.

“You are the youngest and the newest acquisition. It’s normal.” Harry said and the other grumbled.

[They’re babying him and he obviously doesn’t like it.] Malfoy translated, making Hermione snort.

The room’s door was opened and Healer Kusama entered, he nodded at them and approached, setting a set of Muggle papers on Harry’s hands. Finally he picked an ID card and gave Saitō, who bowed his head and then stored it, as Harry was handled the other three for safekeeping.

[Maybe it’s best to move back into the room and you resume your practice tomorrow, don’t you think Miss Granger?] Hermione nodded. [I’ll warn the Mediwitches that you need a shower.]

[I’ve got fresh new clothes.] Hermione offered, signalling the bag.

The Healer nodded and picked the bag to take it to the room. Harry approached Hermione and leaned down, picking her up bridal-style. Without any problems he carried the shorter girl outside and down the corridor into her room. In no time the Mediwitch in Nurse clothes arrived with the bag of clothes in her hand and after a quick hug and goodbyes, Harry left the two alone. Healer Kusama was waiting for Harry in the corridor and accompanied him outside where Malfoy was holding Tommy.

“She is recovering well. Still, I’m keeping her here not because she can’t do physiotherapy at home, but because of her psychic.”

“Because of what Bellatrix-san did to her.” Harry put in.

“And to everyone else that was in your house during the strike.” The older agreed. “It’s good that you visit her, don’t think I’m telling you otherwise. It’s just for now it’s best for her to stay.”

“I have to trust you on this.” Harry retorted. “Just as a heads up if she has nightmares tonight? It’s my fault.” Healer Kusama raised an eyebrow. “I accidentally mentioned the attack.”

“Very well. I’ll warn the others to keep an eye out.”

“Do you think that it’s good or bad for Muggles to visit?”

“They can visit. Tsukino-okusan, correct?” The older asked and Harry nodded. “If required I’ll make her believe to have seen some tech around the place.” Healer Kusama said.

Harry nodded and bowed his head, before he accepted his son from Malfoy. He set him down on the child-bikeseat of the bicycle, before he climbed and rode alongside the other two at slow pace.

[Where did you get that Muggle thing, Potter?]

“Snape-sensei.” Harry put in and was amused to see Malfoy’s lips thin. Harry picked his phone when it rang again to see it was Usagi. He groaned and stopped to answer the call. {Moshi moshi.}

{Luna’s new boyfriend just got turned into a Yōma.} Usagi offered. {Are you alone with Tommy-kun?}

{Luckily not. Where are you?}

{Do you know the small riverbed on the way from school to home?} Usagi asked as she obviously struggled on her side.

{I’ll be there in a few minutes.} He offered and hung-up. “Malfoy-kun.” Harry added as he left the bicycle. [Do you prefer to ride the bicycle or to carry my son yourself?]

Malfoy scoffed and stepped forward, picking up the baby and the plushie.

“Potter-sama…”

“Stay with them.” Harry argued at Saitō.

“I can fight!”

“I know! That’s why I’m telling you to stay with them. Malfoy-kun can’t fight while holding my” [son.]

Saitō looked at Malfoy before he nodded and backed down. Malfoy nodded at Harry, who climbed the bicycle again and then rode at all velocity away. _He hoped Usagi could handle herself until he arrived. That girl was even more Danger Magnet than Harry was…_

**–O &SM–**

**_ SZ’s POV _ **

“Can you teleport?” Malfoy-kun struggled to ask. “My house?”

Zoisaito looked back and then approached, took hold onto Malfoy-kun and teleported with the other two directly into a Manor outside Tokyo. A mid-forties blond man looked up from the books he was studying and then raised an eyebrow at Malfoy-kun.

[Another strike.] The young wizard explained, before he nodded at Zoisaito. “My father great warrior. Protect Potter-kun.” He struggled to explain while pointing at himself and _, apparently,_ Malfoy-sama.

Zoisaito nodded thankfully and left in a hurry to join the others, shifting his clothes back. He arrived the location at the same time as the Sailor Senshis did. The last Rainbow Crystal… Zoisaito hurried to join Tuxedo Mask and Onmyōji-sama on the battlefield.

“Didn’t I tell you to protect my son?” Onmyōji-sama asked mid-fight.

“Malfoy-kun told me to teleport him to his home, which I did towards where I felt my powers guiding me that he felt home. When we arrived a Manor he told me I could go because Malfoy-sama was a warrior.”

“You’ll argue with them later, Onmyōji-san!” Nefuraito-senpai argued by the other side of the prince. “And yes, Zoisite, Malfoy-sama is a warrior. A warrior who was sent to Japan by the Wizard-version of Yakuza’s boss.”

Tuxedo Mask looked at Onmyōji-sama at this claim and then back to the humanoid-cat Yōma they were restraining.

“Are you saying that I can’t trust the Malfoys?” Zoisaito asked.

“It’s complicated.” The Wizard in red argued, before he struck and put the last of the Seven Great Yōmas unconscious.

Sailor Moon finally turned the Yōma back into an actual cat and Zoisaito got ready for a strike.

“Zoisite?” Jedaito-senpai asked.

“I was collecting the Rainbow Crystals to localize the Silver Crystal. That was the last of the Seven Great Yōmas. Kunzite-aniki must be nearby about to strike us to get our share of the Rainbow Crystals that I took with me when I was awaken.”

They five shared looks and got ready for Kuntsuaito-aniki’s strike but when it come aimed at the Sailor Senshi they weren’t ready for the second one and Onmyōji-sama was struck from behind while Kuntsaito-aniki was facing them.

“Nooooo!”

It was then that the Rainbow Crystals were activated. They all looked at Sailor Moon as a tear called the seven crystals onto it and then shifted into the Silver Crystal. It actually turned into the Crystal as Onmyōji-sama started falling forward.

Kuntsuaito-aniki went for the Sailor Senshis as Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serenity, but the Shitennō struck him and stopped the attack, forcing him to back off. Princess Serenity run to them when they were alone and picked up the unconscious bleeding Wizard in red and gold official attire.

“Take us to the” [Dark Lord.] “Now!” She commanded the three Knights.

They shared looks uncertain.

“Do it!” Tuxedo Mask ordered, using his Prince’s commanding voice. Jedaito-senpai stepped forward and took hold of the two before he teleported away. “Who has the magical dust? There’s people around.” He put in, pointing at a young girl holding the fat cat that once had been one of the Seven Great Yōmas and that the cat Luna-chan was licking-up a wound.

Sailor Mercury picked some dust from her bracelet and used it to throw on the floor and immediately Wizards started popping in. After dealing with the side-effects, they bowed low at Tuxedo Mask. _News travelled fast in the Wizardry World apparently._

**(TBC)**

* * *

[IS1] magomusuko **–** grandson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay, but this chapter was the hardest for me to get ready in time, principally because of the ending
> 
> Next chapter: **Surgery**
> 
> ~Isys


	31. Chapter XXIX  –Surgery–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **4,819
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXIX**

**–Surgery–**

Thursday, 7 September 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Princess Serenity arrived outside the gates of a big Manor and Jadeite-san forced the gates open, before he picked up Onmyōji-kun bridal-style from her hold and carried him inside the massive grounds. She hurried to follow, only for Wizards to show up.

[Dark Lord.] Princess Serenity pleaded. [Please.] “Potter Harry-kun.”

One of the Wizards, a late-thirties brunet, immediately paled when he realized who Onmyōji-kun was and took a wand to his own forearm where a strange tattoo was that flashed up going darker, only for the others to snarl at him. The big house’s doors opened and Lord Marvolo-sama came out ready to snap and Princess Serenity realized that the tattoo was a specie of magical summon ritual and the other was mad for being called outside like that, only for Marvolo-sama to see what was going on.

[How long ago?] He demanded slowly enough for her even though it was obvious it was hard on him to speak slow because of what was going on.

[5… 7 minutes?] She asked uncertain.

[Inside. Rabastan, guide Moon Princess and her Knight to my quarters before one of my living Horcruxes die. Jeremy, get Antonin here immediately. I don’t care if he is healing the Minister himself: I want him now!]

Princess Serenity signalled at Jadeite-san to follow the one who had called Lord Marvolo-sama and they entered the Manor. Lord Marvolo-sama was fast to follow them.

[Thank you, Lord Marvolo-sama.] She bowed her head at him.

[How was he hurt?]

“Jadeite-san, can you explain to me how it happened for me to try to translate?” Princess Serenity pleaded.

Jadeite-san looked back and _, after finally setting down Onmyōji-kun,_ offered one hand to the Dark Lord. Unsurely, Lord Marvolo-sama took it, only for his eyes to turn glassy for a couple of seconds and _, when they released hands,_ the red eyes were dark in fury.

“Tell him that” [Queen] “Beryl-sama ordered a Yōma to strike Onmyōji-sama from behind because he is the strongest of us all.” Jadeite-san told her and she hurried to translate to the best of her abilities. “It wasn’t Kunzite-aniki. He was facing us at the moment and he is not like that, even if he is strong enough to fight me, Nephrite-senpai, Zoisite-kun and Onmyōji-sama at the same time.”

Princess Serenity went to translate when she heard Tuxedo Mask translating for her. She turned to see him being guided inside the room and his Tuxedo Mask’s clothes shifted into Prince Endymion-chan.

[You were awoken then.]

[Yesterday.] Prince Endymion-chan agreed and approached, putting a hand on Onmyōji-kun’s chest and then his clothes shifted back to his school attire. [Should me and Serenity-chan return to our human-selves?]

Lord Marvolo-sama shook his head as a Doctor run inside and immediately started working around Harry-kun, taking off his top clothes to show his massive wound. _If you could even call it wound… how was Harry-kun still alive?_

[So long as you stay like this my own Knights will stay respectful, Earth Prince.]

Prince Endymion-chan nodded and approached Princess Serenity.

“Stay as Jadeite and as Princess. They won’t hurt us, but only as long as they see us as our past-life’s royalty.”

Lord Marvolo-sama quickly explained the magical Doctor how Harry-kun was hurt as the other worked around Harry-kun’s naked chest. A massive hole through it coming from the back.

[Will my brother make it?] Princess Serenity asked.

[Yes, now it’s best for you three to leave the room. Lots of Dark Magic is going to be used to manage the fit.] Lord Marvolo-sama argued and Prince Endymion-chan quickly translated, realizing that not even Princess Serenity could understand that many words and being told that fast. [Wait. Before you leave, where’s Junior?]

[Malfoy-kun and Malfoy-sama.] Prince Endymion-chan answered and Lord Marvolo-sama nodded, signalling them out.

The three left and Nephrite-san raised an eyebrow as the three left the room.

“He is going to use powerful magic to save Harry-kun. Which I believe can be harmful to us that don’t have magic of our own.” Prince Endymion-chan explained. “Stay as Nephrite, it’s only way to guarantee that Magic Yakuza don’t see us as…”

“Muggles.” Princess Serenity offered. “Harry-kun told me that Magic Yakuza sees non-magic people (Muggles) as bugs.”

The Knights nodded and staid beside each of them, only for a white-haired Wizard _– who Princess Serenity believed to be Jeremy-san –_ to approach and bow his head.

[Do you speak English?]

[Moon Princess Serenity speaks some words, if you speak slow and are direct she can understand you.] Prince Endymion-chan supplied. [My Knights do not.]

[Lord Potter is in good hands, Moon Princess.] Jeremy-san offered to Princess Serenity, who nodded. [I’ve the drawing room set up with calming tea.]

[Can we have your name?] Prince Endymion-chan asked.

[Lord Jeremiah Lestrange.]

[Lestrange Bellatrix-san?] Princess Serenity asked.

The man’s face distorted in disgust, before he quickly told something to Prince Endymion-chan.

“Bellatrix-san was married to Lestrange-sama’s oldest son. His youngest son was the one who backed you up when you arrived.” Prince Endymion-sama explained and Lestrange-sama said something quickly. “Arranged wedding which Lestrange-sama regrets having agreed to.”

[I’m sorry.] Princess Serenity hurried to apology and the Wizard nodded, before guiding them to a living room where a brunet man that looked too much like Rabastan-san but older was waiting. [Pleasure. My name is Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess.] She hurried to bow her head to the other, who literally bowed to his waist. [And this is my boyfriend Prince Endymion, the Earth Prince, and his Knights Jadeite and Nephrite.]

[Rodolphus Lestrange. I’m Bellatrix’s widow, Princess.]

[«Widow»?] Princess Serenity asked Prince Endymion-chan, who translated. “Oh…” [You don’t hurt us and no bad feelings.]

Rodolphus-san nodded and signalled the couches. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion-chan sat on one, only for a House-elf to pop in and serve them both tea. Jadeite-san and Nephrite-san staying with their hands on the swords behind the two, for just in case.

Eventually Snape-hakase was guided inside alongside Zoisite-san.

“Where’s Harry?” He asked them.

“With Marvolo-sama and a magical doctor.” Prince Endymion-chan replied. [Dark Lord] “said” [Dark Magic] “and that we had to leave the room.”

Snape-hakase nodded.

“Pure Magic can be harmful to no-magic people. Dark Magic can be harmful even to Wizards.” He quickly explained and they all nodded. [Lord Lestrange, can you guide me towards where our Lord has a Healer healing Harry?]

Lestrange-sama nodded and walked out with Snape-hakase. Zoisite-san approached and joined the other two at the defensive position. Princess Serenity didn’t blame the Knights. _After what happened to Harry-kun if they didn’t raise the protection it would be odd._

“The girls?”

“Went to the Malfoys’ house. Sailor Mercury said that if until dinnertime we didn’t return that she’d find an excuse for your parents. Like you and Potter-sama going house-sighting with Snape-hakase or something.” Zoisite-san offered.

“Tommy-kun?” Prince Endymion-chan asked.

“Potter-kun somehow felt that something was wrong with Potter-sama and all the Brits were doing their best at calming his wailing form when we arrived. They had called Snape-hakase for back-up and that’s why I came with him.”

Princess Serenity nodded and accepted the handkerchief from Prince Endymion-chan, cleaning her tears since her own was bathed in Harry-kun’s blood. She couldn’t take Harry-kun’s open chest out of her head. _He had a literal hole that went through and through in his chest!_

Princess Serenity was crying on Prince Endymion-chan’s arms when Snape-hakase finally returned.

“The hole is closed and his inner organs were rebuilt. He’ll need to stay under observation, but he is out of danger.”

Princess Serenity stood at once.

“I have to see him.”

“It’s not a good idea.”

“I can’t take his hole out of my head, Hakase!”

Snape-hakase sneered, before he nodded.

“You’ll enter. You’ll see him. You leave. No interaction.” He warned and Princess Serenity nodded.

Prince Endymion-chan stood and walked besides her to the room, the Knights walking as their shadow. When they arrived the room, Prince Endymion-chan signalled at the trio to stay before he and Princess Serenity entered alone. Harry-kun was still chest-naked but like promised his chest was closed, even if a massive scar where it had once been still remained. The Wizard working around Harry-kun looked up at the two, before he returned to his work. Lord Marvolo-sama by Harry-kun’s head, keeping his head between both his hands and obviously controlling his magic for some reason.

Prince Endymion-chan held Princess Serenity’s hand and walked with her closer to Harry-kun so she could fully-see his healed-self.

“Calmer?” He whispered back and Princess Serenity nodded. “Let’s go then. Tommy-kun needs you to go calm him down.”

[Is there something wrong with Junior?] Lord Marvolo-sama asked, not stopping what he was doing.

[He felt something wrong with Harry-kun.] Prince Endymion-chan agreed.

[Go back and tell Junior that my Harry is out of danger. That tomorrow he’ll be back to his silly-self.]

[Thank you.] Princess Serenity hurried to bow her head.

[I didn’t do it for you, Princess.] The Wizard argued. [Now go deal with your nephew.]

Prince Endymion-chan signalled at Princess Serenity that it was really time to leave and she sighed and nodded. The two left and the Knights took them back to Japan and to the Malfoy Manor. Their clothes finally shifting back. As soon as he saw Usagi, Tommy-kun levitated in Usagi’s direction a meter from the ground, whining like mad. Usagi caught him, only to see the entire group immobilized.

“How did you do that, Tommy-kun?” She argued and looked at Mamo-chan, who approached and set a hand on the boy’s forehead. Immediately the boy’s magic started being pulled inside and the others started moving again. “What if Muggles had somehow come in and seen this?”

“Papa.”

“Marvolo-sama healed him.” Usagi argued, to which Tommy-kun whimpered and leaned against Usagi’s neck, to hide his tears. Only for Usagi’s mobile phone to ring. She looked at it to see it was her home phone number calling her. She groaned. {I’m sorry. I know we’re late.}

{Did something happen?} Papa asked.

Usagi looked down at Tommy-kun in her arm and then at the others before she sighed, knowing she couldn’t hide that something had happened.

{I accidentally stepped before a car while running to grab Tommy-kun’s plushie and Harry-kun had to jump in and throw me out the way. He just left surgery. Hospital is sending us home.}

{Were you hurt?} Papa asked worried.

{No.} Usagi argued as she struggled not to start crying again. {Taitō-san is going to drive me and Tommy-kun home.}

{I’ll warn Mama.} Papa agreed. {And favourite plushie or not, you should look before you run after it!} He added. {Where that one come from, there’s plenty more. Understood?}

Usagi hiccupped and Tommy-kun started wailing against her chest, which made Papa sigh on the other side.

{I know, Papa. Harry-kun was hurt because I wasn’t careful.}

{Calm down Tommy-kun and come home. Tomorrow we’ll talk over this.}

Usagi agreed and Papa hung-up, she looked up at the Wizards, but Malfoy-kun had already translated to Malfoy-sama who was grabbing a two-way-mirror and warning someone in English of the fake story. The Shitennō teleported them all to the Shrine, before Taitō-san and Mamo-chan walked Usagi to the car and the blond drove the three of them to Minato-ku. Papa and Mama were by the doors when they arrived and Mama run to them, hugging the crying Usagi and pulling her inside. Papa looked at the blood on Taitō-san’s clothes and sighed.

“Come in. There’s no way any of us is going to sleep tonight. At the least until we get official hospital news that Harry-san is good enough to wake up.” Papa put in and the two bowed their heads, before entering. “Shingo-kun, go set up some of Snape-hakase’s clothes for Taitō-sama.” Shingo-kun nodded and Taitō-san followed Usagi’s brother upstairs. “Did you warn Snape-hakase?”

“We did, he was traveling back a day earlier last time we had contact.” Mamo-chan agreed. “We were allowed to see Harry-kun when he left surgery. Usagi-chan made quite the scene in the waiting room that the doctors had to let her in and consequently me to keep her in control. He was asleep from the sleeping drugs, but seemed fully healed.”

Papa breathed relieved and nodded thankfully.

“That’s great news.” Mama agreed as Tommy-kun finally stopped crying, but still refused to leave Usagi’s arms. “Want Obāsan to make you something to eat, Tommy-kun?”

Tommy-kun babbled in agreement and Mama patted his head.

“Mama…” Usagi started, only for her own belly to growl. “They only gave us tea.” She added embarrassed.

“I’ll set up something simple that won’t weight on your stomach. Too much and you can get sick because of the worry.” Mama explained and Mamo-chan bowed his head thankfully.

Mama left the living room and not long later Taitō-san descended the stairs in Snape-hakase’s clothes, Shingo-kun besides him. The boy approached and picked the snake-plushie on the way and offered Tommy, who accepted it and hugged it tight. They all camped around the living room, Mamo-chan not siting besides her, but still in an angle that she could see him. _Harry-kun in the hospital was not the best time to introduce a boyfriend to family._

**–O &SM–**

Usagi hurried to the door, only for Snape-hakase to show on the other side. The Wizard nodded back and then walked inside, stepping out of his own shoes.

“Harry has finally woken up.” The man offered to the worried group. “His first reaction was to shout your name, Tsukino-chan.” He added towards Usagi, making her choke back a sob. “Took me quite a while to persuade him that you were all right for him to calm down enough to let the Senseis do their job.” The Wizard added.

“Harry-san thought Usagi-chan was the one hurt?” Papa asked and Snape-hakase nodded. “He needs to learn to worry over himself.”

“I keep telling him that.” Snape-hakase agreed. “He’ll be moved into Kusama-sensei’s clinic from the public hospital by morning. For now we should all try to sleep.”

Usagi nodded and picked Tommy-kun while Shingo-kun signalled at Mamo-chan to climb with him.

“You can sleep in my room, Chiba-oniisan.” The boy offered. “Snape-hakase and Taitō-sama will most likely sleep in Aniki’s room.”

Mamo-chan traded a look with Usagi before he followed her baby brother upstairs. Usagi had just finished setting down on her bed as Tommy-kun laid on his playpen cot when her door opened. She looked up to see Mama enter the room and approach Usagi’s wardrobe and pick the spare futon from it.

“Good dreams, Usagi-chan, Tommy-kun.”

Usagi nodded and Mama left the room.

“Do try to sleep and not think that your boyfriend is sleeping on a futon on the floor of your Otōto’s room.” Luna-chan argued.

Usagi immediately scoffed.

“Telling me what not to think of is not helping.” Usagi reminded and if a cat could blush then Luna-chan did a good job at it. “Sleep, Tommy-kun.” She added when the boy huffed.

“Papa.” The boy whined.

“The plushie must be by the bottom of the playpen cot.” She argued and heard the boy move as he looked for it, only for him to call her in a whimper-like voice.

Usagi was almost standing to go look for it, when Luna-chan got up and left the room instead. She sat up and pulled Tommy-kun from his playpen cot beside her bed onto her arms as he hiccupped. Finally, Luna-chan returned with one of the two snake-plushies he had being carried on her mouth. _Don’t tell her… that they had actually lost the chibionmyōji-plushie?_

Tommy-kun whined, only for Luna-chan to release the plushie and hurry downstairs to go fetch another. Usagi stood, started to walk back and forth and Luna-chan arrived with chibisailor moon-plushie, but Tommy-kun only whined louder. Then her parents and Mamo-chan showed by the bedroom’s door as Luna-chan run to go fetch another.

“I’m sorry. Tommy-kun wants his plushie, but I don’t have it.” Usagi argued at the trio and the boy whined even louder.

“His favourite one?” Mama asked.

“In the middle of the confusion picking the plushie was the last thing on my mind. I just worried over getting an ambulance to rescue Harry-kun.” She argued _as she remembered leaving the Shrine with Taitō-san and Mamo-chan while the boy held the plushie, only for it to fall in the middle of the confusion. She could even remember it flying away._

Mamo-chan entered the room and stole the crying Tommy-kun, picking him up into his own arms.

“Do you want your Papa’s basketball until morning where we’ll go to Motoki-oniisan’s arcade and buy you another?” Mamo-chan offered as he left the bedroom and moved into Harry-kun’s room.

Usagi passed a hand through her face, holding back her tears. Mama approached and passed an arm over her shoulders.

“Hush. It’s not your fault. Getting Harry-kun into the hospital was more important than to pick the flying away plushie.”

“Tommy-kun…”

“Will calm down when he smells Harry-san’s deodorant in Harry-san’s room.” Papa offered. “You should have seen how you were when Mama was with Shingo-kun at the hospital. You were happy for your new baby brother, but still wanted your Mama.”

Usagi hiccupped and leaned into Mama’s arms. Mamo-chan returned with a calmer Tommy-kun, while holding Harry-kun’s painted-green once-orange basketball ball that the teenager set on the playpen cot, before he set the boy inside and pulled the blanket over him. Tommy-kun pulled the massive ball close and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take over.

“We should do the same.” Mamo-chan offered and Mama and Papa nodded. “Can I use your mobile phone to send a text to Motoki-kun? For he to meet us at the Game Centre Crown before school starts.”

Usagi groaned at remembering that it was still weekday. She picked her mobile phone and gave her boyfriend, who bowed his head before he walked into Shingo-kun’s room. Mama helped Usagi to her bed, before tucking her in and then Tommy-kun. Then Mama and Papa left the room, closing the lights.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SK’s POV _ **

Kuntsuaito grabbed the flying plushie in his direction. Onmyōji-san’s chibi plushie-version. With the difference that someone had grabbed a pen and had painted round-glasses over the eyes and then a lightning scar on the forehead.

Kuntsuaito looked up at the moon high in the sky. _Onmyōji-san had been defeated by one of Queen Beryl-sama’s favourite Yōmas. Long before Kuntsuaito could even try to call him into a duel. If Onmyōji-san was as powerful as Queen Beryl-sama claimed, Kuntsuaito would have liked to have been given the chance to have defeated him himself. But not like this._

Kuntsuaito went to open his hand to free the plushie but found himself unable to do so. The plushie looked like it was looking right back and he realized that not only the glasses had been added in, someone had painted the eyes green as well.

_It was obvious this plushie was loved. Whoever the owner was he/she would want it back._

With a huff he cursed it and the plushie started to grow until a 1,87 meters tall Yōma in Onmyōji-san’s attire, tattooed round glasses, forehead lightning scar and green eyes to show up in it’s place. _Somehow Kuntsuaito had the feeling that this plushie was taller than the actual Onmyōji-san himself._

“Kunzite-sama.” The Yōma agreed, bowing to a knee with its head bowed down and in it’s hand instead of a stick like the real Onmyōji-san it was a staff like it had been in the chibi-plushie version.

_Its voice sounded strange._

“Do you remember who your owner was?” Kuntsuaito asked and the Yōma nodded. “The child must be missing you.”

The Yōma raised its head and a smirk that looked really wrong on it’s face showed up, before it walked away in a direction of Tokyo. Kuntsuaito looked again towards the sky. _There. He had returned the child their plushie._

_He had heard so much about the Onmyōji-san from his fellow Shitennō that he had looked forward to the ability of duelling him himself. Yet… Queen Beryl-sama had sent a Yōma and taken that chance from him._

Kuntsuaito went to walk away when he found himself face-to-face with Nefuraito-kun and Zoisaito-kun. The two side-by-side with a sword in hand. As if ready for battle. _Did they really believe they could defeat him on his element? Swords were Kuntsuaito’s style not theirs… Just how much had Onmyōji-san put them under his spell?_

“Onmyōji-san is not alive any longer to have you under his mind-control.” Kuntsuaito argued at them.

“He wasn’t the one who put us under a mind-control. He was the one to break it, Aniki.” Zoisaito-kun argued.

Kuntsuaito stepped forward to teach them both better, when he felt Queen Beryl-sama’s calling him. He teleported to the cavern at D-Point in the North Pole and kneeled on one knee before his Queen.

[Queen] “Beryl-sama, I had both Zoisite-kun and Nephrite-kun within my grasps.”

“We have more important things to worry about than your pity revenge against the Sailor Senshis. Princess Serenity has the Silver Crystal. You have to find who she is and take it from her for our great ruler.”

Kuntsuaito closed his hands with strength, before he bowed his head.

“As you wish,” [Queen] “Beryl-sama.”

**–O &SM–**

Friday, 8 September 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Motoki-oniisan opened the arcade for them as they hurried out the house early morning before class-time.

“You are lucky, there was a new one that arrived yesterday.” Motoki-oniisan offered as they arrived his side.

Mamo-chan nodded, took out a coin and approached the game, quickly doing his best to catch the new Onmyōji-plushie. Ami-chan and Mako-chan each picked a coin when they realized that the plushie was under other plushies. Mamo-chan sighed when he caught a bunny instead. Ami-chan took his place to try to free the exact plushie from the others enough to be caught by Mako-chan. Mamo-chan picked the bunny-plushie and approached Tommy-kun in Mama’s arms apologetically. Tommy-kun picked it.

“Obachan.” He called and Usagi approached, only for the boy to give her the plushie.

Usagi smiled thankfully and took it.

“Thank you, Tommy-kun.”

Ami-chan ended up catching a teddy-bear that had a half-moon pillow on it’s arms. She approached Usagi and gave her as Mako-chan quickly started trying to catch the chibionmyōji-plushie.

“Caught it!” Mako-chan suddenly claimed eagerly as she took the plushie into the hole.

Mama approached the machine with Tommy-kun and let the boy be the one catching his new plushie.

“Obāsan.” The boy whined at seeing the plushie’s face.

Mama accepted the plushie and then nodded at Tommy-kun.

“I have the cloth-pens at home, we’ll paint it’s face when we arrive from the visit to the clinic.” Mama agreed.

Tommy-kun looked at his new plushie’s head before he nodded and let the woman pick him up.

“Thank you, Everyone.” Usagi hurried to add and the others nodded back as Motoki-oniisan picked a plastic bag and set Usagi’s new plushies inside. “Mama, if Harry-kun is awake…”

“I’ll pass the well wishes from all of you.” Mama agreed, accepting the bag. “You have to get to school. You can visit him after classes, so try not to get into detention.”

Usagi blushed and they all left.

“Thank you, Motoki-kun.” Mamo-chan put in as Mama walked the other way with Tommy-kun, Sanjōin-san as her shadow. “With everything that happened to Harry-sama, Tommy-kun losing his plushie was just the tip of the iceberg.”

“Don’t worry. Boss won’t argue over me opening the door earlier and the electricity for you to try at catching three plushies. I’ll explain to him what happened when I arrive later and he’ll understand. Knowing him he’ll put a warning on the entrance how this is the only place who has the most authentic plush-versions of the Sailor Senshis in the whole Tokyo.”

Mamo-chan smiled back and after a kiss on Usagi’s forehead at the entrance of her school _, making Motoki-oniisan whistle teasingly,_ the two left to their own school.

“Be quiet, will you?”

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?” Motoki-oniisan argued back at Mamo-chan as they walked away. “As in Harry-sama himself?”

“They were faking it. He only sees the Tsukinos as family.” Mamo-chan retorted. “And yes, I had Harry-sama’s permission before we started dating.”

Motoki-oniisan started laughing as they turned down the corner of the road. Usagi entered with Ami-chan and Mako-chan, the three walking into the main entrance where luckily was Karasuma-kōchi as well as Haruna-sensei.

“Haruna-sensei, Karasuma-kōchi.” Usagi bowed her head and the two nodded back. “There was an accident last night. Harry-kun went to the hospital in urgency, Snape-hakase went to take care of his transference into the private clinic an hour ago.”

The two Senseis nodded.

“Can you call Snape-hakase to pass here as soon as he can spare?” Haruna-sensei asked and Usagi nodded.

“What was it this time?” Karasuma-kōchi demanded to know.

“Tommy-kun’s favourite plushie was flown away into the road and I run after it because the boy started whining, only for Harry-kun to get me out of the way and be hit himself by the car.” Haruna-sensei sighed and nodded, Usagi left with Ami-chan and Mako-chan. They stopped by the girl’s WC and as the girls kept a look out, Usagi took out her new necklace and looked at the mirror inside. {Snape-hakase.}

The wizard showed on the other side.

{Harry is in the clinic and safe, Tsukino-chan.} The Wizard reprimanded.

{School wants you to pass by after transferring Harry-kun.} Usagi retorted.

Snape-hakase looked behind himself at something and then back.

{Very well, Tsukino-chan. Kusama-sensei is making me a document for me to bring to the school. Where are you calling me from?}

{The girls’ lavatory.} Usagi put in, moving the mirror around so the man could see it. {Mako-chan and Ami-chan are keeping any unwanted attention away.}

The wizard nodded approvingly, before he hung-up. Usagi put on the necklace again and the three hurried to their classes.

“We need to find an old mobile phone where we can put that mirror on top so people think you are making phone calls instead.” Ami-chan put in. “I’ll talk with Luna-chan over it, something like my compact computer.”

Usagi nodded and they arrived their respective classrooms. _Today would be a long day and Usagi was beyond tired._

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Plushie Yōma & Shin**
> 
> ~Isys


	32. Chapter XXX  –Plushie Yōma & Shin–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **4,062
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXX**

**–Plushie Yōma & Shin–**

Friday, 8 September 1995

**_ SN’s POV _ **

Nefuraito walked with Tsukino-okusan and Potter-kun into the clinic where Snape-hakase was leaving with a folder. The Wizard nodded back.

“School asked for me to go over.” He explained while showing the folder as explanation.

Tsukino-okusan nodded and the man hurried away. The three entered and the woman at the entry desk immediately stood at realizing that Tsukino-okusan was a mundane. Nefuraito stepped forward before the blue-haired woman, let his clothes shift into his tracksuit and then back really fast, although slow enough for the Witch to see it and for Tsukino-okusan to think it was a trick of light.

“Tsukino-okusan and Potter-kun are here to visit Potter-sama.” He put in, using his Knight’s voice. “Snape-hakase must have listed them as family in the paperwork.”

Frowning, the Witch looked through her paperwork, before she nodded and activated a button under her counter, making her counter look like the ones of mundane clinics with technology and stuff. Only then did Nefuraito step out of his protection stand.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s early for visits but Tommy-kun really needs to see his papa.” Tsukino-okusan apologised while showing the toddler in her arms.

“Potter-sama is still not available for visits, but I have in my files that you are also allowed to visit Granger-chan.” The Witch offered.

Tsukino-okusan looked down at Potter-kun questioningly, who nodded.

“Then if you won’t mind until Potter Harry-kun is proper, we’ll visit Granger-chan.” Tsukino-okusan agreed with a bow of head.

They were guided down the corridor until Granger-chan’s room. The teenage girl was having breakfast when they arrived.

“Welcome home, Tommy.” The girl did her best to say in Japanese.

“I’m home.” Tsukino-okusan agreed. “Tsukino Ikuko.”

“Tsukino Usagi-chan’s mother.” Nefuraito supplied.

The girl put her food tray to the side and hurried to her notebook and looked through her notes trying to look for the word meaning.

“Mama.” Tsukino-okusan offered.

The girl immediately looked back and nodded thankfully.

“I Harry oneechan.” She told back.

Tsukino-okusan approached and set Potter-kun over the girl’s bed.

“I’m Harry’s oneechan.” She amended and Granger-chan repeated.

“Thank you.” The young Witch added, before Tsukino-okusan signalled the food and Granger-chan pulled the food close. As she was restarting to eat, Tsukino-okusan helped her on how to proper pick a chopstick, before starting to name the respective food names and each ingredient. “Thank you for the meal.” Granger-chan properly said, after obviously reading it from her notebook and Tsukino-okusan bowed her head back.

“She only knows some lines yet.” Nefuraito said to the mundane woman, who looked back. “Potter-sama and Malfoy-kun are teaching her, but technically she can just say those lines and whatever she has on her notebook written down so far.”

Tsukino-okusan nodded back and signalled at a chair before Granger-chan who immediately nodded in a ‘sit down please’.

“Chair.” Tsukino-okusan offered, Granger-chan frowned only for Potter-kun to babble one word that to Nefuraito made no sense but he guessed made to the Witch.

“Chair.” Granger-chan repeated uncertain and Tsukino-okusan sat down.

“Sit down.”

[Sit.] Potter-kun added, also in a language that made no sense.

“Tsukino-san sit down chair.”

“Yes.” Tsukino-okusan congratulated.

Nefuraito snorted as in no time the two females were pointing at furniture and repeating said name in Japanese as the girl pointed each word on her notebook in Romaji, while Tsukino-okusan would then add the Hiragana-version. Sometimes Potter-kun would have to somehow babble the translated version when the two would get too ahead of themselves, but it somehow was working. Eventually Kusama-sensei showed by the doorway and nodded back, spoke in English to Granger-chan and then finally spoke in Japanese with them.

“Potter-sama is capable for visits.” The Healer offered and Potter-kun immediately whined. “He can’t have weights on his chest, Potter-kun, understood?"

Potter-kun nodded and Granger-chan struggled to stand. Nefuraito stepped forward immediately and took hold of her before she’d fall down.

[Harry.] The girl argued when he went to force her back down. “Please.”

“She wants to visit Harry-kun as well.” Tsukino-okusan translated and Nefuraito wondered how even though they didn’t speak the same language they could understand each other so well.

“There’s chairs in Potter-sama’s room.” Kusama-sensei offered.

Nefuraito nodded and leaned down, picking up the girl bridal-style. None of the others argued and Tsukino-okusan picked a blanket, pulling it over the girl’s legs to hide her modesty before she picked up the begging boy. They walked out the room and into the room that Kusama-sensei was guiding them to. Potter-sama was half-awake and looked back drowsily.

[Hey…] The teenager whispered.

Nefuraito approached and set Granger-chan on the armchair twin of the one she had been using on her bedroom and then pushed it close to the bed.

“Papa.” Potter-kun whined and Tsukino-okusan set the boy on Granger-chan’s lap so he’d be close to Potter-sama’s side. Potter-sama moved his hand closer to his son slowly and Potter-kun took hold onto it. “Hurt.” The boy added.

“Again, I know.” Potter-sama agreed. “I’m sorry for worrying you all.” He added towards Tsukino-okusan.

“Just worry over getting better.” The woman argued. “Did you break anything when you stepped in front of the car? Kusama-sensei just said you can’t have weights on your chest.”

“No, I didn’t break anything.” The male argued. “Just sore.” He added, while avoiding Nefuraito’s pointed look.

_Well, he wasn’t technically lying. He didn’t break, he just got impaled._

**–O &SM–**

**_ TMP’s POV _ **

Tom arrived the Tsukino Residence with Grandmother and _, as the Muggle woman took his new plushie to go paint it,_ he heard movement upstairs. He got out of the couch and then crawled away, paddled up the stairs and then entered Auntie’s bedroom to find Papa in his red attire.

“Papa?” He asked confused.

_Wasn’t he in the hospital?_

Papa turned around and looked back, only for Tom to see that this was a humanoid-version of his lost plushie. _It had black-irises and green in the place of white on it’s eyes, glasses tattooed onto the face instead of actual glasses and instead of a scar it had a forehead lightning tattoo…_

The humanoid-plushie shrieked at seeing him and approached to sit down before him, offering his arms as if for Tom to pick him up like usual. Like it’s actual plush version would do.

“Tommy-kun, are you up there?” Grandmother asked from the bottom of the stairs.

“Hai.” Tom agreed so the Muggle wouldn’t come looking for him, as he looked at his alive plushie. He paddled inside Papa’s bedroom and his plushie followed him on all fours. He found Papa’s invisibility cloak and sat the plushie against the corner of the bed. “Stay.” He forced himself to say and his plushie nodded, only for Tom to stand on his feet and do his best at pulling the invisibility cloak over the tall plushie.

Immediately the plushie helped him on how to pull the cloak over itself.

Tom descended the stairs, nodded at Grandmother and she smiled back from where she was setting up lunch with his new plushie besides it.

“Hungry?” She asked.

He shook his head and approached the frontdoor, forced himself on his feet again and opened the door. Sanjōin looked back from where he was on the other side of the street and Tom signalled close. The Knight nodded and approached, entering with a bow of head to Grandmother. The Immortal picked up Tom, who signalled the stairs, so they went upstairs. Once there Tom was set down and the older followed Tom to Papa’s room. Tom approached the corner and took the invisibility cloak from his plushie and looked back at the Knight who was already shifting back and approaching cautiously.

“When did this happen?” Nephrite asked but the plushie didn’t answer.

“Papa.” Tom turned towards the plushie.

“Kunzite-sama make me and told me to find my child because my child was worried over me.” The plushie replied but only because Tom told him to.

Nephrite approached the plushie turned Yōma carefully so not to provoke it and Tom was uncertain if he should step away into safety. He still remembered how his first plushie turned into one because of Nephrite.

“Tommy-kun? Sanjōin-san? Food will cold down.” Grandmother called from downstairs.

“We’ll be down in a second, Tsukino-okusan. Trust me that you don’t want to climb and see the snake that nested in Potter-sama’s room.” Nephrite quickly lied.

“Tommy-kun, I told you not to bring them into the house!” The woman immediately shrieked scared.

Nephrite offered his hand and the plush-Yōma opened his arms into a hug like it had earlier done to Tom. Nephrite took hold of the hand and then his own specie of magic took effect, turning the Yōma back into a plushie. The problem was that the plushie didn’t shrink. Tom looked up at Nephrite questioningly as he set a hand over the plushie’s chest and whispered some words.

“It’s done, it’s again a plushie. We’re lucky that Aniki didn’t send it with killing intentions.” Nephrite picked the invisibility cloak and pulled over the plushie, before he shifted and picked up Tom. “Let’s go wash our hands before your Obāsan believes that the poisonous snake took us out.”

Tom snickered and the two descended, going into the kitchen and Tom washed his hands, before Grandmother took him from Sanjōin who then washed his own hands and the three sat by the table to eat.

“I know you like snakes, Tommy-kun, but you know the deal. You can play with them only in the backyard.”

Tom babbled in argument.

“I believe it entered inside Potter-sama’s bag yesterday night and Jedo-kun didn’t notice it when leaving it in the corner of Potter-sama’s room.” Sanjōin offered. “I’ll warn my Kōhais to be more careful.” He added.

Grandmother sighed and nodded.

“Which kind was it?”

“Like one of those that Potter-kun finds in the grass. Non-poisonous. The issue was that it had nested so it was being hard to get it to agree to let me grab the clothes. I had to throw it out the window or it would’ve attack me during the ride down the stairs.” He added.

The woman obviously breathed relieved and Tom scoffed.

“Can you bring the bag into the washing machine?” Grandmother asked and Sanjōin nodded. “Thank you, I know that this is not part of your job.”

“My job is to make sure nothing happens.” Sanjōin argued. “My job doesn’t include meals.” He added, while pointing down at the meal he was being offered and Grandmother smiled back.

Eventually Sanjōin went upstairs and returned with the bag, that he set inside the washing machine, before he walked outside and Tom saw silver in the man’s arms. Not long later he was returning from his car, as if he had just picked something, with the real-sized plushie. Tom shrieked by the doors and Grandmother came from the laundry room to check what was going on, only to gape at the massive plushie being brought inside.

“Sanjōin-san?” Grandmother asked.

“Jedo-kun just stopped by to leave this. Now even if he loses the small one, he can’t lose this one.” Sanjōin lied and brought the massive plushie into Tom’s plushies corner in the living room, setting it down.

Tom sat on the plushie’s legs with his small plushie in is arms and leaned his head against the plushie’s chest, before he knew it he was asleep.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Healer Kusama checked Harry’s chest once again before he finally gave him lease.

[Whatever those Dark Wizards used was effective.] The Healer offered. [Hiro-san told me about the truth behind Lestrange Bellatrix-san’ attack.] He added and Harry nodded. [I won’t argue about the Sailor Guardians bringing you **_There_** _– since I wouldn’t have been able to save you in that state –_ but do remember that this amount of magic has effects on the Magical Core. If you aren’t careful your Core can turn Dark as well. Even if in Japan the Magical Affinity is not an issue, there’s still limits to what Dark users can perform.]

[I’ll ask Tutor Kamijō to help me deal with my magic.] Harry agreed as the two left the bedroom he had been hospitalized in. [Do you have any suggestion on how to control magic? Because last time I tried to meditate you had to be called because my magic overpowered me.]

[If you were in school what would’ve you been having?]

Harry looked at his wristwatch and then back.

[I’d be finishing Maths.]

Healer Kusama nodded and accompanied Harry to the high school, they entered together and approached the main office. The women immediately bowing their heads back.

“Are you better, Potter-san?”

“Yes, thanks to Kusama-sensei.”

The Healer bowed at being introduced.

“Is Potter-sama’s Physical Education-kōchi in classes? I need to speak with him over Potter-sama’s recovery.” He asked and one of the women immediately left.

Didn’t take long for Coach Karasuma to show up.

“I’m Karasuma Tadaomi.” Coach Karasuma introduced himself.

Healer Kusama smiled amused.

“Pleasure, I’m Kusama Nowaki.”

The two men shared amused looks before Coach Karasuma guided them to his office in the gym.

“You are the private doctor, am I correct?”

“Yes, Potter-sama hired me after Potter-kun got sick.”

“Potter-san told me he had hired one after the last one tried to force him to give the child away.” Coach Karasuma agreed, opened his office’s door and then offered a chair. “Snape-hakase gave the school your files about Potter-san’s absence. I take it he is better.”

“Luckily it was more blood than actual danger.” Healer Kusama agreed. “I know that Potter-sama is in your basketball team.” He added and Coach Karasuma nodded. “Is there a Kendo, Yoga or _– at the least –_ meditation group in the school? Both me, Irabu-sensei and Snape-kōju agreed that Potter-sama needs some type of meditation techniques that work on him.”

“Do you believe he should leave the team?” Coach Karasuma asked and Healer Kusama shook his head.

“There’s no need. Physical practice is good for him.”

“He just needs to learn to relax as well.” Coach Karasuma agreed. “I’ll add meditation techniques to the end of each class. As well as to the basketball practices. None of his teammates will argue as it will help restrain them from getting angry when the other team tries to get at them.”

Healer Kusama nodded.

“Thank you. With everything going on Potter-sama needs to learn to control breathing techniques that won’t make him enter into an attack.”

Coach Karasuma narrowed his eyes.

“It has happened?” The Muggle asked and Harry nodded shyly. Coach Karasuma turned towards the Wizard. “I’ll keep an eye on him to be sure it doesn’t happen again. Still, if you could leave a phone number for just in case something happens would be appreciated.”

“Something happens like another fainting?” Healer Kusama wondered as he took out his visitor card.

“Or a punch.” Coach Karasuma agreed, making Harry snort. “Knowing the teenager’s Luck, it’ll most likely happen again.”

Healer Kusama raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“Something I should know?”

“Basketball can be quite bloody.” Harry shrugged.

**–O &SM–**

Harry bowed his head at Healer Kusama who then walked away. Checking his wristwatch Harry knew that it was too early to wait for Usagi, so he turned around to walk home alone when he found himself face-to-face with a gorgeous silver-haired tall Japanese man in kimono clothes who was staring right back. The grey eyes stuck on Harry’s and the other looked like he was seeing a ghost. _Somehow Harry could feel a red thread magic line connecting the two through their pinkie fingers and pulling them together._

“Hmmm… pleasure, I’m” [Potter Harry.] Harry introduced himself shyly and bowed his head, yet he was unable from looking away from the gorgeous man before him that his magic was singing around. _Please even if not Gay at the least be Bi…_

The older male seemed to return to Earth and immediately bowed his chest back.

“Pleasure. I’m Shin.” The older agreed before he straightened with a smile at the corner of his lips.

Harry fought not to blush. _It was hard though._ A hand signalled towards the side and shyly Harry followed the older into the festival. The two passing through the shops as they walked side-by-side and spoke over everything and nothing. Eventually Harry’s mobile phone rang and he blushed.

“My apologies, it’s my Aneue.” He apologises to which Shin nodded and walked a few steps away for Harry to accept the call. {Moshi moshi.}

{Harry-kun, where are you? Kusama-sensei said he left you by the school gates over an hour ago.} Usagi shrieked on the other side.

Harry glanced at the older who had approached one of the shops and paid to try his luck at the shooting.

{You’ll never believe me but I was going to go home when I found myself on a date!}

It took Usagi a long moment to realize what he meant but when she did she shrieked ecstatically.

{When you arrive later I want intel. Is he hot? Please tell me he is hot!}

{And tall for a Japanese.} Harry agreed, making Usagi shriek ecstatically. [Wha…?] “For me?”

Shin nodded as he gave Harry the plushie he’d won as the prize.

{He’d just gifted you something, didn’t he?} Usagi asked knowingly and Harry limited to hum affirmatively. {Ring me when you two are done. Remember that it needs to be before dinner time or Mama will kill you for going on a date instead of heading home.}

{Will do.} Harry agreed and hung-up. “Wh… where do you want to go next?” He added shyly.

“Always wanted to win Wanage at the least once.” Shin offered. “Although I fear I’m no good at it and always lose.”

Harry followed him into the game in question and hummed at realizing how it was played. He set the massive plushie down next to the older who raised an eyebrow back. Harry took out his wallet and paid, before he quickly and easily got ready as he looked at the older uncertain, who smiled and signalled one of the lockets in the form of a Full Moon. Harry nodded and started tossing the rings onto the small necklace the other mentioned and when he finally managed to catch it, the shopper picked it and opened it to show that it was a musicbox with a Phoenix’s voice but instead of soothing and reinvigorating it was lullabying and inside was an actually silver Phoenix as if dancing around inside the musicbox. _Somehow the lullaby sounded just like the one that Usagi always sang to him…_ Harry accepted his sitting lion-plushie with a basketball in it’s paws back as Shin put his new necklace on under his kimono’s layers of cloth.

“What’s next? I never came to this kind of places back in my homeland.”

“Do you want to try out the food?”

Harry looked down at his watch before he shook his head.

“If I eat now I won’t have dinner when I’ll arrive home.” He argued.

“Well… this will be open for the rest of the weekend. People normally come in kimonos.” The other added signalling several couples in said clothes like he was. “Do you have one?”

Harry shook his head and he was guided out the market fair, only for them to enter a shop. He was helped into a stool and before he knew it both Shin and the seamstress were helping him undress and to put layer plus layer of clothes on him. Even though Harry knew he had a glamour on his chest because of the massive new scar, when his chest got undressed he felt Shin’s staring at it and being unable to look away. _It was almost as if the Muggle could see it. It was either that or Shin was staring at Harry’s muscles!_

Harry looked at himself in the full body mirror and then back at Shin who nodded approvingly.

“It’s perfect.” Shin put in and Harry changed back, before his new clothes were properly stored and before Harry could pay, Shin did it. Harry stuttering all the way out the shop. “I’m the one who took you shopping, Harry-chan.” Shin retorted with a chuckle.

“Still…”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the entrance. 5 pm, deal?”

Harry blushed but nodded. The older bowed his head and as Harry struggled with his plushie and clothes to do the same, the other smiled amused and _, picking a white flower from somewhere,_ it was set on the clothes bag. Harry was still gaping after his disappeared-self when Usagi suddenly showed before him with a known smile.

“That well?”

“I got a second date.” Harry gasped out, making the girl laugh as she picked the plushie from him.

He opened his shopping bag to see the flower to find a white rose. _Innocence. Purity._

Harry scoffed at how the older saw him.

Mrs Tsukino gasped when she saw him arrive and ran to hug him, even if mindful for any side-effects. Usagi climbed upstairs with his shopping bag and massive plushie. After dinner and Usagi helping at caring for Tommy, he entered his room to find the bloody girl had put his new plushie besides his basketball that Tommy had painted green in a fit because of it’s _‘horrible’_ colour and on Harry’s bedside table in a glass of water was his rose.

“If a tall dark stranger gave you a rose you’d swoon…” the girl pointed out and Harry looked at her by the bedroom’s door with a smirk. “Wasn’t it what I told you?”

“He’s calling me pure with the gifting of that exact rose.” Harry groaned. “And he was going so well until he put that flower on my shopping bag.” He added with a whine.

Usagi grinned like mad and set Tommy on his playpen cot, the boy staring at the rose wide-eyed. She closed the bedroom’s door and then went to sit down on Harry’s bed.

“Intel! I want to know everything.”

“There was no kiss if that is what you want to know.” Harry reprimanded her as he stored his kimono at the bottom of the wardrobe.

“He asked you on a second date, right? Even gave you a kimono for said date.” She argued smugly and Harry blushed. “Oh, yes. There’s definitely going to be a kiss tomorrow.”

“Usagi!” Harry groaned as he blushed harder at picturing himself kissing the other. “You’re not helping my imagination.”

“Just your imagination?” She teased.

Harry grabbed the first thing he found, which was one of Tommy’s snake-plushies and threw at the snickering girl.

“My son is in the room!”

It looked to have been the wrong thing to say, because it made her laugh even harder. Eventually Professor Snape climbed to send her to her room so Harry could go sleep even if the Healer had allowed him to leave the day after the strike.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to [_**917brat (FFdotNet)**_](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/831282/917brat) for suggesting a rare Moon Phoenix
> 
> Wanage – Ring Toss
> 
> Next chapter: **The Reason the Malfoys Moved Into Japan**
> 
> ~Isys


	33. Chapter XXXI  –The Reason the Malfoys Moved Into Japan–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **6,664
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXXI**

**–The Reason the Malfoys Moved Into Japan–**

Saturday, 9 September 1995

**_ HJP’s _ ** **_ POV _ **

Usagi helped Harry how to set up the clothes properly so to then dress them up as they heard the bell ring downstairs. None of the two paid it any mind _, as they heard Shingo open the door,_ and Harry took out his clothes before he put the white underclothes-kimono.

“This is called a Hadajuban.” Usagi offered as she looked sadly at his chest and tied up the belt. Before she could pick the next dark-blue layer, the bedroom’s door opened. The two looked to find Mamoru, who took in the half-dressed state Harry was in. “Mamo-chan.”

“Why are you dressing Harry-sama in traditional kimono?” Mamoru wondered, entering and approaching to help.

“I’m going to a festival… and was told it was proper.”

Mamoru looked at the cloth over the bed, at the white rose in the bedside table and then at the new plushie that Tommy was sitting in front as he stared up at it, before he looked back.

“Something you want to add?” He added pointedly before picking the new layer and helping Harry onto it.

“Shin-san is kinda hot.”

Mamoru huffed _, as Usagi snorted,_ and finished helping to put all the layers and how to proper tie each layer as he explained each name. The dark-blue like robe was called nagagi, the obi which was a belt that tied the nagagi around Harry’s torso and finally the haori over it, a specie of light blue-cloak. Harry signalled at the species of white trousers on the bed questioningly.

“Formal wear only.” Mamoru argued. “A festival doesn’t require a hakama.” He added pointedly towards his own girlfriend who blushed.

“I’ll store it to a possible future time.” The blonde girl hurried to pick it up and go put it on Harry’s wardrobe.

Mamoru finished rearranging the clothes and Harry looked at himself in the mirror. _It was almost like the Wizardry World in England he guessed…_ he was lost in thought only for Usagi to snap her fingers before his face and then signal him down, so he kneeled down and she started to comb his mess of a hair.

“Keep the mobile phone and it’s trinket always with you.” The older teenager put in, giving Harry his mobile and wallet and showed him how to store them. “Even if you trust Shin-san, there can still be a strike. Now the real question… do you have sandals and can you walk with ones?” Mamoru added amused.

Harry frowned confused and Mamoru picked white socks with a big toe separated from Harry’s bed that just now the younger of the three realized had been sent with the kimono set.

“You’re serious?” He asked and Mamoru nodded with a smile. Harry looked up at Usagi as she fixed his mess of a hair from behind. “For real?”

“Tabi with geta. No tabi and no Hadajuban and people think you are Yakuza.”

He groaned and when Usagi was done she hurried out while he moved himself around to be able to change the socks. _Give him robes any day, even in the dress-robes he could move his legs better than in this._ He had just finished putting them on when Usagi hurried back in with some wooden sandals. She tried them on his feet before breathing relieved.

“You’re lucky. You have Taitō-san’s foot-size.”

Harry mentally groaned at what it would mean. He picked the sandals as Usagi picked up the crawling back Tommy and they descended downstairs. Mrs Tsukino gasped at seeing him and hurried to pick up the camera. Even Shingo was having a blast at his accord as the woman took several pictures of him.

“Are you going to the festival?” Mrs Tsukino finally asked when the camera’s rolls ended.

“Yes.” Harry agreed.

The woman nodded.

“Buy me some souvenirs.” She offered. “Have fun you three.” She added.

Harry put on Taitō’s sandals and they left, Usagi carrying a confused Tommy.

“Mama so totally knows you have a date.” She put in, making him groan.

“Whose fault is that? I told you I should have changed in a public WC.” He whined.

“Or Usako could also have put one.” Mamoru argued.

Usagi blushed.

“I thought about it but my last one has a massive stain from last New Year.” She shyly argued. “Mama had tried to take it out but…”

Mamoru looked at his sudden shy girlfriend and then guided them to a store by the side. Usagi gaped at him and he signalled her forward, making her shriek eagerly and start to look through the cloth with Tommy.

[I’m paying half.] Harry whispered towards Mamoru. [I’m rich, you aren’t. Even if we both are parentless, _my Prince_.]

The older that had been about to argue, finally agreed. As the seamstresses helped Usagi to choose one, one of them stole Tommy and before Harry knew it even his son had changed clothes.

[Mrs Tsukino should have saved on that camera’s roll.] Mamoru pointed out amused as Tommy even had new sandals on, only for the boy to take them out. [You do know that yours is the most expensive ones, don’t you?]

Harry turned deep red and Mamoru smirked.

[Wha…?]

[You didn’t pay, did you?] The older wondered and Harry shook his head. [Or he is filthy rich, or he really likes you. Because that kimono? Was bought from the most expensive boutiques.]

“Hey, Boys, what do you think?” Usagi suddenly asked.

Harry looked at her and nodded approvingly.

“Why does your obi has the…” [how do I say bow?] He added towards the girl’s boyfriend pointedly, making him return to Earth.

“Bow.”

“Thank you. Why does Usagi-chan’s obi have the bow but mine and my son’s doesn’t?” He added again looking towards the girl, who was suddenly shy at realizing the attention her boyfriend was giving her like this.

“Female-version.” The seamstress offered. “Young marriage?”

“Usagi-chan is my Aneue.” Harry argued.

He picked his wallet _, as the girl shyly spoke with Mamoru and accepted his compliments,_ approached the counter and paid for Tommy’s kimono and Usagi’s outer-kimono which was the most expensive of the set without the girl’s knowledge. The seamstress behind the counter bowing her head back, understanding what he was doing. Finally as Usagi picked up Tommy, Mamoru picked his wallet and paid the rest as if he was paying all of it.

“We three will go ahead and leave you alone to join him. Don’t make him feel overwhelmed with Tommy-kun on the second date.” Usagi put in soothingly and Harry smiled back thankfully. “I’ll want to meet him later though.”

Harry scoffed and already Usagi was pulling Mamoru down the road with her, Tommy in her arms. He arrived the entrance of the festival and looked around uncertain, before he looked at his wristwatch. It was almost time.

“I was right you look gorgeous in kimono, Harry-chan.”

Harry raised his head and smiled at seeing Shin also in a kimono, a different one this time around.

“You as well, Shin-san. Shall we?” He added, signalling the entrance. “By the way, why a rose?”

“It’s beautiful.” Shin offered. “Why? You didn’t like it?”

“Of all flowers that means purity and innocence why did you chose a white rose as the one?”

Shin frowned back only for then comprehension to show up.

“You know flower meanings.”

“I’m forced to study it.” Harry agreed. “Roses are so over valorised.” He added with a groan, only to blush. “Sorry.”

Shin laughed, what made Harry blush harder.

“Most people look at roses and see love. I’m glad you aren’t the norm.” He added approvingly. “Normality is over valorised.” He added, obviously coping Harry’s line.

Harry snorted and let the other pull him into a booth stand and buy them some food.

“I thought it wasn’t proper to walk as you eat.” Harry wondered and Shin smiled back.

“It isn’t. Most foreigners don’t care about the proper way, though.”

“I’m trying my best to study.” Harry argued with a shrug and Shin guided him to a seat where the two could see the sun setting, as they ate. “Had to promise my Aneue that we’d meet her later so she’d leave us alone for now.”

Shin looked back and then nodded.

“Does she know you are with a male?” He asked and Harry nodded. “Your family doesn’t care?”

“They were actually happy when they realized I was going out without me needing to tell anything at all.” Harry argued and looked at the older. “What about you? Family?”

“I have three Kōhais.” Shin offered. “They can be a pain but I still care for them. And there’s our” Shin said something but Harry didn’t understand the meaning. “We’d do anything for her.”

“Like an oneechan?”

Shin smiled.

“Like an Oneesama, Harry-chan.” He agreed. “When you’re older maybe you’d understand what I mean.”

Harry scoffed.

“Don’t treat me like a baby. I’ve stopped being one the moment my parents died when I was 1-year-old.” He argued. “I can be innocent when it comes to feelings, so I won’t argue about the flower meaning choice only the choice of a rose, but I’m not innocent. I mean, you’ve seen my scars. Most of them started before a normal toddler can even walk, while I was forced to use the oven to set up breakfast.”

Shin looked back as if puzzled.

“You confuse me. I’m not easily confused.”

Harry smiled and leaned forward to whisper on the other’s ear from their position sitting side-by-side.

“Maybe that’s what calls you to me. My siren’s call.” He teased before very quickly kissed him on the cheek and stood to go throw out the garbage.

When he looked back he could see the lustiness in the other’s eyes, making him blush and look away.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Tommy-kun babbled angrily as Usagi snickered at Harry-kun’s balls at actually kissing the other on the cheek in such a public place _– even if barely noticeable_. She looked back at Mamo-chan _, from their location where they could see the bench from behind,_ with a smile and the two walked away. Harry-kun looked to be having fun.

“I’m glad for Harry-kun.” Usagi put in, making Mamo-chan raise an eyebrow. “When our Sensei suddenly got engaged he was a mess because he’d never be able to wed himself. I actually promised him that one day the” [Moon Princess] “would make a law that he would be able to wed whoever he wanted.”

Mamo-chan smiled amused at that.

“I’m sure that one day” [Moon Princess] “and” [Earth Prince] “will be able to make something about that.” He agreed. “For now though, you and I can only make sure he can have his date without no one the wiser.”

Tommy-kun babbled angrily. Usagi looked down at him to see him glaring at a stand where a silver-haired-plushie was.

“Do you want it, Tommy-kun?”

Tommy-kun nodded, Usagi went for her wallet but already Mamo-chan had picked his and asked the man behind the booth how much.

“You have to throw that down.” The clerker argued, signalling a series of cans at the back of the store. “You get them all and you get to choose.”

Mamo-chan nodded and set into position, accepting the three balls, aimed and threw. Usagi contained her smirk at seeing the way Tommy-kun focused on the ball, making it hit the bottom of the cans in precise location to make them fall in one go. The clerker’s eyes grew and looked at Mamo-chan, whose lips thinned.

“I still have two more balls.” Mamo-chan argued. The clerker hurried to go pull the cans back up and Mamo-chan approached. [No helping this time.] He reprimanded and Tommy-kun babbled, making grabby-hands in the plushie he wanted’s direction.

Mamo-chan threw the next ball to the corner of the tower, making most of them fall and then with the last one he threw the last three ones down. The clerker congratulated him with a bow.

“Which one do you want?”

Tommy-kun babbled immediately and pointed, the clerker smiled and picked it and put on the counter. Usagi picked and gave the toddler, who smiled up at the clerker. They were walking down the road as Tommy-kun was seeing until where he could mess the new plushie without any magic to destroy it, when suddenly Mamo-chan joined their side and traded a backpack in form of a bunny for Tommy-kun. Usagi choked and looked up at her boyfriend.

“I won two prizes.” Mamo-chan agreed.

Usagi shrieked and held onto his arm immediately, who kept holding onto Tommy-kun as they walked. Tommy-kun moving his new plushie in several different positions to learn until where he could go.

“Don’t be mean to Papa’s boyfriend, Tommy-kun.” Usagi argued.

Tommy-kun babbled negatively and kept looking around.

“Tsukino-chan? Mamoru-san?” Usagi raised her head from Mamo-chan’s arm to see the girls accompanied by Taitō-san. “I thought you said you’d stay at the Tsukino Residence today with Potter-sama.” He added towards Mamo-chan.

“There was a change of plans, Jedo-kun.” Mamo-chan argued as Ami-chan picked-up Tommy-kun who had managed to undo the elastic that kept the plushie’s hair in one place. “Careful with that plushie, Tommy-kun is seeing if he should destroy it or not.”

“Why?” Mako-chan wondered.

“Papa’s boyfriend.” Usagi offered, making the girls gape back as she smiled. “Tommy-kun doesn’t know what to feel about it.”

Tommy-kun babbled negatively, making them all laugh.

“I saw the water yo-yos back there. Come, Tommy-kun, I’m sure you’ll love them.” Ami-chan put in and took hold onto Minako-chan and pulled the blonde teen girl with them down the road. “Makoto-chan, Rei-chan, are you two coming to help us win it for Tommy-kun?” She added questioningly and pointedly and Mako-chan hurried to follow her and help at pushing Minako-chan away.

Taitō-san looked after the girls and then back, only for Mamo-chan to signal him to follow the girls. Rei-chan actually walking besides the short-haired blond male.

“Is it just me or those two will end up becoming a couple?” Usagi put in amused.

“If they aren’t already.” Mamo-chan agreed. “Thank Mizuno-chan for me later. This was just to let us have our own date without Tommy-kun or Aino-chan to bother us as well.”

Usagi smiled up at Mamo-chan and then walked down the road with him, looking at the what was being sold and while finally enjoying some free-time with Mamo-chan without anyone the wiser.

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry looked at the cufflinks in form of a snake on one of the stores.

“Didn’t take you for a snake-type of guy.” Shin pointed out, looking at it.

“I’m not, but Tommy is.” Harry argued.

“Your Otōto?” Shin wondered and Harry shrugged _, a son was the last thing to mention at the second date._ “Would he use them, though?”

“Would make a fit if I’d dare to keep him away from it.” Harry agreed and signalled the shopper who smiled back and stored the set in a box.

“You are born under what animal, Harry-chan?” Shin asked as he looked through some jewellery by the side.

“The year animal?” Harry wondered and Shin nodded. “I don’t know. I’m a Leo but I don’t know my Chinese horoscope animal.”

“Year?” The shopper asked.

“1980.”

The shopper looked through a page by the side.

“It’s the Monkey.” The man put in towards Shin, who nodded and picked a flying monkey riding a lion brooch jewellery, before he turned towards Harry and put it on his chest over his heart. “Now you will never forget, Oniisan.” The clerker offered with a bow.

Harry nodded shyly as Shin paid and then they walked away to the next one.

“So you bought one for your kid brother, who’s missing?”

“I don’t see Snape-sensei accepting any of these gifts, or use them.” Harry shrugged. “The siblings are picked and so are the Tsukinos. I guess I have them all.”

“Who’s this Sensei?” Shin wondered as they walked with Harry’s gifts under an arm.

“My Mama’s best friend from before her death. We moved together to Japan a year and half ago.”

Shin looked back as Harry shrugged.

“Do you miss them?”

“I was too young to remember them.” Harry argued. “You don’t want to get anything for your Kōhais, Shin-san?”

“We’re not like that, Harry-chan.” Shin retorted with a shrug.

Harry hummed, only to grin at seeing a florist. He hurried over and started looking through each one eagerly. Finally, he picked a lily vase and set on the counter.

“Snape-sensei will so have my head later though.” Harry pointed out after paying and managing how to grab everything with the kimono. “Hopefully he won’t let it die, though.”

“What does that one mean?”

“This one is my” [Mum]“’s name.”

Shin looked back and then he nodded.

“Sensei will treasure it.” He offered and Harry grinned back, only for Shin’s attention to be called to a booth by the side.

Harry looked to see another of those booths where you have to play to win what you want. Shin paid, picked the riffle while looking like he was getting ready to perform magic instead and then fired at one of the backpacks with just one hand instead of two. The clerker congratulated him and picked up the backpack, bringing it to Shin. Finally, the silver-haired male opened it and stored Harry’s shopping inside minus the flower. Harry blushed at seeing it was a backpack with a snake’s stamp on it.

On that moment they heard a scream, Harry looked back and then at Shin, who looked right back before he run into the danger. Harry picked his mobile phone and rang Usagi, to be sure.

{It’s not a Yōma.} Usagi agreed immediately. {You can stay with him.}

{Well his fighting instincts already acted up and he run towards where the scream was.} He argued. {What was it?}

{Someone thought it was a good idea to rob the unattempt shoppers.} Usagi put in. {A foreigner just realized she lost her wallet. It’s not our job.}

Harry sighed, hung-up and leaned against the side, looking down the market road. Eventually he heard some passing-by people comment how one grey-haired male in a kimono had caught the robber and brought it to the police that had just arrived. Harry smiled and waited until, finally, Shin climbed up the road.

“My hero.” Harry put in amused, making Shin roll his eyes. “Do you want to keep strolling around aimlessly, or go out somewhere to eat dinner?”

“Let’s go for dinner.” Shin agreed and they descended the road together.

They passed by Usagi and Mamoru, the girl choosing between two jewelleries eagerly. Harry nodded at Mamoru who bowed his head at Shin, the older bowing his back before they walked down the road.

“My Aneue and her boyfriend.” Harry offered.

“Adoptive family?” Shin asked and Harry nodded back, only to see the rest of the girls by the side with Tommy with a grey-haired-plushie and Taitō.

“And that’s Tommy.”

Shin looked to see the babyboy holding his new plushie by the plushie’s hand with one hand and holding a small ball on the other hand.

“Water yo-yo. It’s filled with water inside the plastic.” Shin offered back as they walked away. “Was he holding a white-haired-plushie?”

“Tommy is like that. I guess he found that one in one of the counters and made one of the girls get it for him.”

They arrived a diner by the side and sat after choosing their meals.

“Is Tommy-chan an otōto or yours?”

“Potter Tom.” Harry put in. “I was 13 when he was born.”

“So Chibitom-chan.”

“Why do you keep using Chan? Shouldn’t it be Kun?”

Shin chuckled.

“Can also be for small children or in a sweet way.” He offered. “Did you like her?”

“Do you really think that _, if I did,_ I would have picked my baby and moved half-way across the globe?” Harry argued and the other laughed. “Tommy was adopted. An acquainted dropped him off at my relative’s front-doorstep without even a knock. My relatives _, unknown of the fact,_ filled-in the paperwork claiming him as mine. I still gave him a name, raised him and nurtured him.”

Shin nodded approvingly as the waiter approached and set the table for them.

“She lost all rights with the way she left the child, he is legally yours.” He offered. “I take it you never actually told that part out loud.”

“Not really. Even though he is the copy image of his blood family.”

Shin nodded back and for some reason, instead of freaked out by the child-talk the older seemed to appreciate Harry even more.

**–O &SM–**

Monday, 11 September 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi opened the frontdoor as they got ready to leave to school, tiredly, only to see a delivery woman with a bouquet of white flowers in her hands.

“Is this the house of a Potter H.?” The woman asked and Usagi’s eyes widened as she assimilated who those were for.

“Hmmm… yes. I’ll pick the stamp stick right away… the Tsukino seal, I hope it won’t be a problem.” The woman shook her head and Usagi hurried to go pick it, to stamp the official paper to prove she had gotten it and then to take the bouquet. “Good day, thank you for your job.” She added before with a bow closed the frontdoor and approached Harry-kun with a massive grin.

Harry-kun looked back from where he was finishing their bentōs and then looked at the bouquet confused.

“What’s that?”

“Was just delivered for you.” Usagi put in and Tommy-kun, by her feet, whined loud.

Harry-kun gaped only to then realize which flowers it were and snort.

“White Calla Lilies means purity and Lily of the Valley means sweetness, humility, returning happiness and trust.” He put in as Usagi set up a glass to store Harry-kun’s new bouquet. “Someone’s overcompensating for daring to gift a white Rose.”

Usagi laughed, as Mama descended with Tommy-kun’s carrying scarves.

“Usagi-chan?” She asked surprised.

“Early delivery woman.” Usagi offered as Harry-kun finished the three bentōs and stored them. She picked one of the smallest of the flowers and set it on Harry’s pocket, as if peeking out of the pocket. “We’re ready to go.”

Shingo-kun snickered while accepting his own bentō as Harry-kun glared at her, before they picked their school bags and left. Mama accompanied them to the school, with Sanjōin-san following them as their shadow. As they entered school and Mama went to visit Hermione-chan, they went upstairs into the art’s class. The entire class hurrying to Harry-kun to check on him.

“I’m fine. I was just a little” [holy.] He argued at the overwhelming group, making Usagi choke and turn to him outraged and he shrugged. “What? It’s the truth.”

They all sat down when Higure-sensei arrived. Usagi was struggling with her recorder when Higure-sensei asked them to go to the front of the class and perform the music they had been practicing one by one. She made a mess, making the whole class snicker.

“You need to practice more, Tsukino-chan.” Higure-sensei reprimanded.

Harry-kun stood with his own recorder and moved to the front as Usagi went to sit down.

“Before I start, if I see I’m losing breath I will have to stop. I was in a car accident Thursday afternoon.” He put in towards Higure-sensei who nodded immediately.

“If you see that you are overstepping your boundaries do tell me.” The short woman agreed.

Since their argument that she had become a lot more mindful of Harry-kun and his own necessities, which was nice. Harry-kun took a deep breath and then started playing. He was almost at the end when suddenly he started coughing. Usagi stood in a hurry and hurried to him, he stopped her though. The bastard teenager took a deep breath as soon as he stopped coughing, picked his recorder from where it had fallen and then started on the last couple notes before he had stopped and then ended. As soon as he was done, Umino-kun was by Usagi’s side and helping her walk Harry-kun back to his chair and one of the students left in a hurry. Higure-sensei stood and picked something from the floor as Kuri-chan returned, only to set a glass of water before Harry-kun who drank it. Higure-sensei approached and set something on top of Harry-kun’s table before she turned to the next on the roll call.

“Do you think you can do it or do you need to calm down first?”

The entire class looked at Harry-kun and at the flower that Higure-sensei had returned to him that had fallen during his coughing strike.

“Can we have recess now, Higure-sensei?” The class asked and Higure-sensei nodded.

“Do you need anything, Potter-san?” She asked Harry-kun, who shook his head.

Usagi had to leave the classroom and lean against the opposite wall as she did her best not to cry. _Harry-kun’s lungs had been affected! If those Yōmas hadn’t…_

“Potter-kun is asking if you are crying again.” Yumiko-chan put in from the classroom’s entrance. “And _, if you are,_ then to stop blaming yourself that this is not your fault.”

Usagi scoffed.

“He should worry over himself for once.”

**–O &SM–**

**_ DLM’s POV _ **

Draco looked at the suddenly whimpering Young Potter and shared a look with Hermione, who nodded back so he picked his wand and put Mrs Tsukino asleep. At feeling the magic in the room with a Muggle in the room Healer Kusama was called in immediately.

[Something is wrong.] Hermione put in, pointing at Young Potter.

“Papa!” The toddler shrieked while grabbing his chest in pain.

Healer Kusama approached and picked him, checking him up.

[Something is attacking at Lord Potter-sama’s Magical Core.] The Wizard snarled. [Can you handle the magic pull, Miss Granger-chan?]

Draco held back his argument as Hermione accepted her adopted nephew and started to restrain him magically in her sitting position. Draco approached her as Healer Kusama laid Mrs Tsukino on the bed.

[If you start to overwhelm yourself call the Mediwitches.] He warned her.

[I know, now go see what is hurting my brother.] She argued.

Draco nodded and hurried out with the Healer, the Knight immediately joining in with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it?” He asked slow enough for Draco.

“Potter-san’s attacked.” Draco offered and the other’s eyes grew, only to groan and pick his own new mobile phone and rang the other Knight.

By the time they arrived the school already Jadeite was there with Draco’s father.

[I sent the trio to go watch over Heir Potter.] Father put in and Draco translated for Nephrite, who bowed his head back. [As crazy as they may be, when it comes to the Potters and your girlfriend: they are reliable.] Father added, making Draco lose a footing at the title.

Father raised a ward and they hurried inside the Muggle school and all the way where the black cat was guiding them to. Miss Tsukino was outside the classroom arguing with one of her classmates. Draco immediately put the Muggle girl to sleep, making Miss Tsukino gasp until she saw them. She frowned, only for her to shriek and run back inside the classroom. They all followed and put all the Muggles asleep before approaching Potter who was coughing blood. Draco arrived his side as he was obviously going worse. Healer Kusama started to check him and try to find out the illness, until suddenly both Knights took hold onto a lily of the valley that was on Potter’s student table and blasted it into nothing. On that moment as if nothing had ever happened, Potter stopped coughing blood even if he still coughed.

Draco looked at the open-mouthed Miss Tsukino.

“Was there more?” He forced himself to ask.

“Bouquet.” [Home.]

[There’s a flower bouquet at her home.] He translated for his father, who sneered and turned around disapparating directly from inside the classroom. “New enemy?”

“Kunzite-aniki, but he thinks that Onmyōji-sama is dead.” Nephrite argued.

“And this isn’t Aniki’s style. If he believed that the Onmyōji-sama was alive? He’d wait to fight against him face-to-face. He’d want for Onmyōji-sama to be a full wealth or it wouldn’t be _worth_ it. If this was a Yōma, then it was sent by” [Queen] “Beryl-sama.” Jadeite added with a groan.

Healer Kusama immediately translated for Draco because of how fast the two spoke, who nodded thankfully.

“Could it be” [Queen] “Beryl-sama trying to attack a Muggle because of being too close to someone?” Miss Tsukino wondered.

The two Knights looked at her confused.

“To someone like who?”

“Like Kunzite-san.” The girl offered. “I don’t remember well… was more worried about Harry-kun’s open chest… but Kunzite-san is grey-haired, right?”

The two Knights nodded and Potter gasped loudly through the massive coughing.

[Queen] “Beryl-sama just tried to kill me because I had a date with him.” The teenager gasped out between coughs and Draco turned towards the other wide-eyed. “I felt that something wasn’t right with my lungs, but I ignored it thinking it was from last Thursday. Jadeite-san and Nephrite-san, would she do something like this while not knowing who I am?”

The two shared looks and then nodded, only for Potter to start to cry while struggling to breath because of the coughs and none of them told him to stop.

_Of all the people and Potter had fallen for the enemy._

[Fuck my life.] Potter groaned as Healer Kusama finally saw him healed enough until the rest of bouquet was taken care of. [I really liked his fake-self. I really can pick who I fall for!]

Draco huffed and took out his handkerchief and gave Potter, who immediately cleaned his face. Draco’s father returned with the bouquet and gave it to the Knights who immediately took the Dark Aura from it, destroying it. Then Jadeite picked it and set before Potter on the table, who had finally stopped coughing. Potter went to argue, but Jadeite shook his head.

“A Yōma might have cursed it, but it was Aniki who set it up. It was he who chose it and who set it up just this way. A Yōma wouldn’t have bothered, they aren’t that competent. Trust me: _I know_. It just cursed it… probably while delivering it.”

Father raised an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged, pretending not to understand. _Potter deserved his own privacy. And falling in love with a male… with the one they were fighting at the moment was definitely in that category. Even if His Lord would demand to know it._

[Potter, do you think you can handle the rest of the school day?] Father asked as he modified the Muggles’ minds to forget that Potter had been coughing blood. [Or shall I make them believe you needed to take the rest of the day out?]

[I can handle school. It’s just Arts and Japanese with my Muggle classmates in the morning and I have Herbology this afternoon with Tutor Kamijō.]

[I’ll warn Hiro-san to teach Lord Potter-sama how to tell when a flower is cursed.] Healer Kusama agreed towards Draco’s father, who nodded back. “You have psychiatrist today, correct?” The Healer added towards Potter, who nodded. “Afterwards, pass by the clinic. I want to see how your lungs progressed. How your ‘ _chest’_ progressed.”

“Yes, Kusama-sensei.”

The Healer straightened.

“I better go check on Potter-kun and Granger-chan.” [Your son’s Magical Core could tell that something was attacking yours. It means that he is Magically yours.]

Father’s lips thinned from where he was dealing with the Muggles.

“Send me a text when you are done.” Potter asked and the Healer nodded, before apparating away with Nephrite.

“Potter, was not your fault.” Draco argued and Potter looked back. “What the Yōma did. Not your fault.” He struggled to say in Japanese so his father wouldn’t understand.

Potter looked at Draco’s father and then back.

“You two were sent to restrain me, weren’t you?” Jadeite and Miss Tsukino immediately looked at Draco affronted, who nodded. “Remember what I said? About being able to pick them?” Draco frowned but nodded as Father finished. “Why do you think I gave Tommy that exact name?”

Draco looked at his father and then his eyes grew.

[He] “your first… crush?” He struggled to gasp out and even Miss Tsukino turned towards Potter.

“Ask your Otōsan about” [His] “diary. I never said I liked him like that, but he was when I started questioning my sexuality. When I defeated him in May… seven months later I get a warning that Tommy was born. On His birthday. An exact copy… chibi-version.”

Miss Tsukino gasped as she looked at Potter.

[Are we done?] Father asked.

Draco looked at him and then at Potter.

“Magic Claim Adoption?” He struggled to ask and Potter shrugged, not agreeing nor denying and by so not claiming that he was not Young Potter’s biological father. “Tsukino-chan, what Potter-san say is Magic Secret. If repeated…” [Potter, how do I say Lady Magic?]

“Mahōkami-sama.”

“Mahōkami-sama will… eat you inside.”

Miss Tsukino and Jadeite looked at each other, before they accepted. They left as the Muggles were reawaken as if nothing happened.

[What was that all about?]

[Magic Secret.] Draco argued and Jadeite looked back, obviously realizing what he said. They left the school and Father’s lips thinned, but was forced to accept. “Jadeite-san, bring me to clinic before Shrine? Please.” He struggled to ask and Jadeite nodded, taking hold of him and the cat before apparating outside Hermione’s room. Draco entered with Luna to find Healer Kusama and his mother working around both the Dark Lord’s Heir and Hermione. [Does Lady Magic affect Muggles?] He wondered. [Like the Sailor Guardians.]

[Lady Magic as in a Magic attack?] Mother asked as she checked Hermione.

[Magic Secrets.]

[Then even Muggles are affected.] Mother agreed.

[Then it’s a good thing I taught Miss Tsukino and Jadeite that Lady Magic can eat them inside.]

[Eat?] Hermione asked.

[I don’t know how to say kill in Japanese yet.]

Healer Kusama looked back from Young Potter in Jordan’s arms before he returned his attention to the boy.

[I’ll translate it to them in a way they understand when they’ll come over later today.] He offered. “How was Potter-sama when you left?”

“Tell me Magic Secret without tell Magic Secret.” Draco struggled to reply. The cat immediately speaking back. “Potter-san told me a Magic Secret without actually telling me said Magic Secret.” He amended, while nodding at the cat for the translation. [I should drink that potion. It has passed long enough and I can speak a lot already, the Muggles won’t make questions of why I start learning fast.]

Healer Kusama nodded.

[We have them in store. Your mother will have to fill in the paperwork because of you dealing with Muggles every day, but besides it I’d say you’ve studied enough to be able to pass as a fast learner.]

Mother nodded, not arguing.

[I’ll still need to learn the Hiragana, correct?]

[It only teaches your mind to understand the language, not how to write it.]

When the two finished, Mrs Tsukino was wakened up and the woman looked around confused from her location on the bed, only to blush at realizing she’d fallen asleep.

“Not enough sleep. Worry over Potter-san.” Draco offered and the woman sighed.

“I guess you are right. I’m sorry, Granger-chan.” Hermione shook her head. “I better head home.”

“Potter-kun can stay with us.” Draco offered. “Let you rest.” He repeated after the black cat that the Muggle woman couldn't understand.

“Thank you. Be good to them, Tommy-kun.”

Young Potter nodded while Jordan and the Weasley twins were used as a punching bag.

“Hai, Obāsan.” He agreed with an innocent grin as he kept hitting the trio.

The woman smiled amused even though the boy had so obviously lied. Finally, she left and Mother left with the Healer to go fill-in the paperwork for Draco’s new potion.

[Is whatever potion you’re gonna take legal?] Hermione wondered.

[Not in Europe. It’s Dark.] Draco replied. [Before you point fingers, Potter has drunk it and organized with his Goblin to book them up for you all.]

The quartet that had been about to argue, held back their retort. Nephrite approached and gave his portable Muggle tech. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Kusama-sensei told to ask to send Potter-sama a text to tell that Potter-kun is as good as new.”

Draco groaned, took it and approached Hermione, giving it.

[Write a text to Potter telling his son is back to normal.]

The girl snickered at the fact none of them knew how it was done and took it. She signalled Nephrite close and the Knight read whatever she would ask to which Draco would translate. Finally she managed to open the location where it was able to send a letter from inside the small box and when she was done writing it down, she asked for help again, this time to look for Potter’s phone name. Nephrite pointed at the exact Katakana and Hermione nodded, sending it. Eventually the tech rang and the girl played with it, before returning the phone to Nephrite.

[Harry thanks for the warning.]

[Is that instantaneous owling?] Draco asked confused and Hermione nodded. “Hermione-chan warn Potter who thanks for warning.”

“I’ll need to learn how to do that.” Nephrite agreed. “Potter-kun, hair pulling is a thing.”

Draco frowned only to hear the Weasley twins shriek in pain.

“Nephrite!” The cat shrieked at the smug Knight, who left the room to watch it from the corridor. “Malfoy-kun, apologise to them for me. The Shitennō teach Tommy-kun how to provoke most pain, usually on plushies.”

Draco scoffed and repeated to the others in English, as Young Potter laughed.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter to review and also the biggest. damn I passed the 6,000 words in this one
> 
> Next chapter: **First Kiss**
> 
> ~Isys


	34. Chapter XXXII  –First Kiss–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **4,335
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXXII**

**–First Kiss–**

Monday, 11 September 1995

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

None of his classmates commented on the bouquet that Harry suddenly had on his student table and Harry wondered what Mr Malfoy had made them believe. When Arts finally ended and Teacher Haruna arrived for the Language Japanese class, the woman’s attention was immediately drawn to it.

“Students wishing you a good recovery and a welcome back?” She asked when he delivered his private homework on the Hiragana studies.

“His lover delivered it to him by the entrance of the school which meant that he had to come with it.” Umino argued for Harry, who groaned internally.

Teacher Haruna looked at the bouquet before she nodded _, obviously a little jealous._

“She has good taste.” The woman offered soothingly as she gave Harry a notebook with his next assignment.

Harry bowed and returned to his chair, looking at the table where his glass of water was now holding his bouquet. By the end of class, they all walked into their usual spot in the school grounds, the rest of the Sailor Senshi girls _(except for Hino Rei since she was in a private school)_ joining in.

“What’s with the bouquet, Harry-senpai?” Kino asked.

“Harry-kun’s lover sent it to him early morning.” Usagi offered as she set up both hers and Harry’s bentō and Harry’s chopsticks for him to eat. Harry accepted the bentō and chopsticks and frowned that she was giving him the one with more food, he looked up at her confused. “Thank you for the meal.” She said the usual line.

“This one was yours.” He argued.

The girl pretended not to hear him and he scoffed, set his bouquet down next to a gaping Aino and then picked his bentō and passed several of the extra that he had made extra because Usagi loved them into her bentō. As well as pick the small carrots on the now her bentō onto his own since the teengirl didn’t like carrots and he had made them on purpose for himself.

“Harry-kun…” Usagi started to argue.

“I’m not going to disappear.” He retorted. “Besides I only make those because you love them so much.”

“Thank you, Harry-kun.”

Harry shrugged and started eating, trying to think of anything but Kunzite. Luckily Umino, Yumiko and Kuri’s join to the group kept the Sailor Senshis from talking anything related to the Yōmas and Kunzite, what he was really thankful _even if it meant speaking of the latest girly fashion._ Harry was entering the kitchen classroom where he usually had Potions class and Herbology class with Tutor Kamijō, to find said Wizard already inside discussing with Coach Karasuma over breathing techniques. The two nodded back as Harry approached to the side and set up a new glass with water and then put his bouquet on it.

“Haruna-sensei and Higure-sensei commented during lunch in the teacher’s room that a _«girlfriend»_ gave you a get better bouquet.” Coach Karasuma put in, approaching. “Is he older? And do the Tsukinos and Hakase know of him?”

“He is older.” Harry agreed. “And we _, most likely,_ won’t last enough for a family meeting.” He added.

“You think you are not ready?”

“Sir, I have a kid. I’m a teen with a backstage and backpack.”

Coach hummed.

“See it this way: you two will never have to worry about adoption requirements.” He offered and then signalled a deep breath, which Harry took. “Now out.”

Harry obeyed and could feel his anger leaving him.

“I really need to learn to do that on my own.” He agreed shyly.

Coach smiled before he left the classroom with a bow of head at Tutor Kamijō.

“Should we start?” The Wizard asked. “Or do you need for us to do a meditation first?”

“Why is my magic so much decontrolled?” He wondered, approaching the Professor who was taking the plant he had brought along for today’s class.

“You repressed it for so long that _– when you started using it –_ you didn’t know how to use your full Magical Core. It is still there, but you don’t know how to reach it.” The older explained. “It’s a good thing you aren’t in Mahōtokoro School, I wouldn’t be able to give you precise classes to the side-effect of this. When did you start having problems?”

“When Tommy got Magic Fever and He leaned me magic to regain my Magical levels to be able to keep lending.”

“He most likely must have opened some block you had.” Tutor Kamijō offered as he thought over the fact. “Hopefully he has dealt with it during your visit to the operation table.”

“Kusama-sensei asked for me to pass over after the Mind Healer, should I tell him to check?”

“It doesn’t hurt to check.” Tutor Kamijō agreed. “How is this lover of yours? Someone trustworthy? Have the Shitennō met him?”

“They most definitely did.” Harry agreed and Professor raised an eyebrow from where he had finished setting up their Herbology class for today. “Considering he is their Aniki, who most likely was just trying to find out as much as he could about our side.”

Tutor Kamijō looked back at the tear at the corner of Harry’s eye.

“If he asks you out again: accept and then _, when you two are in a private place,_ call for back-up.”

“He won’t be that easily manipulated.”

“He doesn’t need to be.” Tutor Kamijō argued. “I’ll warn the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office’s Members so if you do it, they go immediately with the Aurors. Between them and the Sailor Senshis you’d be able to force him to back down and to break the mind-control.”

“Sir…”

“I fought Nowaki.” The older interrupted and Harry looked up at the older. “I refused to accept him at first. I just had my heart broken. He never gave up on me. He used to work part-time at a flower boutique at the time to be able to afford his tuition, I called to book-up a bouquet to his boss who was then delivered to him. No card. He still arrived my flat with a massive grin as if I had declared to the world. Don’t think for one second that Kunzite-sama didn’t mean what he did with that bouquet.” The teen lowered his head embarrassed. “I taught you the flowers’ meanings; does he know how mistreated you were?” Harry nodded. “Then he knows who you are.”

Harry raised his head at once.

[Sir?]

“He isn’t calling you childlike, he is saying that you are too innocent at love that you didn’t see behind his farce.”

“Shin-san wants me to see it?”

Tutor Kamijō shrugged.

“I can’t answer you that. I did not meet him during your date. You did.”

Harry nodded shyly and they started class. When the hour and half class ended, Harry left to find both Taitō and Sanjōin outside with their arms crossed. Harry approached them and set his bouquet in Taitō’s arms as if it was a baby that the older was carrying. Then he looked around until he saw why they were acting up. Shin was by the side leaning against the wall behind him, with one foot against the wall and with one foot on the floor, waiting. Harry signalled at the two to stay put and then approached the other, who actually smiled at seeing Harry approach.

“Since you arrived Japan, have you ever left Tokyo?” The older asked.

“I’m afraid today I can’t.” Harry argued. “Doctor visit.” Shin hummed, frowning at the refusal. “Tomorrow I have Physical Education at 1.30pm and at 3pm I hit the showers. So, what about 3.15pm in the local train station?”

“Can you get a shower, dry, dress and run there in 15 minutes, Harry-chan?” Shin argued amused, making Harry snort.

“Karasuma-kōchi always lets us leave earlier for the shower.” He argued. “Besides, do you prefer for me not to shower?”

Shin made a disgusted face, which made the two chuckle.

“I’ll wait until 3.45 pm.” He agreed. “Stop by your adoptive family and pick-up Chibitom-chan. I’m sure he’ll love to meet some of the stops.” Shin offered and then turned around starting to walk away.

“Thank you for the bouquet.” Harry called after him and Shin stopped, only to nod without turning back. “Next time ask the delivery woman not to fill it with poisonous perfume.”

Shin turned and looked back.

“What?”

“That’s why I have to go to the doctor. I was coughing like mad because of whatever had been done after you set it up. It even had some kind of distinct smell that wasn’t of the real flowers. Luckily it was found and it was cleansed from the bouquet, but I thought I should give you a heads-up.”

“I’ll contact the florist I bought it from and demand they fire who dared to do it.” Shin agreed and approached, only for him to lean forward and kiss Harry on the cheek. “I’ll see you two tomorrow. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Harry nodded and Shin left.

“What was this all about?” Sanjōin demanded as he joined Harry’s side.

“It was the” [Queen] “who ordered the cursing, not him.” He repeated their words back at them.

“You still know who he is.”

“Do you want to fight him in a whole out duel or catch him during a date?” Harry argued, his voice hitching a note too high and only then showing how much this was hurting him.

“It’s too dangerous. The” [Dark Lord] “would never agree to you using yourself as a bait.”

“It would’ve work.” Harry argued. “And it was Kamijō-kateikyōshi’s idea.” He added, before he accepted his bouquet back and walked into his Shrink’s clinic. “I’m going to a psychiatrist, I don’t need a bodyguard!” He snapped when someone immediately fell into step besides him, only to hear a chuckle.

Harry looked to see Mamoru.

“I take it that they are overwhelming you, want me to tell them to back down a little?” He asked.

[Remember Shin-san?] Harry asked instead.

[Yes, I saw him from behind and briefly from the side, why?] Mamoru replied, not even batting an eye at Harry suddenly turning into English.

[We just realized that he is Kunzite.]

Mamoru looked back at where the two were obviously tailing them and then back.

[I can see why they would overwhelm you…]

[My Private Tutor has the idea of me using the dates to capture him instead of an actual duel.]

Mamoru nodded.

[Less bloody and easier for you, because I don’t see you being able to duel against him if that would come the need.]

[The problem is that Queen Beryl is seeing my human-self as a liability.]

[She doesn’t know that you are Onmyouji?] Mamoru argued and Harry shook his head, while glaring at the hated title being used. [But she attacked you?]

[Made a Youma curse the flowers that Kunzite set up to be delivered to me this morning.] Harry agreed, signalling down.

Mamoru scoffed and looked around them to make sure that none of the people passing-by understood English.

[From the little I remember from my past life: I could see she doing it if she believed you were on the way of her path.]

“Which means she believes his feelings are genuine.” Harry agreed and Mamoru nodded, understanding Harry’s dilemma.

“I’ll talk with them as you talk with your psychiatrist.” The former Prince offered.

**–O &SM–**

Tuesday, 12 September 1995

Harry left school to find the twins and Lee with Tommy, who was holding his new silver-haired-plushie. At his raised eyebrow they grinned.

[Malfoy overheard Blondie and Wavy that they had to persuade you against your date alongside Tommy here.] Fred and George explained, walking alongside Harry down the road and accepting to trade Harry’s school bag and sports bag for Tommy and Tommy’s new backpack. [When they were about to leave to go stop you, we _‘kind’_ of knocked them out. They befall on Magical Category.] They added the last part conspiratiously.

[Besides, Malfoy told us because apparently he had his hands tied.] Lee added.

[Because his family was sent here to restrain me. Keep me from getting lovers and stuff.] Harry agreed, making the trio narrow their eyes. [Tell him] “arigatou” [from me. He’ll understand.]

[Why not in English?] Lee wondered.

[Malfoy-kun actually is learning Japanese, unlike some that only learnt how to embarrass me.]

The trio snorted.

[So his parents don’t understand.] They amended and Harry nodded.

They arrived the train station and Kunzite was there in his Shin-alias. Lee and the twins bowed their heads at the taller male.

“Shin-san, these are my oniichans who followed me into Japan.” Harry offered. “They can only say one word in Japanese so far.”

“What is it?”

[What’s it that you call me?]

“Otōto.” The twins answered at once, making Shin smile.

“It’s not funny when you have two gingers and one black-skinned teenage trio shouting it in the middle of the street. Outside your own school.” Harry argued.

Shin nodded his head at the trio, who nodded back and then messed with Tommy’s hair who was staring up at Shin unsure. Then the twins and Lee saw something and groaned.

[The girls followed us. We’ll go distract them.]

[Thanks.] Harry agreed and the trio saluted, before walking away towards the girls obviously out of place. “So, where are you taking us?”

Shin guided Harry into a train by the side and they stayed outside. Harry could see the group following them and wait outside as well, looking back _‘unnoticed’_.

“Ready for something crazy, Harry-chan?” Shin suddenly asked and Harry hummed, only for them to hear the train’s horn whistle. Shin took hold of Harry and jumped inside the train quickly, just before the doors closed locking-up and it departed. They looked outside as the door passed by the gaping girls. “Have to admit, I expected to have to lose your bodyguards from yesterday, but not fangirls.” Shin offered with a laugh.

Harry snorted and on the next stop in Tokyo’s main station, they left and Shin guided them to the ticket house, where he bought their tickets and then, finally, they caught a strange-shaped train southwest.

They sat in a three-chair set and Harry let Tommy look out at the view, as Shin set up the child-carseat on the window side for the boy before the train would start.

“Where are you taking me, after all? You do remember that I have school tomorrow morning, right?”

“You can sleep on the train back.” Shin offered as he finished and Harry set Tommy on the chair. “So this is the famous Chibitom-chan. Pleasure to meet you.”

Tommy looked back from the window view and then offered his new plushie.

“Tommy likes plushies who looks like me and my friends… that’s the one my friends gave him to represent you.”

Shin accepted the plushie surprised and looked at it as the train started, really fast. Harry opened Tommy’s backpack to realize the twins had stored a change of clothes for both him and Tommy, as well as Tommy’s new wizard-plushie. He took it out and gave the boy, who hugged it close. Shin’s eyes immediately landed on it and he seemed to look like he swallowed a lemon.

“That’s…”

“Tommy claims it’s me.” Harry offered, looking at Shin on his other side in the seats and wondered if the older would admit who he was but he didn’t. “He lost his last one a while ago, my adoptive family had to run to the shop to gather a new one. Only for when I arrive home to find that the bodyguards had given him a real-sized one.”

“Chibitom-chan plays with a real-sized plushie of Onmyōji-san?” Shin asked, almost like he was uncertain if he should.

“Papa.” Tommy agreed.

“It’s just a plushie.” Harry offered with a shrug.

Shin immediately looked up at Harry and then nodded, returning to Tommy his plushie, the boy holding both close. _It was obvious that Kunzite had expected for the Plushie Yōma to have struck at them._ Harry looked at the hyper Tommy and then at Shin who was looking at the eager boy over Harry.

“Osaka.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “The place we’re going to.” Shin explained. “I used to live close-by… a long time ago.”

_Like 2000-years ago…_ Harry mentally added to the older’s comment.

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Harry agreed. Tommy babbled excitedly at seeing mountains outside. “He loves trains.” He added embarrassed. “Trains, snakes and castles.”

“Awiga’ou.” Tommy parroted towards Shin like he always did with Mamoru and Motoki, before focusing on the window again.

“You’re welcomed.” Shin agreed, obviously amused. “We better get comfy. It’s 2 hours and half to Shin-Osaka in this shinkansen and then another half-hour to Osaka.”

“It’s not too far then.” Harry hummed. _Still to go pass the night at another town on the other side of Japan with the enemy and no back-up was at the very least crazy._

“I don’t remember for certain, but you don’t have tattoos, do you?” Shin wondered and Harry shook his head, confused. “Good, then we can go to an onsen.”

“What’s an onsen?” Harry wondered.

“Hot water bath… like non-human made? How do I explain?”

[Hot spring…] “Sorry, there’s still lots of words that I don’t know meaning. Like the name you gave to this train.”

“If you want you can call it fast train.”

Harry snorted and looked at his eager son at being able to travel a train and then back at Shin who was looking back, almost like he wasn’t sure what to make of Harry.

_Harry wondered if Kunzite was as uncertain about this whole dating thing as Harry was._

“How much will we be able to sight-see before it becomes too late?” Harry asked.

“You said castle, correct?” Shin asked in return and Harry nodded. “Next time we can go to the Aquarium Kaiykan, I’m sure it must have some snakes for Chibitom-chan.” Harry snorted as Tommy immediately shrieked behind him. “For today we can go first to Dōtonbori, a popular district for dining. Then if the observatory towers are closed _– there’s two that I believe you would love –_ we can visit Osaka Castle and the park instead. It’s not an European castle, but it’s one.” Shin offered.

“I’m sure we’ll love it.” Harry agreed.

“And if we still have time I’d like to pass by Shitennoji, an old Buddhist temple.”

Harry nodded and looked at Tommy who was eagerly watching the fast-outside passing-by.

“What about this onsen?” He asked.

“We’re stay at a hotel with one.” Shin offered. “We’ll have to leave early for you to arrive in time for class, but I don’t see why we can’t enjoy a couple hours without any worries.”

“Without Kōhais and Oneesamas.” Harry agreed and the older looked back, making Harry wonder if he had gone too far.

Shin smiled back.

“Tonight it’s just us three.” He put in and looked at the hyper boy on the other side of Harry. “Looks like I’m doing my job well and he doesn’t dislike me.”

Harry looked as well.

“Trust me: he isn’t an easy boy to like new people.”

“And yet so far he doesn’t dislike me.” Shin agreed.

**–O &SM–**

Shin raised an eyebrow at Harry as he joined him in the private hot spring outside their hotel room, surrounded by hedgerow to create a barrier to the next room.

“Dead asleep. Too many emotions.” Harry explained, entering inside the warm water. “Will probably sleep until morning when I’ll drop him at Obāsan.”

Shin nodded as Harry felt him look at his chest where Harry’s scars were.

“Do they hurt, Harry-chan?”

_Then he really could see them even though the glamours…_

“When they are done.” Harry agreed. “But what do I know? I have a high pain endurance.” He shrugged, submerging himself until his neck. “Also means that I usually put myself in jeopardy for the safety of others. Made my friends claim that I have a” [Saving People Syndrome…] the teen frowned trying to remember the wording in Japanese “Saving People… Syn… drome.”

“It’s better you than them.” Shin offered and Harry nodded. “You need to learn to think of yourself for Chibitom-chan’s sake.”

Harry snorted.

“You are really using my supposed syndrome to make me stop using my syndrome?” He argued, making the other laugh.

“See it this way, you’d only use it to save one people. Your son.”

Harry rolled his eyes amused. He looked up at the starry sky and then back at Shin who had his long hair tied up on the top of his head and looking up at the sky with his head laid back on the outside of onsen.

“Was it anything like you remembered?” Harry wondered, trying not to stare at the sword-made scars that scattered the other’s chest and arms through his foggy glasses. “The castle and the temple.”

Shin raised his head to look back and then looked up at the stars again.

“Some.” He agreed. “There’s a lot of electricity now.” He offered. “I still remember when it would take days to travel here to Edo.”

“Edo?”

“Another way to call Tokyo.” Shin offered, obviously embarrassed and Harry wondered if it was an old way of calling it.

Harry looked up as well.

“In some things I agree. People use too much electricity. On others it’s a good thing. It means that I can come here with you during a weekday without worrying over having to book-up a whole weekend just to come.” Harry raised a hand up into the sky as if trying to grab a star. “On the other hand the electricity kills this. Tokyo has so much lights that I can’t see the stars. This is what I miss the most from my old school. The lack of electricity, the mountains, the green and _\- most importantly -_ the stars.”

“The after a night of rain and you walk out your house in the morning to smell the fresh wet grass in the air.”

“Or the trees.” Harry agreed.

He heard paddling and stood up in the onsen to see Tommy paddling back, barely awake.

“Papa.” The boy whined.

Harry went to get out, but Shin was faster and left, picking a towel to hide his modesty before he quickly helped the begging Tommy undress. Even with the foggy glasses, Harry could see the other’s back as he helped the boy undress and damn was the older hot and muscled. Finally, Shin took out his own towel and joined Harry in the water. The boy was brought to Harry’s arms and slowly emerged inside water. Harry took him and Tommy leaned against Harry finally calming down, only to not long later to fall asleep.

“He might have had a nightmare.” Harry explained apologetically to the older. “Since my last hospital visit that he has started having plenty of those.” He signalled his new scar that Tommy’s small hand was over as if to protect it.

Shin nodded and _, eventually,_ signalled out. The two left and Shin picked a towel, embracing Harry and Tommy with it, before he picked the same he used earlier for himself. They entered the bedroom and as Harry dried Tommy and put on him the night nappy, he could hear the other drying and dressing himself.

“A baby can’t stay as long as an adult.” Shin explained and _, when dressed,_ picked Tommy from Harry and finished dressing him so Harry could dry and dress himself. “Even adults if staying too long can get overheats.”

“Thank you.”

Harry dressed himself in the sleeping robe that the twins had sent for him and put an alarm on his watch so they’d be able to leave in time for the return train. When Harry was ready he saw the two futons besides one another with a small one in the middle for Tommy already set up with the boy sleeping while holding his wizard-plushie. Harry laid down as Shin closed the lights and then joined in. The two looked at each other in the dark for a real long time.

“What do you have tomorrow after school, Harry-chan?”

“Basketball practice.” Harry offered. “Normally my Shatei goes to pick up Tommy and then watches my practice with him.”

Shin hummed.

“What do you have against roses?”

“Everyone gives roses. Yet there’s plenty of flowers that have same meaning.”

“You believe they are sub valuated.” Shin retorted amused and Harry hummed affirmatively, making the older scoff.

“Don’t make fun of me, Shin-san.” Harry argued, petulantly.

Only to see the older stand on his arms from his position on the other side of Tommy and pass over Tommy carefully, his hair falling besides his face like a cascade and he looked down at Harry with one hand besides Harry’s head.

“I find it endearing, Harry-chan.” He argued and leaned down, kissing Harry.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is posted on 31st July 2020: happy 40th birthday, Harry Potter. Just remember to keep your libido in control since the person you are checking out is your enemy…
> 
> Next chapter: **Between Basketball Practice & Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia**
> 
> ~Isys


	35. Chapter XXXIII  –Between Basketball Practice & Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **3,420
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXXIII**

**–Between Basketball Practice & Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia–**

Wednesday, 13 September 1995

**_ HJP’s _ ** **_ POV _ **

Mrs Tsukino smiled at Harry when he arrived with the eager Tommy.

“Where did you go?”

“Osaka. Tommy loved the train.” Harry offered as he allowed the woman to pick the making train sounds with his lips Tommy. “I’ve to change or I’ll be late to school. Usagi-chan?”

“I’ve woken her up thrice already.”

“Send Tommy. That usually works.” Harry argued, making the woman laugh and the boy start to beg to go upstairs. “We’ve had breakfast in the train during the back journey.” He added and Mrs Tsukino nodded.

Harry climbed to go to the guest room to change and in no time he could hear Usagi screech as Tommy woke her up. Harry changed clothes to a freshly washed school attire and set up the bag for the day alongside the basketball bag. When he arrived downstairs Mrs Tsukino already had the bentōs ready.

“How did Tommy sleep?”

“One nightmare not even half-hour after putting him to sleep, but after that he slept through the night, only waking up when I put my alarm on and we had to leave the onsen hotel to go catch the fast train back.”

“Did he fall asleep in the train?” Mrs Tsukino wondered and Harry shook his head. “I’ll persuade him to a morning nap later.” She agreed. “I expect that you two…”

“Nothing happened.” Harry argued as they heard Usagi running upstairs to get ready. He entered the kitchen and set up another bentō with a fruit salad. When Usagi finally arrived downstairs, he gave it to her. “Let’s go or we’ll be late.”

Usagi grinned back thankfully and they left, entering Taitō’s car that was already waiting for them. The girl quickly ate as the other drove them to the school.

“Potter-sama…”

“I’m not your” [prince] “nor” [princess.] “You don’t have to over-protect me. You know that out of all of us I’m the one who can take care of himself.”

“Even so…”

“He took me to visit Shitennoji.” Harry interrupted, what made Taitō gasp and look back mid-driving. “That was his former home before he become a” [Knight,] “wasn’t it?”

Usagi looked back immediately.

“Yes.” Taitō eventually agreed as he finally parked. “Does he know who you are?”

“Yes. He can see my chest scars through the hiding spell.”

“He saw you naked?” Taitō shrieked, taking hold of Harry before he’d leave.

“Well duh. We went to an onsen.” Harry agreed and freed himself, leaving the car. Usagi followed him immediately. “Send a text to Mamoru-kun that Taitō-san is doing it again, he’ll know what I mean.” He whispered at her while they hurried inside.

Usagi picked her mobile phone and hurried to text her boyfriend as Taitō obviously left the car and called for Harry loud and in a warning tone.

“Done.” Usagi whispered and took Harry’s bags to go store them in the lockers.

Harry turned towards Taitō with a raised eyebrow.

“You are making a scene.”

The older teenager went to argue, when they heard a motorbike’s sound. Mamoru parked right in between the two.

“That’s enough, Jedo-kun.”

“Mamoru-san…”

“Don’t take it personal, Harry-sama. These guys did the same to me when they realized I had a lover last time.” Mamoru argued, _obviously talking of his past-life_. “Did Tommy-kun like it?”

“Arrived the Tsukinos still making train sounds.”

“Mamoru-san…”

Mamoru smiled amused at Harry and signalled him to enter, before he approached his knight and started talking with him in privacy. Harry joined Usagi in the locker room to change his shoes and raised an eyebrow.

“What did you tell him?”

“To ring Taitō-san because he was trying to break your heart.”

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs with Usagi.

“He came in person.”

Usagi snickered.

“Taitō-san is **_so_** grounded.”

“You two do remember who it is that I went with, right?”

“You have that glint in your eyes.” She agreed and walked away to her classroom as Harry went to the kitchen classroom for his Potions class.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

They left Japanese class and _– as Harry-kun entered the gym and waited for the last class to finish for the team to go change –_ Usagi hurried out the school to run home. Mama was waiting when she arrived and Harry-kun’s bicycle was already set up with Tommy-kun on his seat.

“Is he cute?”

“More kinda hot.” Usagi argued amused. “Taitō-san doesn’t approve.”

Mama rolled her eyes and held the bicycle still as Usagi climbed.

“I want to meet him.” She put in. “Even if Harry-kun is legally off-age, I still worry.”

Usagi nodded. Mama released the bike and Usagi rode away to the school at all velocity. Only to suddenly stop at seeing a Yōma, the flower delivery lady.

“Tommy-kun.” Usagi warned and the boy babbled back.

She went for her brooch when suddenly Tommy-kun angry babbled, before she could understand what was going on the Yōma flew up into the sky and then to the side against a wall and then another over and over. Surprised, Usagi looked back at the toddler, who was holding his chibikunzite-plushie.

“Papa.” The boy demanded, making her smile.

“Hai hai.” She agreed and rode away as Tommy-kun threw the Yōma in a garbage can by the side. They arrived school and she left the bicycle at the entrance, before picking the boy and walked into the gym. “Papa it is.”

Usagi could see Naru-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan already in the stands and made a move to join them, when Tommy-kun called her attention towards the grey-haired man in a rich-like kimono cloth leaning against the wall by the side. _Almost like he was trying to pass unnoticed._ Usagi looked at the girls and then approached Kunzite-san’s alias-self like Tommy-kun kept urging her to do. The Shitennō frowned back when she approached him, only for him to accept Tommy-kun when the boy opened his arms asking to be picked up.

“Shin-san, correct? Mama invited you over for dinner.”

“Then you are the surrogate family.” Was the agreement, while one-handed he accepted the plushie from Tommy-kun and moved it like a marionette with his hand in the back of the plushie to make it hug Tommy-kun back, his other arm holding the boy close against his chest.

Tommy-kun made a train sound, what made Kunzite-san smile. _He actually smiled back at the boy._

“Usagi, watch out!”

Usagi looked at Harry-kun confused, only to see a ball flying in her direction at all velocity. Immediately a hand showed before her face, with the back of the hand towards her face, only for the ball to be stopped by the hand and then be thrown back to the practicing group.

“Thank you, Shin-san.” She immediately thanked the older with a bow, who limited to nod.

“I take it you also are a trouble magnet.”

“Harry-kun is always stepping in between me and said accident.” Usagi agreed, picking the fallen plushie from the floor and handling it back.

Kunzite-san looked at her _, accepting the plushie,_ and then back to the practicing team.

“Harry-chan speaks highly of you.”

Usagi looked at the playing Harry-kun who was obviously avoiding to look in their direction. She looked around to find Karasuma-kōchi staring back confused. Usagi leaned against the wall next to the tall male as the older held Tommy-kun.

“Just so you know, you break Harry-kun’s heart and it won’t be I who will make you pay.” Usagi put in and Kunzite-san raised an eyebrow back. “He might not look much but if you get Tommy-kun mad he can really hurt you.”

Kunzite-san finally looked down at Tommy-kun and then up at the boy’s father.

“I’m sure Chibitom-chan can.” He agreed and not in a joking way. _It was actually amusing the personal-informal way this Shitennō had decided to call the two instead of doing the formal way as the other three and calling them by «Potter-sama/Onmyōji-san» and «Potter-kun»._

When the practice ended and they all did meditation; Kunzite-san let Tommy-kun down on the floor, who paddled away towards his Papa. Harry-kun eventually picked up Tommy-kun and walked with him into the locker rooms to go shower and change.

“Tsukino-san.” Karasuma-kōchi approached them.

“Kōchi.” Usagi agreed as she was handled back the plushie.

“New bodyguard or something more?”

“Tommy-kun doesn’t like bodyguards.” Usagi argued _, knowing the Kōchi would understand_.

Karasuma-kōchi nodded and took in the other male a couple centimetres taller than him.

“I do not believe I need to warn you what will happen if my student gets hurt.”

Kunzite-san seemed amused.

“I take it there’s going to be a list.” He agreed. “A real long list of people who care for Harry-chan.”

“I believe so.” Karasuma-kōchi agreed. “Each time I look that list grows bigger.”

Usagi smiled amused how Kunzite-san managed to pass the Kōchi’s stamp of approval. Eventually Harry-kun joined them and the girls run to them as well. They walked out and Harry-kun put Tommy-kun on his bicycle’s seat. Before the girls could comment over Kunzite-san, Tommy-kun started making train sounds.

“Not today, Chibitom-chan.” The man argued and the toddler babbled angrily.

“He is a pampered brat.” Harry-kun apologised, making the older chuckle. “I guess it’s my fault.”

Usagi held the bicycle as she let her friend and honorary brother speak with his boyfriend, while Mako-chan and Minako-chan tried to convince her that this was a bad idea. Then Usagi saw powder fall to the floor as Harry-kun laughed at something that the older said.

“Get ready.” Usagi whispered and could see the other three Shitennō on the other side of the street, which meant that Harry-kun had done it because he knew they weren’t alone.

Usagi looked back, but already Naru-chan had stepped forward and picked the bicycle with Tommy-kun, walking back inside the school grounds. _This was a too ample area. A lot of blind sight. Plenty of people could be seeing them…_

And then came the magical police. Not the Muggle division. No _, for whatever reason,_ it were the Aurors themselves that came. Usagi didn’t hesitate and transformed, as did the girls and they joined at restraining Kunzite-san long enough for the spell to be undone. Jadeite-san, Nephrite-san and Zoisite-san joined in as well. As they all used their own powers to hold Kunzite-san still, Sailor Moon looked back to find that Harry-kun had joined Naru-chan and Tommy-kun. _She didn’t blame him. She wouldn’t be able to fight if it had been Mamo-chan._

Eventually the Dark Aura was forced away from Kunzite, on the moment they did it they heard an angry shout.

Sailor Moon turned to find the Yōma from earlier. The Yōma went to strike when Sailor Mars destroyed it from behind, joining in alongside Sailor Mercury.

“Get Snape-hakase.” Sailor Moon warned the Aurors and two disappeared, only to re-appear with the Wizard himself. “Kunzite.” She warned him, signalling the Knight himself. “Just now.”

Snape-hakase nodded and quickly set to work as the Muggle’ division finally arrived. Sailor Moon approached Harry-kun who Naru-chan was trying to calm down. It was then that Sailor Moon realized why Harry-kun was losing control: ** _Tommy-kun was missing._**

“Was Tommy-kun…?” She started and Harry-kun nodded. “Snape-hakase, wake Kunzite-san up.” She hurried, running back to Kunzite-san.

“Tsukino-chan.” Snape-hakase started to warn.

“The Yōmas kidnapped Tommy-kun. For some reason even with the block Kunzite-san cared about Harry-kun and Tommy-kun.” Sailor Moon snapped back at the older male. “And you and I both know that if you break the mind-control he’ll be unable to take us to the location because he won’t remember where it is any longer, Hakase!”

There’s a long moment where the Wizard looked at her and then he finally looked at Kunzite-san. He set a hand on his forehead and _, even though the Aurors went to argue,_ Snape-hakase woke him up.

“You are surrounded.” Snape-hakase warned when the older went for his power. “Your Yōmas kidnapped my grandson. Or you tell me where the base is or I’ll rape your mind apart.”

Sailor Moon shivered at how cold and harsh the man’s voice was.

“I don’t know of any grandson.” Kunzite-san finally answered.

“Potter Tommy.” Sailor Moon offered. “He was just kidnapped by” [Queen] “Beryl-sama’s Yōmas while we were fighting you. He can have magic like the Onmyōji-kun and Snape-hakase, but he is still just a baby. Please, don’t do it for us. Do it for Tommy-kun.”

Kunzite-san looked back at her and then at Harry-kun that the other Sailor Senshis were trying to restrain the magical decontrol.

“If” [Queen] “Beryl-sama captured Chibitom-chan was because she decided to use him as the host of” [Queen] “Metalia-sama.” He finally agreed. “She doesn’t know that Onmyōji-san survived her attack, but if she finds the boy’s power; she’ll believe he is powerful enough to sustain” [Queen] “Metalia-sama without she needing to sacrifice herself.”

“Tommy-kun attacked a Yōma earlier _, when I picked him up to watch Harry-kun’s practice,_ not letting me shift.” Sailor Moon offered towards Snape-hakase.

“That must have been when Tommy was chosen.” The Wizard agreed.

Jadeite-san approached _\- as Mamo-chan showed on his motorbike and then run to Harry-kun to restrain him, not questioning what was going on._

“Aniki, please. What you remember is a lie.” [Prince] “Endymion-sama didn’t abandon us. We abandoned him. We were cursed by” [Queen] “Beryl-sama who let” [Queen] “Metalia-sama into her heart.” [Queen] “Beryl-sama wanted” [Prince] “Endymion-sama to herself and when he fell in love for the” [Moon Princess-sama] “she got jealous and let the evil entity into her heart. She will turn her back on you when she doesn’t need you any longer.”

Kunzite-san actually raised a hand and Jadeite-san shut up.

“On the moment anyone enters the D-Point’s cavern the Yōmas will know.” Kunzite-san argued. “If” [Queen] “Beryl-sama is transferring” [Queen] “Metalia-sama’s identity into Chibitom-chan then she will raise up the Dark Kingdom’s protections. You will need me to guide you through the labyrinth.”

The Sailor Senshis shared looks, before nodding. Sailor Moon saw Nephrite-san walk towards Naru-chan and actually pull her face up into a kiss. Finally the three Shitennō, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Senshis and Onmyōji-kun were ready. Kunzite-san’s eyes obviously landing on Onmyōji-kun, but the other ignored him.

“Bring us.” Sailor Moon commanded.

Kunzite-san offered his hand and they all made sure to touch each other, Snape-hakase with them. Sailor Moon was pleasantly surprised to see the Aurors sharing looks and then taking hold as well. Kunzite-san didn’t warn, he just teleported them away into the north pole.

Like he warned, they had a welcoming party and in no time they had ended up separated. Sailor Moon finding herself alone with the Aurors.

“Why did you come?” She asked them as they walked deep through the labyrinthine tunnels.

“True that this is Yōmas and befall under your jurisdiction. But technically we aren’t in Japan and it can mean the end of the world.” The Aurors argued. “Even if we lose our job, we couldn’t live with ourselves if we hadn’t come.”

**–O &SM–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry groaned when he found himself trapped with Kunzite.

“It’s this way, Onmyōji-san.” The older offered and walked down a corridor.

“You broke us apart on purpose, Kunzite-san.” Harry snapped.

Kunzite looked back and then struck, Harry got ready to defend himself when he felt a presence behind himself. He turned away only for Kunzite’s strike to hit the Yōma.

“Don’t worry. The” [Prince] “is with my Kōhais, they’ll protect him. The Sailor Senshis are with your Otōsan. And the” [Princess] “is with the magical police.”

“Why did you break us apart in the first place, Shin-san?” Harry argued towards the walking away Knight.

Kunzite stopped on his descend down the corridor _, reacting to the alias-name instead of when Harry called him his real one,_ and then glared back.

“Because if we’d stormed in together then we’d call attention. This way we two can pass unnoticed as the other big groups call the Yōmas to the entrance. That and the idea of another Yōma destroying you is really making my blood boil, Harry-chan. I’d like to be able to claim that it is because I want to be the one to defeat you, but what terrifies me the most is that _, even though I could have done it plenty of times,_ the thought of it didn’t even cross my mind.”

Harry’s eyes watered.

“Even if you’d want to fight me now only if it was between you and Tommy would I be able to fight you.”

Kunzite bowed his head back in consent, took hold onto Harry’s wrist and walked down the corridor.

[Queen] “Beryl-sama chose Chibitom-chan because of my closeness to the two of you. Because even if the mind is of” [Queen] “Metalia-sama…”

“The body is of my Tommy.” Harry agreed.

As they run down the corridors, Kunzite’s hand moved lower and then instead of Harry’s wrist it was Harry’s hand that he was holding.

“Just so you know, the Tsukinos invited me over for dinner.” The older put in offhandly.

Harry scoffed.

“Let me worry over my” [son] “first. Then we can worry over you opening the mind block that was put on you. After that we can worry over the possibility of Us.”

Kunzite didn’t reply and then they arrived a massive room, Tommy laying on an altar-like stone and being overwhelmed by Dark Aura.

“That’s impossible.” Harry turned to see a ginger tall woman, even taller than Kunzite by an inch, staring at Harry wide-eyed. “You were dead!”

“I’m like a cat. I’ve nine lives.” Harry retorted and then avoided the curse going his way, finally releasing Kunzite’s hold on his hand to avoid the curse.

“Not for long. Kunzite, kill Onmyōji!”

“Wizard.” Harry argued between clenched teeth. [Hell!] “Call me” [Warlock] “for all I care, but why” [the fuck] “does everyone have to call me by Jadeite’s horrible nickname!?”

A small chuckle by the side made him glare at Kunzite.

“Because your abilities _(science, magic and astrology)_ is what an Onmyōji is.” The Knight offered as he walked side-way towards where Tommy was while Harry kept Queen Beryl’s attention on himself.

 _Harry really hoped he could trust that enough Dark Aura had left the older by now to make him agree to help._ Only for the woman to realize what had happened and struck at Kunzite, Harry gasped as he felt the red thread around his pinkie to be pulled with strength. He looked down at his pinkie as the magic red thread went limp and then fell off.

_No…_

_Shin…_

He run at the older as the older’s body fell… only for Harry to be struck from behind.

**–O &SM–**

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Sailor Moon passed alone by the group of the Sailor Senshis and Snape-hakase, to find them all frozen in death. She held back her tears and kept on. She found Mamo-chan also alone and the two moved on, until they found Queen Beryl-sama finishing whatever she was doing to Tommy-kun. Just Tommy-kun was taller, older and darker. His eyes practically turning red. Harry-kun’s wand on the boy’s hand. He looked like Marvolo-sama’s humanoid-version.

Sailor Moon looked around and found the fallen bodies of Harry-kun and Kunzite-san side-by-side. In her distraction Queen Beryl-sama struck at her, only for Mamo-chan to step in between.

Sailor Moon gasped as he also fell. She picked her sceptre, as she let her clothes change into the princess dress. Princess Serenity stepped forward and used the Moon Sceptre and the Silver Crystal to strike. She had to save Tommy-kun. She owed that much to Harry-kun.

The Dark Aura struck at her coming from Tommy-kun, accidentally striking Queen Beryl-sama and making her fall. Serenity didn’t have the time to check if she’d just fallen or if she died. She did her best at purifying the boy, each one using more power than before, until she felt the presence of everyone giving her strength.

Serenity closed her eyes and then finished. She fell down, looking up at the ceiling of the salon where Queen Beryl-sama had once dreamed about defeating her.

She looked back at the fallen Tommy-kun still looking like a humanoid Lord Marvolo-sama and then at her sceptre. She wished she could return home. Return to her Mama and Papa. Even return to Shingo-kun. To normality. She wished that Harry-kun could have the family dinner with Kunzite-san. She could picture how Papa wouldn’t approve and how Shingo-kun would love it. She wished that all of them could return, return to their lives. Even the Aurors.

She wished.

**_ (TBC) _ **


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,998
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking Japanese”
> 
> [Talking English]
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> {Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}
> 
> _ {Text message} _
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter _ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Epilogue**

Wednesday, 13 September 1995

**_ TU’s POV _ **

Usagi left Japanese classes and run home. Mama was already setting up Tommy-kun on Harry-kun’s bicycle. She rode back to school, bypassing a black cat on the way. When they arrived, Naru-chan was waiting for her and helped her and Tommy-kun store the bicycle before they hurried past some girls leaving classes, one of them hurrying towards her Cram School. The two girls entered the gym and climbed the stands, Harry-kun waving back from the pitch when Tommy-kun babbled loudly. Only for Harry-kun to miss the basketball he was supposed to grab and a ball hit Usagi straight in the face. The teenager immediately jumped up into the stands and approached, _had he gone taller again? How could he jump that high with just getting hold onto the hedge to get momentum?_

“Are you alright?” He asked as he made certain that Tommy-kun hadn’t been hit.

“Yeah, life wouldn’t be complete without a ball to the face.” She argued and the Brit laughed, picked the ball and threw it hard and high away before he checked her nose for any possibly breaking. “I’m okay.” She argued, while listening to the sound of rope and then the ball falling.

Only when the teammates started clapping did they look to realize Harry-kun had actually managed to mark, what made the tall male to blush.

“I better return before they come pick me up.” He argued. “You sure you’ll be fine?”

Usagi nodded and Harry-kun took hold over the hedge of the stand and jumped out onto the floor before joining his teammates, who run to congratulate him.

“Here.” Usagi looked up to find Karasuma-kōchi offering a cooling gel pack. “Or do you want your nose to swallow?”

Usagi hurried to open it and put it on.

“Thank you, Kōchi.”

The man nodded.

“I’ll speak with school over putting a protection in the stands.” The man agreed and Usagi raised an eyebrow since she was always getting balls to the face. “It was you but could have been Potter-kun.” He added as explanation and walked down the stairs again to join his practicing team.

**–O &SM–**

**_ SK’s POV _ **

Kuntsaito looked at the Princes and then at his Kōhais as they joined his side.

“No one remembers.” They offered.

“Not even the” [Prince?] He demanded and they shook their heads.

Kuntsaito sighed.

“Jadeite-kun, does your boss remember you or do you also don’t have a job?”

“That’s the confusing part. The moment the man saw me he hired me.” Jedaito-kun offered. “I gave him the paperwork that the Magical World previously done for us.”

Kuntsaito accepted his own documents as Jedaito-kun gave the other two their own. He looked at his new surname and name. _Well, it was better than just Shin…_

[Prince-sama] “had put you and me as siblings last time.” Zoisaito-kun put in.

Kuntsaito accepted the documents from the others and looked at their names, before returning.

“What happened to the Potter house?”

“Wizardry attack.” Nefuraito-kun replied. “Before Izou-kun joined the fight. Last I know, no Wizardry family has agreed to buy it yet because of the attack.”

“Let’s clean it then. If anyone asks we’re the new inquilines.”

They all nodded and teleported with him to the massive house. They entered and started cleaning up the place. Kuntsaito had just finished cleaning up his new room when he felt a pull of a red thread on his pinkie. He walked out the house and let his teleportation abilities take him towards where he felt the thread pulling, to find himself before the school. Princess-sama was talking with her friend _(Nefuraito-kun’s girlfriend)_ non-stop as the Potters walked out, the boy obviously patting at his father’s head because of the wet hair. Then the tall teenage stopped dead on his tracks as his eyes landed on Kuntsaito. Kuntsaito had a Deja-vu feeling with the way the other looked back, while the red thread connected him to Harry-chan’s pinkie all over again. _Hadn’t they met like this a week ago?_

And then Harry-chan stepped forward and approached him.

“Hello, I’m Potter Harry.”

“I’m Saitō Kun. Pleasure to meet you.” Kuntsaito agreed. “And who may this young boy be?”

“This is Potter Tom.” Harry-chan offered. “Do I know you? I feel like I’ve met you before.”

Kuntsaito smiled.

“Long ago… a rebirth ago.” He offered, making the teenager scoff.

Chibitom-chan looked up at Kuntsaito from his father’s arms and then he tutted like a train sound. Kuntsaito smiled back. _At the least one of them remembered…_

“Do… do you want to join us for dinner?” Harry-chan asked, only to glare backwards when the Princess-sama amended to _«join_ _forever»_.

“Dinner sounds great.” Kuntsaito agreed. “Do you have anything this weekend?” He asked and Harry-chan hummed inquisitively. “I’m sure Chibitom-chan would love to go on a train road trip.”

On cue said boy started babbling eagerly. Harry-chan seemed at a lack for words just like he had been in the beginning, Kuntsaito resisted the urge of giving him a white rose or a kiss.

“It sounds great.” The girls immediately offered for the teenager’s sake as he just kept gaping like a fish, _what shouldn’t look this endearing._

“I’ll warn my Kōhais and Otōto and we can all go on a road trip. So long as you get a permission from your parents.”

The girls nodded at once at the prospect of going on a road trip with hot guys. In all honestly, Kuntsaito was only inviting them so Nefuraito-kun could re-meet his girlfriend.

The journey to Tsukino Residence was slow and the only sound besides the bicycle was of the toddler train whistling. _Obviously whatever the effect that the Legendary Silver Crystal had done, didn’t affect the toddler besides the returning him to his original body._

They arrived and, as the girls went upstairs, Harry-chan let him in offering him inside-slippers before a blue-haired woman showed up.

“Welcome home, Harry-kun.”

“I’m home, Tsukino-okusan.” The teenager agreed. “This is Saitō-san.”

The woman took one good look between Harry-chan’s shyness and then Kuntsaito.

“Pleasure.” She offered.

“Likewise.” He agreed and she welcomed him inside. “I’m sorry for barging in but your children invited me over for dinner.”

A smile played with the woman’s face, obviously realizing very well why Kuntsaito had been invited. Even if their memory wasn’t all there, Kuntsaito could tell that she cared for Harry-chan very much.

“Do you like fish, Saitō-san?”

“I’m not picky when it comes for food, Tsukino-okusan.” He argued with a bow of head and noticed Chibitom-chan’s toy corner in the side of the room. It had some books, one snake-plushie and one serpentine-like human-plushie.

Harry-chan left his son with one of the books on his hands and then walked upstairs to go store his bags. Kuntsaito approached the toddler and leaned down on his heels.

“Did you lose all your Senshis and Shitennō plushies?” He whispered and the toddler looked up at him, before he nodded. “I’ll see what I can do about that.” He promised, Chibitom-chan nodded and then pointed at his snake plushie. “Was there a second one?” The brunet boy nodded. “I’ll deal with that as well.”

The boy nodded again and then offered his book. Kuntsaito took it to realize it had Hiragana on one side and some strange drawings on the other side.

“Half-English half-Hiragana.” Harry-chan offered from the living room’s entrance and Kuntsaito looked up from the book he was reading to the boy, only to see the other had bothered changing clothes. “I’m still learning Hiragana and this way Tommy and Usagi-chan learn English as well.”

Kuntsaito nodded as the teenager approached and sat on the floor with his legs crossed, besides Kuntsaito’s proper seating as he kneeled position.

“Why did you move into Japan?”

“Death and despair.” Harry-chan replied with a shrug and accepted when the boy jumped into his arms. “What about you? Why did you move into Tokyo?”

“I felt a pull towards you.” Kuntsaito replied truthfully, making the other blush and Chibitom-chan chuckle. “Then, you live with the Tsukinos for a year as an exchange student or…?” He asked because it would be strange if he didn’t.

“My new house is being updated nearby.” The other argued. “I used to live in Harajuku… funny… I don’t quite remember why it stopped being safe…”

“Are you attacked a lot?” Kuntsaito asked instead and the teenager nodded.

“I’m a” [Lord] “in England.” He shrugged. “If you really want to know my honorary” [father] “works out town on a nearby island in a lab every weekday and return on the weekends. But I’m emancipated. I only live with the Tsukinos and the honorary” [father] “because both of them took me in as one of their own.” The teenager frowned. “I’ve no idea why I just told you that.”

Kuntsaito smiled. _A Lord. No wonder he was so close to the Princess. After all what were Lords in the old times if not siblings of the Kings and Queens?_

“If you ever need, me and my Kōhais are opening a private bodyguard agency in our new place at Harajuku.” He lied. “We could guard you from any possible attack.”

“That sounds great.” Tsukino-okusan agreed from the entrance of the living room. “Last summer this crazy woman struck at his former house and killed friends who had been visiting over at the time of the strike. Only one survived and is still at a private clinic.”

Kuntsaito stood and nodded at the woman.

“I’ll warn my Kōhais.” He agreed.

Kuntsaito looked back at the standing Harry-chan, who looked back shyly. _For now officially bodyguarding him and his son would be enough, until the next case would force their memory to be awakened. Then, they would be close to the two Princes and no one would be the wiser._

Kuntsaito pretended not to see how Harry-chan pulled his sleeves down because he had grown too tall for his actual clothes. The teenager was still growing and he was almost as tall as Kuntsaito already. Although Kuntsaito could have sworn that he was way taller than Harry-chan last week instead of almost the same height as they were now.

Chibitom-chan looked over his father’s shoulder at Kuntsaito with a known smirk at catching the older looking at Harry-chan’s bottom. _Kuntsaito wondered how messed up the boy’s head had gotten while under Queen Metalia-sama’s control. How much had he been forced to mature in one go?_

The father of the family arrived and Kuntsaito was immediately introduced as Harry-chan’s new bodyguard. For some reason the Tsukino-matriarch made certain to introduce him like this. Only for then Kuntsaito realize why when the patriarch breathed relieved.

“Pleasure. I’m Tsukino Kenji. Harry-san is like family and we appreciate to have someone to proper guard him.”

_Kuntsaito had no idea about the proper. If anything Kuntsaito wanted to do plenty improper things to the mundane’s wizard-son._

“Me, my Kōhais and Otōto will do our best.” He agreed, while ignoring the snickering girls by the bottom of the stairs. A 10-year-old boy beside them, looking at him as if he was the best thing that ever happened in the world.

Obviously only the father believed that he was there just to bodyguard Harry-chan.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in part two
> 
> ~Isys **  
> **


	37. Sequel

The new Story has been posted it's 

##  [ **Onmyōji & Sailor Moon R** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878105/chapters/68259613)

_(name voted on a poll on my fb group by 21 people)_

~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [**www(doc)Facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Onmyōji & Sailor Moon R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878105) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter)




End file.
